


Sengoku Night Blood [Nozomi] Drabbles

by lazura234



Series: I Did Not Ask To Be Thrown Into This [1]
Category: Sengoku Night Blood, 戦刻ナイトブラッド | Sengoku Night Blood (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt and comfort, Senbura, Slow Burn, Vampires, Wolves, in another world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 85,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: A Sengoku Night Blood Drabble Fic.This story is in Nozomi's point of view as she supports the Sanada Clan. While the original MC, Yuzuki, is her older cousin supporting the Toyotomi Clan. Plot-wise this Drabble Set follows the game version instead of the anime since it's not done.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Night Blood at all. Pictures and videos used from the game belongs to Idea Factory, Kadokawa, and Marvelous. I only own Nozomi. Most of the drabbles are based on what I hear from the game itself/from translations.

[Sengoku Night Blood](https://youtu.be/5YjgOzS_M_Q) 

_Choose Your Heroine_

_MC#1: Yuzuki_

_**Select: [MC#2: Nozomi]** _

* * *

In a world known as **[S** **hinga]** , lived not just human beings but also vampires and werewolves. Standing at the pinnacle of this land was ** _Hime-miko_** , who _possessed special blood_ , blessed Shinga with protection allowing all of the tribes to live in peace.

But one day...Hime-miko disappeared suddenly. Warriors, part of the  **[G** **eggazoku]** who've lost the blessing from Hime-miko, began fighting for a world unification.

Leading to a time of war in Shinga. Upon reaction to the warfare chaos, evil beings known as **[Yakuma]** appeared in place.

But...what does all of this have to do with me?  

Well...it all started when I was sending a text message to my older cousin, Yuzuki. We were supposed to meet up for dinner...but a strange light from my cellphone enveloped and transported me to a different world known as Shinga.

After being saved in the forest, I was welcomed into the Sanada Clan by the current leader...Sanada Yukimura after giving my blood to him.

**_ Sanada Clan _ **

According to him, my blood has a special ability similar to the Hime-miko. The ability to awaken Geggazoku. Speaking of blood...word of my existence and my older cousin, Yuzuki, spread like wild fire among the enemy clans.

While the Sanada Clan promised to protect me, Yuzuki was in the hands of another clan.

I just hope she's safe.

Although I'm grateful in getting help from everyone in the Sanada Clan to find my cousin and Hime-miko.

But I'm beginning to worry on whether we'll return home.

My name is Nozomi. Even if my blood is the only thing helpful, I'll do my best until I find my cousin and return home!


	2. Fluffy Ears

' _The Sanada Clan is mainly made up of werewolves_.' But they seemed nothing like the werewolves written in the story books.

In fact, they're all very kind.

But since the day I was taken in by the Sanada Clan, the sight of their ears fascinated me more than their tails.

Yukimura did show me that their ears are definitely real. Simply by moving them. It surprised me a lot on our first meeting.

But now...I can't help it. I have this urge burning inside me. Every single time I see Yukimura or the others' ears...I want to pet their ears.

Their ears look very fluffy and similar to cute dog ears rather than scary wolf ears.

It was hard trying keep myself from staring at their ears too long. There were a few times, Sasuke spotted me staring at Yukimura too long.

"Keep yourself together, Nozomi." I mumbled quietly to myself.

' _They're not dogs...they're werewolves for pete's sake_!' I sighed to myself in disappointment. I really shouldn't be comparing the ones who saved my life to cute dogs. ' _Maybe I should sit outside for a bit_?'

As I slide the tatami door open, I soon found myself face to face with Yukimura.

"Yukimura-san?" I blinked in surprise of the warlord before me. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Nozomi." He greeted me with a friendly smile."I just wanted to spend some time outside for a bit."

"So what about you?"

"I wanted to step outside too."

"I see, I guess we had the same idea." Yukimura scooted a bit and patted at the side. "You can sit here."

"Are you sure?" I don't want to bother him.

"It's fine, Nozomi." He waved off, allowing me to sit beside him.

It was quiet, but peaceful outside. It felt nice. But that silent bliss stopped when Yukimura asked. "Do you have something to ask me?"

"Eh?" His question caught me off guard. Leaving me to focus my gaze to the garden. "What do you mean, Yukimura-san?"

"Lately, you've been staring at me for something but never bothered to ask."

Erk...I didn't think he noticed. I guess I'm pretty obvious on my actions.

"Well I won't force you to say it." But Yukimura was very considerate. "However if you have something to say, I won't mind lending an ear."

It wouldn't hurt to say it, right?

"Then..." I slowly returned my gaze over to Yukimura. "Could I ask for a favor, Yukimura-san?"

"Sure."

"Can I pet your ears?"

"Eh? My ears?" Yukimura stared at me in surprise. "That's it?"

"It's just that..." It was the main reason as to why I kept staring at him. "Can I?"

Yukimura went silent. Did I just say something wrong? Unless their culture doesn't allow others to touch their ears so willingly.

Oh no, did I just say something completely wrong?!

"It's fine...you can."

Huh?

"W-What did you say, Yukimura-san?"

"You can." Yukimura's face was slightly red as he said that.

"I can?" He nodded, before slightly lowering his head a bit. Just enough for me to reach.

Turning around, I carefully placed my hand onto Yukimura's head to pet. ' _His hair and ears...are very fluffy_.'

It was a very comforting feel.

What I didn't notice...was how close I was to Yukimura. I was too busy petting his head to notice his embarrassed expression.

By the time I felt satisfied, I finally saw Yukimura's face. His face was bright red.

"What's wrong, Yukimura-san?" Did he get sick?

"I...I'm fine." After that, he kind of avoided meeting my gaze for a while.


	3. Kinako Mochi

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
Yukimura  
**Select: [Nozomi]**

* * *

"Kinako Mochi?" I wanted to somehow thank Yukimura for saving me the other day.

Imari and I were supposed to find clues regarding Hime-miko. However...Yakuma appeared from out of nowhere. If it wasn't for Yukimura, I would've been killed by the Yakuma.

So I decided to ask Nobuyuki on Yukimura's favorite food to see if I can make it for him.

"Yeah, when we were small our mother used to make various types of mochi for us." Nobuyuki explained while bearing a nostalgic look on his face. "He took a liking toward kinako mochi due to the sweetness."

"You don't like kinako mochi, Nobuyuki-san?"

"I prefer shoyu mochi...kinako mochi is a tad too sweet for me."

Despite being brothers, they have very different tastes when it comes to food.

"Do you need any help?" I shook my head. "No, I don't want to trouble you Nobuyuki-san."

"You as well as everyone else in the Sanada Clan have been so helpful to me." Giving a small smile, I place my hand against my chest to promise. "It's my turn to return the favor!"

Nobuyuki, at first, held a look of surprise due to my abrupt statement. But then his eyes softened at the sight of my face. "...I see."

Placing a hand against my head, Nobuyuki ruffled my hair. "Then I'll make sure Yukimura and the others won't find out."

"Thank you!" Unknown to us, a certain werewolf saw us talking alone together. But couldn't hear what we were saying since we were whispering.

"Nii-chan and Nozomi?" It was Yukimura. "What are they talking about?"

* * *

After asking Nobuyuki on where the ingredients are, I started making the rice cake part. It's going to take a while to make since most of the cooking here are done from scratch.

' _I hope everyone will like it_.' I was a little upset by the fact that only my blood seemed to be of use. However the Sanada Clan always seemed to find a way to let me help them.

Back in my world, I was often overshadowed by others due to my quiet nature and my inability to stand up for myself.

My silence often made me a target for bullying. But Yuzuki would always be there to cheer me up as if she was my older sister.

Understanding...caring...and blunt to a fault. No matter what, Yuzuki supported me.

' _Now that I think about it, Nobuyuki-san and Yuzu-nee are kind of similar_.'

I paused for a bit as a thought arrived in my mind. ' _Does this mean Yukimura-san and I are alike_?'

I never really noticed it until now. I guess we share something in common.

"Ah...! Gotta focus!" I almost lost track of what I was doing!

' _Focus focus focus, Nozomi_!'

* * *

"Finished!" I smiled at the finished pieces of mochi.

I have a separate bowl of Shoyu for Nobuyuki and a plate of Kinako powder for Yukimura.

I wasn't sure if Sasuke, Saizo, and Kamanosuke liked mochi or not. So I hope the plain mochi will be fine for them.

"Now to take these to the meeting room-!" Right when I was going to open the tatami door, I found myself face to face with...eh?

EHHHH?!

"Yukimura-san?!"

What was he doing here?!

Wasn't Nobuyuki supposed to distract him?!

"Oh...uh...er...well I." Yukimura tried to explain, but a sudden growl sounded.

Leaving the both of us silent.

Once I saw Yukimura's embarrassed face, I laughed softly.

"Since you're already here...can you try my mochi Yukimura-san?"

His ears twitched the minute I mentioned mochi.

"Mochi?"

I nodded.

"I made enough for everyone!"


	4. Red Bean Mochi

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**Select: [Yukimura]**  
[Nozomi]

* * *

"Hmm." I thought to myself.

We don't seem to have many leads on Hime-miko's location as of now.

_'Maybe we should focus on finding this Yuzuki first?'_

We haven't mentioned this information to Nozomi yet. But there's word being spread around the battlefield about another human girl bearing special blood like Nozomi's.

Bearing the ability to awaken those of the Geggazoku. Not only Nozomi, but this Yuzuki was also a target. It's possible that Yuzuki was taken by one of the clans by now. If only we found her at the same time as Nozomi, she would've been under our protection like Nozomi.

Unfortunately we don't know which clan she's in. Nor do we know what kind of person Yuzuki was. Gripping my fists tightly, I recalled Nozomi's scared expression on the day I first met her.

 _'Alone in an unfamiliar world.'_ I was debating on whether to tell Nozomi about Yuzuki's existence, but how would she react? ' _Would she be glad to know that there's someone in the same situation as her? Or worry?'_

The memory of Nozomi's declare in offering her blood returned to my mind.

**_"Yukimura-san...please...you need to drink my blood."_ **

**_"But Nozomi...I have to...you know..." I swallowed._ **

**_When it came to drinking blood, I have to touch them and touching a girl I just met was an awkward image._ **

But...Nozomi didn't care. All she cared was my life.

**_She shook her head._ **

**_"I don't care! If giving blood is what I need to do, then please-!"_ **

**_"I don't want to sit here and do nothing when the person who saved me is bleeding to death!"_ **

My face warmed the minute I remembered drinking her blood for the first time.

' _Ugh...stop recalling that_.' Nozomi was just a friend and as my friend, she deserved all the help she can get to return home.

By the time I reached the corner of the hallway, my eyes soon spotted a familiar pair.

I blinked in surprise. "Nii-chan and Nozomi?"

"What are they talking about?"

"Thank you for your help, Nobuyuki-san!"

"It's my pleasure." Was all I heard before Nozomi ran down the other hallway. Once Nozomi was gone, my brother sighed. "Yukimura."

I flinched from my spot.

_'Eugh...I was spotted. I guess I would make a terrible ninja.'_

I should really give more credit to Sasuke, Saizo, and Kamanosuke when they're hiding.

"Yes, Nii-chan?" I had the look of guilt. I did end up listening to their conversation even though I shouldn't have. "How much have you heard?"

Uh oh.

He was using that tone.

Whatever it was...Nobuyuki made it seem like that talk earlier was important. I better tell the truth otherwise.

Gulp.

Punishment.

"Not much...just heard Nozomi saying thank you..." It's the truth.  
I ended up getting lectured by brother on how impolite it was to listen in on someone's conversation.

"...Nii-chan is still as strict as ever." I muttered to myself while heading toward the meeting room.

But as I was walking, a sweet smell was in the air.

"Huh? This smell?"

And it's coming from the kitchen?

Curious of who was in the kitchen, I opened the door enough for me to see.

"Nozomi?" She busy shaping something in her hands.

' _Nozomi looks so focused_.' I've never seen her make that face before.

A small smile found it's way onto my face as I watched Nozomi. But I wondered...what was she making?

Before I realize it, Nozomi was already done and heading straight for the door.

' _Oh no_.' I paled, realizing that I'll be found out soon. I was going to make a run for the nearest corner...well that was the plan. Until she opened it. I didn’t have a chance to run.

"Yukimura-san?!"

"Oh...uh...er...well I." I tried to explain myself, but my stomach growled louder than my own words.

Leaving the both of us silent, until Nozomi's laughter broke the silence.

I focused my gaze elsewhere. Embarrassed by what just happened right now. ' _But...seeing her laugh puts me at ease_.'

By the time she finished laughing, Nozomi then suggested. "Since you're already here...can you try my mochi Yukimura-san?"

My ears twitched the minute Nozomi mentioned mochi. "Mochi?"

"I made enough for everyone!" She pointed at the plates filled with small mochi. I blinked in awe. "You made all of this?"

All by herself?

"Mm, well I got some help from Nobuyuki-san on where I could find the ingredients."

' _Oh so that's why Nii-chan made the conversation so important_!'

It was to keep it a secret until she brought it out to the meeting room.  
"I see."

“You don’t mind if I have some before everyone else?”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t mind.”

“I want to see if the mochi I made is good or not.”

“Then, I’ll take this.” After taking one piece, I noticed Nozomi had a plate of Kinako powder and a bowl of Shoyu beside the serving plates of mochi.

“Is that?” Nozomi nodded. “I learned from Nobuyuki-san that you both like mochi...but prefer a different type. So I kept all of the mochi plain in case the other didn’t like it.”

‘ _How thoughtful of you._ ’ But it wouldn’t be fair if I was the only one eating this.

Instead of eating the mochi I had, I grabbed another one.  
“Yukimura-san?” Confused of what I was doing, I quickly grabbed a certain jar labelled Red Bean Paste.

Taking out a small amount, I mix the two small plain pieces of mochi in my hands. Then added in the paste in the center. Once I formed it into a ball, I split the mochi in half.

“Now it’s fine to make something for us...but-“ Taking one of Nozomi’s hands, I placed my quickly finished mochi. “You should also consider making some for yourself too.”

I didn’t know whether she liked Red Bean Mochi. But seeing her enjoy the other half was more than enough.

“So you like red bean mochi?”

“Yes!” And I keep that knowledge to myself.

 


	5. Kimono

I didn't realize it until now, but my clothes are starting to look over-worn.

"I should really change my clothes."

But at the same time, I don't want my clothes or my bag going missing. 

It's not that I don't trust the Sanada Clan...I just don't want to say goodbye to one of the few items I have from my world.

It wouldn't hurt to ask one of the women working in the kitchen if they have something I can borrow right? Then again it might be better to have my own set of clothes than borrowing someone else's.

As I continued to ponder on my thoughts, I ended up meeting up with Sanada Clan's ninja trio. A lot of Yukimura's men and Nobuyuki call them the _Idiot Ninja Trio_.

They may act that way, but all of them are just as strong as Yukimura and Nobuyuki. Plus, Sasuke was the one who found me unconscious in the forest first. So calling them idiot seemed kind of rude in my perspective since they rescued me.

"Saizo-san, Kamanosuke-san, and Sasuke-san? Where are you all going?"

"We're heading out to get-!" Sasuke was going to explain, but Saizo slammed his foot against Sasuke's.

Sasuke hissed. "Ouch! What was that for, Saizo?!"

Saizo's eyes looked like they were telling Sasuke to shut up, before returning his gaze over to me. "We were planning to get something for Yukimura-sama."

"Oh..." Wait this was perfect timing! "Then can I go with you three? I kind of need to buy a kimono."

"You can." Kamanosuke replied after one yawn.

If I had to describe each of the ninjas without being rude and using only one word...Sasuke would be energetic...Saizo would be flamboyant...and Kamanosuke would be lethargic?

Their personalities are quite the variety. But that's a good trait...being distinct and true to your own self.

"Hmm." In the mean time, I should really pick one kimono. But the patterns here are so pretty. However the plain ones are much cheaper!

...it's hard to pick only one.

"Need some help there princess?"

"Saizo-san?"

After taking one look at the selection of kimonos displayed, he soon pointed out a particular one. "This would suit you."

' _A red plain kimono? Oh...but the obi for it_!'

The black sash had small intricate needlework of red flowers on it. It's plain, but the sash makes up for the lack of design.

"This is perfect. Thank you, Saizo!"

"No problem." He winked with a grin on his face, "Just promise me one thing princess."

"What is it?"

"Wear it for dinner tonight."

Eh? That's quite a promise.

"Why?"

He placed a finger against his mouth, "That's a secret yet to be known." Saizo wore an expression of amusement. As if he was trying to test something? It could be just my imagination.

Even though Saizo had a flirtatious image, there were times even I can't understand him. Besides I'm going to start wearing the kimono anyway.

I'll just use my regular clothes when we head out. It's easier to move.

* * *

"Hm? Where's Nozomi?" Yukimura just returned from patrol to have dinner.

"Nozomi said she'll be late." Saizo explained in her place.

"Oh is that so?" Yukimura wondered if Nozomi was alright. "I should go check up on her."

"I don't think you need to, Yukimura." Kamanosuke's words stopped Yukimura from getting up.

Sending Kamanosuke a raised brow, Yukimura was about to ask when the door opened.

"Ah, there she is!" Sasuke pointed out in glee.

"Nozomi, did so...?" Yukimura's eyes widened the moment his gaze landed on Nozomi.

It was a good thing he didn't start eating.

Otherwise the great warrior known as Sanada Yukimura would've been choking on rice.

"Is there something wrong?" There standing at the doorway was Nozomi and the for the first time...she was dressed in a kimono.

"Ah I knew it. That kimono indeed suits you." Saizo brought up while Nozomi returned him a smile. "You have a really good eye, Saizo-san."

Yukimura was speechless. He was so used to seeing Nozomi in her unusual kimono from another world, but now.

‘ _She looks cute_.’ Nobuyuki and the others would’ve teased him if he ever mentioned those words out loud.

Nozomi's gaze soon trailed over to the silent war lord, still processing the fact that Nozomi was wearing a kimono.

"How do I look, Yukimura-san?"

"You...look...” Yukimura struggled to say the words. Until he saved himself from calling her cute in front of the trio. “I-It suits you well!”

Meanwhile the said ninja trio grinned at the sight of seeing their lord stutter before Nozomi.


	6. Modern World

"Hmm."

_'What if it doesn't work? I haven't used it after I was thrown into Shinga.'_

Right in the palm of my hand was my cellphone. It'd be stupid if I tried to call someone, but that doesn't mean I can't use it to listen to music or take pictures.

"Huh? What are you doing, Nozomi?" Peering at my face was none other than Sasuke.

"Oh I was trying to see if the stuff I had in my bag from my world are still working." I explained before returning my gaze back to the device. "But still, I'm not sure if it will work."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Sasuke suggested as he sat down beside me. "Besides I've been wondering. What's your world like?"

"Oh well compared to Shinga, we don't use horses to get to far places."

"Ehh? Then how do you get there?" Sasuke seemed very enthusiastic to learn about my world, so I didn't hesitate to answer his questions.

"Hmm, your world seems pretty cool...So what exactly does this do?" Sasuke pointed at my cellphone.

"It's supposed to...hmm how would you put it." I pondered until I got a good example. "It's a way to talk to someone from a far away distance."

"How?"

"If two people have the same item, it's possible to talk to each other."

"That's a good item! It would make reporting to Yukimura and Nobuyuki easier!"

"But there's some requirements needed in order to get it to work."

Electricity and a signal. I probably need to use the good old fashion potato or apple battery to get this charged if it ends up working.

"Besides talking...this can also play music."

"Music?" Eep! Sasuke your ears are twitching too cutely like a dog's!  
Gotta hold back...hold back...urge to pet ears.

"Well let's see if it works then I can show you." Returning my focus back onto the cellphone. I turned it on just like I normally do.

Then all of a sudden, my cellphone turned on.

"It's on."

' _That means_!' I fiddled around with the screen and opened my music app. But before I started playing a song, I fished out my earbuds from the bag.

After plugging the earbuds in, I stared at the earbud...then at Sasuke...now back to the earbud...Sasuke.

' _Ugh...how am I going to put it on his ear_?' It's too bad I don't have headphones. ' _Maybe we should listen without the earbuds. It might end up damaging his hearing_.'

Just need to adjust the volume and...okay!

"Now, Sasuke-san, can you lean a little closer?"

"Okay?" He held a look of confusion as I pressed play on the app. One of my favorite songs, [Moonlight Beam](https://youtu.be/DwSFQX35poE).

It always cheered me up whenever I felt down. I giggled the minute I saw Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. Wondering where the sound was coming from the device.

"Too close." Without realizing it, Kamanosuke had snuck up from behind us.

"Uwah!" Surprising both Sasuke and I.

I ended up turning off my music abruptly upon seeing Kamanosuke.

"W-What are you doing here, Kamanosuke-san?" I asked in return. He just arrived from out of nowhere.

Wait he's a ninja...of course he can.

"I was trying to get some sleep, but then I heard something different besides your and Sasuke's voice."

"Ah well-" Then Saizo appeared, shoving Sasuke away from me and taking his spot beside me. "Princess, don't let this monkey head get too close to you!"

"Hey Saizo! Who are you calling a monkey head?!"

Nobuyuki appeared together with Yukimura in tow. Stating that they saw Saizo and Kamanosuke running this way.

"We also heard someone else's voice on the way here." Nobuyuki added with his hand on the handle of his sword. While Yukimura had a look of concern. "Are you two alright?"

' _Did I just underestimate how loud I put my music?_ ' I thought to myself as I proceeded to tell all of them what I was doing.

For just one day, I became a teacher...telling them about my world.

Now I understand what being a teacher was like.


	7. A Place To Rest

' _Again...that feeling resurfaced_.' I slowly got up from my futon. A frown was formed against my lips as I stared at my lap.

I thought...I could have a peaceful time sleeping. But in the end...the eyes...the lingering eyes of hate returned.

"Yuzu-nee."

 _'I wish you were here_.' I can't sleep. I should go get water.

I hope no one sees my fluffed up mess of a short hair. It's embarrassing enough as it is.

As I quietly walked down the hallway, I tried to suppress a yawn. "So sleepy..."

I almost laughed out loud, because now I sounded like Kamanosuke.

By the time I entered the kitchen, there was already a glass filled with water on the table.

"...Is there anyone here?" I peered to see if anyone was inside. But it was completely empty.

"I guess someone forgot about it." Drinking water was fine at night right? "I hope this one glass of water will ease my problems."

Without giving much thought, I drank the glass. Stupidly not thinking of what would happen next...the only thing I last remember from drinking the whole glass was a strong flavor.

* * *

"Goodnight, Nii-chan." As I left my brother's room and started heading for my own. I saw a certain figure lying next to one of the wooden pillars.

I thought it was Kamanosuke, who fell asleep against the pillar. But I was clearly wrong the minute I got closer.

"Nozomi?" The said person was staring at something while holding a glass.

I stilled the moment I recognized the smell from her. "N-Nozomi...did you accidentally drink sake?"

Nozomi didn't reply. Worried, I got closer to see her face. I parted some of her hair to see a distant look in her eyes.

But once my fingertips brushed against Nozomi's cheek...her eyes zeroed in on my face.

' _Uwah_!' The next thing I knew, Nozomi placed a hand against my cheek. "Shh..."

She mumbled silently. "Shh..."

My face warmed. Until I felt something hard contact my cheek.

"Ouch!"

...She just pinched my cheek! Nozomi gave a small triumphant grin after releasing the pinch. "It's not a dream~!"

"Wereshibes are real." I stared at her in confusion.

"Wereshibe?" I think she meant Werewolves. "C'mon Nozomi...let's get you back to sleep."

She frowned, grasping the glass in her hands. "No."

"Nozomi."

Then she pouted and mumbled softly. "Then carry me."

"Eh?" Soon her face was really close, a faint tinge of redness was on her face. "Carry me!"

Surprised by her sudden closeness, I backed away a bit. "Okay, okay."

"Yay!" Nozomi quietly cheered before jumping off the platform.

"Ah...wait!" She didn't even give me time. I ended up landing right on my back with Nozomi hugging my neck. "...I should put a rule to not leave sake out."

As I got up, Nozomi started giggling as I held her in my arms. She was smiling like a child. It's almost hard to believe that this was Nozomi.

By the time we got to her room, I was going to leave the instant I put her down.

But...Nozomi tugged on my wrist. "Don't go."

I turned around, hoping I can convince her to let go.

However the moment I saw Nozomi lift her face, I saw tears ready to drop from her eyes.

Again like a soft whisper, Nozomi repeated. "Don't go...Yukimura."

**_Thump. Thump._ **

I froze. Nozomi wasn't being formal and simply uttered my name.

"I don't want to be alone."

"...Yuzu-nee isn't here...I don't have anyone I know here..."

Yuzu? Was she referring to someone back in her world?

"Please...don't leave me alone with those scary eyes!"

Scary...eyes? Did she mean the Yakuma?

Nozomi sniffled as she tugged my arm closer. "Don't leave me alone."

"I..." I swallowed nervously. "I can't Nozomi. I need to go back to my room."

"No no no no no no no!" She shook her head, keeping a tight grip on my arm. "If you leave, I'll be alone again!"

Alone.

'... _Don't tell me...did something happened to Nozomi back in her world_?'

Without further a do, I was pulled out of my thoughts as Nozomi pulled my arm. "N-Nozomi!"

Forcing me to drop onto her futon. "I'm not letting you leave." Nozomi huffed, keeping a good hold of my arm.

...This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Have you three seen where Yukimura is?" Nobuyuki asked the three ninjas who've finished a game of kemari.

"No." Kamanosuke bluntly replied.

While Sasuke asked, "Yukimura wasn't in his room?"

"No...he was going back to his room last night." Nobuyuki recalled the night before.

"...What about the princess?" Saizo added, "She hasn't left her room yet."

"Good idea."

Let's just say...the four did not expect to see the missing warlord sleeping while hugging Nozomi close to him.

It was a sight to behold.

"YUKIMURA! WAKE UP! A WARLORD SHOULDN'T BE SLEEPING IN A GIRL'S ROOM!"

"Yukimura-sama get up! I can't hold Nobuyuki-sama back!"

"Wake up Yukimura-sama!"

"Too close."

And in the end...

"I have a bad headache..." Nozomi groaned.

Nozomi didn't remember a single thing of what she did after drinking the glass of sake. 

Even when Yukimura told her on what she did. The only result was...

"I...I did all of that?"

Yukimura nodded.

Nozomi's face paled, went to a corner, and internally cried. "My alcohol tolerance was this bad...I'm an idiot for not checking the glass."


	8. Lost Child

"Do you want to go with me?" Yukimura offered to take me with him to the village.

I didn't mind. But their town was pretty interesting. Despite this place not being as modern as back in my world, it gives a feel of what Japan should have looked like in the past.

"Ah, Yukimura-sama! Are you walking around with your beautiful future wife again?"

"Here Yukimura-sama! Have another set of dangos for you and your future wife."

Many of the villagers commented about us being together again. It was to the point where Yukimura and I decided to eat the dangos closeby the village.

"How many times is everyone going around with that joke?" Yukimura frowned, while wearing a look of regret.

"Sorry, is it because I'm here?" I mean they're mainly teasing him because of me isn't it?

"No! It's not that!" The instant I uttered those words, Yukimura quickly denied it. He focused his gaze elsewhere upon seeing my worried face. "They just like to tease me since I'm usually patrolling with Nii-chan and the others."

"Oh." But I'm pretty sure it's because of me. Still calling me beautiful?

Yuzuki is much more prettier than I am. No one would want to marry a short haired crybaby.

"Besides I think Yukimura-san deserves someone better than me." I admitted, "I'm horrible at sewing, a crybaby, quiet, and..."

"You're not." Yukimura's words snapped me out. I glanced over to see a serious expression on his face. "You saved not only my life, but also the people within the Sanada Territory if it wasn't for your help."

"But that was only thanks to my blood." It wasn't actually me doing anything. Just because my blood is special doesn't change the fact that I'm pretty much not helpful to them.

Yukimura shook his head. "No."

"You-" Right when Yukimura was going to say something, I felt my hand being tugged. Turning around to see...I found a little girl on the verge of tears.

"Onee-chan...I can't find my mommy."

* * *

"Onee-chan...I can't find my mommy." A little girl was holding onto Nozomi's hand. I was going go cheer the girl up, when Nozomi got something out.

It was a small cloth. Nozomi got closer to the girl and used the cloth to wipe the girl's face. "Now now...a pretty little girl like you shouldn't cry."

The little girl soon calmed down upon hearing Nozomi's voice. "O-Okay..."

"Do you want a dango?" Nozomi took one of the uneaten dango skewers and offered it to the girl.

The girl gladly accepted it. "Thank you, Onee-chan!"

I watched in silence, seeing Nozomi take care of the little girl...it almost seemed like she was a mother.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
I began to sweat nervously at what I just mentioned.

I-It’s not like Nozomi will be my wife. I’m just stating that she’ll be a good mother...!

Wait, I just saw one of men from village grinning.

I gulped, trying to ignore their watchful gaze and returned my focus back to Nozomi.

Nozomi gave the girl a small smile before patting the young girl's head. "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Midori."

* * *

We spent the whole day asking around the village together, and by the time it hit sundown...we finally managed to find Midori's mother.

"Thank you so much, Yukimura-sama. I owe you and your future wife's for bringing Midori back to me." Midori and her mother left before Yukimura could correct them.

"Again, whose been telling everyone that we're getting married?!" Yukimura groaned, "Those guys really like to joke around."

"Hehe..." Yukimura frowned upon seeing me laugh at his misery. "But I'm glad that we managed to find Midori's mother in time."

"That's right, but you know." Yukimura turned to me, wearing a smile on his face. "You really know how to handle children."

"Do I?" I blinked, unsure if that was true. "I just did something my older cousin used to do."

"After all I was a crybaby back then." I used to cling to Yuzuki all the time. "So I can understand how Midori-chan feels when it comes to being alone."

I didn't notice, but Yukimura flinched the moment I said alone.

"But Nozomi...Midori is an example of how helpful you are."

"Huh?"

"You've managed to help reunite a family together with me. Not only that-" Yukimura held out his pinky towards me. "Let's make another promise."

"Another? For what?" The last time we made a pinky promise was back at the forest. When I almost got attacked by a Yakuma while helping Imari find clues regarding Hime-miko. Yukimura scolded me for leaving the territory, but made me promise him to never leave the territory grounds alone.

"To not say that you're alone or useless." I was stunned upon hearing Yukimura say that. "No matter what negative things you say about yourself, all I see and hear right now is a girl named Nozomi who strives to help all of us."

"You're quiet and a bit clumsy at times, but you always ask to help everyone at the Sanada Territory. Nobuyuki, Sasuke, Saizo, Kamanosuke, and I can never be more grateful to have you here. Even if you didn't have special blood...I'm glad that I met you."

He gently took my left hand and linked his right pinky around mine.

"So please promise me...don't look down on yourself."

' _Yukimura-san_...' I almost wanted to cry right there. The only other person who ever said that to me was Yuzuki and my family. But for Yukimura to say this...it brings a warm feeling.

I nodded. "I promise."


	9. Dear Cousin

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
_[Yukimura]_  
**_Select: [Nozomi]_ **

* * *

After making that pinky promise with Yukimura, I began to wonder.

' _Should I tell Yukimura-san about myself?_ ' He did say that he would listen to me if I had any problems.

But...this problem has been with me even before I arrived here in Shinga.

I felt my hands clench into fists as I internally debate. To tell the truth, I'm scared.

What will he think of me when I tell him my past?

But Yukimura was a nice person, I don't think he will mind. I'll feel better knowing that there's someone else besides Yuzuki that knows this.

Walking carefully, I checked the meeting room to see if he was still in there. ' _Not here_.'

I continued on, trying to find Yukimura until I finally found him sitting outside his room. "Um, Yukimura-san!"

"Hm? Oh Nozomi." Yukimura sent me a smile, but that smile faltered the minute his gaze landed on my expression. "What's wrong?"

"I...I think I need to have a talk with you." I gulped down my fear and exhaled. "Do you mind listening to what I have to say?"

"I don't mind." He patted the empty side near him. Taking the offered place, I took a deep breath.

Then I began my story. "Do you remember what I said the first time I met you, Yukimura-san?"

He nodded, proving that he remembered.

"Before Sasuke-san and the others found me at the forest near the Sanada Territory, I was originally supposed to be meeting up with my cousin back in my world."

**_When I was younger...I started having problems with middle school, oh um...a school is a place where people called students go to in our world to learn reading and writing._ **

It was hard to explain, but I managed to tell Yukimura.

**_But my problem had to do with the students there. You know how I always say negative words about myself right? Well...a lot of people at my school liked to talk. Sometimes to the point of creating rumors behind other people's backs._ **

**_Usually I'm not at the center of their attention due to my quiet nature. So I've always managed to avoid being the subject of the rumors._ **

**_That was until a transfer student was assigned near me._ **

**_Arisugawa Anju._ **

**_She was a like raging storm._ **

**_Outgoing, friendly, and popular...that person was the exact opposite of me._ **

**_At first, I thought she would ignore me like the rest. However she wouldn't stop putting me out on the spot. I didn't know if that was their way of being nice or trying to embarrass me._ **

**_One day I was fed up with it, and asked her why she keeps pursuing on talking to me._ **

**_"It's because I want to be friends with you, Nozomi-chan."_ **

**_It was that simple. It was that honest._ **

**_But...becoming her friend was something that spiraled out of control._ **

My hands tightened into fists as I shifted my gaze toward the ground.

I soon felt a hand against my clenched one. ' _Yukimura-san_.'

"What happened?" Yukimura asked, as if telling me to go on but at the same time to take it easy.

"I was betrayed." I muttered softly as I continued the story.

**_Anju had this hidden controlling nature, you see. Like we should look the same and have the same items. But then it felt like instead of being ignored, I was merely shadowed as a copy cat version of Anju._ **

**_Then as before...I was fed up with it during the summer of my third year of middle school. I even begged my mother to cut my hair._ **

**_Saying goodbye to my long hair, I embraced looking different after two years._ **

**_However..._ **

**_"Neh, Nozomi-chan?" Anju was the first one to ask. "You're not matching with me?"_ **

**_There in plain sight...in the classroom...Anju singled me out._ **

**_"I just want to feel different for once." I put it passively. I didn't want to make it an uproar._ **

**_"That...what do you mean?" For the first time, I saw a change in Anju's eyes._ **

I felt Yukimura's hand tighten around mine.

**_"I mean what I say, I...!" Soon everyone was watching us, at that moment...it felt hard to breathe. There were whispers and lingering eyes watching the both of us._ **

**_"Neh...does this mean you hate me, Nozomi-chan?" A flurry of harsh comments and rumors spread like wildfire after those words were mentioned by a crying Anju._ **

**_It was as if she had planned for this to happen. To the point where I couldn't take it anymore._ **

**_I almost threw up in class. The eyes of everyone in class and outside of the classroom felt like they were all aimed at me. I told my mother that I didn't want to go to school anymore._ **

**_I was afraid. To the point where I refused to go near the school._ **

**_It wasn't until my cousin from my father's side of the family came to visit._ **

"Cousin?" I nodded at Yukimura before mentioning her name, "Yanagi Yuzuki."

**_"Yanagi Nozomi, please come down!" My mother called out to me from downstairs. "Yuzuki-chan is here to see you."_ **

**_Yuzuki was older than me by a year. She was like an older sister to me._ **

**_"Leave me alone, mother!" I yelled back in response. "I don't want to see anyone!"_ **

**_"Nozomi-chan?" I flinched upon hearing the person standing outside my door. It was Yuzuki._ **

**_"...Yuzu-nee, can you just leave me alone for now?" I replied. It felt awkward saying that to her. Normally I can just say whatever was on my mind to her...then I just yelled at her out of nowhere._ **

**_I was a mess._ **

**_"Please?" I closed my eyes, hoping that she'll leave me alone like father...mother...and Uncle Kazuki._ **

**_But..._ **

**_"No, I'm not leaving." Yuzuki's words stunned me. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on, Nozomi-chan."_ **

**_I didn't open the door until my mother handed Yuzuki dinner._ **

**_That's when I thought it was enough._ **

**_Yuzuki was someone I could trust in telling. Once I let her in my room, I told her everything._ **

**_From beginning to end. Yuzuki managed to convinced my parents to let me get homeschooled by a friend of theirs named Sasazuka Takeru until I could take entrance exams for high school._ **

**_In Sasazuka-sensei's honest opinion, he wanted me to stay homeschooled by him. Saying that interpersonal relationships with others at school was exhausting and a waste of time. That I would be better off knowing more about the world from him. However I told Sasazuka-sensei that I need to start going back to school at some point._ **

**_My high school life was peaceful. I made a few friends, but there were times I'd have nervous breakdowns if I'm singled out by a teacher or by a classmate._ **

**_Soon it was almost nearing my last year of high school._ **

**_But one day... Anju and my old classmates saw me while I was leaving a study group with friends._ **

**_"Oh if it isn't Nozomi-chan." My heart started racing when they approached me. "We were wondering what happened to you. We thought you became one of those middle school drop outs."_ **

**_They said it in such a false caring way, I...I couldn't say a single word back._ **

"I ran." I smiled bitterly at the action I chose. “I couldn’t resist the trauma I received from middle school or stand up to them for what they did.”

“I called Yuzu-nee to meet up with me for dinner to calm myself down...but that’s when-“ I soon felt a tug on my left hand. As I lifted my gaze over to Yukimura, a worried expression was shown on his face. Without finishing my words, I was pulled into a hug. “Yukimura-san?”

Confused by his actions, I wondered why he was hugging me. Until Yukimura finally responded, “You don’t need to say anymore Nozomi.”

“It’s painful to remember wasn’t it?”

I bit my lip before muttering, “Yes.”

“Then don’t continue.” He tightened his hold on me. “You’ve already been through enough.”

I held back my tears and returned Yukimura’s hug.

“Thank you.” I truly felt grateful for Yukimura. “For listening to me.”

I owe you so much, that to the point where I feel that this thank you isn’t enough to repay you.

But for now, this hug was all I need.


	10. Dear Friend

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_Select: [Yukimura]_ **  
_[Nozomi]_

* * *

As I sat down on the edge of the platform near my room, I gazed at the full moon.

I recalled the memories of the time I first met Nozomi to now.

**"Your name is?" I asked the girl who struggled to say her name. "Nozomi."**

**"Hm! What a nice name." We were on patrol for hunting Yakuma, when suddenly Sasuke...Saizo...and Kamanosuke ran off further into the forest when a beam of light shined there.**

**Following after them, I noticed an unfamiliar girl with them.**

**I've never seen her face before in our territory. Plus her kimono seemed a bit different. She had short brown hair that reached just above her shoulders. In her light green eyes, there was worry shone in them.**

**According to Nozomi, Shinga was not her world and that she needed to go back home to see her family. After listening to what she had to say, we welcomed her into the safety of the Sanada Territory.**

**The next day, we were supposed to show her around but right after introducing ourselves...a Yakuma attacked one of the villages. The villagers managed to run away, but at that time I wanted to find a way to eliminate the Yakuma who've raided the village as fast as we can.**

**Unfortunately, while planning, the Yakuma ended up making it's way toward the village again. We didn't have time to think...so I proceeded to attack the Yakuma. But before we knew it, one of the monsters appeared from behind Nozomi.**

**"Nozomi, behind you!"**

**She didn't realize it. "Eh?"**

**"Damn, let me make it in time!" By the time I made it, I ended up getting injured in the process of protecting Nozomi. There was an excruciating pain in my back. "Damn it...just her...I won't let you dare touch her."**

**Her eyes were wide in shock as she yelled out my name. "Yukimura-san?!"**

**"Are...you...hurt?" All I cared at that time was Nozomi's safety.**

**"I'm fine, but you-!"**

**"I was attacked from behind, but it's nothing to wo-guh!"**

**I tried to pass off the injury as nothing, but in the end Nobuyuki and Nozomi had to take me back to the village to recover.**

**However, when Nobuyuki checked to see how bad the injury was. My injury was much worse. I was losing blood from that last attack. It was to the point where my brother asked Nozomi to offer her blood to me.**

**"Wait Nii-chan! We can't do that!" I had to argue back. "She just came to this world...and making her give blood..."**

**"I want to respect her feelings, I don't want to be saved by forcing her to give me blood."**

**Even if I said those words, Nozomi shook her head. "No, if I could be of help to you...all of you now...then take my blood Yukimura-san."**

**I was shocked, but I still kept refusing. I mean I had to touch her in order to drink her blood. Even though I kept refusing, Nobuyuki excused himself to return and help the trio with the remaining Yakuma. Leaving Nozomi and I alone.**

**It was awkward.**

**Until Nozomi continued her words from before. "Yukimura-san...please...you need to drink my blood."**

**"But Nozomi...I have to...you know..." I swallowed, keeping my gaze away from her.**

**When it came to drinking blood, I have to touch them and touching a girl I just met was an awkward image. I used to receive blood from the soldiers which was fine, but Nozomi was a girl. In fact, she was the first girl I ever received blood from.**

**But...Nozomi didn't care. All she cared was my life.**

**"I don't care! If giving blood is what I need to do, then please-!" She shook her head. "I don't want to sit here and do nothing when the person who saved me is bleeding to death!"**

**"Nozomi...are you sure?" She nodded. "I'll be fine."**

**"I'll try to make it not hurt too much...so I'm sorry if it hurts." Giving an apology in advance, "Then, here I go."**

**I pulled her close into my arms, and told her. "If it hurts, then please tell me...I'll stop as soon as I can."**

**By the time I pierced my fangs into her shoulder, Nozomi flinched in my grasp.**

**Worried I stopped to ask, "Are you okay? Did it hurt?"**

**"It does hurt...but I feel a bit lightheaded...Yukimura-san..."**

**"Sorry, I was planning to stop drinking your blood as soon as I can, but..."**

**Nozomi's blood tasted so sweet. I couldn't stop drinking her blood. I ended up drinking more than what I promised to.**

**"Yuki...mura...san..." Once her grip on my uniform tightened, I finally snapped out of it. I released my fangs and backed away in embarrassment of what I've done. ' _W-What was I doing_?!'**

**"S-Sorry!" I quickly apologized to Nozomi. "I broke my promise."**

**A small smile formed against her lips. "No. I'm just glad you're okay, Yukimura-san."**

**My face was still warm as I tried to thank Nozomi for giving me blood. "But thank you...thanks to you I-"**

**But something pulsed within me. "...? What is this feeling?"**

**Out of nowhere a bright light enveloped me and the next thing I knew...my appearance changed. Not only that there was a strong power coursing through me.**

**At that time, we didn't know how special Nozomi's blood was. All we knew was that her blood had some type of power within it. We were worried. Other clans with leaders like Oda Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the two vampire clans, who strive for the power to control Shinga would come after Nozomi if word of her existence ever reached them.**

**So we made a promise to Nozomi as a way of repayment for helping us protect the people of our territory. To protect Nozomi until we can find a way to return her home.**

**"Our army is small, but I promise you this." I told her. "I...no...we'll protect you no matter what."**

**As the days we spent with Nozomi flew by, she started becoming a huge part of our lives.**

**There was a time when Nozomi went for a walk late at night. I don't know why she decided to do that, especially when Yakuma also lurk around at night. By the time I found her, she would've been almost attacked by one if I didn't make it in time. I scolded her for leaving the territory alone.**

**Nozomi lowered her head and quietly replied back with a sad expression on her face, "I'm sorry Yukimura-san. I didn't mean to make you mad by leaving the territory."**

**"Ah...no...I should be sorry." I felt bad after seeing her make that expression. "Don't make such a sad face."**

**"It's just...I'm frustrated that I broke the promise to protect you. I ended up letting you experience something scary."  
  
As a form of making up, I asked her if we could do a pinky promise.**

**"A pinky promise?"**

**"Yes, back when I was younger...Nii-chan and I would often get into fights. Whenever we resolved those fights, we'd always do a pinky promise."**

**I showed Nozomi how to do it by wrapping my right pinky around her left. "I promise."**

**"I'm not a proper war lord material like others. I don't hold much power compared to others. I'm inexperienced and hard headed at times." Without realizing it, I was close to Nozomi as I uttered these words to her. I didn't notice how red her face was turning at the time. "But, I won't let you experience anything dangerous or scary ever again. I promise that I will protect you."**

**I smiled at her. "Even though I'm one person, can you rely on me?"**

**"Ah...yes...Yukimura-san." I tilted my head, finally noticing that Nozomi's face was red after I back away. I even asked if she was alright, but Nozomi waved it off.**

**Since Nozomi went missing late at night, by the time morning arrived I decided to take Nozomi with me to see the village. The one that was attacked by the Yakuma from before.**

**All of the villagers joked around about Nozomi being my future wife. It was ridiculous, but I was glad to see Nozomi smiling again as we checked to see the villagers.**

**However we ended up getting punished by Nobuyuki by the time we returned home.**

Besides, I've learned so many things during the time I spent with Nozomi.

Quiet, timid, clumsy, and a bit negative about herself at times. However Nozomi always strived to do her best in helping all of us.

' _She has such a special place here_.' It pains me to remember that she needs to return home. Since Nozomi was our friend, I will do anything to keep the promises I've made with her.

But once Nozomi told me of what happened before she landed here in Shinga. I couldn't bear seeing her struggle while forcing herself to say what happened. Her past answered the question I had in my mind when Nozomi forced me to stay with her while drunk from sake.

Thats why Nozomi wouldn't look directly at our eyes the first time we met her. Nozomi was trying to meet the only person who knew about her pain, but ended up here confused and scared.

' _But to think..._ ' I still couldn't believe Nozomi's words when she mentioned that name. ' _What were the odds of Nozomi being related to Yuzuki_?'

During our search for clues on finding a way for Nozomi to return home, there was word about a girl similar to Nozomi residing in an enemy territory. At the time, we didn't have much information besides the name Yuzuki and a girl bearing similar blood like Nozomi's.

But before Nozomi told me her past, I've already received word regarding Yuzuki's location.

One of the two vampire war lords, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, had Nozomi's older cousin in his grasp.

"How will I tell this to Nozomi?"


	11. Negotiations

"You're planning to go to an enemy territory?!" My eyes widened in shock of what Yukimura and the others told me. "But isn't that too dangerous?"

"Yeah, but there's something I need to speak with him about over there."  By him, Yukimura was referring to one of the war lords Nobuyuki warned us about from the beginning.

Around the time I started staying here at Sanada Territory, Nobuyuki brought up the existence of five other clans besides theirs. Two of them were power hungry vampire clans lead by Oda Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi. The remaining three were werewolf clans, but Nobuyuki and the others never went into much detail about them with me.

The one Yukimura and the others wanted to talk to was Toyotomi Hideyoshi. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this.

"Um, do you mind if I go too?" I asked. It might be possible to check and see if they have any knowledge of Hime-miko. But I'm really worried. I know Sanada Territory is a neutral territory, however I don't know their stance against other clans.

"Actually we want you to stay at the location we're residing near the Toyotomi Clan. We don't want them to know you're with us." Nobuyuki explained, making me focus my gaze to the ground.

But if something were to happen to the people who've helped me, I-

"What's with that sad look, Nozomi?" Sasuke's words snapped me out of my thoughts. "You don't need to worry about us."

"Yeah. My beautiful ninjutsu will surely protect us all!"

"What was that, Saizo?!" The two ninja rivals glared at the other while Kamanosuke patted my head. "Don't worry. I'll be the one to protect you over those idiots."

"HEY!" The two bickering ninjas stopped to direct their anger toward Kamanosuke.

Meanwhile, I still wore a frown on my face.

_'Why do I feel like I'll worry more?'_

"We'll be fine, Nozomi." Upon hearing Yukimura's words, I returned my gaze over to him. "No matter what happens, we'll be fine."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it. Realizing I had nothing to argue against them.

"Fine." I muttered softly, but pointed my gaze at him. "Please keep your promise."

Then eyed the rest of them. "All of you."

"Otherwise, I'll..." I bit my lip. "I'll cry."

"Eh?!"

"See it's your fault Saizo!"

"My fault! Isn't it your fault Sasuke?!"

"You're both the blame."

"Kamanosuke!"

"You three! Stop it, you're troubling her even more!"

"You guys...! She's just-!"

Seeing all of them panic at the sight of my almost teary expression. I would've laughed, but it would ruin their seriousness.

 _'I hope nothing bad will happen to them_.'

* * *

"Hideyoshi-sama, a letter from the Sanada Army arrived."

"Hoho? A letter from Yukimura?" Hideyoshi held a bemused smirk as the vassal handed him the letter. "Hmm, let's see...an invitation?"

"Hideyoshi-sama, this could be a trap." Hideyoshi glanced. "I doubt it Mitsunari, this is Sanada Yukimura we're talking about."

"Whose Sanada Yukimura?" Hideyoshi focused his gaze over on the girl sitting not too far from him. "Hm hm? Are you curious, Yuzuki?"

Yuzuki frowned at Hideyoshi's words. "I just want to know."

"Well...you'll see for yourself soon."

"Hideyoshi-sama! You're not planning to-!"

"Of course! Let's accept Yukimura's invitation!" Grabbing Yuzuki's arm, Hideyoshi dragged the poor girl over to the stables to grab a horse. Meanwhile Mitsunari heaved a deep sigh. "Hideyoshi-sama."


	12. Reunite

We made it to a location near Toyotomi territory. However only Sasuke was here with me. Kamanosuke and Saizo were taken to guard Yukimura alongside Nobuyuki.

I think...Sasuke noticed how worried I looked, because the next thing I knew the said ninja stood up abruptly. Surprising me out of my wits. Sasuke announced, "Let's play a game Nozomi!"

He decided on hide and seek.

"Hide and seek? But you're a ninja, Sasuke-san." You can't deny the fact that it's his job to stay hidden. How can I even find Sasuke? "Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"Then-!" To make it fair, Sasuke said that I should wear a blindfold. He promised not to go too far from the room. "Are you sure this blindfold is necessary Sasuke-san?"

It made it hard to see. "It'll be fine! Just focus on the sound of my footsteps!"

"Wait are you going to-" Before I knew it, Sasuke's footsteps sounded like it was going further away.

"Wait...Sasuke-san!" Taking careful steps, I tried to make sure I didn't bump into the wall.

"Sasuke-san..." I held my hands out, making sure I can at least grab onto the moving ninja.

* * *

"So why does my Yuzuki need to be here?" Hideyoshi eyed the leader of the Sanada territory.

"Hideyoshi-san..." Yuzuki frowned at the war lord. ' _He just won't stop_.'

A small group of Hideyoshi's clan arrived, accepting Sanada Yukimura's invitation. Besides Hideyoshi, Takenaka Hanbee and Kuroda Kanbee were there as guards to protect both Hideyoshi as well as Yuzuki.

I smiled, "I believe this is something that she should see with her own eyes."

"Hmm..." Hideyoshi hummed, but sounded like he wasn't accepting that as his answer.

"Sasuke-san, where are you?" The sound of a familiar voice reached my ears. It looks like Sasuke already got everything ready here, now let's hope Hideyoshi and his group won't raise a hand against Nozomi.

I placed a finger against my mouth, telling Hideyoshi and his group to keep quiet as I opened the door together with Nobuyuki.

Upon opening it, Sasuke grinned from the corner of the room while waving a friendly smile toward us.

Right there in the center of the room was a blind folded Nozomi, trying to see if she could find Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, if I find you...be prepared!" Nozomi muttered to herself. It almost made me laugh as I watched Sasuke gulp nervously.

But a quiet gasp sounded from Hideyoshi's group. I glanced over to see Yuzuki covering her mouth in shock.

"What's wrong Yuzuki?" Hideyoshi leaned closer to the girl, asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Hideyoshi-san...but-" Yuzuki sounded like she was surprised. I wonder.

"Can I go talk to her, Hideyoshi-san?" Yuzuki sent Hideyoshi a look, leaving him to make an expression of uncertainty.

The two continued their small talk, until Yuzuki started taking careful steps toward Nozomi.

* * *

"Hm?" I heard footsteps coming from behind me. ' _Sasuke-san_...!'

A grin formed on my lips as I quickly turned around to hug Sasuke.

"I've got you!" But as soon as I hugged Sasuke, I realized that the one I was hugging wasn't him.

' _Huh_?' Who was this?

"Nozomi-chan." My body froze into shock. I immediately released my hug and backed away.

I recognize this voice. But there's no way...it's not possible.

"This voice..." I could feel myself shake as I slowly removed the blindfold on me. Once I opened my eyes, my breath hitched as soon as I saw the person standing before me.

"Yuzu-nee?" I muttered softly. Wondering if this was a dream. Otherwise I'll pinch myself again to make sure it wasn't.

The person that stood before me was none other than my cousin, Yuzuki. She nodded, wearing the same smile I grew to know.

"Yes."

"Yuzu-nee!" Without any regrets, I hugged my cousin again. As if I haven't seen her in an eternity. "I..."

I hiccuped as tears continued to fall. "I missed you so much. Yuzu-nee, I was so scared that I wouldn't see you and my parents again!"

"Yuzu-nee!" As I buried my head into her shoulder, Yuzuki patted my back to comfort me. "Don't worry, Nozomi-chan. I won't leave you alone again."

Unknown to me, the warlord known as Hideyoshi turned to Yukimura. "So...you also had a person bearing special blood like Yuzuki?"

"Not just any person...Yuzuki and Nozomi are family."

"Reuniting a family, what a wonderful phenomenon. Right, Kanbee?" Hanbee smiled warmly at the scene while Kanbee nodded. "Agreed."

"Hm, I see." Hideyoshi eyed Yukimura. "Was your goal to form an alliance between our armies by using Yuzuki and Nozomi's reunion as a reason for the negotiations?"

Yukimura shook his head, "No." he returned his gaze over to the both of us. "I just want her to be happy. She's already been through too much."

After wiping my tears while using Yuzuki's handkerchief, I turned to face Yukimura and the others. "Thank you...everyone."

"It was mainly Yukimura who planned it." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yukimura-san?" I shifted my gaze over to Yukimura who sent a small smile back. "But why?"

Yukimura stepped forward and soon he was within arm's length from me. "The others and I didn't want to see you sad anymore."

"Yukimura-san..." Yukimura, he's too kind.

For him to go as far as entering an enemy territory to let me see Yuzuki. I focused my gaze back at Yukimura. "You've done so much for me, but this...this is probably the biggest gift I've ever gotten from someone."

"I think I owe you something Yukimura-san. After all you're my friend, like the rest of the Sanada Army!"

I didn't realize it, but Yukimura's smile almost faltered the moment I mentioned friend.

' _She only sees me as a friend I guess_?' Yukimura thought to himself.

"Oh, I guess she only sees you as a friend huh Yukimura?" Hideyoshi teased the almost frowning Yukimura.

' _Don't rub it in, Hideyoshi_.' Yukimura internally groaned.

But what do I give him in return? I don't have anything on me right now.

' _Oh, wait I do._ '

"You don't owe-" Yukimura was going to say at first, when I blurted out. "I do!"

Leaning closer, I quickly closed the distance between us. Then placed a light kiss against Yukimura's right cheek.

"Eh?" Yukimura mumbled with wide eyes.

While the ninja trio yelled in blasphemy.

"She just-!" Sasuke stated the obvious.

"Yukimura-sama!" Saizo looked ready to raise his shuriken.

"No fair." Kamanosuke muttered with a frown.

"This is quite a turn of events." Nobuyuki admitted.

"Eh?!? Nozomi-chan?!" Yuzuki flustered in turn.

"Hyuu...so forward." Hideyoshi smirked at my forwardness.

Once I back away, I explained. "In Yuzuki's and my world, foreigners from a certain place would always kiss others on the cheek as a form of saying thank you."

"Hmmm, is that so?" Hideyoshi hummed, taking note of what I just said. Yuzuki sent a nervous glance at the plotting war lord beside her.

"So thank-" But I ended up tripping on my own feet. "Y-You?!"

The next thing I knew I accidentally slammed my forehead and body against Yukimura to the ground.

I grimaced in pain. "Ouch..." But when I opened my eyes, I realized how close Yukimura and I were. My forehead was against his while his arms were holding my waist to protect me from the fall.

The only thing that was close to happening...was that I could've accidentally kissed Yukimura on the lips.

My face burned while Yukimura's face turned red.

"You know...your cousin is more assertive than you are Yuzuki."

' _Ahhhhhhhh_!'

Upon hearing Hideyoshi say that, I quickly jumped off of Yukimura and ran straight for my room. "I'M SORRRY!!!"

Yukimura's face explodes, but realizes that he did something very wrong at the moment. Getting up quickly, Yukimura ran after me.

"Wait, Nozomi!"

As the both of us run through the halls, the people remaining inside the room watched the duo.

"Yuzuki, you should tell me more about your world. Like what your cousin did right now to Yukimura."

Yuzuki blushed at Hideyoshi. "No."

"Cheh..." Hideyoshi clicked his tongue.

Meanwhile Nobuyuki was sighing at the sight of three particular ninjas rambling off such words.

"We also helped!" Sasuke grumbled, "We're the ones who got the information!"

"I can't believe my princess didn't reward me. What blasphemy."

"Who says you deserve a kiss from Nozomi?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Saizo.

"Oh...well why not? I'm the one who found out that rumor about another person similar to princess."

"You-!" While the two ninja rivals growled at each other.

Kamanosuke frowned while quietly saying to himself.

"...Yukimura is trying to get a head start."


	13. Prince Type

"Haaah." Thinking I lost Yukimura-san, I quickly retreated to the safety of my room. My legs gave in, leaving me to drop right onto the floor.

I covered my face in shame. "I can't believe I just did that."

My face was burning. I only wanted to thank Yukimura, not give him the wrong impression!

' _Besides_...' We don't come from the same world. Even if, and I meant if okay!

I can't tell him my feelings.

 _'It'll make leaving Shinga harder for me_.' Not only that, Yuzuki was here. I can't leave her alone in Shinga. I don't want to lose the only family I have at my side here.

"But...how did Yuzu-nee ended up with Toyotomi-san?" I never did ask her. Before I could get up, I realized that a part of my clothes was drenched from tears. ' _Eugh...I didn't think my tears escaped to my clothes.'_

I should change into the kimono. As I began to put on the first layer of the kimono, I didn't notice the incoming sound of footsteps heading toward the sliding door of my room.

"Nozomi, wait!" The next thing I knew, Yukimura slammed the sliding door open. My eyes widened in shock of the warlord standing there.

By the time he realized, Yukimura's face turned red and began stuttering in return.

"Ah...Ah!!! I'm sorry!!" Without further ado, the war lord slammed the door closed. Yelling down the hallway.

"...H-He saw..." I paled. Feeling the stress build up against my back.

It's been done.

I've been seen.

My future of becoming a bride was now dim.

It's impossible now.

Mother...Father...I have failed you even though the both of you warned me about getting involved with a guy.

"I'm not going to get married anymore." I internally cried while quickly putting the rest of the kimono on.

* * *

"Where's...?!" I was in a hurry to find Nozomi. Trying to follow after the girl that just ran away from the room.

 _'Maybe she's at her room_...' But seriously, Nozomi could run. She must have become familiar with this place already enough to out run me.

"Nozomi!" My throat felt dry by the time I opened the door to her room. But I choked the minute my eyes landed on her.

She was in the middle of putting on her kimono. I could see her-NO STOP! NO! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT! I'M NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT IT!

"Ah...Ah!! I'm sorry!!" I yelled while shutting the sliding door. My face was warm as I ran further away from Nozomi's room.

By the time I reached to a corner, I stopped the lean against the wall. I covered my face in embarrassment.

"Damn it..." I just made things even more worse.

* * *

"Sorry for making you wait, Yuzu-nee." After putting the kimono on, I sat in my room. Quietly thinking of what to do with what just happened.

It wasn't until one of the members of the Sanada clan came to ask if I wanted to help with dinner. She told me that Yuzuki was also pitching in to help since the Toyotomi army was staying here.

"Are you okay, Nozomi-chan?" Yuzuki asked in a worried tone.

I stopped washing the rice. Numbly, I turned to show Yuzuki my rigid expression. "I don't feel okay."

"Are you sick?" Yuzuki placed a hand against my forehead. I shook my head.

"No..." I muttered. "Yuzu-nee..."

"I don't think I can get married anymore."

"E-Eh?"

It took me a while to explain while preparing food, but Yuzuki finally understood what I meant.

"I see, so what will you do about it?"

I shrugged unsure of what I could do. "I can't tell him to take responsibility. You know where that leads to."

Marrying Yukimura.

My face reddened at the thought of me marrying him.

"I'd rather return home and if we ever find a way to come back to Shinga. I'm taking Uncle Okazaki and Uncle Mineo with me to beat up Yukimura-san."

"B-Beat him up?" Yuzuki took a step back. "He didn't mean to open the door while you were changing."

"No no no, Yuzu-nee." I shook my head at Yuzuki's words. "Any men who dares sees a woman naked before they're even married are dead. Especially at the hands of Uncle Okazaki and Uncle Enomoto."

"Why not Uncle Aiji?" Yuzuki added.

"Father will probably beat the heck out of Yukimura-san if he ever finds out what happened to me." My mother used to tell me stories of how shocked she was when she learned about my father's past. "Remember my father was a former delinquent."

"Oh true, my father said the same thing." Yuzuki nodded faintly smiling at the memory.

"Right? Asking father would be asking a death wish for Yukimura-san." As I watched the vegetables stew, I sighed to myself. "I'm not going to forgive Yukimura-san for this."

"But he did everything to get you to see me again. Wouldn't be fair to forgive him just this once?"

"Yuzu-nee...would you ever forgive Toyotomi-san if he ever did the same thing?" The moment I said that, Yuzuki went silent. "I thought so."

Yuzuki frowned at me.

"...Yuzu-nee."

"Just do it."

"Fine."

By the time we finished making dinner, Yuzuki and I went to get the two armies together. We decided to discuss how we ended up here.

"You landed near a battlefield?!" Apparently Yuzuki's situation was worse than mines. I simply woke up thanks to Sasuke and the others for finding me in the forest. "And what happened next?"

"Hideyoshi-san proposed to me. Saying that he fell in love with me at first sight."

"Pro-Proposed?!" And he says I'm forward?! He proposed to Yuzuki right off the bat!

"But why did he propose to you?" I mean there has to be another reason besides love at first sight.

"There was a way for him to have a reason to protect me. If I accepted his proposal, he would protect me." Yuzuki continued before I could butt into her explanation. "I simply found another way."

"Eh? How?" Hideyoshi sounded like the persistent type according to Yuzuki's words.

"I would give him my blood only if he promises to find a way to return me home."

Wow...Yuzuki managed to convince Hideyoshi using that rule.

"He complied right?" Yuzuki nodded.

"That's good...otherwise I would've had a long chat with Toyotomi-san about forcing you into a marriage you didn't want." I swear. It's just as Uncle Okazaki says. Men are Wolves.

Even if most of them are vampires or werewolves, all men are beasts trying to take advantage.

"Then what about you, Nozomi-chan?"

"Me? Well..." I discussed what happened after I came to Shinga. After taking in the story of how I arrived, Yuzuki then made a comparison. "If Hideyoshi-san is the persistent sweep you off your feet type...then is Yukimura-san the innocent kind princely type?"

"Prince?" The thought of Yukimura being dressed as a prince riding on a white horse almost made me laugh. "Pft...what are you talking about Yuzu-nee?"

"Eh, but isn't it true? You said it yourself, Yukimura-san says that he promised to protect you. It almost sounds like he's your prince."

I flustered. "What?! My prince?!"

No...he's not even mine to begin with!

"No!”

"I thought you prefer princely types?"

"My taste in men has nothing to do with Yukimura-san!"

It was hard to look at Yukimura by the time all of us were having dinner  with the Toyotomi army. Then again, Yukimura wouldn't look back at me either.

"Hmm? Did a lover's quarrel happen?" I flinched upon hearing Hideyoshi say that.

"No!" Both Yukimura and I said that at the same time. Leaving the both of us to stare at each other in shock.

"So it was." Ugh, Hideyoshi just loves to tease people doesn’t he?

“Hideyoshi-san...” Yuzuki sent the warlord a disapproving look.

“But now that I got to know more about Yuzuki’s cousin, I want to ask you something.” I don’t think I like the smile on his face right now.

“What is it?”

“May I have your blessing to marry Yuzuki?”

I almost choked on my rice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn’t mention this until now, but Nozomi is the daughter of Hoshino Ichika who ended up with the true end guy or Yanagi Aiji from Collar x Malice. Since the heroines that were released this year all had similar appearances, I decided that one of them could be Nozomi’s mother. Yuzuki is the daughter of Yanagi’s older brother mentioned in the game.


	14. No Longer A Burden

I stared at the warlord as if he was crazy.

Hideyoshi, on the other hand, wore a bright smile.

Directing it right at me. Waiting for me to say something.

I sputtered my words out in shock. "...My blessing?"

"Isn't that something you would ask from Yuzu-nee's parents?" I managed to say, feeling a little bit nauseous by how many people in the room were staring at me. Waiting for my reaction.

"But you're the only family Yuzuki has that can approve it."

I swallowed.

' _How devious of him_.'

' _Aiming that question at me just because I'm the only family Yuzu-nee has in Shinga right now_!'

I'm so tempted to throw my chopsticks at him, but I can't!

"Isn't that going a bit too far Hideyoshi?" Soon Yukimura joined, making me panic for a moment. But I realized...when Yukimura glanced back at me, he sounded like he was trying to help.

' _Yukimura-san_.'

"Both Nozomi and Yuzuki want to return home, they don't belong here in Shinga." Yukimura continued, "Wouldn't finding a way for them to return home be first priority?"

"You're no fun Yukimura." Hideyoshi sent a frown back.

It made me wonder on how the both of them are on such friendly...or seem to be friendly terms.

"Besides..."

My eye twitched the minute Hideyoshi pulled Yuzuki close to his side.

' _Too close_!' I fumed angrily.

"Since Yuzuki is the older cousin, wouldn't it be fair if Nozomi stayed with us?"

His words was like a bomb.

I glanced to see Sasuke and Saizo looking ready to fight Hideyoshi for saying that. However Kamanosuke and Nobuyuki glared at them for trying to do something stupid.

"I understand it'd be best for Yuzuki and Nozomi to be together again, but consider this..." Yukimura calmly added on. "If the situation becomes that dire...and you can't protect both of them. They will end up in the hands of your mortal enemy, right?"

The smile that was once on Hideyoshi's face fell, leaving a frown on the opposing warlord's face.

"So neither one of us is willing to give them up."

* * *

I felt bad after seeing what happened. I wanted to go after Yukimura, but he wanted to continue his conversation with Hideyoshi alone.

"...Yukimura-san always helped me no matter what kind of situation I'm in." The burden I placed on him just keeps growing and growing.

I closed my eyes, wearing a frown on my face. ' _When will I stop being a burden to all of them?_ '

If only there was some way I could protect myself or at least help them in battle besides using my blood.

As I pondered on my thoughts, while sitting against the pillar. A little monkey appeared beside me.

"...aren't you, Toyotomi-san's monkey?"

"His name is Toukichi." I jumped the minute I heard that familiar voice.

To the point of grasping the pillar like a life line. Shifting my gaze toward the source, I paled.

"Just how long have you been standing there?!"

"A while." Hideyoshi...that's too vague.

"Can I sit here?" I bit my lip.

I'm not really in the mood to talk to him right now.

Maybe I should leave?

"Go ahead, I need to go back to my room so excuse-" The moment I released my death grip from the pillar.

Hideyoshi placed a hand on top of my head.

"You don't need to leave, besides I want to have a chat with you."

My throat dried.

He blocked my chance of escape!

Unable to reject it, I quietly sat back down. Staring straight at the ground. Unsure of what Hideyoshi was going to say to me.

Because honestly...he has quite a powerful presence right now. Plus he's grinning!

Grinning of all things!

I'm honestly scared of what he's going to ask.

"Um...Toyotomi-san." I started off, hesitating if I was making the right choice in asking him. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well...could you tell me..." What's with the dramatic pause?

"What people do before marriage in your world?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
W h a t ?

I stared at Hideyoshi as if he was crazy.

"Yuzuki mentioned it before...that before people get married, they had to go through some things but never went into detail of it."

Maybe it's because you're trying to use them against her in leaving Shinga?!

"So could you tell me more?"

Why me?!

Was what I wanted to say, but who knows what Hideyoshi will do if I say something that isn't in his favor?

"The customs of my world?" Hideyoshi nodded, sounding eager to learn.

Suddenly I'm having flashbacks about that one day I spent teaching Yukimura and the others about technology.

But now...a talk about relationships?!

This was going to be the worst discussion I've ever had with anyone.

* * *

The next day.

I regretted ever saying a thing to Hideyoshi.

Because right now...Yuzuki and I are forced into a situation we can't say no to. Especially with a persistent monkey warlord like Hideyoshi.

He forced Yuzuki as well as Yukimura and I into a double date.

Yes, you heard me right.

A double date.

A Double Date.

I mentally sobbed.

' _I hate you Toyotomi-san_!' You don't deserve my blessing at all!

I can already tell that Yuzuki was sending me a sharp glare. Even though she was focused in her conversation with Hideyoshi.

We were going to have our date in the forest by taking a walk. Because it'd be bad if any enemy armies saw us at the town.

So here I was. Putting my face into my hands as I stood beside Yukimura.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled in shame. "I didn't think he'd make you do this too."

"It's alright, Nozomi. After all Hideyoshi was the one who made the decision." But I'm the one who told him about dating in the first place!

' _Yukimura-san is too nice_.' Lowering my hand, I noticed Yukimura holding a hand out before me.

"Let's go." I nodded and take his hand.

As he helped me follow after Hideyoshi and Yuzuki. Yukimura tried to break the silence between us.

"You know..."

"Yes?"

"That time, look I didn't mean for that to happen. I just-" Yukimura tried to think before continuing his words. "That day was one whole misunderstanding. I didn't mean to trouble you."

I shake my head. "No...I shouldn't have-"

I stopped my words, because honestly that whole day was a mess. I felt my face redden in embarrassment.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that..." Yukimura sent me a questioning look as I continued. "After all, a kiss on the cheek was more of a common thing in my world."

"Besides it was the only thing I could give you." I've hugged him several times, mostly due to getting out of the battlefield. "You've given me so much. I just don't know what to do to thank you."

"I wish I didn't kiss you. It must have startled everyone. I mean theres no customs like that here right?"

"There are but they're mainly between..." Yukimura reddened. "Lovers."

"Oh." Well I just messed up something right there. "Sorry."

"D-Did I ruin your chances of getting married to someone in Sanada Territory?"

"Eh?" Yukimura stared at me in disbelief.

"Everyone back at the territory sounded eager to see if you'd get married someday. But I kissed you on the cheek out of nowhere...so did I mess up?"

"N-No..." He shook his head before sending me a sad smile. "Besides, I'm just happy to be at your side."

"My marriage hasn't been decided, plus marrying someone from the village would be awkward since I treat everyone like my family."

Yukimura gave a sheepish grin in return. "I may not look like it, but I doubt anyone would want to marry a hard head like me."

I shake my head, "That's not true! It's one of your best traits, Yukimura-san!"

"Eh?"

"You're strong, kind, and always think of everyone's safety." I smiled at him. "It's like you're a-"

"Prince type." I almost tripped the minute I heard that. To the point where Yukimura had to steady me. "Yuzu-nee!"

"But it's true. He's practically like one to you." My face heated up.

"I-Ignore what she just said!" In the midst of my attempt to tell Yukimura to not ask anymore a gunshot sounded in the air.

Leaving me frozen in place. Immediately, Yukimura got into stance. Holding his spear in hand.

"Hideyoshi."

"Yeah." Taking out his sword, Hideyoshi stepped forward to place Yuzuki behind him.

The silence in the air was thick.

I wasn't even sure how or why...but by the looks on Yukimura and Hideyoshi's faces.

It sounded like someone was targeting us.

Plus one of them has a gun.

Do guns really exist in this world?

This world sounded similar to Japan during it's Sengoku era...but to think there's people who know how to use guns.

"Yukimura." Hideyoshi called out.

"I know." Without further ado, the two warlords took sides as soldier bearing an unfamiliar purple crest arrived.

"What a surprise...to think that Oda Nobunaga-sama would dare send spies into my territory."

Oda Nobunaga?!

Wasn't he the other vampire warlord?!

"Nozomi, make sure you and Yuzuki stay close." Yukimura reminded me.

I nodded. "I will."

Both Yukimura and Hideyoshi sent a glance at each other, then without hesitation.

The two warlords began. It was like seeing two warriors fighting like they were the gods.

However even gods had a limit.

'There's too many!' Just how many men are in Nobunaga's army?!

Yuzuki dragged me near a tree to hide for safety. But I can feel guilt building within me.

Then Hideyoshi managed to take out one of the enemies that was about to use a gun.

The gun skidded close to me.

I stared at it before reaching out.

I picked up the forgotten gun lying on the ground. 

The memories of Uncle Okazaki taking me to see Mother and Father returned to me.

I remembered...that I kept telling him to take me to them.

Until he finally relented.

He told reminded me to wear these special headphones at the place where I was going because Mother and Father were practicing.

**_"What are they doing?" I asked Okazaki while holding his hand._ **

**_"Learning how to defend...and protect others." He said it so simply._ **

Okazaki told me that a gun can either be a form of murder or a form of protection. He told me, it was the very item that protected the people of Shinjuku a long time ago.

Mother and Father never told me, but some part of me knew...that whatever happened during their time in Shinjuku...was probably the worst moments of their life.

They had to use a gun to save many lives.

However right now, there were only four of us.

There were hidden gunmen in the trees, waiting for Hideyoshi and Yukimura to relax.

**B-Bump.**

**B-Bump.**

**B-Bump.**

**B-Bump.**

The gun was soon in my hand.

"Nozomi-chan." I shook my head at Yuzuki. "I can't stand here and watch them Yuzu-nee."

I want to protect them.

If a gun was a double sided blade, then I'll use it the same way my parents did years ago.

[I won't hide in fear anymore!](https://youtu.be/-39509InAuU)

Aiming the gun, similar to the stance my mother had. I focused on finding at least one of the gunmen hiding in the trees.

' _If I can at least get one of the enemies hidden in the trees, Toyotomi-san and Yukimura-san will be able to end this fight!_ ' Without the need for spilling blood. ' _This time it's my turn to help you, Yukimura-san_.'

Once I found one of the men, I locked right onto my target. This gun model had no safety lock unlike most of the ones Okazaki pointed out to me, plus it was heavy.

I need to be prepared for the impact. Gripping tightly onto the handle. I aimed at from my spot behind the tree.

"Cover your ears, Yuzu-nee!" I warned my cousin. Immediately covering her ears, I proceeded to pull the trigger at the first enemy.

A shot rang throughout the forest. I  would've dropped to the ground if it wasn't for Yuzuki stopping my fall.

The first man yelled in pain, "AHHH!"

Dropping the gun down as well as himself. Trying to stop the pain the minute he crumpled to the ground.

"W-What was that?" Yukimura muttered in surprise. Until Hideyoshi noticed me peering from the tree.

Holding a gun.

"Looks like she's much stronger than you think, Yukimura." Upon hearing Hideyoshi say that, Yukimura spotted me being supported by Yuzuki.

I aimed the gun again. I spotted another aiming right at the distracted duo fighting on the ground.

' _I won't let you_!' I pulled the trigger again.

Another man shouted in pain from the hit.

' _Now the last two_...!' The last two were close...as far as I know. I don't have a good shot of their arms or legs.

Th next best thing.

Was to scare them off.

By firing a warning shot between them and let Yukimura and Hideyoshi do the rest.

' _The last shot...!_ '

**Click.**

* * *

A lot of birds flew into the sky, giving our location away to Sasuke...Kamanosuke...and Saizo who all came looking for us first. Everyone that Hideyoshi banned from going with us arrived. Asking if we were okay. But I was too focused on Yukimura.

He had the same look as before. When I was almost attacked by a Yakuma after leaving Sanada Territory with Imari to find clues.

"I'm sorry." I bowed, "I just...don't want to be a burden to you anymore."

I raised my head. Keeping my gaze focused on Yukimura. "I..."

"I want to fight alongside you and the others this time." I reinforced the tone on my words. Because I wanted Yukimura to know...that I was serious.

"I want to protect the people I grew to care for." I bowed again. "So please, Yukimura-san. Let me learn how to fight!"


	15. Promise

As I wait for Yukimura's response, someone yelled out. "How about you let her?"

Getting up from my bow, I glanced to see who was supporting me.

I visibly froze the minute I saw, but couldn't stop my words. "Toyotomi-san, why?"

"You're not that bad at using a gun, especially one that's similar to  Nobunaga's gun." Hideyoshi placed a hand against my shoulder to reassure me. "Besides, seeing a girl like you will bring a lot of openings to the enemies as well."

"...Hideyoshi." There was worry in Yukimura's eyes. I guess sending me into the battlefield with them would be too much.

But...I can't continue to just stand by and watch them get hurt so many times.

' _He promised to protect me._..' Using pinky promise. Then if that's the case, I'll do the same.

I sent a small smile to Hideyoshi, and in response the monkey warlord removed his hand from my shoulder to give me some space.

Taking a few steps forward, I reached out and grabbed Yukimura's left hand.

"Huh?"

Surprised by my action Yukimura tried to say something, but I was too fast.

"Even if I break the promise of having all of you protect me...let's have another." I quickly hooked my pinky onto his, "Then...promise me this Yukimura-san."

"If you and everyone else continues to protect me but not themselves. I want to reassure myself that all of you are safe." I tried to stay firm on my words. Showing Yukimura that I've made up my mind. "Let me have my own way of protecting all of you. Promise me this, Yukimura-san."

* * *

"If you and everyone else continues to protect me but not themselves. I want to reassure myself that all of you are safe." I watched the girl standing before me. She had her pinky hooked tightly onto mine's.

A look of determination shone on her eyes as she continued her words. "Let me have my own way of protecting all of you. Promise me this, Yukimura-san."

Still holding the gun in her left hand, I noticed that Nozomi kept the same determined expression. Even though...her left hand was shaking.

Was it fear from using a gun? Was it fear from shooting someone?

I wasn't sure.

But I knew, that Nozomi wanted me to promise her again.

Even though...I didn't want her to take up a weapon. I saw how fragile she was.

The tears.

The fear.

The pain.

All of the negative emotions she showed were a part of her. Making me uncertain of whether Nozomi was making the right decision in saying this.

I want to say no.

I want to continue protecting her on my own way. With Nobuyuki, Sasuke, Saizo, and Kamanosuke's help.

But for her to say this...

Did she felt like a burden upon seeing us get hurt in her place?

'You were never a burden to us in the first place.'

However the determination in her eyes never wavered. Nozomi wanted this.

"...I." I started.

' _You're not a burden_.'

"Promise."

' _You're more than that_.'

"You."

' _I want you to know._ '

"I...and the rest of the Sanada Army."

' _If possible_.'

"Will continue to protect you."

' _With this time we have left together_.'

"Together as well as."

' _I want to keep that last promise we made that night_.'

"Support you."

Nozomi's eyes widened at me in surprise. "You and everyone else will support me?"

' _I'm sure everyone will._ '

"Yes."

' _Just let me...stay by your side longer._ '

Until I can finally tell you.

My true feelings.

* * *

"Then why don't you do the other pinky promise?" Yuzuki suddenly brought up after I thanked Yukimura.

"Other?" I sent Yuzuki a confused look, in which she returned with a sigh.

"Here." Yuzuki then recited loud enough for me to remember. "Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles!"

"Oh! That one!" I almost forgot we had a similar pinky promise. I turned around holding out my pinky toward Yukimura. "Then let's do it again, but with my world's version!"

"Y-Yeah." Yukimura choked the minute he heard the lines to that version of a pinky promise. He must never lie to Nozomi...ever.

"...That pinky promise sounds pretty painful." Sasuke winced upon hearing the words.

"I'm glad that our great warlord, Yukimura-sama is the one making the promise." Saizo admitted, not wanting to have any of his fingers cut off or his beautiful face punched ten thousand times.

"Right." Kamanosuke nodded sleepily, in agreement to Saizo's words.

Nobuyuki could sigh at the idiot ninja trio in shame. "You three...that promise applies to not just Yukimura, but also us."

The three ninjas flinched upon hearing that. ' _Crap_.' Was sounded in all of their heads.

They must never tell a lie. Otherwise goodbye to their hands, body, and stomach.

"Ahaha! What an interesting way of making promises!" Hideyoshi laughed.

"Maybe we should start doing those promises too, right Hideyoshi-san?" Yuzuki's smile suddenly looked dark.

"Eh...um...Yuzuki..." Hideyoshi wasn't prepared for Yuzuki's retort at all. While everyone was off in their own talk, Yukimura and I made the vow.

**_"Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles!_ ** **_"_ **


	16. If I Say Those 3 Words

Since only Nobunaga's army had guns as weapons needed to use in battle, Nobuyuki resorted to teaching me the earliest form of firearms.

Archery.

Let me tell you.

Archery isn't easy.

"You're posture is too stiff." I wasn't even near the level of shooting an arrow yet. I ended up shooting a banana out of Sasuke's hand on accident the first time I used one.

I apologized to Sasuke several times for doing that. Even though he said it was nothing, but Sasuke still seemed shocked by the sudden appearance of an arrow from out of nowhere.

The next thing I knew, Nobuyuki was helping me straighten my posture.

"Keep your back straight."

"Don't lean or bend." I nodded as Nobuyuki stepped back to see if I was right. "Good."

"Now before you start using the arrow, I want you to practice keeping this stance."

If you were wondering on what happened after Yukimura agreed, both armies decided to find clues on Hime-miko in our own areas in order speed up the chances of finding a way home.

I told Yuzuki that shes welcome to come visit Sanada Territory. However Hideyoshi interrupted my conversation with Yuzuki to say that he was also going along.

Meanwhile, I'm currently practicing on how to use a short bow and arrow. Due to limited resources, I can't use the gun again unless more bullets were made.

Sadly Nobunaga's bullets were too unique for the weaponry smith back at the territory. He said that he would try to recreate it, but it might take a while.

There weren't that many bullets left inside the gun too. I think Nobunaga might've traded this with foreigners that know how to make guns.

Did that mean a version of Europe existed here in Shinga? Guns weren't introduced until foreigners visited Japan according to history.

In any case...archery takes out a lot of mental and physical strength. By the time I took a break, I was already slumped against the pillar.

"Haah..." I knew I should've taken at least a sports club back then. Oh how I regret not taking one.

"Nozomi." Opening my eyes, I find myself staring at Yukimura.

"Yukimura-san...I mean Yukimura." He was holding a tray with two cups.

Oh, but if you're wondering why I started calling him without formality, it's because Sasuke told me to stop being so formal with them from now on.

"Nii-chan told me you were taking a break. So I brought some water."

"Thank you." Accepting the cup of water, I asked. "Is Kamanosuke alright?"

The truth is...he kind of pulled a disappearing stunt right when we returned. Even though we all agreed to find any clues or information on Hime-miko, Kamanosuke all of a sudden gave up and ran away.

He didn't want to continue this search for Hime-miko, because...

' _Kamanosuke didn't want to find any clues or information, because he thought that once the way for me to go home was done...I'll be gone._ '

While everyone was looking for the run away Kamanosuke outside Sanada Territory, he was actually still inside the castle.

He wanted to have a conversation alone with me. We walked all the way to a river near Sanada Territory.

It was quiet, but...

I recalled his words quite clearly that night.

**_"Yukimura...broke my promise."_ **

I was confused by what Kamanosuke meant. **_"What do you mean, Kamanosuke-san?"_**

 ** _"Yukimura, cares for everyone in the Sanada Army as friends...as if we were all family."_** Kamanosuke explained. **_"No matter what happens, he said that he would protect everyone. That everyone will live in peace. He wanted to make the promise come true, that's the reason why I've been following Yukimura...but he broke it."_**

**_"I just...want to these peaceful times to continue on. It's fun being with and the others, then ever since you arrived...these times became even more fun." Kamanosuke spoke with honesty that night._ **

**_"Like Yukimura, I treat everyone precious to me."_** However Kamanosuke admitted. ** _"But Yukimura is trying to take you back home."_**

**_"Yukimura, treats you like a precious friend too...but Yukimura is saying that it's fine for you to leave. By doing that, Yukimura forgot my promise."_ **

**_"Kamanosuke-san."_** I was sure, Yukimura didn't mean it that way. I tried to tell Kamanosuke, but.

He brought up the conversation I had with him a while back. Kamanosuke remembered that I liked to take a walk. It was around the time I was trying to search for clues regarding the Hime-miko alone with Imari before I told Yukimura why I left Sanada Territory.

 ** _"I promised that we would take a walk together one day."_** Kamanosuke frowned as he continued. **_"I still haven't fulfilled that promise. I always wanted you...and everyone else to live together...that's why I don't want you leave."_**

It was painful. But Kamanosuke was right. Staying with the Sanada Army was like having another family. Everyday was fun and made me forget the negative times I felt back in my world.

However...I have a family back in my world.

I can't make them worry.

Besides I still need to face Anju and my former classmates from middle school at some point.

I can't leave my world behind.

**_"What about you? Do you hate us? If not, then you can always stay here with us. Do you really want to go back?"_ **

I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't stay here. That I need to go back. But the sad look in Kamanosuke's eyes and what he said made it difficult to say a single word.

Because Kamanosuke was right. There was a part of me that didn't want to leave.

But I always ignored it. Ever since Yukimura and the others found Yuzuki as well as saved me many times before no matter what situation we were in.

I can't give up.

I want to go home. Hand in hand with Yuzuki.

As I made up my mind, I tried to tell Kamanosuke. But then he held my hand and told me. **_"Don't go back. If you say that you won't go back, then I'll return to the castle. Then let's convince Yukimura and the others."_**

I was troubled by what he just said.

However if Saizo didn't step in. Who knows what I would've answered in the end.

After that was settled, Kamanosuke had to do a punishment made by Nobuyuki. He was very reluctant on doing so, therefore Yukimura was placed to help him. Unfortunately Kamanosuke was being very lazy, and tried to sleep in. I think I saw Yukimura drag Kamanosuke out of his room while heading over to where Nobuyuki was.

"He's fine. Kamanosuke is just resting right now, since he didn't get much sleep that night." Oh thank goodness. "Then what about you?"

"Me?" I blinked in surprise.

"You gave blood to Saizo the other night, and now you're practicing archery with Nii-chan. You're not pushing yourself too much, right?"

Oh yeah...right after Kamanosuke did the disappearing act, the next day Saizo and I went to town for information. Unfortunately we didn't get much, and ended up finding a Yakuma while heading back.

Since I didn't have much training with the short bow, I almost ended up getting attacked by a Yakuma. Saizo, in the end, protected me from getting hit. The injury was to the point where he couldn't go scout for information with Sasuke and Kamanosuke. Saizo promised that he would rest, but instead started practicing because he almost failed to protect me. He said it was uncool of him to let someone like me experience fear against a Yakuma.

In the end, I couldn't bear to see Saizo continue practicing his techniques with an injury like that. So I let him drink my blood...however it ended up leading to a bunch of arguments this morning. Especially with Sasuke and Kamanosuke. Due to the fact that Yukimura and Saizo were the only ones that drank my blood.

"I'm fine, Yukimura." I reassured him. "I'm practicing at my own pace together with Nobuyuki and doing my best in searching for more clues regarding Hime-miko's **[Jinki]**."

The last time Yukimura and I found information was from an elder who managed to recall that Hime-miko visited Sanada Territory before and left something called a Jinki or a divine item behind.

We don't know what kind of item it was, but at least it was a start.

"You sure? Nii-chan didn't do anything to you right?"

I shook my head, a bit confused by what Yukimura meant. "No...he didn't. Why?"

"Oh well I just happened to see you and Nii-chan during your lessons."

Oh wait, was he referring to when Nobuyuki helped fix my stance? He only got close to me to make sure I didn't lose the idea of how I should be standing when using a bow and arrow.

"He was only helping me." I explained simply. Not noticing the deepening frown Yukimura was making when I said that. "Besides Nobuyuki has really helped me a lot."

"No!" I flinched upon hearing Yukimura say that. It scared me for minute. Worried, I asked the warlord. "Is there something wrong Yukimura?"

"Uh...no...well...it's just that." Yukimura stumbled on his own words. "You shouldn't be so trusting to Nobuyuki. After all you don't know what he'll do if when he's that close to you!"

Still confused, I continued my words. "But Nobuyuki-"

Until it clicked.

Was Yukimura...jealous?

"Are you jealous of Nobuyuki, Yukimura?"

"Eh?!N-No!"

I smiled upon seeing Yukimura's reaction. I didn't think he was the type to get jealous so easily.

It's actually cute to see him like this.

"Hehehe..."

"You don't have to laugh at me."

"But you look so cute when you're embarrassed Yukimura."

In the midst, of laughing at Yukimura...I decided to ask Yukimura.

"So what's on your mind?" He wouldn't just come here to bring me water and then all of a sudden worry about my well-being.

["No...nothing." Yukimura returned a small smile to me. "I just, wanted to stay beside you today."](https://youtu.be/krJc1nZR5D8)

"Eh...?" Upon hearing him say that, I returned to the words Yuzuki had asked me. The night before we all left Hideyoshi's Territory. Yuzuki confronted me in my room.

**_“I've been meaning to ask this...but do you really love Yukimura-san?”_ **

**_“W-What are you talking about?!”_** I quickly denied ever having such feelings.

 ** _“But the way you look at him...it's similar to the way I look at Hideyoshi-san.”_** Upon saying that, Yuzuki finally got me to look straight at her.

 ** _“Same...?”_** I muttered out the word in shock. **_“Yuzu-nee, you're actually-“_**

She nodded. Affirming her true feelings for Hideyoshi. But to think that Yuzuki was actually in love with Hideyoshi! It made me wonder if the way she reacted to him the previous times were just her way of hiding her true feelings.

 ** _“So...are you also...”_** Yuzuki continued. I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh.

Once I opened my eyes, I found myself staring back at the smiling warlord sitting next to me.

' _Telling me that you just wanted to be right next to me._..' My face warmed as I directed my gaze to the ground. ' _In truth...I don't want to say those three words.'_

What I have with Yukimura...this bond...I don't to break it by saying those three words. Yukimura always treated me like a friend equal to the others among the Sanada Army. Besides, I can't just confess to the warlord of an army!

...Everyone here looks up to Yukimura. Telling him such feelings would throw Yukimura off like how I kissed him on the cheek.

And one day I will leave Shinga together with Yuzuki. Saying those three words would be meaningless if we never find a way to come back to Shinga.

Yukimura and I.

Yuzuki and Hideyoshi.

We're all from different worlds.

These feelings shouldn't have happened.

Yet they did.

' _Yukimura_.' I smiled bitterly to myself. Not allowing Yukimura see my sad expression. _'To tell the truth...I always wanted to say...I love you.'_

But it's impossible.

"Yukimura."

"Yes?"

"I...also like being near you too." If this was your indirect way of saying it.

I hope.

That my words would reach out to you.

' _Yes...Yuzu-nee_.'

I'm in love with Sanada Yukimura.


	17. Hairpin

One day, we received an anonymous letter regarding the existence of the Jinki being within Sanada Territory.

We have no idea on who the sender was, but Yukimura announced that we should get the Jinki before the sender does. But...why do I get the feeling that something bad might happen?

In any case...how come the Jinki's location was so far!

I mentally regret not doing a sports club even more.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke made his way over to me, wearing a worried look on his face. "Maybe I went a little too fast."

"Er...do you want water or something eat?" I was soon barraged with a bunch of questions by Sasuke. It was sudden, but I could tell that Sasuke was concerned about me. "Are you hurt? If you're hurt, please tell us immediately."

"I'm fine, Sasuke." Even though I'm really not. I don't want them to start worrying about me again. "But thank you for asking."

"But don't hesitate to tell us!" Sasuke was really full of energy today. I guess he's really in the zone since it's the mountains. Sometimes his energetic nature seemed similar to Uncle Enomoto especially when it has something to do with their favorite things. Uncle Enomoto and his thing for Historical figures if the past. Sasuke and the mountains was like

I smiled at Sasuke, "You're so kind Sasuke."

"Nngh." Sasuke stiffened as his face reddened. The ninja muttered quietly under his breath. "What's with that smile?"

I stared at Sasuke, wondering if he got sick. "Sasuke, are you alright? Your face is turning red."

"A-Ah! It's nothing!" He flat out denied.

Saizo laughed at Sasuke's reaction, "Heh...this is why unpopular guys don't know how to react to girls."

"Shut up!" Sasuke retorted to his eternal rival. Returning his focus to me, Sasuke told me to not worry about him since he has the energy to keep going. Soon Sasuke made a suggestion, "Then why don't you let me carry you?"

"Eh?! C-Carry?" But I'm also wearing the short bow and quiver on me, will Sasuke manage to carry me with them on?

Even if I refuse, Nobuyuki made a valid point. In order to get to the Jinki, it might be better to let Sasuke carry me. It's embarrassing, however we'll end up reaching our goal faster this way.

"Plus it's only us, there's no need to feel embarrassed!"

IT'S BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE GUYS!

HOW CAN I NOT FEEL EMBARRASSED?!

...But all of you won't let me deny it because of you all have one thing in common...blunt kindness to a fault.

At least Yuzuki was capable of saying no to someone like Hideyoshi, but against these guys?

I'm weak to their friendliness.

Seeing that I was literally forced into a corner due to being tired from walking up the mountain, I finally agreed.

"Fine."

Without further ado, I found myself being carried on Sasuke's back. With a sun-like smile, Sasuke announced while carrying me piggy-back style. "Now, let's go!"

Kamanosuke frowned at us. "Hey you two, aren't you too close?"

"Hm, Kamanosuke? Is it possibke that you're jealous?" Kamanosuke's frown deepened the moment Nobuyuki pointed out.

Making a side glance, Kamanosuke admitted. "Well...he's holding her too close."

"Nobuyuki-sama, I agree with Kamanosuke." Saizo added on, supporting the sleepy ninja's words.

You two, please don't start another unnecessary fight. It's not like I want to be carried. I'm already beginning to worry on whether I'll end up breaking Sasuke's back because of my weight.

"Um, Sasuke? Are you sure you're alright with carrying me?" I really feel like I'm troubling you. "I'm not too heavy?"

"It's fine, Nozomi!" He waved off my questions, by making a grin on his face to prove that he was alright. "You're as light as a feather."

I still don't feel satisfied by that.

Sasuke turned around to call out to the guys behind us. "Hey everyone! What are you doing? If you don't catch up, we'll leave you behind!"

Suddenly Sasuke started picking up speed, and I ended up gripping tightly onto Sasuke's neck. I tried to make sure I didn't end up choking him in the process.

"A-Ah, wait Sasuke!" But he's going too fast for me!

* * *

After sometime had passed, I already got off Sasuke's back. Walking alongside Yukimura and Nobuyuki to make sure we were going the right way...however the one currently on Sasuke's back right now was Kamanosuke.

And you know how tired Kamanosuke could get.

"Hey, start walking with your own two feet Kamanosuke!" Sasuke huffed while dragging a half asleep Kamanosuke on his back.

Kamanosuke tightened his hold on Sasuke's body, mumbling. "Impossible, I can't take one step."

Sometimes I wonder if Kamanosuke was actually a lazy werecat instead of a lazy werewolf.

"Kamanosuke, I really think that's enough." I tried to step in to help. "Sasuke looks tired."

"See even she agrees with me! Kamanosuke, you've rested for too long!" Even though Sasuke said that, Kamanosuke continued to mutter that it was impossible.

"Tsk tsk...just suck it up Sasuke. A man should always fulfill his duty."

Sasuke sent a glare back at Saizo. "Then why don't you switch places with me if you're a man?"

"I'm already at my limit."

"You little-"

Even though this was quite a funny thing to see, Nobuyuki suddenly shouted out loud. "Everyone stop!"

"Hm, what's wrong Nii-chan?" Yukimura asked. Nobuyuki, in turn, directed his gaze further ahead.

"Look further into the woods, there's trails of Yakuma being here. The markings left by them are still fairly new." As Nobuyuki pointed this out.

I take the short bow on my shoulder off, and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. ' _Stay calm, don't be scared.'_

I practiced enough. It's time to make all that practice worth it.

[And in no time...the first set of Yakuma appeared.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-39509InAuU)

I drew the first arrow back using the string, once the feathers of the arrow were anchored close to my cheek I yelled to the ninja closest to me. "Sasuke duck!"

Upon hearing my yell, he managed to dodge the arrow I sent out at the Yakuma behind him.

The arrow managed to stab into the chest, giving Sasuke enough time to take it down using his dagger.

"Yosh! Good job, Nozomi!" I nodded, and continued to draw another arrow.

I aimed the next one at the Yakuma coming from behind Yukimura.

"Yukimura behind you!" I warned the warlord, who finally noticed I was taking aim at the Yakuma.

Upon releasing the string, the arrow slammed right into the shoulder of the Yakuma. Or at least I think that's a shoulder?

Using his spear, Yukimura slashed at the Yakuma without worry.

"Thanks, Nozomi!"

"Yeah!"

Upon taking another aim, I noticed something...no someone in the distance behind the Yakuma. ' _Where have I...?'_

I feel like I've seen that person before. The moment my eyes landed on the being, I saw him raise his hand as if signaling someone.

Soon a rain of arrows showered against the incoming flood of Yakuma surrounding all of us.

"Wait...a rain of arrows?" Nobuyuki and the others stopped their attack as Yakuma began to disappear one by one. Thanks to the rain of arrows.

I kept my focus on the person, no the man standing not too far from us. I didn't release the arrow.

I don't feel relaxed one bit. "Um, Nobuyuki. There's someone over there."

Unlike Yukimura and the others, his ears were flat. A part of his black hair covered his right eye, but there was an eyepatch briefly shown as he stepped forward. A lone violet colored eye stared back at us.

' _Who is he_?' That symbol on his clothes, it's not the Toyotomi or Sanada symbol at all.

Is he an enemy? Or an ally?

"Hey!" All of a sudden, Yukimura called out to the man. "I don't know who you are, but thank you for sav-!"

"Wait, Yukimura! That man is-!" Nobuyuki tried to stop his brother from moving forward. When suddenly...the mystery man attacked.

"Yukimura! Look out!" I shouted.

By luck, the warlord managed to dodge the incoming attack. Sadly Kamanosuke wasn't spared. "Ugh!"

My grip on the short bow tightened.

This man...I finally remembered him.

He was the one who helped save Yukimura and I while we were on the way searching for the elder that knew something about the Hime-miko!

But why? Why is he attacking everyone?!

"Why?!" There was anger burning within me. "Why are you attacking?!"

You saved us before and again, but why would you do this?!

He didn't reply. But his eye was solely trained on me after I made that outburst.

"Calm down, Nozomi." Nobuyuki's words didn't relieve me at all.

"He might be after the Jinki like us." Saizo added on, after seeing the way he attacked us.

"Everyone, be careful." Nobuyuki warned as the rest of us resume our stance. "That man is  **The One-Eyed Dragon, Date Masamune, the leader of the Date Clan**!"

' _You've got to be kidding me_!' I mentally groaned as I took aim.

"According to rumors, Date Masamune is a cunning man. It's possible that the letter we got was a trap set up by him! And he's been following after us this whole time!"

Nobuyuki's words started to clear up the gaps.

In the end, we were led right into Date Masamune's trap.

"Everyone, watch out! He's coming!" Yukimura warned as we all raised our weapons up. But as soon as Yukimura said that, another rain of arrows dived in. Making it difficult to get even close to the opposing warlord.

"...if only I can find the archers." I grimaced, keeping my focus on the trees. But I couldn't see a single archer.

They were too well hidden!

"Look out!" Then all of a sudden, I was shoved aside. Leaving me to drop the bow and arrow I had in my grasp. I landed on the ground, confused as to why I was shoved.

Once I raised my head to see who moved me, I gasped in horror. "Sasuke!"

Another rain of arrows was sent out.

I didn't even notice that they were aimed at me.

But Sasuke...he took the blow for me. "Gah!"

"Why did you move me, Sasuke?" I said I wanted to protect all of you in my own way.

So why?

"It's because...I'm keeping our promise, remember?" He reminded me while trying to grin.

' _The promise...to protect me_.'

I can almost feel grief shoot through me.

Sasuke and Kamanosuke are injured. The wounds are deep because they received a direct hit from the enemy's arrow trap and sword.

The gun doesn't have any bullets left, because I gave the rest to weaponry smith back at the territory.

I gritted my teeth.

' _The only thing I have left on me...is my blood_.'

"Blood." I mumbled out. It was the last thing I wanted to do. But Sasuke and Kamanosuke...I don't want to see anyone else in pain like Yukimura was.

"Can't I give them blood?!" The moment I said those words, Nobuyuki immediately yelled. "No!" 

I flinched upon hearing Nobuyuki's yell. "If the Date Clan finds out about your blood, you'll be put in even more danger!"

"But...!" I can't just let them bleed like this!

"No, we have no other choice." Yukimura suddenly stated, "Let them drink her blood."

"But Yukimura." Yukimura shook his head at Nobuyuki, before turning to face me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lose these two...even if that person tries to capture you, I'll always protect you." There was hesitation, but in his eyes showed what was clearly needed to be done. "That's why, give them blood."

"Yes!" The moment I agreed to it, Sasuke and Kamanosuke both glanced at each other before sending me a surprised look.

"Eh?! Are you sure, Nozomi?!" Sasuke blurted out, there was a faint tint of redness on his face.

Taking off my jacket, I tied it around my waist tight enough to keep it from falling.

"You don't have to do this for our sake." Kamanosuke added on.

I shook my head.

This wasn't the time!

"I don't care! All I care is about is your's and Kamanosuke's recovery!"

Even if it's painful to just sit there and have my blood be used, I'd rather do something than do nothing at all!

I held my bare left arm out to Sasuke, and gestured to Kamanosuke to get closer. "Take it."

"T-Then...sorry!" Sasuke apologized as he gently took my arm.

"Thank you." Kamanosuke got closer to my right shoulder.

I closed my eyes, the feeling of pain shot through me as they bit onto my shoulder and wrist.

"Delicious...it's very calming."

' _K-Kamanosuke_!' I can feel my face heat up as he said that. I can't even cover my face right now, because Sasuke was drinking from my wrist. But before Sasuke continued, he briefly stopped to remind me. "If it starts to hurt or become painful, then please tell me."

Once they finished, a bright light enveloped the both of them. The two ninjas beside me soon find themselves in a different form.

They've awakened.

"Amazing, I can feel power growing in me." Sasuke gripped his hands tightly, where as Kamanosuke continued to check the area of where he got hit. "The injuries...everything is already healed..."

Wearing a wild grin, Sasuke raised his dagger up looking ready to pick a fight with the enemies against us. "Yosh! Okay Kamanosuke, let's take out the enemies."

"Yes," Kamanosuke in turn, lifted his twin sickles up. "Right now I'm in a good mood so I'll be serious this time."

As the two ninjas dashed forward to take out the archers I couldn't get. I weakly smiled as I watched the two of them go. "Go get them, Sasuke...Kamanosuke."

But...the blood I loss from the both of them. My body started to teeter toward the ground, until someone's arms caught me in their grasp. "Yukimura?"

"Are you alright, Nozomi?!" There was worry in his eyes.

I nodded back, "I'm just feeling light headed, Yukimura." As I tried to get up, I noticed that my body wasn't listening to me right now. "Weird...I don't usually feel this tired after giving blood though."

"It's because you gave blood to two people instead of one this time, so you're only tired due to that." Nobuyuki explained.

I see, that would make sense.

It was like getting your blood drawn, except without needles.

Just fangs and someone drinking it by the mouth instead of a blood bag.

...Okay...I don't think I need to think that far.

' _I should tell Yuzuki to not let herself get bitten by two people at the same time.'_ I really hate feeling this weak.

"Sorry, I made you go through so much and putting you straight into danger." Nobuyuki, you don't need to apologize for anything.

"You did nothing wrong. None of you did."

By the time Sasuke and Kamanosuke defeated all of the traps, the warlord known as Date Masamune and his men left during the heat of the battle. The two ninjas that bravely fought grinned at their success as they returned to normal.

Thinking that the Date Clan was trying to get one step ahead of, we rushed our way over to the top of the mountain. Once we got there, no one was within reach except for us.

"...I don't sense anyone. I don't think the enemy has made it here." Yukimura scanned the area again, making sure there wasn't anyone close by.

"But we don't know when they'll come back." Nobuyuki made a good point. "Let's hurry and retrieve it."

As we got closer, we found a small shrine in the center. However there was a faint presence emanating from it, according to everyone.

"Then...let's get this opened." Saizo went up to open the small doors on the shrine. However as he tried to pull the handles, the doors wouldn't budge. "How strange."

No matter how many times he pulled, the doors won't move. Kamanosuke and Sasuke stared at the supposed genius ninja as if he was doing something stupid.

"What are you doing, Saizo?" Kamanosuke muttered off first.

Sasuke agreed with Kamanosuke. "That's right, you should've already been able to open it."

"Wait." Saizo released his hold on the handles to raise a hand at the both of them. "This door doesn't have any way of opening."

"Huh? But it's a normal door? Let me see." Seeing that Saizo wasn't going to continue, Sasuke then stepped up to give it a try.

Again. The doors to the shrine wouldn't move.

Sasuke was already gasping for breath by the time he stopped. "It's no use! It really won't open!"

"Maybe the Jinki has a special requirement on who opens the shrine doors?" Nobuyuki suggested, since both Saizo and Sasuke can't open it. "The shrine has the Sanada symbol on it."

He turned to Yukimura, "Why don't you give it a try?"

"That's true, then the current successor of the Sanada Clan has the right to open the doors!" Sasuke back away, giving Yukimura room to open the shrine doors.

"I'll give it a try." Yukimura stepped forward this time, and gave a good tug onto the shrine door handles.

Yet again. The doors wouldn't budge.

"How come it won't open?" Was there anything else that we're missing? "Um, Yukimura?"

"Yes?"

"Can I give it a try?" It wouldn't hurt to try and open it right?

"Sure, but you know how to open it right?"

"I'll try." This time I moved in to open the shrine doors. It didn't seem that different from the ones I've seen back home. I placed my hands onto the handles of the shrine doors.

Without a single struggle, the two doors opened easily. The action surprised the whole group completely. "I-It opened." Yukimura gaped in shock.

"What is this...? Nozomi, what exactly did you do?" I could only shrug my shoulders back at Nobuyuki.

"I really don't know." It was the honest truth. "I just opened it like a normal door."

"Ah, there's something inside it." Kamanosuke pointed out, redirecting our attention back to the shrine. "I think this is the Jinki, right?"

"A hairpin?" Wait, you mean we sacrificed our lives in the mountain for a mere hairpin?! "Is this hairpin really a Jinki?"

"It looks rather plain." Kamanosuke bluntly admitted. "Did we really fought our way through just to get this?"

"But since this hairpin was placed in this shrine, and we still don't know what kind of power it holds. This hairpin is no doubt an item that connects us to the Hime-miko." Nobuyuki took the hairpin and placed it in Yukimura's grasp.

"A hairpin though? Isn't this something a girl would use?" Yukimura stared at the hairpin for a bit, then glanced right over to me. "Maybe you should put it on, Nozomi."

"Eh?"

Suddenly Yukimura walked over to me, "I think this would look good on you."

"I don't think this would look good on-" I tried to stop him from placing it on me, however once Yukimura sneakily clipped it onto my hair. The hairpin started to glow all of a sudden.

A bright beam aimed it's way toward somewhere, but according to Nobuyuki. The direction of the light was going past the Sanada Territory. An area filled with unrelenting battles. The Land of Sengoku.

Meaning we can't avoid fighting anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): OKAY, so no matter how many times I listened to the last part, Nobuyuki says the Land of Sengoku. So unless someone says it's otherwise, please correct me.
> 
> (A/N #2): I finally figured out how to put pictures on ao3, the fic is getting updated with pictures. Disclaimer: I don't own the pictures at all, they belong to people who worked their butts off to make Sengoku Night Blood.


	18. Are They In Love?!

I couldn't get much sleep. The thought of entering another territory made me restless.

I ended up waking up early today, leaving Imari to continue sleeping in my room. He stayed behind while we were heading up the mountains to find the Jinki.

Even though Imari was there to reassure me, I still feel worried about what will happen next.

I decided that I should continue practicing the bow and arrow for now. In case I can’t use the gun I have from Nobunaga’s army. Then I should visit the weaponry smith later in town to see if he made the bullets before gathering vegetables for tonight’s dinner.

As I tried to hold back my yawn, I soon find Yukimura going down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Good morning, Yukimura." I greeted the warlord who in turn smiled back.

"Ah...good morning." His voice sounded tired.

"Are you alright, Yukimura?" I asked out of curiosity. "You sound tired."

"Well, I've been preparing for our travel since yesterday night. I wanted to get a move on fast, but it seems like preparation will take a long time." My eyes narrowed at Yukimura. "That's not good, Yukimura."

"Eh?"

"Even if you're the supreme leader of the Sanada Army, you're still a person. You need sleep just like everyone else!" I pointed at him. "Go to sleep."

"Hmm, well after I finish one last thing then I'll go rest." Oh no you don't! I grabbed onto Yukimura's sleeve. Forcing Yukimura to look straight at me. "Go. To. Sleep. Yukimura."

"I will tell Nobuyuki and the others to cover for you, otherwise I will drag you to your room and sit by the door to make sure you sleep!" Stunned with the way I was reacting toward his unhealthy sleep cycle. A smile found it's way onto Yukimura's face as he laughed at me.

I pouted. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just that...the you before and the you now seem like two different people." Yukimura held back his laughter. "But, you’re still as concerned and considerate as always.”

I blushed upon hearing what Yukimura said. “That’s just because I still didn’t know everyone well back then.”

Plus who wouldn’t continue worrying about you guys getting hurt instead of me. All of you are so reckless when it comes to fighting, I swear I could get a heart attack one day if they all ended up getting injured badly at the same time.

Letting Yukimura’s sleeve go, I reminded him. “Go rest.”

Please do. Otherwise I’ll worry even more.

“Yes, yes.” With a smile, Yukimura stepped back. “Then I’ll see you later.”

“Right, see you late-?!” Somehow, I accidentally took one step wrong while heading forward.

The next thing I knew, my body was teetering toward the ground due to taking one wrong step. But instead of landing onto the wooden floorboards, I ended up falling right into someone’s arms.

“Ah.” I heard my savior mutter in surprise.

Opening my eyes, I soon found myself staring right into Yukimura's eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized.

My face was warm. "I didn't mean to trip like that!"

More like how did I make a stupid trip like that?! Why do I always trip at the most inconvenient times?!

“No, I’m glad you didn’t fall down.”

But once he realized how close I was to him. Yukimura began stuttering. "I-I'm sorry! I...well I need to go now!"

Briskly walking away, I watched as Yukimura headed off while wearing a reddened face.

‘ _Aaaaaah! What's wrong with me_?!’

I internally freaked out while speed walking over to the training room. I had a strong feeling to grab a short bow and start releasing arrows like crazy. _‘I’m stupid!’_

‘ _This is just because I finally accepted the fact that I'm in love with him! Agh, Yuzu-nee, I can't even look straight at Yukimura anymore!!!’_

* * *

Meanwhile.

Around the time Nozomi and Yukimura split up, there were actually three other people watching the scene unfolding right before their eyes.

They haven’t said a single word, until after Yukimura and Nozomi had left the hallway.

"Sasuke, did you just see Yukimura hugging her?" Kamanosuke had to make sure he wasn't seeing things, so he turned Sasuke.

“Yes...it was kind of suspicious. Just what are they doing?” Saizo could only sigh at their weak assumptions, and decided to spell it out for them.

“Hmph, the answer should be obvious.” Coughing, Saizo’s voice went into an as matter of fact tone as he pointed out loud. “Basically, those two are in love!”

“Eh...EH?! THOSE TWO ARE IN LOVE?!” Sasuke’s eyes widened upon hearing Saizo’s answer. Not expecting it at all.

Kamanosuke ears twitched as he frowned, “Yukimura...unfair. Even I also like her.”

“Y-Yeah! Well it's not like I like Nozomi in that sort of way.” Sasuke faintly blushed, but shook off the feeling immediately by returning to the matter at hand. “Anyway, it's not fair that Yukimura is getting a head start!”

Saizo nodded, “Agreed, theres no way a genius ninja like me can let something like that happen! Not when I have a say in it!”

Sasuke stared at Saizo as if he was stupid. “As if anyone cares about what you say. More so, it's not like I'm going to let some idiot like you get her.”

Saizo gaped, “What...who are you calling an idiot? The one who calls someone an idiot is an idiot!”

“I don't think it matters, because the both of you are idiots.”

The duo yelled back at the sleepy ninja near them. “HEY, KAMANOSUKE!”

Sasuke clicked his tongue, “Tch, then lets settle the difference!”

But before they could even try to do something about Yukimura getting a head start, Nobuyuki caught the ninja trio doing nothing and reminded them that they need to continue preparing for the journey.

However as the trio split up to do their jobs, there was only one thing in their head.

‘I won't let anyone get a head start before me!’

Now back over to Nozomi, she sneezed. Feeling chill run down her spine.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone is talking about me behind my back?"


	19. These Three Ninjas

After I finished archery practice, I found myself staring at the palms of my hand. There was already callus forming due to the amount of times I practiced releasing the arrow from the short bow.

But the more I stared at the calluses, the frown on my face continued to deepen. ' _These marks can't even compare to the amount of battles Yukimura and the others went through before I met them_.'

When I think about it, those five knew how to fight like their lives depended on it. ' _Because they're the protectors of the Sanada Territory._ ' All of them were raised by the fact that they're fighting to protect the family they grew to know and care for.

"What's wrong, Nozomi-san?" Soon, my field of vision was focused on the little animal sitting in front of me. I gave a small smile to the animal, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little worried about Yukimura and the others, Imari-kun."

"I see." Imari nodded, "You're concerned about entering an enemy territory, right."

"Yes." I still feel like it was my fault that the peaceful Sanada Army was now getting involved in war. They only wanted to live a happy and peaceful life. I ended up leading them into this just because I wanted to go back home together with Yuzuki.

"Nozomi-san." I patted Imari's head, showing that I was fine. However, a familiar voice interrupted what I was going to say next to Imari. "A sad face doesn't suit you at all."

Suddenly a puff a smoke appeared in the middle of the room, revealing to be Saizo.

"Uwah! Saizo?!" I mumbled in shock.

"Eh?! W-Where in the world did you come from?!" Imari panicked at the sight of the ninja.

"Well ignore such small details, but are you doing anything later?" Saizo started off, which made me raise a brow at him for asking such. After all, shouldn't he be busy with the preparations for our journey later on? "Now say what you want, I'll help you with anything."

"Are you sure you're not busy with the preparations?" I double checked to ask him. Saizo was notorious for leaving the heavy duty to Sasuke and Kamanosuke, so I wouldn't want him to shove the work over to them again. "You don't have to worry about a single thing, I left the work to Sasuke and...ahem, I mean I really did finish my job on preparations for today."

Uh...did he just almost say that he left the job to Sasuke and Kamanosuke?

"Besides..." There was a look in Saizo's eyes as he stared back at me. "My only objective is to just see you smile."

Ah, did Saizo notice? Like Imari just did right now...worry would always easily show itself on my face.

Not wanting Saizo to notice that I was worried about them, I decided to redirect him with what he mentioned. "Then...could you help me?"

"Of course!" Saizo agreed without hesitation. "So what do you want? If it's of your choice, I will grant it!"

"I'm going the town to see the weaponry smith if he finished recreating the bullets." I listed off all of the things I planned to do today. "Then I'm going to pick vegetables to use for tonight's dinner."

"Oh...! Then for my sake you're going to make dinner?!"

I shook my head. "No it's for everyone, besides I need help making all of the dishes for everyone."

A small frown appeared on his face for a moment. "Ah..."

But then it changed back into a smile, "Of course! As long as I get to see you smile, then let's go!" 

When we visited the weaponry smith, he told me that I have to test the bullets and see if they will work.  If I show up the next day, then the bullets he recreated was a fail but if not then the bullets are a success.

' _But will they work_?' Was the question swirling around my mind as I walked to the fields together with Saizo. To get my mind off of the bullets, Saizo redirected my attention to picking vegetables from the fields.

I was truly amazed. The vegetables grown here look really ripe. "Did everyone planted these?"

I had to ask.

"Yes." Apparently each row of vegetables were grown by all of them.  "Wait who grew these turnips?"

"Ah, those were grown by Kamanosuke." Holy. They're huge! Is Kamanosuke secretly a good farmer?!

"Then, is it alright to take some?" I just had to take some back. They look really delicious to use.

As Saizo helped me picked which ones were okay to use, I didn't want to take too many.

It was fun preparing dinner with Saizo. By the time it was dinner time, I was really happy to see everyone eating the dishes in gusto.

"This is really good!" Sasuke smiled after finishing one full course.

"Yeah! I feel like I can eat more." Nobuyuki's compliment ad well as Sasuke's made me happy.

Kamanosuke chewed and took one huge gulp. Raising his bowl out to me, the ninja asked. "I want seconds."

"I'm glad." I replied while handing Kamanosuke another portion. "I used my father's recipe to make this."

"Your father?" Nobuyuki stared at me in surprise. "Not your mother?"

"No, my father had more time to take care of me when I was younger. So he used that time to teach me how to cook from scratch." I can even remember like it was yesterday. Mother getting upset at the fact that I was gradually getting better at cooking than her, then directing that playful anger to father. "It was one of the times I like to spend with my father."

"Hmph, but these dishes were made with ingredients I picked together with Nozomi." Before it could get any more silent upon the mentioning of my father, Saizo smirked as if he won something great. "I see it matches your tastes well."

Kamanosuke stopped eating, sending a raised brow at Saizo. "Wait a second Saizo, what does that mean?"

Sasuke sent a glare at Saizo, "You said that you had something else to do and took off...WAS IT?!"

"Yes! The vegetables I picked together and cooked with her was the best time." Saizo flaunted to the duo steaming in anger.

"YOU JERK...!" If Sasuke was able to, I think he would've stabbed Saizo with his chopsticks. "You abandon your work and shoved it over to us!"

I had a feeling from the beginning and in the end I was right. Saizo abandoned his duties. I mentally sighed. Knowing that they were going to argue among themselves.

...Now that I think about it. Yukimura hasn't said a word yet.

I turned to Yukimura to ask. "Is it alright?"

Yukimura nodded after finishing his first serving, "Yes. I feel like my energy has returned thanks to your food."

"I'm glad." Everyone looked so tired. I was hoping that these vegetables woukd re-energize everyone using father's special cooking techniques.

But as I handed Yukimura rice, I didn't notice the way Sasuke was looking at us.

"...Yukimura really...must like her."

* * *

The next day, I was testing out the bullets. Hoping that they'd work well with the gun.

"I know you told Yukimura-san and the other that you were going to fight alongside them, but why a gun?" Imari asked me. Wondering why I preferred the weapon more than the bow and arrow.

The bow and arrow was merely to supplement the wait on the bullets needed for the gun.

"My parents." I answered Imari's question. "Always had a gun on their side in order to protect the people that live in my world."

My mother was a policewoman, while my father was an ex-policeman but he was currently working as a detective.

I explained to Imari, a bit on the information of my world. "Guns have two sides similar to a coin. One on the side of justice and the other on the side of crime."

"My parents...before they even met went through a time where guns had to be used in order to keep everyone, well the place that they were living in at the time, safe." I don't know much of what happened since the incident happened way before I was born. I think Uncle Kazuki was still a teenager in high school when it happened.  **[The X-Days Incident].** But the events of that large scale incident was burned deeply in my parent's mind.

I stared at the old fashioned gun in my hands. "I want to do the same as my parents."

"Use this gun to protect those I care for." I can't kill anyone, but as long as I can use it to protect Yukimura and the others then I'm fine using it. "My form of justice...I just want to protect them."

They mean to me.

This was my of returning the favor, besides using my blood.

"I see." Imari nodded, understanding.

I aimed the gun at my makeshift target. It was the one I normally used for the bow and arrow.

Upon taking aim, I didn't notice the incoming footsteps. I was busy concentrating on the bull's eye of the target.

I fired the first bullet. Miraculously, it landed on the ring of the bull's eye. But I need to save at least some of the bullets the smith made, can't waste all of them. I'm glad the bullets he made work at least.

' _Maybe one more_...' At least, thats what I thought at first.

"Nozomi!" Until my field of vision was filled with Sasuke's face close to mine. I almost screeched out of horror. "Oh! Oh my god...It's just you Sasuke."

I’m really going to at least have a heart attack because of them.

"Theres this mountain that I know about with a really nice view at the top!"

A view?

Wait...this sounds way too similar to what Saizo was doing yesterday.

I stared at Sasuke wondering if that was true, "This...does this have anything to do with what Saizo did yesterday."

Sasuke wouldn't suggest going to a mountain unless Saizo triggered some kind of rivalry in him.

"Ah...no. He has nothing! Nothing at all to do with this!" I feel like I was right, but Sasuke kept strongly denying it. "Anyway, it's close by so we don't need to worry about encountering Yakuma at this time."

To be honest, I'm still a bit nervous going back into the forest. But Sasuke was asking me to go, as if he was also reacting the same way as Saizo.

Was my worry this obvious?

Giving in, I agreed to go with Sasuke. But I kept telling him that I'm taking the gun with me.

Ever since that day I almost got attacked by a Yakuma in the forest, I think I feel safer with something to defend myself.

It's not like I don't trust Sasuke to protect me. But after all of these events, I'm starting to become more self-conscious of sudden danger. He didn't mind.

In fact, Sasuke asked me how I managed to quickly adapt to using a gun.

"Eh...well. Like yesterday, my parents were the ones who unintentionally showed me." More like I pushed Uncle Okazaki to take me over and watch them in secret.

"Oh. Then what kind of people were they?"

"They're." I smiled. "Like Yukimura and the rest of you."

The moment Sasuke heard me say Yukimura's name, there was a brief sad look on his face.

He's making the same expression Saizo made when I said that I was making dinner for everyone. 

Was it something I said?

"Y'know...you don't have to keep mentioning the others when you're alone with me."

Huh? "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"A-Ah! It's nothing. Nothing at all!" Again, he waved it off.

As we ventured through the forest, we made a few stops before making to the too of the mountain. We tried to get an ingredient we found in the forest that looked edible, but Sasuke's ninjutsu blew it away. I told him it was fine, plus seeing him perform ninja arts was amazing.

"It really is cool, Sasuke!" No really it was! I've never Sasuke's, Saizo's, and Kamanosuke's ninja arts up close since they only used it in battle.

"Hehe..." Sasuke grinned while scratching the back of his head.

Since Sasuke's ninja arts: whirlwind technique managed to create a path.

It revealed a river on the path that we were taking. Without a single thought, Sasuke quickly jumped into the river to swim. I panicked a little, until Sasuke mentioned that the river was a little too low for swimming.

"You should come in, the water feels great!"

"Ah, wait Sasuke!" The next thing I knew, I was pulled into the river. "Eek! It's cold!"

"Hehehe! You won't be until I do this!" Soon my face was splashed with a huge wave of water directed by Sasuke.

"Oh that's it! I'll get you this time, Sasuke!" I'm not going to be the only one drenched!

"Oh let's see if you can try!" Sasuke taunted me. He's really underestimating me! "Don't underestimate a ninja-ACK!"

Sending a giant splash at him, I grinned at him. "Heh!"

"You're pretty good at this..." He wiped off some of the water from his face, and then started a water splashing war with me. "I'll get you!"

"Ahaha! Never!" Sasuke almost caught me by the waist and dunked the both of us into the river. I've never laughed that much in a while. Spending time with Sasuke made me forget the uneasiness I had.

But due to spending so much time in the river, we ended up arriving at the top of the mountain a little too late. The sun was already setting, so we couldn't see the view.

"Sorry for making you waste your time walking all the way up here."

I shook my head. "No, I really had a lot of fun today Sasuke. I'm glad that we got to

"Is that so?" Sasuke smiled, "If you put it that way, I'm glad."

"We should bring everyone here next time." It'd be great if everyone got to see the view up here as well.

"Ah...yeah." Sasuke's smile faltered for a bit. Kind of like how Saizo reacted to when I said that the vegetables we were picking was meant for everyone.

Am I saying something wrong?

* * *

Yet again. Another person came by to ask me, except this time it was Kamanosuke who asked.

"Are you free right now?"

"I am, but I was actually planning to take a rest soon."

"The same as me, then how about we take a nap together in the gardens?" W-Wait...together?!

My face reddened upon hearing that. "I...I don't think I can-"

"You're not thinking of turning it down?" Gulp. He's hit the mark. "Even though you agreed to Saizo and Sasuke."

Oh dear.

I think it would be rude to turn him down, but seriously he didn't have to mention Saizo and Sasuke just to make me feel guilty of attempting to turn him down!

Kamanosuke why?

"Fine." How many times have I said that to one of the ninjas? Several, I believe. "So which part of the garden?"

Hopefully not literally  _in_ the garden.

Upon hearing my agreement, Kamanosuke held a small smile on his face as he gently took my hand. "Then...this way."

Kamanosuke soon lead me to the corridor showing a full view of the Sanada Castle's inner garden.

No wonder Kamanosuke suggested the gardens, it was pretty quiet. Once he released my hand, Kamanosuke took a seat on the edge of the platform and patted a spot. "Okay...sit here."

"Okay." But if we're sitting like this, wouldn't it be harder to take a nap?

Was what I thought, until Kamanosuke placed his head on my shoulder.

"Uh." Too close! "Kamanosuke?"

"Is there something wrong?" There is! You're too close! "Uh...well..."

I struggled to say yes. "No, there's no problem."

So why did I say no?

Because Kamanosuke might repeat what he said earlier to me again.

"Then this is fine." No it's not!

"So why my shoulder?"

"This is something I've decided." Decided?

Kamanosuke continued his words, "The last time I promised to ask you to go with me, I said that I wasn't going to get lost but immediately I ended up doing it anyway."

"So by doing this, neither of us will get lost like last time."

"I see." But does he mind? I should ask him. "Then do you mind if I also rest on your shoulder?"

"That's fine." Without resisting, Kamanosuke fell asleep on my shoulder quite easily. He's pretty deep in his sleep...to the point where you can even hear him speaking in his sleep.

Kamanosuke groaned, "Mn...Sasuke...Saizo...don't get in my way."

I quietly laughed to myself as I listened to what Kamanosuke was saying in his sleep. Placing my head against his, I silently found it cute to see him act like this while he's sleeping. It makes me want to poke him, and see how he'd respond in his sleep.

' _Ah, but I shouldn't poke him in the cheek_.' Even though I wanted to do so. Kamanosuke sounded really tired today.

Maybe I'll just rest and watch the scenery. I think hearing Kamanosuke sleep talk was enough to keep me awake.

* * *

Once it became evening, Kamanosuke slowly awakened from his sleep. There was a deep frown on his face.

"Mn." He mumbled.

"Good afternoon, Kamanosuke." I greeted Kamanosuke. Internally hiding the fact that I heard him sleep talk, "Did you sleep well?"

"I had a dream...you and I were playing...but then Sasuke and Saizo got mad." Kamanosuke replied listlessly.

"Mad?" I repeated Kamanosuke's last word and by utter coincidence. The two mentioned by Kamanosuke appeared.

Saizo and Sasuke.

Angry.

It was as if Kamanosuke's dream had foretold it to him.

"Ah! Kamanosuke, don't you dare get a head start!"

Huh? What was Sasuke saying?

"Taking a head start from us is something I can't allow!" Saizo, what do you mean by that? "She was supposed to be spending time together with me!"

Eh?!

"No! With me!" Sasuke interrupted Saizo's words, before turning to glare at the ninja sitting beside me. "Anyway, Kamanosuke get away from there right now!"

' _Ah..! What in the world is happening right now?!_ ' I'm confused! Why are they all angry at each other?!

"Um, why don't we all just spend time together?" I suggested, hoping they'd calmed down.

"We can't have that!" Sasuke and Saizo yelled in sync.

Upon hearing the loud yelling made by Sasuke and Saizo, the two Sanada brothers appeared to see what was going on.

"What's this ruckus about?" Nobuyuki started off.

"Ah...Nobuyuki-sama." Saizo then brought up, "No...this time we did finish up our work-!"

"But you're troubling Nozomi, isn't it time for you three to stop?" Yukimura added on, but his words seemed to fuel some kind of anger in Sasuke.

"Hng! What the heck!" Sasuke huffed, "Anyway it's your fault, Yukimura!"

Yukimura's fault? For what?

"What was my fault?" Yukimura questioned Sasuke, who in turn let out a frustrated grunt.

"That's...ahhh geez!" He fumed while pointing a finger at Yukimura. "Yukimura! You're...in love with Nozomi aren't you?!"

"WHAT?!" You could practically hear Yukimura and I shout in shock of what Sasuke pointed out. 

If Yuzuki were here, and if she had her phone. I'm betting you she would've loved to take a picture of Yukimura and I right now.

Because my face was already warm the minute I heard Sasuke announce that.

' _Yukimura?! In love with me?!_ '

NO WAIT ISN'T IT THE OTHER WAY AROUND?!

I'm the one in love with him, and he's...Agh!

I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HE FEELS ABOUT ME?!

"Getting a head start is bad and unfair." Kamanosuke scolded Yukimura.

"Yeah, I can't allow someone to get a head start on her!" Saizo looked ready to add more fuel to the fire.

"No! Wait me and..." Yukimura's face was red in embarrassment as he directed his gaze toward me. He gulped the moment he saw my face. "Her?!"

"Nozomi and I are in love?! There's no way that's possible!"

Upon hearing Yukimura strongly deny it, I kind of felt my heart drop a bit.

Eugh...now it's going to be even harder to look straight at Yukimura now that he said those words.

However Sasuke had a piece of evidence to add into his argue. "But whenever you're around her, doesn't your atmosphere change?" 

"No, it's not like that!" Yukimura soon directed his attention to me. His eyes looked as if they were pleading for my help. "Right? I'm still the same?" 

"Y-Yeah." Oh man, I stammered that response pretty badly. Sorry Yukimura. I'm still in complete shock by Sasuke's constant accusations. "I'm sure Yukimura still acts the same as he always does."

"See, it's just as she says!" 

Kamanosuke doesn't buy what Yukimura was trying to say. "That reaction...is very suspicious."

"HOW?!" Yukimura was already being forced into a corner thanks to the ninja trio. Unfortunately, Yukimura...himself added another piece to fuel their anger. "After all, she's like family to us-"

Kamanosuke quickly zeroed in on Yukimura's mentioning of the word known as  _family_. "Family? You mean...you see her as your wife?"

"WHAT?! YUKIMURA YOU'VE ALREADY THOUGHT ABOUT MARRIAGE?!" Sasuke's words startled me. 

' _EHHHH?!'_ Marriage?! With Yukimura?! 

Now this...this had to be made by some kind of misunderstanding. 

"In any case, we're not wrong in the fact that Yukimura is in love with her!" Saizo nodded in confirmation of this assumption. 

"Gah...no I meant I like her as a friend." Yukimura stressed  _friend_  heavily. 

But Sasuke still took it the wrong way, "SEE! I KNEW YOU LIKE HER! YOU ADMIT IT!"

"You guys!" I suddenly feel bad on the fact that Yukimura was practically taking most of the blame. 

"If you only like her as a friend, then right here and now make a vow that you won't get any closer to Nozomi than that!" Saizo pointed at Yukimura, while Kamanosuke agreed. "Yeah! Yeah!" 

"Why...why are you three so fired up about this?!" Yukimura questioned 

Sasuke then demanded from the cornered leader of the Sanada Clan. "Take responsibility for your actions, Yukimura! You're the supreme leader!"

"BUT WHY?!" Yukimura looked like he was at his limit. While I...I think my mind was currently a mess right now as I continued to watch the four.

Until the sound of someone's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I turned to see that it was  Nobuyuki who called out to me. "Nozomi."

"Their argument doesn't seem like it's going to cool down. I think it's better for you to stay away for now."

"But." I briefly glanced to see Yukimura trying to clear up the misunderstanding. ' _Yukimura looks like he needs help though_.' 

"If it continues to escalate, they'll soon drag you into it." Nobuyuki held out his hand to me. "So before that happens, let's go."

He's right.

I'm sorry for abandoning you this time Yukimura, but I think I really need to sit this argument out. 

* * *

Nobuyuki took me to a room close to the gardens, but far from the heated argument. As the both of us sat down, I managed to clam down after separating from them.

"Sorry for that. Thanks to Sasuke and the other's misunderstanding, it seems like we've troubled you." Nobuyuki apologized. 

I simply waved it off. 

"No. It's fine. It just surprised me that's all." No really it did. I'm not even sure if Sasuke and the other's assumption made the relationship between Yukimura and I even worse than before.

' _So in the end, he only sees me as a friend_?' Well that sure was ruined the tiny piece of hope.

"I see...but I think you don't need to mind it at all." 

Huh?

I stared at Nobuyuki, wearing a confused expression on my face.

"These long days we spent together, as well as the day we all first met....every single one of us thinks of your existence as of great importance."

Importance? My existence?

"I don't think I quite understand." Besides my family and friends of my parents, no one really thought of my existence as something important. It happened once with Anju, but it ended up spiraling out of control. 

"I can't be." I shake my head in disbelief. "My presence in general isn't that great." 

"...You." Nobuyuki heaved a sigh. "Do you understand the meaning behind the words I've said?" 

After taking one look at my face, it looked like Nobuyuki understood that I still didn't get what he meant. 

"No...but that's what makes you as well as the others confused." Suddenly Nobuyuki closed the distance between us. 

Huh? Wait.

"Even I, if we didn't have any troubles then...as fast-" 

Why was he moving closer? 

"Nobuyuki?" Upon seeing my eyes, Nobuyuki stopped himself from moving closer. 

"No, it's nothing." While backing away, Nobuyuki decided to give me one thing.

"Anyway, I think you need think more on what's important to you." He advised, before getting up from the floor. "Now, I'm going to stop Sasuke and the others."

Once Nobuyuki left, I sat there in the room. 

Completely silent.

' _What's important to me_?' 


	20. Former Takeda Clansmen

"According to where the light was pointing, the next clue for Hime-miko's location is within Takeda and Uesugi Clan's territories." Nobuyuki revealed as we treaded carefully through the forest.

When all of the preparations for the journey was finished, we started traversing the area in which the light pointed.

"Takeda and Uesugi Clans." I mumbled to myself. I knew from the beginning that Nobuyuki mentioned about more werewolf clans besides Date.

But the thought of the whole werewolf race splitting into four clans was kind of hard to understand. I know Yukimura and the others kind of avoided explaining the reason to it, but I wish I knew more. I can hardly read any of the words in their books without Nobuyuki's help in teaching me the language.

I understand that besides the werewolf race, those of the vampire race such as Toyotomi or Oda Army were also within the Geggazoku.

But other than Toyotomi, that had my cousin in their clan, and the enemy vampire clan known as Oda.

The Date Army was our enemy.

I can remember it as if it was yesterday.

' _They practically ambushed and pushed us into a corner._ ' If it wasn't for my blood, Kamanosuke and Sasuke wouldn't be standing here right now.

But...sometimes I wish my blood wasn't the only thing we needed to rely on.

' _I wish they can also rely on me a bit more._ ' I know they made a promise to protect me, but sometimes I wonder if they know how reckless they are when it comes to fighting.

"Is there something wrong?" Imari whispered to me while Nobuyuki and the others discussed our location.

"No, its just..." I hope we don't end up getting caught up in a large scale battle while traversing the territories. "It's nothing, Imari-kun."

Returning my focus to Yukimura, he made an expression of nostalgia. "Takeda Territory is safer and it would be easier to go through."

"But we can't rely on the Takeda if something happens. We need to be careful." Nobuyuki heeded a reminder to us.

"Yes, if a fight is about to begin." Yukimura sent a gaze over at each and everyone of us. "Everyone knows what to do?"

His gaze briefly stopped at me, and I return Yukimura a small smile.

Knowing on what the general was going to say.

"We're going to protect her!"

In sync, the other answered with a bright. "Yeah!"

Throwing an arm out from my hold, Imari yelled out. "Me too! I'll also do my best in protecting her!"

"Thank you, everyone...but." I added on, "Don't forget I can fight too!"

"Hehe, of course!" Sasuke agreed.

"Our princess seems ready." Saizo smirked, while Kamanosuke gave a small smile. "Right."

"Even though we're the ones protecting you..." Nobuyuki can't help but chuckle at my eagerness to protect them as well.

"Well that's what makes her who she is." Yukimura added on, supporting my choice. "But if it starts looking dangerous, then fall back alright?"

"Yes." I only chose the gun to protect them despite being in a safe position. But if my position ends up in danger, I have to find another place to keep myself safe and at least stay within someone's reach.

As we continued traveling further into the forest toward Takeda Territory, the sun started setting. We decided to stop in a clearing that seemed safe to rest.

But I noticed the way Yukimura was glancing around the area.

"Is there something wrong?" He shook his head upon hearing me say that.

"No...it's just this place hasn't changed at all. After so long, it still feels nostalgic."

' _Nostalgic_?' I stared at Yukimura, wearing a look of curiosity.

I couldn't help but wonder on what he meant. "Have you and the others been here before, Yukimura?"

He nodded, "Yes...I as well as the rest of us from the Sanada Clan were formerly apart of the Takeda Clan."

"Takeda Clan? The same clan that Nobuyuki mentioned that was in war with the Uesugi Clan?"

So everyone here used to be apart of the Takeda Clan?

"Right, but due to reasons our clan could not continue staying with the Takeda Clan." Yukimura explained while wearing a sad smile, "Shingen-sama and I...the both of us thought differently."

I noticed that Yukimura was being formal. I guess Shingen was the name of the general leading the Takeda Clan.

' _Takeda Shingen_.' I feel like I heard that name somewhere in my world.

I remembered Yukimura's name because his was on one of the study cards my classmates was drilling me for the exams.

It's too bad Sasazuka never covered Japanese History much with me.

He said history was a useless subject in the real world and it wouldn't help me in getting a job unless I was going for a major in history.

But in the end, history ended up becoming my worst subject. I barely remember most of the parts I needed in order to pass.

' _Wait a second_.'

Oh boy, I just remembered.

I was sent over here right in the middle of studying for my last exams.

' _Will I be fine by the time I take the exams_?'

I highly doubt it.

Anyway enough about me, I'm still listening to Yukimura right now.

"Shingen-sama would often take part in battles. Of course, the Sanada Clan would also participate when necessary...but fighting wasn't always the first thing I would think of."

If anything Yukimura would always avoid the choice of going into an immediate fight. Even when Date Masamune helped us for a second time, Yukimura immediately thought he was an ally rather than an enemy.

"You're someone who would choose to become a shield in order to protect your friends as well as the people in your territory, right?" I pointed out.

After spending so much time with the Sanada Clan, I learned a lot about them. Especially as to why everyone looked up to Yukimura as their leading general.

He always considered other people's lives over his own.

It was a reckless thought for a leader.

Not considering the importance of his own life.

But at the same time, it was something that made everyone know that Sanada Yukimura was a great general.

Yukimura was surprised by my sudden add on, but soon that surprise turned into a bright smile. "Yeah."

"I'd rather not put my people in danger." Yukimura continued, "And going into battle would often leave Sanada Territory open for other enemy generals to attack it."

After taking a deep breath, Yukimura stated his thoughts to me. "Even now I still look up to Shingen-sama as a great general...but everyone in Sanada Territory was more important."

"That's why we separated with the Takeda Clan."

"I see."

Yukimura gave another smile as he repeated what Shingen told him. "Wearing a smile on his face, Shingen-sama said it was just like me to value the lives of the people I care for. Which is why I can't forget his words and the things I learned from him."

I guess Shingen was like a role-model to Yukimura. As I wondered on what kind of person Shingen was, Yukimura suddenly raised his spear.

"Eh?!" I blinked in surprised and quickly placed a my hand against the gun on my side.

' _If Yukimura was reacting like this...that means someones here_!'

I pulled out the gun, ready to take aim but Yukimura shook his head at me.

"Go with Nobuyuki."

Huh?

"But-"

He shook his head again. There was a silent plead in his eyes telling me to listen to him this time. 

I wanted to frown so badly right now.

But now wasn't the time.

Quickly making my way over to Nobuyuki's side, I still held the gun in my hands as Yukimura made an immediate command to Nobuyuki.

"Nii-chan, take everyone and run."

"Alright." Nobuyuki agreed regardless of the shocked expression I was currently making after hearing Yukimura's words.

As I followed after Nobuyuki and the ninja trio, I asked him. "Why is he doing this?!"

Why was he using himself as a sacrifice right now?!

"We can't jeopardize your safety." Nobuyuki reminded me.

"But-!" Yukimura will get hurt in my place right?!

I can't let him take the hit!

I was about to run back into the clearing with the gun, but Nobuyuki kept a firm grip on my wrist. 

"Don't."

"Nobuyuki."

' _But we need to help him_!'

The next thing I knew, I heard a clash of metals sounding from Yukimura's location.

Turning around, I can see Yukimura staring at someone in disbelief while holding his spear against a sword.

"Geez, leaving yourself as a sacrifice to buy time for others?" The person had red hair similar to the color of bright red autumn leaves. But his atmosphere and the way he spoke to Yukimura was that of familiarity.

Who was he?

"Your reckless nature hasn't changed at all."

I can already hear the shock in Yukimura's voice as he stated out loud. "That voice...Shingen-sama?!"

Eh?! That's the same person Yukimura was talking about just a few seconds ago?!

He's Takeda Shingen?!

"It's nice to see you all again." Ah, he must have noticed the others standing from afar.

"You all look fine...but." The smile on Shingen's face disappeared as soon as his voice became serious. "This is Takeda Territory. What are all of you doing trespassing here?"

Ack, he's right.

Even if the Sanada Clan was formerly apart of Takeda Clan, it doesn't change the fact that they're separated.

Meaning...

We're trespassing in someone else's territory without permission.

Keeping a firm stance, Yukimura started off. "I can't reveal my reasons, but we haven't done anything to harm Takeda Territory."

"Heh? You think I'm supposed to believe in someone who entered my territory just by words?"

Again, Shingen was right. No one can trust another just by words only.

I can only feel myself pleading internally that Shingen would understand.

"That...that's the only thing you can believe...if that's impossible then at least let everyone go except me!"

' _Yukimura!_ ' Why does he keep trying to sacrifice himself?!

Do I need to remind him on how important the value of life was?!

Instead of a serious response, Shingen laughed.

I don't know how the others were reacting, but I'm certainly confused right now.

"Hahaha! That part of you really hasn't changed!" Sheathing his sword back into the scabbard, Shingen alerted the members of his group. "Everyone, put your weapons away! These guys aren't enemies."

He's trusting us?!

"You believe us?" Yukimura repeated what I thought, except out loud.

"Picking a fight with me is the last thing you'd choose to do especially when it comes to keeping others safe." Shingen replied in an as matter of fact tone.

"Shingen-sama!" I could already tell Yukimura was smiling at Shingen by the time he lowered his weapon.

"So..." I stiffened the moment I saw Shingen direct his attention toward me. "Whose that girl? She doesn't seem like the fighting...or not."

I think he noticed the gun in my hand.

"She's..." The minute Yukimura's eyes landed on me, I can feel my heart race.

Agh, now's not the time you stupid heart!

Calm down!

Calm down!

Calm do-!

"She's our precious friend."

Yeah...friend...hahaha.

Oh dear.

When will I ever tell Yukimura on how I truly feel?

Never.

"Hehe...seeing that serious look in your eyes show that she's a special presence to all of you." Shingen placed a hand on Yukimura's shoulder, "Then make sure to protect her."

"Yes, of course!"

Seeing Shingen react like that to Yukimura almost seemed similar to a father and son relationship.

I know they're not blood related, however you can tell by the way Yukimura looked up to Shingen was like one.

"Also stop being formal, just call me by my name." Shingen reminded Yukimura, "You're already a great general, so you need to stop referring me as if you're still my subordinate."

"But, Shingen-sama that's!"

"You know, I'm not just doing it for your sake." Shingen gestured a hand over to us. "I'm doing it for them."

Yukimura went silent the minute Shingen mention that.

' _Yukimura, I think Shingen-san is right_.'

If Yukimura was currently the leading general of his own territory, he has an equal standing to Shingen.

Plus Yukimura had his own men that look up to him. If Yukimura continued referring to Shingen formally, then that would change his army's thoughts on Yukimura being a general.

"Didn't you want to protect everyone?" Shingen asked Yukimura.

Yukimura, who was silently listening to Shingen, finally answered back. "It's just as you've said. I want to protect everyone, so-!"

Straightening his back, Yukimura kept a steady gaze at the leader of the Takeda Clan. "Shingen, as a general, I'll refer to you without being formal."

"Right! That's the spirit!" Once Shingen heard Yukimura say his name without formality, he glanced over to Nobuyuki. "The same goes for you as well, Nobuyuki."

"Alright." Nobuyuki agreed, "I'll do the same as Yukimura."

"That's right, if you guys are here then why don't you come with us? We have enough sake and food, so don't hesitate." But before I could follow the others with Shingen, Nobuyuki stopped me.

"Could you come with me for a second?" He muttered only to me.

I stepped closer to listen to what Nobuyuki had to say. "That person is Shingen as Yukimura stated, but that man is someone you shouldn't get too close to."

"Does it have to do with that?" I didn't want to say it too loud, but I think I was able to point out what Nobuyuki referred to.

The power within my blood as well as being someone not from this world.

"Yes, if they ever find out...they might come after you."

Yukimura then added on, muttering it quietly to us. "As frustrating it is to admit it, even we can't match up to the Takeda Army's fighting capabilities."

And that was the last thing any of us wanted.

Another fight.

Another clan being aware because of the power in my blood.

Even though Hideyoshi offered me safety within the Toyotomi Army just to be with Yuzuki again.

I feel much safer here with the Sanada Army.

I can't just leave them.

Plus, letting another army besides Sanada and Toyotomi know the secret behind my blood scared me.

Having absolutely no clue on what they'll do to me was a thought I didn't want to know about.

It will only increase the anxiety in me.

"Okay, I'll stay close to you guys as much as possible." I soon grasped my hands onto Nobuyuki's and Yukimura's hands. "Like this right?"

"Eh?!" Yukimura blushed upon seeing my sudden reaction.

I tilted my head, confused by Yukimura's reaction and Nobuyuki's wide-eyed expression. "Am I wrong?"

They said to stay close, so why are they reacting like this?

Nobuyuki soon made a chuckle at response, "No in fact maybe-"

The next thing I knew, Nobuyuki pulled me closer to his side. "There now you're safe."

"But that's not much..." My words ended as soon as I felt a tug on my left hand.

I soon found myself being pulled slightly over to Yukimura's side.

"Um?" For some reason Yukimura was frowning while Nobuyuki still held a care free smile.

What did I do wrong?

Maybe I shouldn't have held their hands at the same time?

' _Imari-kun, I'm in a pickle._ ' I was already sending help me vibes to the raccoon, but all he did was shrug. ' _Imari-kun please_!'

Before I could even start sending another help me vibe to the ninja trio, I was soon pulled away immediately.

"You two, what the heck are you doing?" Shingen was the one that pulled me away from their grasp and placed a hand on top of my head. "You need to consider how she feels, right?"

"Yeah." After getting a response from the both of them, Shingen turned to me. "I've been meaning to ask, but what's your name?"

"It's Nozomi." I should refrain from saying my last name. Better to be cautious than trip a land mine.

"Hmm...Nozomi, huh?"

...But why was he staring at me a lot more carefully than before?

And why do I get a sinking feeling that someone's shooting daggers at my back?

"That's a nice name." The next thing I knew, he ruffled my hair making it messy.

It was so sudden, but it almost reminded me of my father.

"Y-Yeah." Once Shingen removed his hand, I was soon surrounded by Sasuke...Saizo...and Kamanosuke.

As if they formed a shield around me.

"Shingen-sama is fine, but anyone else-!" Sasuke leered at the other members of the Takeda Clan. "We're not letting you an inch near her!"

"This is our precious princess and I cannot let anyone else touch her!" Saizo was already raising his blades up.

"Not a chance Masatoyo-san." Kamanosuke was glaring at one of the Takeda Clansmen.

"Hahaha..." You three are making it easier in avoiding the members of the Takeda Clan but at the same time harder on putting less attention on us.

I think we stand out too much.

* * *

After eating with the Takeda Army, I went back to rest against a tree.

It was so lively.

Seeing and hearing them talk together.

It was as if a huge family just reunited after a long time.

' _Mother...Father..._ ' I really do miss them.

Pulling my legs closer for warmth, I suddenly felt something cover my shoulders.

I glanced up to see who placed something on my shoulders.

I only blinked in surprise of the person standing by me. "Nobuyuki?"

"You're tired aren't you?" He wasn't wearing his uniform jacket...oh.

I glanced to see that I was wearing it. Turning back over to Nobuyuki, I sent him a smile, "Thank you."

"So...what's wrong? You seem distraught for some reason." I guess he noticed.

"No, its just that Shingen-san gives off the impression of a father figure." From the way he spoke and act, it was like seeing my father together with my uncles. Father would be telling them to get back to work whenever they seemed like they were slacking.

Then my uncles would argue back by saying that they just wanted my father's cooking again. When in reality they just came over to check on my family.

"Is it strange, Nobuyuki?" I hugged my legs closer, trying to keep myself warm. "Seeing Sanada and Takeda Armies together...almost reminded me of home."

"No, I don't think its strange." He took a seat right next to me. "In fact there were times, Yukimura and I would see Shingen as a father to us."

"There was even a time when Yukimura accidentally called him father once."

"Eh, really?!" I didn't think Yukimura would actually slip up on something like that.

Nobuyuki chuckled at my surprise. "Yeah, everyone wouldn't stop teasing Yukimura about it."

"I can imagine." Yukimura would probably yelling at everyone to quit it.

Like how the villagers constantly joke around with Yukimura and I being engaged.

They still haven't stopped doing that whenever Yukimura and I visit the villagers.

"What are you two talking about behind my back?" Ah, Yukimura returned.

I glanced back at Nobuyuki who placed a finger against his lips.

Oh I guess that was a secret.

So in response I simply said this with a smile, "Nothing!"

"Hmm."

Huh?

Why was Yukimura staring at me?

Oh was it because of this?

I returned my gaze over to Nobuyuki's uniform jacket over my shoulders.

"Oh uh, Nobuyuki just lent it to me because it was getting cold." I explained. There wasn't any other meaning besides that. "Er...here, Nobuyuki."

Taking it off, I returned it to Nobuyuki and told him. "Thank you for letting me use it for a bit."

"No problem." As he placed a hand to pat against my head, I excused myself from the both of them to go sleep at the camp. The two brothers waved while saying good night.

**Meanwhile**

Yukimura was eyeing his older brother.

"Nii-chan."

"What is it, Yukimura."

"Are you and Nozomi...?"

As Nobuyuki stood up to put on his jacket, he only gave Yukimura a vague response. "If its her choice."

"But remember Yukimura." Nobuyuki turned to eye his younger brother, there was an edge in the tone of his voice. "You're not the only one who thinks of her more than just a friend or a family member."

* * *

As Nozomi continued to sleep, Yukimura slowly got up.

It seems like he was the only one awake from his army.

Mumbling to himself, "Not the only one."

His older brother's words resounded in his mind.

It bugged him.

Shifting his gaze over to the girl sleeping close by and hugging the little raccoon beside her.

He leaned closer to see Nozomi's face.

The girl was smiling softly as she mumbled. "Yuzu-nee, don't eat my red bean mochi."

He chuckled quietly and wondered on what kind of dream Nozomi was having.

Then slowly Yukimura reached out and placed a hand against Nozomi's cheek.

Despite the cold weather, Nozomi's cheek was warm.

Once Yukimura brushed his hand away from Nozomi, the girl started to shift.

The warlord soon backed away.

Hiding what he just did to the sleeping girl.

* * *

"Mn?" I felt something brush against my cheek. Upon opening my eyes, I find Yukimura sitting up and wide awake.

"Ah, you're awake."

I nodded back, while giving a quiet yawn. "Do you need something Yukimura?"

"Yes." Holding a hand out to me, Yukimura asked. "Could you come with me for a second?"

"Okay." There was a serious look in Yukimura's eyes.

I think he's referring to the next clue for Hime-miko's location, but once I placed my hand in his.

For a second, I thought Yukimura's hold on my hand tighten.

' _Yukimura_?'

As we made our way to a clearing far from both Takeda and Sanada camps.

Yukimura took out Hime-miko's hairpin from his pocket and was about to hand it over to me.

But.

"Um."

Yukimura was still holding onto my hand.

"Hm?"

"My hand?"

.

.

.

.

"A-Ah?! Right!" Yukimura stuttered as he released my hand from his hold. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Yukimura."  He didn't mean it. "So do you want me to hold the hairpin again?"

Yukimura nodded, "Yeah. I just wanted to confirm something."

As he placed the hairpin in my hand, the light gleamed strongly and pointed in a direction close by.

Returning the hairpin back to Yukimura, the warlord noticed how different the light reacted. "It's close."

"Right." We should tell the others as well. "Let's go."

But before I could make my way back, Yukimura mumbled. "Wait."

"Hm?" I turned around to see Yukimura with his eyes staring at the ground instead of me.

"Yukimura?"

"Nozomi."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of...Nii-chan?"

"Nobuyuki?" Why would Yukimura ask about my thoughts on Nobuyuki?

The last time he asked that was when I was doing archery practice.

"...He's a nice older brother figure." In all honesty, thats all I can see from Nobuyuki.

"An older brother figure?"

I nodded. "Yes, Nobuyuki resembles a big brother figure to me."

I never had any siblings.

If anything, the only person I can consider a sibling was Yuzuki. Even though she was my cousin, Yuzuki was like a big sister to me.

"It makes jealous of you, Yukimura." I replied with a sad smile, "If I had someone like Nobuyuki, I..."

I probably wouldn't have ended up in that situation.

"Nozomi." Yukimura sent me a look filled with guilt. "I..."

I shake my head, "It's fine."

"Besides...I'm happy." Giving Yukimura a smile, I continued. "Sanada Clan is completely different from my family, but."

"I truly feel like your clan is my family." Happy with what I just admitted, I waited to see Yukimura reaction.

In turn he smiled as well. "I see."

I then quietly muttered to myself. "Except for one."

And that's you.

"Hm?"

"No, it's nothing." Now wasn't the time to mention that. "Let's go tell the others."

Upon heading back to the campsite, we explained to everyone that the clue was close by.

However the problem was traversing Takeda territory without permission.

Nobuyuki then suggested, "Yukimura can make an alliance with Shingen. Then we would be able to traverse the territory without trouble."

Yukimura frowned upon hearing Nobuyuki's suggestion, "Wouldn't that mean we're using Shingen?"

It was a cruel thing to do to someone you look up to.

Using Shingen just for the sake of finding a clue for Hime-miko.

But before I could even say a single word regarding my opinion on this plan, Yukimura added on.

"But I want to help return Nozomi back to her world." Yukimura eyed the others,"You all think the same right?"

With swift answer, the ninja trio all replied back.

"Yeah!" Sasuke flashed a grin whereas Saizo smirked. "Of course!"

Kamanosuke gave a small nod. "...Yes."

"You guys." I really do owe them a lot.

I just hope nothing bad happens.

"Then...let's make an alliance with the Takeda Clan." Yukimura announced, but before we could even head over to the Takeda.

Shingen suddenly appeared right after Yukimura stated to make an alliance.

"Yo." Shingen greeted.

It was so sudden.

The likelihood of Shingen appearing out of coincidence was shot out of the window.

'... _Was it just me_?' Shingen appearing in front of us, right now, seemed more than just coincidence.

' _But I don't want to say it yet_.' There's no valid proof on whether Shingen was listening to us or not.

Father probably would've figured it out by now, but my deduction skills can barely compare to his level.

' _I think I'll keep quiet about this_.' I don't want to say it to Yukimura and the others until I know what kind of person Shingen was.

As I kept a watchful eye on Shingen, he proceeded to tell Yukimura. "We're already leaving here, but what will you guys do?"

"...Shingen." Yukimura started off, "It seems that I had a favor you overlooked after leaving the Takeda Army."

"So, would you be willing to cooperate with our help?"

"I see, but it's not like I've forgotten the favor." Shingen smiled back at Yukimura. "But to tell the truth, hearing you say that reassures me."

Shingen continued, explaining what's been happening lately, "We were in the middle of going to a certain battle, but the enemy is a troublesome one."

"Thanks to them we ended up in critical situation." Shingen eyed Yukimura, wondering what answer the warlord would give him. "Now I'm grateful for your help, but the enemy is strong. Is this fine?"

"Yeah, after hearing all of that I can't ignore it." Yukimura held his hand out to Shingen. "If you want, we can lend our strength."

"I see." Shingen grinned as he placed his hand in Yukimura's to shake it. "Then I'm relying on you, Yukimura."

As time passed by, we managed to travel deeper into Takeda Territory and decided to rest for a bit.

As I leaned against a tree to rest, but once my gaze locked onto Saizo's. The said ninja then beckoned me. "Come over here Nozomi, I'll rub your feet."

"Ah...that's fine Saizo." Theres no way I'm letting anyone see my feet!

Heck no.

I'm keeping my shoes on!

"Theres no need to act so strong, you're already tired aren't you?"

"No really, I'm fine-" Soon Sasuke interjected my words to add fuel to Saizo's anger.

"You know Saizo, that makes you sound creepy. Rubbing her feet...doesn't that make you sound like some old grandpa?"

"W-Who do you think I am Sasuke?! Besides you are-!" Yet again, the self proclaimed rivals started bickering.

Kamanosuke sighed at the sight of them, "They sure are full of energy."

"True." Not a day goes by without Sasuke and Saizo's arguments. It'd probably weird if I didn't see them fighting at least once a day.

"You guys, please tone down the fight-" Yukimura attempted to calm the two ninjas, only to suddenly raise his spear. Not only that, the others also raised their weapons.

' _Enemy soldiers?!'_ Even though I had my gun on, the amount of footsteps marching our way was scary.

"That symbol...the Uesugi Clan?!" Yukimura revealed the identity of the enemy clan.

"Declaring war immediately, huh? Damn that Kenshin." Shingen clicked his tongue.

It seems that this action was an unexpected turn of events.

"If we're surrounded like this, there will be no chance of victory." Yukimura pointed out to Shingen, who in turn nodded in agreement.

"Right." Raising his sword, Shingen created a quick escape plan. "We will deal with the Uesugi Clan, you guys will go around them and secure an exit."

"Alright." Yukimura turned toward us and signaled to start moving.

As we grew further away, I can faintly hear Shingen yell out loud. "Takeda Army! Charge!"

As we ran off to secure an exit, Yukimura soon apologized to me along the way.

"Sorry for getting you involved in the battle."

I shook my head, "No...its fine."

After all we didn't expect an enemy clan to appear so suddenly.

"If an unlikely event happens, we'll protect you." Yukimura promised, but Nobuyuki held a worried expression.

"Right...but something worries me." Before Nobuyuki could even express what was bothering him, Sasuke jumped down from the trees.

"Nobuyuki-sama! Yukimura! Something is coming from the shadow of the mountains!"

' _I knew I had a bad feeling, but I kept ignoring it_.'

The next thing I knew, enemy soldiers started appearing. But the strange part was that they didn't bear the Uesugi Clan symbol...no...that symbol was!

' _The Date Army_?!'

Soon the Date Army came charging in against the Sanada Army.

"Kamanosuke, look out!" Taking aim, I shot the closest one heading near.

"Gah!" Yelled the Date soldier.

"Ah, that was close." Kamanosuke sent me a nod, telling me that he was alright. Then went straight back into throwing his sickles at the next wave of soldier.

There were so many people fighting, I kept my focus on aiming at the ones from a distance to make it easier for everyone else.

But more soldiers continued to flood the area, making it difficult to see if we were even creating a dent in the enemy's defenses.

"There's no end!" If only I was smart enough to make some kind of smoke bomb and send them into confusion!

"Look out!" Nobuyuki yelled out.

As I turned upon hearing Nobuyuki's shout, I only briefly ended up seeing an incoming soldier running straight at me with a sword in hand.

' _No_!' Adrenaline was finally kicking in me. ' _If that soldier gets any closer, the sword will hit me even if I use my gun_!'

' _Ugh, but what other choice do I have?_!'

But before I could even aim the gun at the soldier.

Someone's back suddenly blocked my field of vision.

My eyes widened in shock as the person slid between the enemy soldier and I.

Using their body as a shield to protect me at the last minute.

"Kgh!"

Finally...a direct hit from the enemy's sword landed.

I screamed.

"Nobuyuki!"

' _Not again_!'

"Just shoot him now Nozomi!"

Gritting my teeth, I took aim again and shot the same soldier by the shoulder.

Allowing Nobuyuki to get a clean hit at the enemy. 

But that wasn't enough to stop me from staring at the bleeding wound on Nobuyuki's body.

"Nii-chan!" Yukimura's voice was getting closer, he must have heard my scream.

Even though Nobuyuki kept his focus on protecting me, he could not hide the wound from his stomach using only his bare hand.

With worry in Nobuyuki's eyes, he settled on asking me the last thing I wanted to hear. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." I can feel my grip tightening around the gun I was using. "But...I let you get hurt when I said I was going to protect all of you!"

He made a small smile, as if to reassure me. "This isnt much."

He tried to reach out to pat my head.

But of course.

I can't accept that answer.

I stepped back.

Preventing Nobuyuki from patting my head.

Because none of this was alright.

"Liar! Don't lie to me!" I argued back, "Thats the last thing you and everyone else should be saying to me!"

That's unfair.

Telling me that you're fine, when in truth you're not.

How am I supposed to deal with that?!

"Nozomi..." Surprised my reaction, he tried to reach out to me again but I shook my head and kept distancing myself away from Nobuyuki.

Because I could not protect him.

' _This keeps happening just because I'm inexperienced to their battles. Why do I always end up becoming a burden to them?!_ '

In the midst of my anguish, a familiar voice sounded among the sea of fighting soldiers.

"Hmph...is that all the Sanada Army can do?"

That voice!

I glanced to see the same person we encountered before.

Standing right in the center of his soldiers.

The one-eyed dragon, Date Masamune wearing a bemused smirk on his face "They don't seem much."

I can feel my hands clench, "Date Masamune."

"Hey hey...the general deliberately appears right now?!" Sasuke was bewildered by Masamune's choice in appearing.

Nobuyuki winced from pain of his injury, "That just shows how serious their side is."

With a swift movement, Masamune commanded his group. "Charge!"

The order was sudden, and the Date Army began fighting more seriously than before.

' _But before this fight gets any worse, I need to do something about Nobuyuki's wound_!'

Without thinking, I grasped onto Nobuyuki's hand.

"This way, Nobuyuki!"

"Eh?!" Without giving an answer, I dragged Nobuyuki down a clearing close but not too far from the fight.

I hoped that this location was a good place to not reveal the power behind my blood.

But this calls for an emergency.

"Nobuyuki." I tell the second in command general of the Sanada Army in a clear voice. "Please drink my blood."

Pulling my right sleeve up, I hold out my bare right arm toward Nobuyuki.

His eyes widened in shock.

"I understand how you feel Nozomi, but we don't know if the enemy is watching us even now."

"This isn't the time Nobuyuki!" I yelled back at him, "I don't care if any of the enemies knows! As long as you and everyone else in the Sanada Clan is safe, I'll stop doing this!"

"Nozomi..."

Biting my lip, I tried to hold back my tears as I tell Nobuyuki. "I don't want to lose anyone important, so please Nobuyuki!"

The battle suddenly started getting intense, leaving Nobuyuki to hesitate in touching my right arm.

Using my left hand.

I managed to touch Nobuyuki's right hand.

He stilled the moment my hand touched his.

"I'm fine, Nobuyuki." I calmly muttered out. "You and the others promised me."

I locked my gaze onto Nobuyuki's blue eyes. "Now...please uphold your end of our promise, Nobuyuki."

With a sigh of defeat, Nobuyuki muttered an apology. "Sorry."

Upon hearing his apology, I released my hold on Nobuyuki's right hand.

Nobuyuki stepped forward, closing the distance between and gently lifted my forearm close to his mouth.

"Ngh!" I bit my tongue, holding back against the pain as it slowly began to numb.

But as Nobuyuki drank my blood, I thought I saw someone standing from a distance.

' _Huh...? Who was that_?'

But as the pain slowly ended, I tried to get a better look on who it was.

However that person was long gone.

'... _I feel like I know that person_.'

And soon Nobuyuki's form changed right after being enveloped in a bright light.

"Thank you." Nobuyuki gave small smile, completely snapping me out of whatever suspicions I had. "I feel better now."

He patted my head, as if to reassure me.

But once he removed his hand from my head, Nobuyuki's expression became serious.

"Let's return to where everyone is."

I nodded while raising my gun, "I'll support you!"

Nobuyuki seemed pleased by my reply, "Thank you."

As we run back to where everyone else was, I began taking aim.

Stopping most of the incoming assailants that were coming from behind the others.

"Yukimura, Sasuke, Saizo, Kamanosuke!" I called out to them.

Once Yukimura and the others turned to see us, their eyes landed specifically on Nobuyuki's awakened form.

"Nii-chan...that form." Yukimura gaped.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through, but...now everything is alright." Nobuyuki raised his sword, while continued on. "Don't worry about us, we need to finish what's started!"

Yukimura grinned after hearing Nobuyuki's and my words, "Alright! Then let's change the tides everyone!"

"YEAH!" Everyone yell sounded as if it was a roar, as if strengthening all of us to continue fighting.

Every single one of us began our counterattack against the Date Army.

By the time Date Masamune noticed how the battle had changed into our favor he commanded.

"Tch...all troops...withdraw."

It ended once we changed the tides of the battle.

After confirming that there were no more enemy soldiers left, we regrouped with the Takeda Clan to explain what happened on our side.

"I see...so the Date Army was aiming for a pinch attack."

Shingen eyed all of us.

"As it seems...you guys were struggling were you not?"

I noticed Nobuyuki holding back.

We only managed to win because of the special power in my blood.

If it weren't for that...we would've struggled even more.

"It must have been troublesome since you guys suffered that much."

' _Huh_?' Suffered that much?

There was something strange about the way Shingen said that.

It was as if he knew already knew what happened.

I silently bit my lip.

My suspicions from earlier are starting to grow by the second.

"Shingen, we should make an alliance." Yukimura suggested, hoping Shingen would accept it. "That way we can all fight in a more coordinated way."

However the look on Shingen's face wasn't an expression of agreement. "No, I don't need your assistance any more, please return to your territory immediately."

"What...why?" Yukimura asked.

"It is impossible to secure a retreat even if you organize it with guys that easily surprised by the enemy's attacks, it's meaningless." Shingen pointed out to Yukimura, leaving the warlord to wince at the harsh revelation.

"It isn't possible to deny that the power we have is insufficient compared to the Takeda Army." Nobuyuki admitted in truth. 

"Clearly you are all a hindrance." The low tone Shingen used not only struck everyone else's minds, but also mine as well. "Do not follow us any more."

However...

Shingen's words...timing...and reactions. Despite the way he acted, there was still something bugging my mind.

After being forced to head back, I was too[ absorbed in my thoughts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmUQ3EppLZI) to even focus on what everyone was saying.

_'Its been bothering me this whole time.'_

' _Shingen and his clan should've been close by around the time we were attacked by the Date Army_.'

' _When Nobuyuki and I moved to the clearing, that bright light should've alerted the other clans as well as the Takeda Army._ '

"If the Takeda Army knew about your power-" Once I heard Nobuyuki say those words, I interrupted what he was going to say with what's been bothering me.

"About that...I'm not sure if Uesugi knows about the power behind my blood, but I think Shingen already knows about it." The moment I mentioned those words Yukimura and Nobuyuki stared at me, stunned.

"Could you explain what you mean by that Nozomi?" Nobuyuki ushered me to explain what I meant.

"Its been bothering me this whole time, but when you were drinking my blood...I saw someone watching us." I started, vaguely remembering the person standing from a distance as I gave blood to Nobuyuki. "I didn't get a clear look, but I recognize who that person was. In fact Kamanosuke even said his name a few times while we were with them."

"I think...it was Masatoyo-san."

The one that was in the green kimono. I always saw him standing beside Shingen, but whenever the said warlord asks for where he was. Shingen would always end up bewildered upon realizing how close Masatoyo actually was.

"Him, huh?" Kamanosuke revealed a bit of information from the past, "He was always the hardest to find among the members of the Takeda, but Masatoyo always ended up finding me whenever I got lost."

"Hardest to find, could you explain that a little more?" I asked Kamanosuke, because if that was true I might be able to connect it to how Shingen found out.

"Mmn." Kamanosuke nodded, "Even though Shingen-sama can't find him, Masatoyo would always be nearby. He's quiet like me, but his presence is very much like a shadow. Always moving...always there...but you just don't realize it until the last second."

"Then...he must have reported about my blood to Shingen around that time I let Nobuyuki drink my blood."

It finally makes sense!

Shingen did know about my blood the moment we returned from our battle against the Date Army because he had someone watching us.

"But that's weird." Nobuyuki added on, "If Shingen knew about your power he would've liked to keep you close."

Yukimura nodded in agreement to his brother, "That's true...but why did he tell us to return to our territory?"

' _Hm...Yukimura did say Shingen was a good leader and the way he responded to everyone in the Sanada Army was as if he still cared for them even thought they're no long apart of the Takeda Army._ '

Without realizing it, I blurted out what I was thinking. "Maybe he was actually thinking about you guys?"

"Huh?" Was all I heard coming from everyone else.

Whoops.

Everyone was now looking at me.

My face burned in embarrassment as I redirected my gaze to the ground.

"W-Well it might be silly of me to say this since I barely know Shingen-san!" I stuttered a bit before trying to keep myself calm and explain my reasoning for Shingen's choice in sending us away. "But the way Shingen was acting sounded similar to my father's way of acting. If he knew that there was something important to him, he would send them away. Break any lingering connection with them. He did it once in order to protect Yuzu-nee's father due to what he does back in my world."

Everyone was stayed silent after hearing my explanation.

' _Am I wrong_?'

Was what I wanted to say until Yukimura suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders.

Surprising me out of nowhere.

"That's it!"

"Wah!"

"O-Oh sorry!" He quickly removed his hands from my shoulders to give me space. "But...you're right! Shingen is doing this in order to keep you and us safe from the battle."

But soon, Yukimura's voice got softer the moment he realized why Shingen did that. "He...He did it so that the Uesugi and Date Army wouldn't target you for your power."

"That makes sense!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he finally understood the true meaning behind Shingen's actions.

Saizo's lips formed a small grin, acknowledging my assumption and Yukimura's possible reason. "If it's him, he definitely would do something like that."

Kamanosuke smiled in agreement. "Yes, I think so too."

A frown soon formed on Yukimura's face. "But if that's true, we can't leave Shingen and his army behind for doing this."

"However." Nobuyuki added on another factor that affected us. "If we meet up with the Takeda Army."

Nobuyuki directed everyone's attention back to me. "Nozomi will be in danger."

Everyone had a torn look on their face.

' _They're doing it again_.' I sighed while sending my gaze to the ground. ' _They look like they're ready to choose my safety over going back to help the Takeda Army_.'

Oh a branch...it looks like I can hold it.

'... _I guess it's time to remind them the promise they keep forgetting_.'

Quietly picking up the branch from the ground, Imari stared at me in confusion.

"Um, Nozomi-san what are you-?" The next thing Imari saw...

"OW!" I started off by whacking the branch onto Sasuke's head.

"N-Nozomi?!" The rest were wondering why I hit Sasuke out of nowhere.

But soon...I started walking over to each and everyone of them with the tree branch in my hands.

"P-Princess what are you...OW!"

"O...ouch."

"Ouch!"

"W-Wait Nozomi! Ow!"

After I gave all of the Sanada Army commanders and generals a good whack in the heads, I crossed my arms and gave a heavy sigh.

"How many times...how many times do I have to tell you all?"

As the five rubbed their heads from the blow I landed on their heads, they finally listened to what I had to sat.

"I keep telling all of you over and over again. I did not pick up a bow and arrow... as well as a gun for nothing. The weapon wasn't just for my safety, but all of yours as well! I've told you several times!"

They winced upon hearing me yell, probably due to the fact that this was one of the few times they've actually seen me angry. I could see their ears go down, similar to when dogs get sad whenever they get scolded by their owner.

Once I saw that, I decided to tone down the anger in my voice and tell them how I truly feel about this predicament. 

"Besides...I will be fine." Dropping the tree branch in my hands, I continued my words. "Because I trust all of you."

Everyone held a surprised expressions as I mentioned these words.

"And I will continue to do so." A small smile soon found it's way onto my face. "No matter what happens."

"But." Yukimura, out of all of them, started off. There was worry in his eyes as he stared back at me.

I shook my head, still wearing the same smile. "I want all of you to be like yourself. Your choice is what you make."

"If you want to help the Takeda Army, then do it. If you want to protect me, then alright. But all of you are making it seem like those are the only options you have."

As I clasp my hands together, I reminded them more specifically to the warlord currently struggling by the predicament. "There's nothing wrong in choosing both right, Yukimura?"

"Nozomi." Yukimura's surprised filled face soon slowly relaxed as his expression changed into a smile. "Thank you, for resolving my determination."

"I'm glad to be of help."

"But please don't hit us with a tree branch next time."

I pouted at Yukimura and the others, "Well how were all of you going to listen to me?"

"Just tell us next time, don't hit us."

"Okay."

* * *

Running back to where the Takeda Army was said they were going to start their battle to settle the difference against the Uesugi Army, Yukimura called out to the general of the Takeda.

"Shingen!"

As the others began assisting the rest of the Takeda commanders, Shingen looked angry at the fact that we came back.

"You guys?! What are all of you doing here?! I thought I told you not to follow us!"

"Even so! I have to pay back what you did for trying to protect us!" Yukimura returned Shingen's response with what we realized he was trying to say.

Shingen seemed stupefied after hearing what Yukimura just said. "Its because that's who you are! That's why I can't leave you behind!"

"Yukimura." Shingen muttered the young warlord's name amazement, however right when he was going to supply his argue I noticed enemies heading our way. "But are you planning to drag that girl into the bat-"

Quickly taking out my gun, I shot the two incoming soldiers running straight for the two warlords while Shingen was talking.

"GAH!" Two loud thumps sounded near as I ran over to Yukimura and Shingen's location with Imari following after me.

The first thing I asked was none other than, "Are you two okay?!

Yukimura smiled back at me, "Yes, we're fine thanks to your quick thinking."

Giving Yukimura a nod, I finally turn over to Shingen.

When I first met Shingen, I thought he was a little intimidating...but once Yukimura and the others showed me what kind of person he was...I finally understand.

Knowing that Yukimura was beside me, I gathered all of the courage I needed to face Takeda Shingen using only my words.

"Shingen-san...although I may seem weak...probably defenseless even with this gun in my hands...but I trust Yukimura and the others. I know that they're strong and they have enough power to lend your army strength. I've seen them train and grow strong constantly each day to protect those they care this whole time. So please...allow Yukimura and the others to fight with you!"

"To tell the truth, I'm still surprised at your accuracy in getting those soldiers just now...however after listening to your words...I guess I have to admit defeat against you." With a grin, Shingen turned to Yukimura to say. "I've got quite an inexperienced opponent going against me, Yukimura."

' _Uh...opponent_?'

Shingen wasn't referring to me right?

"That girl is a woman suitable for standing beside in the future, treat her carefully." Shingen advised to Yukimura, who in turn acknowledged his words.

"Yes!"

Nobuyuki, who was close by and listening to everything that's happened, chuckled. "Right now...it seems as if Yukimura was asking Shingen permission on having Nozomi's hand in marriage."

I almost lost my grip on the gun I was holding as my face heated up and at the same time...Yukimura's cheeks turned red.

"What?!" The moment we realized the both of us whisper yelled that at the same time, our eyes accidentally locked when we tried to see the other's reaction.

I turned elsewhere, focusing on trying to see if any enemy soldiers were heading our way again.

Hiding my embarrassed face.

' _M-Marriage again_?!' Why does everyone always end up thinking that we're getting married?!

Meanwhile, Yukimura was whisper yelling back to Nobuyuki with a completely reddened face. "W-What are you talking about, Nii-chan?! What Shingen said right now did not mean that!"

"Huh? What did I say?" Shingen sent a raised brow at Yukimura.

Yukimura flinched after realizing that Shingen heard what he said, "N-Nothing!"

"Haha, you seemed shaken up." He slapped Yukimura's back to stop him from acting so stiff. It was actually pretty funny to watch since it seemed like Shingen was giving a fatherly pat at the back to Yukimura.

"But nonetheless it reassures me that you guys returned...its a tough situation, but I want you guys to fight together with us. Of course, in response to your feelings...the Takeda Army will also protect that girl as well."

Once Shingen gave his word, Yukimura thanked the general of the Takeda Army for creating an alliance with us. "Ah...thank you, Shingen."

Soon everyone readied their weapons for battle, and finally Yukimura commanded together with his spear in hand. "Let's go! Everyone...charge!"


	21. Can I tell you something?

' _What's important to me_?' I stared at the letter grasped in my hands. ' _I should already know this by now_.'

It was from Yuzuki.

The words stated on it said this.

**_So you've already made up your mind?_ **

"Yes." I muttered to myself.

I can't ignore it.

I should tell him how I really feel.

I want to tell him.

Those very three words.

"I..."

Love him.

* * *

 [Who Will You Choose?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wegJaBpDLhI)

* * *

  **[Select]: Sarutobi Sasuke**

"Sasuke, can you come with me?" I asked the ninja to follow me. I was eager to show him something I recalled from my world.

I always wanted to do this when I had enough money to travel the world.

A zip line.

It looked really fun in the pictures Uncle Enomoto showed me. Despite being so high up in a mountain or trees.

The view from such a high point reminded me of the time Sasuke took me up to the mountains.

"What are you trying to do Nozomi?" He stared at me in confusion as I grabbed my short bow and quiver full of arrows with me.

"You'll see." I grinned at him. Using the ladder I placed against one of the trees to climb up. Checking to make sure the rope was fastened tightly on.

As I took out an arrow from the quiver, I placed it into position. Making sure the rope on the arrow was tied well enough, I aimed the arrow at my target.

A tree across from the one I'm sitting in.

Once I released the arrow, it landed right on the highest part of the trunk.

"Okay now..." Removing my jacket, I placed it like a hook on the rope. "Go!"

I jumped off the tree I was on, hoping my jacket would be able to withstand the pressure of the rope. I found myself slightly gliding across the rope.

However there was something wrong.

' _The rope feels...weaker than how I usually have it_.' More like it wasn't stable. I could feel myself lowering dangerously above the ground.

"Ah..! Wait Nozomi!" There was panic in Sasuke's voice. But I couldn't stop.

"Eek!" I screeched.

The arrow's rope snapped. Leaving me to fall from the tree's height. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground, but instead I felt myself land right onto someone's body.

"Ouch!" I, as well as someone else's voice, yelped in pain. By the time I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on top of Sasuke. His arms were wrapped around my body as if protecting me from the landing.

"Sasuke?! Are you alright?!"

Did he land on his back while catching me?!

"I'm...fine." He mumbled out, while giving me a smile in return. "But I should be asking the same thing to you. Why did you try to pull something like that?"

"Well...I wanted to show you some of the stuff that I knew in my world." Since I have no way of showing it through my phone at all. "I was trying to recreate the amazing stuff I've seen."

It would've been really nice if it worked.

"You don't need to do that." His words surprised me.

"Huh...? But you and the others won't understand if I try to explain it." Even if I did have some way of using my phone, it's better to see it actually happen.

"It's fine." He waved it off. "But I don't think you should try that again, otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself."

"Right." As the both of us got up, I felt a stinging pain on my right wrist.

I winced.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke sent me a worried look.

"I think I accidentally hurt myself." I must have grazed my wrist again while using the bow and arrow.

Raising my right hand, I find a small trickle of blood coming from my wrist.

"Oh no." This line, it's similar to the times I accidentally scratched myself while placing the arrow onto the string of the bow.

I had a tendency to scratch myself against the tip of the arrow's head, because I was in a rush to learn how to fight.

And now...I rushed again.

I just wanted to show Sasuke that there was another way to see the view.

"I'll go clean this." I need to remember to not rush into things.

As I raised my wrist up to keep the blood from increasing, I was going to grab my jacket lying near the trees.

However...

I felt my right hand being held.

I turned around to see who was holding my hand.

"Sasuke?"

He was wearing a dazed look on his face.

Like he was focused on something.

"Oh!" My blood! Shoot, I forgot that my blood isn't normal especially around these guys! "Sasuke, I'm fine. I'll clean this my-"

But even though I was trying to say that, it didn't stop Sasuke's actions.

The next thing I knew, Sasuke brought my wrist close to his mouth.

My face reddened. "Wait!"

The next thing I knew, Sasuke licked the blood off my wrist.

"Ah." No use, he's not listening to me. I couldn't look straight at Sasuke's face.

My face was too warm. I turned away, trying to ignore it. But the fact that he was still drinking the blood off my wrist.

It was hard to get rid of the image.

By the time he stopped, Sasuke changed into his awakened form. Sasuke's eyes snapped out of the daze he was in. The sad look on in his face showed that Sasuke realized what he just did. "Sorry...I couldn't."

But his apology was interrupted.

"Hey..." Suddenly there were two dark voices coming from the distance.

There standing near the entrance of the Sanada Territory was none other than Saizo and Kamanosuke.

"Sasuke, how dare you." Saizo began, "Drinking the princess' blood like that!"

"Sasuke unfair. Trying to get one step ahead again." Kamanosuke muttered, wearing a scary glare on his face.

Sasuke sent a frown at them.

' _He looks irritated_.'

"It's not Sasuke's fault, I." I tried to explain, but the next thing I knew.

I was pulled into Sasuke's arms, or rather not like a hug.

But similar to how a prince carries a princess.

"Eh?! Sasuke?!" What was he doing?!

"Sorry, but let's get away from them for now."

"Huh?!" The next thing I knew, Sasuke started running away from Saizo and Kamanosuke at high speed.

"Wait!" You could hear Saizo yell at Sasuke as he tried to keep up. "I'm not going to let you get away with this Sasuke!"

"T-Too fast..." Kamanosuke huffed tiredly while trying to catch up to us.

But it wasn't possible.

Sasuke managed to run all the way to the mountain he once took me. However the awakening didn't last for long, so by the time he stopped running. Sasuke returned to normal.

Upon putting me down, Sasuke immediately continued what he was going to say. "Sorry, Nozomi."

"I couldn't stop myself."

I shook my head. "No, it was my fault. I accidentally cut myself using the arrow."

"I was rushing." I explained. "I really wanted you to see what I was trying to make."

"What exactly was it?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"Back in my world, we call that a zip line. It's another way that people used to get off from the top of the mountain or a high tree."

"The top of the mountain?" His ears perked in interest.

"Yes." I nodded. "Remember how you tried to show me the view from the top of the mountain not long ago?"

"Yeah?"

"I was trying to see if we could try it again, but I wanted to try and see if we could do so while doing the zip line." I sighed sadly in memory of my attempt to make it work. "Sadly it didn't go so well. After all that time I went into practicing."

"No, I don't think your effort went to waste. I'm actually really...really happy to see that you're trying to find a way for us to see that view again."

"Sasuke?"

"You always wear a smile whenever we have fun. Like that time I took you here." Sasuke admitted, with a look of frustration on his face. "But...sometimes you look worried as well as sad."

"Sometimes I feel frustrated that I can't cheer you up immediately...like Yukimura does."

Yukimura?

"He always managed to reassure you, while I just stand there. Unsure of what to say to you."

What Sasuke was trying to say right now?

"Then there's the others like Saizo, who can talk to girls without a problem. Nobuyuki was always level headed and understanding. Even Kamanosuke manages to make sure you're smiling."

Is it possible?

"But what I'm trying to say is." The silence of the forest. Leaving only the wind blowing from the distance, Sasuke's voice, and the loud pounding of my heart was all I could hear. "I want you to look at me for once."

"It's unfair that you always spend time with Yukimura."

Sasuke, are you?

"But this time...instead of Yukimura...could you..." Sasuke placed his forehead against mine. The tips of our nose touched as he muttered these words to me. "Look at me the same way?"

**[Select]: Kirigakure Saizo**

"Mother...Father..." I was holding a picture of my parents. Smiling at the camera with me in the center.

It was a picture of me passing the entrance exam for my middle school. At that time, my hair was still long. Probably past my shoulders, but not as far as my waist level. But the perks of having short hair was the fact that I didn't need to worry about having my hair tangled up in knots.

But...besides my hair.

I really miss my parents.

' _Are the both of you alright_?' I wondered to myself. I hope my parents are alright. I know they can protect themselves due to their jobs, but ever since I've landed here in Shinga.

I can't help but feel worried. I don't have any form of communication to reach my parents. So I don't even know if they're looking for Yuzuki and I.

The only family I have here was Yuzuki. Plus I don't even get to see her that often due to chances of the both of us getting captured by an enemy clan at the same time.

"Princess?" I turned around to see Saizo walking down the corridor.

"Oh Saizo." I lowered the picture in my hands. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all...except." Saizo pointed at the item in my hand. "What is that?"

"Ah, this? It's kind of like a painting." Since technology doesn't exist here in Shinga, they only had ink wash paintings. "But a little more advanced."

I hold out the picture for Saizo to see. "This is called a picture. We use a specific item called a camera to take pictures of others rather than having someone paint."

"I see." He smiled while taking a good look at the picture. "The people in this...who are they?"

"My parents and the one in the center was me."

"Was?" His eyes narrowed at my choice of words, "What do you mean, princess?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well..."

I don't think I've told anyone else about what happened to me during my middle school years. I managed to tell Yukimura, because I knew he would understand. However...I don't think I feel ready to tell someone other than Yukimura yet.

"I've went through a lot after that picture was taken." Yeah, this should be good enough for now. Until I'm ready to tell all of them. "I ended up cutting my long hair by the end of it though. But a lot of people didn't seem to like it besides my family and a few friends of my parents."

"They didn't?"

I shook my head. "No."

Rather they were too busy talking behind my back about it on the day Anju turned against me. I don't even remember if I had someone I liked back then. I think I was too traumatized. Even if I did liked someone back then, I'm pretty sure that person had a bad opinion of me due to rumors created by the people in my class.

Because I can faintly remember hearing these words.

**_What in the world was that girl doing? Trying to make us believe that she wasn't copying Arisugawa? Pfft...rather with the hair she has now, Yanagi is trying to make herself gain more attention wasn't it?_ **

That was the very last thing I wanted to do. My hair and the way it was styled was enforced by Anju just because she wanted us to match. To look cute and use adorable accessories as well as items.

What if I didn't want to look cute? What if I didn't want long hair? What if I wanted to use something that wasn't considered trendy or adorable?

Those characteristics aren't what make me who I am.

Thus I cut my hair and threw away all of the items Anju had me get in order to match with her.

Because I wanted to be seen as an individual.

Not as a copycat.

"Besides, this hair isn't feminine-like right?" Most people prefer girls with long hair similar to Anju's cascading black hair or Yuzuki's pretty shoulder-length brown hair.

Mine just simply reaches halfway down to my neck. The only thing I can do to make it look nice was curling the ends or wear a beanie. "And I don't have any items that would work with my hair."

"What about the Hime-miko's hairpin?" I shook my head at Saizo's suggestion. "It might light up again if I put it on."

And I don't think we need an enemy clan heading straight for the Sanada Territory just for the sake of the bright light.

Saizo soon went silent, until a small smirk formed on his face. "Princess, do you have some time right now?"

"I do." But where was Saizo going with this?

"Then lend me some of your time, and let's go somewhere for a bit." After returning the picture to me, I followed after Saizo. Curious of where he was taking me.

"There's no Yakuma in that area, right?"

"No, this area is somewhere that only I know." Oh, does this mean Saizo has a private area that he goes to like Sasuke and his mountain?

The walk wasn't that long, but what I saw was amazing. I could even feel myself gasp in amazement of the place.

"A huge patch of flowers." It was a hill full of colorful pink flowers. Kneeling to see what kind of flowers they were, I faintly recalled what these were called.

"These flowers are... _Sakurasou_." These flowers are quite common during springtime and got their name due to having petals shaped like cherry blossoms. I didn't think these flowers were also blooming in Shinga.

"Hmm, so in your world these flowers have a name?" Saizo muttered in interest as he knelt beside me.

"Yes, although they only bloom around the same time as cherry blossoms." But if I have to say,  these flowers resemble how I was in middle school. After all, these flowers were like a copycat version of cherry blossoms and the  _me_  at that time. Was merely a copycat of someone that had natural beauty.

"Do they have a meaning in your world?" Saizo asked, "Most of the flowers Nobuyuki-sama uses for flower arranging has a meaning to them, but since these flowers don't have a name. They don't bear a meaning."

I nodded, "They do."

"It's a flower that stands for  _desire_  or  _long-lasting love._ " I recalled. One of the flower books my mother's friend gave me mentioned it before.

"...I see." Saizo mumbled quietly, "What a coincidence."

"Hm?" I stared at Saizo, a little confused by what he just said. "Coincidence?"

He plucked one of the Sakurasou flowers close by and turned over to me. Gently tucking the small flower on the right side of my hair.

"Eh?" I was surprised by Saizo's action.

"There." Saizo's hand still lingered on my hair. Playing around with a few strands of my hair. "They suit you."

"You look even more beautiful with it."

"Beautiful?" Upon repeating the word, I felt my face turn warm as I try to deny Saizo's compliment. "No...there's no way I would."

"Most people prefer long hair girls over short haired girls." Because they look much better than I do.

Mother, Yuzuki, and even Anju had long hair. My current appearance can't even match up to theirs.

"I, in all honesty, don't deserve to be called beautiful." Saizo's mouth formed a thin line on his face as I said that. He stopped playing with my hair, but kept it in his hand.

"Does appearance really matter?" Saizo?

"The word known as beautiful doesn't always limit itself to one's own appearance." It was like Saizo was trying to remind me this. "You see, princess."

"The person I see right here and now doesn't need to have either long or short hair to be beautiful, because-"

My face burned as I saw what Saizo did next, he drew closer and closer to my face. Only to bring the few strands of hair that was within his hand close to brush against his lips.

"Your whole being in general emits true beauty, my dear princess."

"Saizo."

"Do you want to know something else, princess?" He smiled at me while releasing stray strands of my hair.

"W-What?"

"Can I steal you away from Yukimura-sama?" There was something in Saizo's eyes.

As if they were longing for something.

No...someone.

"I  _desire_  you."

Desire?! Wait, Saizo does this mean?!

"Wha-" The next thing I knew. I felt myself get pulled closer to Saizo. "Also, I can't hold myself back anymore."

Lifting my right hand, Saizo revealed that there was tiny traces of blood on it. "There's blood on your fingers."

"Ah." When did I?!

My eyes widened.

"The picture..." My hand must have gotten a cut from the picture while I was folding it to put in my pocket.

The most unnoticeable way of getting cut.

A paper cut.

"Yukimura-sama bit you twice before I did...then Sasuke and Kamanosuke." Placing the tips of my fingers close to his lips, Saizo then said words I will never forget as he tasted my blood. "I, Kirigakure Saizo, want you...Nozomi."

It was the first time Saizo ever called me by my name.

**[Select]: Yuri Kamanosuke**

"A long time ago, there was a little girl who live in a village near the forest." I started off, recalling an old story I used to read when I was little. "Whenever she went out, the girl would always wear a red riding cloak. So everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood."

There were old stories in the Sanada Castle's collection of books. However none of them were fairy tales, so I decided to introduce at least one of them to the stories I grew up with.

"One day Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could visit her grandmother in the forest."

The only person I could find that wasn't busy at the time was Kamanosuke. He seemed interested in the stories I called fairy tales back in my world. Especially with this particular fairy tale, since it involved a wolf.

"Even though she promised her mother to not speak to strangers and to not dawdle along the way, Little Red Riding Hood broke the promise. Because Little Red Riding Hood picked flowers in the woods and...talked to a stranger. But not just any stranger...it was a wolf."

Right now, he was resting on my shoulder while listening to me retell the tale of Little Red Riding Hood by memory.

"The wolf...ate the girl's grandmother?" Kamanosuke asked with a confused look on his face. I nodded, "The wolf was hungry."

"He didn't want to just eat Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother, the wolf also wanted to eat the little girl too."

A frown formed against Kamanosuke's face. "...We don't eat humans though."

I giggled at Kamanosuke's reaction toward the story. "Hehe...don't worry Kamanosuke, this is just a story. Plus it's based on a wolf, not a werewolf like you and the others."

"Mmn, can you continue?" Kamanosuke buried his head on my shoulder. Compared to the first time he did it, I was a bit more used to it by now.

"Sure." Rather I was going to continue, but Saizo and Sasuke appeared. Wearing looks of irritation toward the hooded ninja resting his head on my shoulder.

"Hey, Kamanosuke." Saizo called out to the ninja. "We have a mission to do."

"Eh...it's already that time?"

"Yeah, now move aside from Nozomi." Sasuke heavily emphasized  _move_  to Kamanosuke. "Because we need to get this finished before it gets late."

"But...the story." Kamanosuke sent a look, as if begging me to give the two ninjas waiting for him an excuse.

I sighed.

Not again.

Lately, Kamanosuke kept turning to me in order to create excuses to not take the mission he's supposed to do. That way, he can just continue sleeping at Sanada Castle or sleep on my shoulder for hours till end.

I swear. My shoulder always ends up becoming stiff because of how long Kamanosuke would take a nap.

I can't let him continue this.

"Kamanosuke, if you can finish the mission fast enough with Sasuke and Saizo...then we can finish the story of Little Red Riding Hood when you come back. Alright?" As I said that, I kind of felt like I was being a mother-like figure to Kamanosuke. Except it was oddly similar to an experience I went through.

It was as if I was talking like my mother whenever she was trying to remind me of something in a stern manner.

He opened his mouth for a brief moment, but closed it. Seeing that I wanted him to finish the job that needed to be done immediately.

"Fine." Slowly getting up from his spot, he dropped himself onto Sasuke's back. Making the energetic ninja almost fall to the ground. "Sasuke...carry me there."

"No! You idiot, go walk on your own! This isn't the mountain!" I covered my mouth as I quietly laughed, watching the ninja trio bicker among themselves.

But now that Kamanosuke left, I have no one else to tell the story. ' _Nobuyuki and Yukimura are currently busy with their duties as leaders of the Sanada Clan_.'

I don't want to bother them.

Was there something I can do while waiting for Kamanosuke?

Wracking my brain a little, a small thought ran through my mind.

' _Ah_!' I placed my right fist against my open left palm while realizing what I can do. ' _I can finish reading that recipe book I got from the kitchen and try to get ideas of what I can make for dinner next time_.'

Heading back to my room, I situated myself near the table and placed the recipe book on the surface of it. Smiling cheerfully, I read the written pages of recipes after recipes written by many of the members of the Sanada Clan members.

There were even scrawled drawings made by what I assumed to be from the ninja trio as well as the two leaders of the Sanada Clan. But my hand stopped on the page labelled Mitarashi Dangos.

There was a tiny note that resembled Nobuyuki's handwriting. It stated that this treat was Kamanosuke's favorite.

"Mitarashi Dango...hmm...I don't think I've had that in a long time." I tried to think back on when was the last time I ate some. "I think I had it around the time I found out that Sasazuka-sensei disliked Asian based sweets."

Despite his short height and appearance, my home school teacher was rather picky on desserts. According to my father, Sasazuka developed a fondness for sweet donuts during the time he spent while being raised in America.

"He even called me Baka-Neko Nigou (Idiot Cat #2)!" I sometimes wonder why my mother can withstand Sasazuka's sharp tongue. Although he commended the fact that I inherited my knowledge from father, I still feel a little angry to hear he was a jerk to mother.

"I swear, one day I'm going to stuff a matcha donut down his throat if he ever calls me Idiot Cat #2 again!" I huffed while returning my focus back onto the recipe book.

As time went by, I soon found myself getting tired. To the point where I just closed the recipe book, and placed my head on top of the table.

It was already late. I wasn't even sure if Kamanosuke will be back in time to hear the ending to Little Red Riding Hood.

Resting my head against the table, I faintly hear the sound of the tatami door in my room open and closed.

' _Huh_?' Who was it?

I wasn't sure. Due to my sleepiness, I wondered if I was dreaming or not.

"Hmm." I could hear someone's footsteps tap against the tatami floor.

But really...who was it?

A soft sigh was heard close to my face.

I think the person that entered my room was sitting next to me. I felt something lightly poke against my cheek.

"...Nozomi." I slowly opened my eyes, a rather messy image of the person showed up in my field of vision.

"Kamanosuke?" Getting up from the table I was resting on, I blinked a few times until I could finally see Kamanosuke sitting right next to me wearing a small smile on his face. "Did you just finish?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But when I came by to see you for the ending of the story, you were still asleep."

"Ah, sorry." I smiled in embarrassment. "I got really sleepy and kind of fell asleep on top the table."

"It's fine." Kamanosuke didn't seem to mind. "I got to see something interesting."

"Interesting?" I raised a brow at him. "What?"

"You look cute while you're sleeping." My face reddened upon hearing what Kamanosuke just said.

"Hahahaha..." I laughed, thinking I'm still asleep.

' _Am I still dreaming or did Kamanosuke just told me I look cute while sleeping?_ '

"You're kidding right?"

"No." Wow blunt. This was quite a dream.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming right now?" Do I need to pinch myself to just check and see?

Kamanosuke frowned. "I'm not lying."

"Then prove it to me." For the first time in my life, I completely regret ever saying those words.

"Fine." There was something odd about that innocent smile Kamanosuke had on his face as he pulled me close into his arms.

I felt something soft brush against my cheek. My heart started pounding the moment I realized what Kamanosuke had done.

"Uwah!" I gasped in shock. ' _Did Kamanosuke just kissed my cheek?!_ '

I flinched in his hold as he murmured. "Finish the story."

"H-Huh?!" My eyes widened.

Now I was fully awake. My face was full of shock and warmth as the lethargic ninja continued to hug me in his arms.

"But...you're..." I struggled, but I managed to say the words. "Too close!"

"You said to prove it to you." Ahhhhh! I hate myself right now!

My heart can't stop pounding.

Why was it moving this fast?!

Was it because Kamanosuke kissed me on the cheek? Was it because he was hugging me this close?

Why can't I calm down?!

"U-Um where was I?" I tried to recall the last part.

"Where the wolf was dressed as the girl's grandmother and the girl was asking the wolf why he had big teeth."

"O-Oh, right!" I stumbled upon my words like a mess, because Kamanosuke would not let me go at all.

I could feel Kamanosuke's breath hitting against my neck.

It was warm, but at the same time it made me flinch as I continued the part where I left off.

"The wolf roared at the little girl saying ' _The better to eat you with_!' Then chased after the little red riding hood after revealing that he was a wolf disguised as her grandmother."

"Eat...?"

"Yes."

"...I see." Kamanosuke muttered softly. "Nozomi."

"Yes?"

"Can I  _eat_  you?"

"What?!" I panicked the moment I heard him say that. "Eat?! M-Me?!"

As you can see, I'm freaking out right now.

"Not literally." Of course that was obvious.

But wait, what did he mean by eat?

"I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

"Huh?" Kamanosuke's body suddenly felt heavy for some reason. "Wait, Kamanosuke...did you get hurt during the mission?!"

He only laughed in return. "A little."

"Kamanosuke, this isn't the time for jokes!"

"...A Yakuma got me from behind." I slowly raised my hand to press against Kamanosuke's back. He winced the moment I put pressure against it. Lifting my hand, I saw traces of fresh blood.

He wasn't lying.

"Kamanosuke, by eat... did you mean?"

"You don't need to force yourself." I bit my lip. "I think that's the last thing you need to say to me."

"You don't mind?"

"If it's to make sure you, Yukimura, and the others are safe. Then I don't mind." His grip on my body tightened. "Kamanosuke?"

"Is Yukimura the only one?"

Huh?

"Nobuyuki prevented us from asking you, but I want to hear it from you. Do you really like Yukimura?"

"I...Yukimura and I are..."

"Unfair." He mumbled while burying his face against the crook of my right shoulder. "I'm also here...beside you. Yet you always turn to Yukimura."

"Why only Yukimura?"

"Because." I love him.

But I didn't want to say it to Kamanosuke. It was the truth, but there was guilt.

Why do I feel...upset?

I haven't said a peep about my true feelings to Yukimura.

Yet...the sharp pain Kamanosuke left on my shoulder couldn't compare to the guilt growing in me.

"Kamanosuke." A bright light gleamed as Kamanosuke changed into his awakened form. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because." He finally backed away, revealing an unfamiliar gaze before me. The ending of the fairy tale known as Little Red Riding Hood was never mentioned. Because Kamanosuke shushed me with these words.

"I don't want to lose you to Yukimura."

**[Select]: Sanada Nobuyuki**

"Okay, all of the supplies are in position." Today I was helping the soldiers of the Sanada Army that returned from battle get their injuries treated. Truthfully speaking, Nobuyuki asked me if I was tired and wanted to return to the castle earlier but I refused.

I wanted to help the people that got injured in the battle we just went through. I can't just sit in the castle doing nothing.

"Nobuyuki, I have everything set up." I reported to the general heading over to me.

"Thank you." He smiled, "I'll start bringing them in."

But then I noticed something out of the ordinary with Nobuyuki.

There was a cut on his left hand. It wasn't even treated. Feeling a little upset on the fact that Nobuyuki didn't bother to say anything. I grabbed a part of his sleeve.

Just to stop him from leaving.

"Nobuyuki."

"Yes?"

"Sit." I dragged him over to one of the chairs near the place I put the antiseptics at. "You hurt yourself during the battle didn't you?"

"Ah...I guess I did."

I frowned at Nobuyuki the moment he said that. "That's not good Nobuyuki."

"If one of the leaders of the Sanada Army gets hurt, then how will the soldier look at you?"

"It's not that serious, Nozomi."

My frown deepened. "It is."

I started cleaning the wound on his hand. "Besides, open wounds in my world don't just leave a mark. Sometimes it can lead to people getting sick."

"That's the last thing we want coming from a general like you, Nobuyuki."

"Nozomi." As I tied the wrapping around Nobuyuki's hand. I held Nobuyuki's left hand in mine. "This hand has been through so much. Please consider your health just as much the men in your army, alright?"

Nobuyuki smiled faintly at my expression. "I know."

He placed a hand against the top of my head to ruffle my hair.

"Hey!" I pouted while Nobuyuki only smiled at the expression I was making.

He really was an older brother figure. I knew that he was Yukimura's older brother by blood. However among everyone else as well as the ninja trio, Nobuyuki was literally the doting big brother figure head.

Sometimes strict, but at the same time can be kind when needed.

But there was always something that bothered my mind.

If Yukimura was the younger brother, how come Nobuyuki wasn't made supreme leader?

It was a common thing for the first born son to lead a family passed down from generations after generations back in my world.

Didn't that mean Nobuyuki had a right to be the supreme leader of the Sanada Army?

But he isn't.

I could never outright ask him. From the first time I met Nobuyuki and Yukimura, he always referred to Yukimura being a great warrior.

Nobuyuki would never mention anything that's great about himself. He was a general. He knew how to lead as well as fight, and yet didn't make himself seem more important than Yukimura. It was as if Nobuyuki was being humble about who he was.

In fact.

Did you know it took me a while to learn that Nobuyuki's hobby was flower arrangement? He never mentioned a single thing besides his favorite food.

Always looked at what was the current matter at hand.

I never knew about what they all liked to do until Saizo mentioned it to me. It was around the time I got punished alongside Yukimura from leaving the territory.

Compared to Yukimura, who shouldered most of the punishment. Nobuyuki's punishment for me was lighter due to the fact that I got sick after staying up so late at night. I encountered a Yakuma after leaving the territory ground, stayed up all night without getting any sleep, and then went to check on the villagers that got attacked by the Yakuma.

It's no wonder I got sick fast.

I stayed outside too long, plus the weather here in Shinga ended up giving me a fever.

It was kind of Nobuyuki to let me rest before he could actually give me the punishment.

The punishment was to help Nobuyuki read through the books in the archived to search for information about the Hime-miko. I felt like he was considering the fact that I wasn't used to being around all of them yet. Besides Yukimura, who managed to prove it by his actions. Nobuyuki showed it through his brother-like image.

' _Really...Nobuyuki is a very kind person_.'

As I focused on tying the wrappings, on the last soldier. The man frowned.

"Hey, miss. Can't you do it a little more gentle?" Ah, did I accidentally wrapped it too tight?

"Oh, sorry." I loosened the wrappings a bit and retied it better. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah." The soldier chuckled. "Being treated so nicely by someone like you isn't so bad."

But by the time Nobuyuki came to get me, he sounded rather upset.

"...That's enough." Taking my place Nobuyuki offered. "Now, I'll make sure you're treated."

' _Uh...what was Nobuyuki doing_?' It was as if he was sending a rather intimidating vibe to the soldier I helped. The smile on his face looked scary for a second there.

The soldier ended up leaving immediately after seeing the expression on Nobuyuki's face.

I guess Nobuyuki really does have a scary side to him.

"...And now that looks like the last one of the injured men." Nobuyuki noted after getting up. But as soon as I got up, Nobuyuki suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Eh? Um, Nobuyuki...where are we going?" Was he taking me somewhere? But why was his grip on my wrist strong?

"Could you come here for a second?" I suddenly don't like that sound of that.

"O-Okay."

By the time we reached a good distance away from the area where Yukimura and soldiers were. Nobuyuki finally released his grip on my wrist.

"Nobuyuki, what's wrong?" There's something weird going on. How come Nobuyuki looked so upset right now? "Why are we all the way out here?"

He let out a sigh. "Hah."

"If we were anywhere closer, then it would've been troublesome if the others hear."

"You don't even know what's happening around you."

There was a faint smile on Nobuyuki's face as he continued. "You're...too kind to everyone around you."

"If a cute girl like you starts being nice to everyone, you need to start thinking about what others might do to you."

"Huh? Cute girl...?" I felt my face warm, upon hearing what Nobuyuki said. "M-Me?!"

Wait a second, was Nobuyuki calling me cute?!

"I...I think you're wrong." I stammered while trying to speak to Nobuyuki. "I'm not a cute girl like Yuzu-nee is and for starters...!"

"I'm fighting alongside you, Nobuyuki! It's not like I'm not aware of what's going around me!" I blurted out.

"Oh really..." Uh oh. I think I accidentally triggered something in Nobuyuki.

Ack, what am I going to do?! I've never faced Nobuyuki alone!

I feel like I'm suddenly the main character of a horror or a thriller movie, trying to figure a way out of the mess I'm currently in.

Unfortunately I couldn't get away.

I flinched the moment Nobuyuki closed the distance between us. I tried to stand my ground, but my face started getting warmer as Nobuyuki towered over me.

Too tall.

I tried to step back so that way I can stay far away from Nobuyuki and break into a run, but the tree behind stopped me from moving away. Leaving Nobuyuki to corner me by the tree.

"Ah...!" I suddenly felt overwhelmed as Nobuyuki leaned forward to placed his lips against my neck. "W-Wait, what are you doing Nobuyuki?!"

He didn't listen to my words at all, but continued what he was saying. "...If a bad man like me wanted to bite you, what would you do?"

Bite...? Wait bite?!

"Nobuyuki, I-!" The next thing I knew, Nobuyuki placed light kisses against my neck. Making it harder for me to say what I want. My face was too warm from the sudden amount of kisses he pressed against my neck. "Wait!"

"I said wait!" But he didn't stop. The next thing I knew there was a sharp pain in my neck. Nobuyuki had just bit into my neck.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

It was painful compared to how Yukimura and the others bit me. But at the same time...why do I feel like there was something sad about the way Nobuyuki was biting me?

There was something telling me in my mind. That Nobuyuki wanted my attention. The way his eyes stared at me before he bit my neck.

It was asking for someone to look at him.

Except.

The attention he was looking for...it was the same as mine. The need for the one I loved to recognize that I also have feelings for them.

For me that person was Yukimura, but...was the person Nobuyuki referring to...

Was Nobuyuki, trying to tell me this on that day? The very same day he took me away from the others when the argument happened?

"Sweet blood..." He muttered softly, "Once I drink your blood, there's no way I can stop."

"Nobuyuki, I...I can defend myself! So let go!" I angrily tried to shove Nobuyuki off, but he wouldn't move. So I tried to threaten him on the fact that I had a weapon on me. "I have a gun!"

Nobuyuki chuckled upon hearing my words. "Even if you have a weapon, I think I need to teach...no... I need to remind you that bad men exist."

"Bad men like myself. Remember this, Nozomi." He muttered, "If you keep being so innocent and unaware of your surroundings around bad men similar to me, I won't hold myself back anymore."

I flinched as I felt his lips brush against the place he bit.

I thought he was going to continue drinking my blood. But it suddenly felt like he was trying to be gentle now.

Backing away from me, the anger that was once in me began to dim. A bright light flashed, revealing Nobuyuki in his awakened form.

My eyes softened the moment I saw Nobuyuki's gaze.

I knew it.

The gaze in his eyes.

"Nobuyuki, are you...?" But my words were soon interrupted by Nobuyuki.

Asking me this.

"Could you promise me not to be nice to anyone else but me?"

 **_ [True End Select]: _ **  
**_ Sanada Yukimura _ **

' _So tired_.' Yukimura and I just returned from a Yakuma hunt. Out of safety precaution, Yukimura had me group up with him to make sure I was alright while shooting the Yakuma. "Today was a really long day."

"Right." Hm?

Suddenly Yukimura stopped in his steps.

"What's wrong Yukimura?" His gaze was focused on me. As if critically staring at me while wearing a frown on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No...I should be saying the same thing about you." His frown deepened. "You're limping."

' _Yukimura is way too perceptive._ ' I waved it off. "I'm fine, Yukimura! See!"

I took a few steps.

Trying to keep the pain in my ankle from being noticed, I bit down my lip to prevent myself from wincing.

Unfortunately Yukimura saw through my facade.

"Wait, Nozomi." He quickly moved over to me. "You can't force yourself to keep walking in pain like that. It's only going to worsen the pain."

He's right. "Let me see your foot."

...Eh?

"What was that Yukimura?"

Did I mishear?

He repeated his words again. "Can I see your foot?"

"Ah...that..." There's no way I'm going to show Yukimura my foot!

That's too close! Way too close! I'd rather die before letting him see my foot! Plus he's going to touch my ugly excuse of a foot?!

There's no way I was going to let him.

"No."

"Nozomi."

"No."

"You can't keep being this stubborn."

Says the one who ran into a Yakuma infested village alone without heeding to Nobuyuki's warning.

"I'm going to keep saying this, Yukimura." I reminded him, trying to speed walk past him. "No means no!"

If you get any closer, you'll make it harder for me to say it.

I can't look directly at his face anymore. The moment I decided to tell Yukimura how I feel, I only end up struggling to say the words I want to tell him.

Or when I'm about to say it someone or something always ends up interrupting me!

I was beginning to think that maybe the universe doesn't want me to say it.

Maybe I wasn't supposed to fall for Yukimura.

Maybe I'm not meant for him.

Maybe...I don't belong here.

' _No...no more negative thoughts_.' I shook my head as I reminded myself. ' _I promised Yukimura that I wouldn't think so negatively about myself_.'

"Nozomi." Yukimura was already drawing closer to me.

I seriously wanted to scream.

Why can't he just back away?!

"No! I told you I'm fine!" I accidentally yelled out loud.

Suddenly everything went quiet.

The moment I realized what I just did, my eyes widened upon seeing the shocked look on Yukimura's face.

Upon seeing his face. I saw a faint shadow of the eyes I once saw back in middle school.

_'No...not again!'_

It felt like I was gonna go into another panic attack.

"Ah...!" My face paled as I tried to cover my face from being seen.

I thought this was over after the time I spent with Yukimura and the others...but it never did.

 _'No...no...this isn't what I wanted to happen!'_ Yukimura, I didn't mean to yell!

**_You._ **

_'I didn't mean to.'_

**_Admit it Yanagi._ **

' _No_.'

**_You only wanted attention didn't you?_ **

' _No, that's not what I want!_ '

I can feel myself remove my hands from my face to cover my ears. I tried to drown out the sea of voices sounding in my head.

But one voice.

The very voice that started everything was the clearest one of them all.

**_I can't believe you, Nozomi-chan._ **

**_You said that you wanted to match with me from the beginning._ **

**_So why didn't you?_ **

**_Did you hate me?_ **

' _Anju_.' It felt like I was being swallowed by something dark.

Cold.

Unwelcoming.

Created by a never-ending nightmare.

**_No, you did._ **

**_You just wanted to use me to get attention didn't you?_ **

' _I didn't want that!_ '

**_Nozomi-chan aren't you..._ **

I couldn't bear to listen to Anju's words again.

So I screamed, drowning out her painful words. "NO!"

And began running in the direction of the Sanada Territory entrance.

"Nozomi!" I could hear someone running after me, but I was too focused on trying to escape.

Escape from the sudden flood of the eyes that stared back at me.

In disgust.

In disappointment.

Those cruel and scary eyes triggered an unbearable fear in me.

 ** _Ommatophobia_**.

**_Fear of the eyes._ **

Or so the psychiatrist said.

The tremendous amount of fear I accumulated on the day that Anju betrayed me.

Became an unbearable mental mark on my mind.

I was afraid of looking or seeing into the eyes of so many people in my classroom.

During those three years in high school, whenever I was called out, the teachers would always end up apologizing to my parents for triggering a panic attack in me.

I'd scream.

I'd cry.

And choke.

I couldn't even breathe.

It was the most painful feeling I've ever experienced. It was hard trying to calm down this feeling.

I didn't want therapy.

I didn't want medicine.

I just wanted my family there.

Or someone who'd at least reach out and let me cry on their shoulder.

The only one who managed to do that was Yuzuki.

As she gradually helped me stand up again.

A few of the students in my classes sympathized and did their best in doing small things that wouldn't trigger me.

It made me a little happy to know that they weren't being mean.

But...that day.

The day I left my study group early just to meet up with Yuzuki.

Was the same day I saw Anju and my old classmates in middle school.

I felt like I was being choked.

I had to run.

I need to run.

Run as far away as I can.

Their eyes were still watching me.

I have to run!

"Nozomi!" The next thing I knew, the voices stopped. My eyes felt puffy as I slowly turned to see who called out to me. Right there, holding onto my wrist was huffing.

There was sweat on his face, but it didn't stop me from staring right into his worried eyes.

"Yuki...mura?"

Oh no.

Why did I run?

Why did I yell at him?

He's wearing that worried look on his face again.

I can feel the tears from my eyes drop onto my cheeks as I hesitate to say my words.

I want to apologize.

But why?

Why was it so hard to say sorry?

I focused my gaze to the ground. I can't bear to continue seeing Yukimura's face.

"Nozomi."

' _No, Yukimura_.'

I pleaded in my mind.

' _Don't look at me_.'

"Nozomi."

' _Please stop_!'

"Look at me." I suddenly felt a hand lift my chin up. Slowly revealing the tear-streaked expression I was making.

I managed to muster up one word.

But it came out like a faint whisper.

Barely audible.

' _Why_?'

Why are you doing this?

Why do you care?

Why are you so worried about me?

"How long are you going to not look at me Nozomi?" Yukimura muttered softly.

There was a gentle feeling in the tone of his voice.

"Ever since we met your cousin at Hideyoshi's Territory, you've been avoiding my eyes whenever we see each other." He noticed. "Even when Sasuke and the others started that argument, I haven't seen you look at me once."

Ah...the tears won't stop.

No matter how many times I've listened to Yukimura. I can't help but cry.

What did I do to deserve him?

I want to say the words, but nothing came out of my throat.

It was as if I was the little mermaid.

Unable to say what she wants, just because of the deal she made with the witch of the sea for a pair of legs.

But unlike her, I can't turn into sea-foam and disappear into the sun.

I was trapped in Yukimura's hold.

He was so close.

But at the same time, he's so far from my reach.

I tried to get away from his hold.

Not wanting to explain a single thing.

I've already troubled Yukimura more than enough.

I jerked from his hold, trying get away from Yukimura. But instead of stepping back.

"OUCH!" The both of us yelled in pain.

I accidentally head-butted Yukimura's chin in the process.

Leaving the both of us to drop right into the grassy floor. Groaning in pain as we both covered the areas we accidentally slammed into each other with.

For me, my head.

For Yukimura, his chin.

I internally cried. ' _What in the world is wrong with me?_ '

Once the pain started fading away, I glanced over to the warlord.

He was still staring at me. As if waiting for me to say something.

No.

I can't.

I backed away.

Scooting further and further away.

I ignored the pain on my head and ankle.

I just can't face him yet.

But the next thing that happened was something I didn't expect.

Yukimura's next action.

He heaved a sigh.

"I guess you leave me no choice, Nozomi."

' _Huh_?'

The next thing I knew.

Yukimura moved so fast, I literally didn't have much time to expect his next action.

My whole body landed right onto the grass.

Leaving me to wince from the landing as Yukimura cornered me on the ground.

Preventing me from leaving.

My eyes stared back at him in shock.

But...really.

I did not expect this.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Hovering right above me, Yukimura smirked as he started tickling my stomach. "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP IT!"

Oh my god.

I couldn't stop laughing.

The tears that were once covering my face, either disappeared by falling right into the grass I was on or dried up on it's own.

It was too much.

I'm laughing.

Not a single tear was made.

Just simple, cheery laughter that floated.

A warm, bubble-like feeling was emerging as Yukimura proceeded to tickle the sadness out of me.

"So do you give up now?" He grinned.

"I GIVE! YUKIMURA! I GIVE! S-STOP!"

By the time he stopped, I can still feel the lingering traces of his touch.

My face still felt warm as I slowly got up.

I was trying to be careful on keeping myself from slamming right into Yukimura again.

' _The choking sensation I had_...' The fear that almost consumed me right now. I slowly placed a hand against my throat to check. ' _It's gone_.'

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

My panic attack ended.

But soon that sigh of relief turned into a quiet squeak.

I just realize it now, but the position Yukimura and I were in...

"Uh...er."

"What's wrong?" Don't tilt your head like you don't notice anything wrong with this!

"Could you get off me please?"

Finally Yukimura realized what was going on.

He floor-donned me to the ground.

There was absolutely no wall involved.

Just the floor.

This cool grassy floor.

Neither of us were confessing like those characters in a shoujo manga.

It was simply Yukimura hovering right above me looking innocent as ever, while I just stared back wearing a rather warm face right now.

"AGH! SORRY!" Yukimura's face exploded in embarrassment as quickly he got off me.

But now that I think about it...I was able to talk back to Yukimura without any problems, right?

What exactly do I say now?

"Uh...er..." Scratching the back of his head, Yukimura slowly glanced over to me. His cheeks were still red. "Is your leg alright?"

"I'm fine." The pain was already subsiding. It was probably due to stress from walking so much.

The look on Yukimura's face didn't seem to accept what I just said. "No, really I'm fine."

"Then...tell me why you won't look at me?"

Can I not answer that yet?

"I."

"If I did something wrong, then tell me."

Yukimura.

"Did I upset you?"

I shook my head. "No it's not that."

"It's not?"

"You don't upset me...rather it's something else."

Do I finally have the chance?

Was the universe complying with me for once?

"Yukimura." I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together. "There's something I need to tell you."

This was it.

I've waited this long to tell him.

I prayed in my mind. Hoping nothing will get in the way.

' _Please_.'

' _Let me tell Yukimura_.'

"And?" I take a deep breath, and exhaled the nervousness within me.

Okay.

I can do this.

I can tell him.

"I...the truth is..." But the words came out so quietly, I practically jammed the words together as warmth reached my own cheeks.

"Iloveyou."

"...what?" Yukimura blinked.

Confused on what I just said, Yukimura asked. "Could you repeat that again?"

My face felt like it was on fire. "I..."

C'mon.

Say it.

Yell it.

Scream it out!

Tell him how you really feel!

I lifted my gaze.

As I opened my mouth.

I poured out all of the words I always wanted to say out loud.

"I love you, Yukimura!" It was like a burst of emotion exploded in me as I began pouring everything.

Every single fragment.

The broken pieces of myself started to take form.

One by one.

They all came together.

To form me.

Yelling.

Screaming.

All reaching out to the person before me.

Telling him how these tiny broken pieces came together to muster the courage I could not say.

"Not as a friend...but as someone I really...fell in love for."

It was like all of the feelings I had bottled up for Yukimura had spilled.

"You were always there for me. Whether it was to protect me from danger or support me in the times I needed someone cry to."

Everything was being seen.

"From your smile...to your caring nature...to the way you treat everyone as equals."

No.

"I love everything about you!"

Heard by the sound of my own voice.

"I don't know when or how, but I...ever since I reunited with Yuzu-nee, she finally explained what I've been feeling whenever I'm with you."

Even Nobuyuki said it, I needed to realize what's important to me.

And the one that's important to me right now.

Was standing right in front of me!

I stared back at him. Hoping he heard me loud and clear.

I don't want to repeat this.

This confession was a one time thing only.

And this love confession can only be heard by one person.

' _And that's you, Sanada Yukimura_!'

"Yukimura, I..." It felt like a giant weight was being lifted from my chest as I continued repeating those three words over and over again. "I love you."

Even if we were from two different worlds.

If we ever parted, I want you to know...that these words I practically stumbled and spilled onto you.

Are my true feelings for you.

I can't continue to lie and pretend I don't see it.

Because...these feelings can't be broken.

If falling in love with you was a mistake, then I'll take the risk!

I only want you.

I sniffled. "I don't care if you reject me or ignore me."

"But I want to let you know that I-" I was going to keep repeating it.

Over and over.

Hoping the point would get across and reach out to him.

Instead, I was immediately pulled into a hug.

By who?

Yukimura.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from you." His voice sounded relieved as he whispered this into my ear.

"Eh?"

As Yukimura held me in his arms, it was like he was trying to be careful.

As if I was fragile like glass.

Ready to break.

But I'm not glass.

I'm a living breathing person.

I slowly placed my hands against his back.

I quietly returned the hug he was giving me.

Showing that I didn't hate his cautious hug.

He tightened his hold on me.

Yukimura continued his words.

"...You always referred me as a friend. But a part of me hoped, that maybe one day I would be able to say it. But I held back on that feeling, because you were desperate to go home. Telling you such words would keep you from returning home."

I listened.

"I don't want to separate you from your family in your world. I wanted to keep the promise I made to you from the beginning."

To every word he said.

"But...Some part of me wanted you to stay...I wanted to stay beside you."

My eyes widened and slowly backed up to seem Yukimura's green eyes.

"Then...you mean?" I'm not dreaming right now, am I? "Yukimura, you."

The warlord leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine. "Yes."

I can't believe it.

"I feel the same way."

You.

"Nozomi."

Also felt the same way.

"I love you."

"Yukimura." I almost wanted to cry again.

But not tears of sadness and pain.

Tears of joy.

"What's wrong?" Oh I guess my tears were really happening.

I couldn't tell.

I was too focused on being happy.

After all...this wasn't a dream.

I shook my head. "No...it's just."

"You're really warm." I mumbled feeling myself smile. "I like being this close to you. It feels like I'm safe with you."

Suddenly the hug tightened even more.

"Yukimura?"

"Hahhh..." Yukimura let out an exasperated sigh of embarrassment. He leaned forward, using the crook of my neck to hide his face from me.

"You're too cute."

I shook my head. "No...I think you're cute when you smile."

"...You shouldn't call a guy cute." It sounded like he was pouting at the fact that I called him cute.

I laughed.

"I guess we're even then?"

"Yeah." Backing away from my neck, I could see Yukimura stare back at me.

As if asking for something.

"Yes?" I started off. Giving Yukimura a chance to say what he had on his mind right now.

He hesitated, but managed on his own. "...could I?"

I tilted my head.

Wondering on what he was going to say.

But he looked too embarrassed to say it out loud.

Instead.

He mouthed it.

' _Can I...kiss...you?_ '

My face turned red.

At this point, there was nothing stopping us from doing that.

We both said what we wanted.

But sometimes we fear that this situation would end up disappearing.

And then we'd wake up in our rooms. Believing that dream was the best and yet the worst experience to have.

I guess by doing this. It was our own way of proving that what was happening right now wasn't a dream.

I nodded.

' _Yes_.' I could feel my heart beat louder and louder. As Yukimura leaned in.

Closing the distance between us.

An inch.

A centimeter.

Then as I closed my eyes.

I felt something dry placed against my lips.

His lips were dry, chapped, and a bit rough.

But I didn't hate it.

I think Yukimura thought the same way.

Because...this was proof.

It wasn't a dream.

Upon reopening my eyes, I saw Yukimura smiling against my lips.

I smiled back.

Were words even needed to know how we felt right now?

I don't think so.

I was already close to him.

I can hear his heart.

It was like mine.

_'I love you.'_

The both of us muttered in our minds.

The feeling never left.

I can feel Yukimura's hand wrap around mines.

' _Thank you.'_

Whatever happens next...we'll face it together.

Even if we have to say goodbye one day.

 _'_ ** _Let's find a way_**.'

' ** _Because I don't want to leave your side._** _'_

"Yukimura."

"Nozomi."

Our hands were entwined.

Unknown to us.

There was a piece of thread.

Wrapped around the pinky of our hands.

It was red.

* * *

In the distance, a certain warlord and human stood side by side.

It was none other than the monkey warlord known as Toyotomi Hideyoshi. While the human beside him was Nozomi's cousin, Yanagi Yuzuki.

"I knew it." Yuzuki smiled at the sight of the two. But then she felt herself get pulled closer to Hideyoshi.

"Nope. It wasn't just you, Yuzuki." Hideyoshi pointed out. "We both did."

"They're just too dense." He placed his head against Yuzuki's.

"So what was that about falling for me?"

"Eh?! When did you?!"

And that was another story yet to be told.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): So as I said in the summary, the previous chapter is the last part to the drabble. However! The game's main story is still ongoing, so until the game reveals the ending. This story is completed, but will only update when a new chapter for the Sanada Army shows up or I get hit by some kind of inspiration on my 'assumed' theorized ending for Sengoku Night Blood.
> 
> But this isn't the end! Because I have great news for everyone reading this! I've decided to create a modern au for Senbura, so you'll still see me writing for Senbura even when this fic is done!
> 
> The story will be called: Red Stringed Destinies.
> 
> So keep your eyes peeled for the first chapter!
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading my first fic for Senbura!


	22. Epilogue [What if?] {1}

I practically spatted the glass of water I was drinking right at Yuzuki's face.

My voice went as quiet as a mouse's squeak. While my eyes were as huge as saucer plates.

"Y-You did what?!" My face was red the minute I heard what she said. "You and Hideyoshi-san..."

I placed my hands against my reddened cheeks and stared at the ground. "Oh my god."

Then I focused my gaze over to Yuzuki. "Oh my god."

"I can't believe you made me an aunt this fast." The moment I said that, Yuzuki whacked my head.

"Quiet!" Yuzuki shushed me immediately. She made cautious glances over to the walls of the room before returning her gaze to me. "Hideyoshi doesn't know."

Yet again.

I almost would've screeched if Yuzuki didn't cover my mouth.

' _YOU DIDN'T TELL HIDEYOSHI-SAN?_!'

I sent Yuzuki a glare.

She's supposed to tell him! After all they got married the minute we returned to Shinga!

Oh that's right, you didn't mishear me. I'll summarize what had happened the past year and a half.

* * *

We managed to find a way back home using the Jinki we've gathered from the other territories.

Apparently the Hime-miko's belongings held pieces of Hime-miko's power at the time. Enough to create a portal back to our world.

Since Yuzuki and I held blood similar to hers, it was assumed by Uesugi Kenshin and Oda Nobunaga that we were descendants of her. That was one possibility, the other was reincarnation but Yuzuki and I couldn't really consider that since the both of us had her blood. Besides we don't even know if reincarnation was even possible. So we accepted the descendant theory for now.

Just because the Hime-miko disappeared from Shinga doesn't mean she travelled to another world. In other words, when Hime-miko disappeared from Shinga...she could've landed in our world the same way we did in Shinga.

It was a weird feeling though. Being able to travel between worlds. We really thought we weren't going to find a way back here in Shinga the first time we left.

It wasn't until Yuzuki and I met up again. Holding the Jinkis on us created another portal back to Shinga the minute we started talking about how we wished there was a way back.

The minute Yuzuki and I entered the portal.

The both of us found ourselves in the same areas where we first landed.

Oh but you should've seen me. I was being chased after Yakuma the instant I tried to remember my way back to the Sanada Territory.

Unlike me, it looks like Hideyoshi has been constantly visiting the place where he first met Yuzuki. So the instant she reappeared, Hideyoshi immediately proposed yet again.

Only this time, Yuzuki didn't say no.

"Will you be my wife?"

A golden ring was held out before Yuzuki.

A small smile formed against her lips as she finally said the words that made Hideyoshi pull her into his arms.

"Yes."

* * *

**_~Meanwhile~_ **

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" I was screaming and running for my life as the Yakuma started gaining after me. "WHY ARE THE YAKUMA HERE?!"

The Yakuma roared as it chased after me.

I regret leaving my gun here in Shinga before I left. I don't have anything on me to fight the Yakuma!

"Ack!" Soon I ended up tripping on my own feet. I winced the minute I got up. "Agh...of all the times to trip on my own feet."

Another roar sounded, the Yakuma was gaining closer and closer.

' _No_!' I can't die here! I need to see him again. I need to see Yukimura and the others again!

Grabbing the closest thing I can reach, I got a branch ready to use as a makeshift weapon.

' _I hope all those times I watched Yukimura and Nobuyuki use their swords becomes useful now_!'

But as soon as the monster was close to my location. I heard a familiar yell.

"Doryaaaaa!" Without fail, the Yakuma that was supposed to attack me vanished. There standing in place of the monster was none other than...

"Yukimura!" A smile found its way on our faces. At full speed, Yukimura ran over to me.

Lowering his spear, I was soon pulled into an immediate hug by the warlord. Once I was held in his arms, I finally felt safe.

 _'He's really here_.' I wrapped my arms around him.

"Sorry it took me so long." An apology was the first thing he would say.

It was very like him.

"No, I'm glad." I smiled, "You really came."

Although Yuzuki continued to call him my prince on a white horse, I guess this would be the only time I'll agree on her description.

Backing away, Yukimura helped pull me up from the ground. But since I accidentally tripped earlier, I ended up falling right into his chest.

"Oof!" I mumbled, but thanks to that...I managed to hear his heart beating just as fast as mine. I glanced up to see Yukimura's embarrassed face. He was using his left hand to keep me from seeing it.

It didn't work. I still saw it.

I laughed as I buried my face into his chest. He turned even more red. "I really missed you, Yukimura."

"It was hard to believe that Shinga felt more like home to me than my own world." I told him how strange it was the moment I returned home. Everything was exactly the way I left it. School exams were coming up. I was going to graduate high school. My parents were still busy as can be with their work.

It was like time stopped in Yuzuki's and my world, until we returned. The only ones that changed was Yuzuki and I.

"But in the end, I think being this close to you again makes me remember where I truly belong." I lifted my head from Yukimura's chest and stood on my toes. Trying to whisper these words only to him. "I belong with you, Yukimura."

The moment I said that, Yukimura placed his forehead against mine. There was a faint tint of redness on his cheeks as he asked me this. "Then...can you stay by my side from now on?"

"Yes!" The instant I agreed to Yukimura, his lips was soon placed against mine. Dry and rough, but it was familiar to me.

I almost wanted to cry, because I missed this feeling. But I couldn't, all of the sadness and wait I've had back in my world could not compare to what I was feeling right now.

 _'Ah...I haven't felt this in a long time_.'

It was as if that spark returned. Igniting into a flame as Yukimura continued to kiss me.

"Mnn." It felt warm. It really felt like this was where I belonged. It was brief, but it was enough to know that I'm not dreaming. He's not going to disappear. I can actually touch him.

Once I pulled away, I still felt this urge as I take in a deep breath.

A greedy urge.

I haven't seen Yukimura in so long. I just couldn't stop myself.

I tightened my hold on Yukimura's uniform.

Staring right into Yukimura's eyes. My face was warm as I asked him. "Can I kiss you this time?"

I could have sworn I saw Yukimura's tail wagging the minute I said that. "Y-Yeah."

The instant he said that, I went on my toes again and pressed my lips against his.

' _How come Yukimura is so tall?'_ How long has it been since I left Shinga?

But it was only brief because I couldn't keep standing on my toes.

The struggle of being short.

However instead of stopping, Yukimura wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me up to his level.

Keeping me from landing back onto the ground.

"Don't stop." My cheeks burned as I saw the look in his eyes.

'... _Yukimura suddenly seems more forward now._ ' What in the world happened in Shinga while I was gone? Better yet how long has it been since I left Shinga?

Those questions were swirling around my head, until all of my thoughts suddenly went blank.

"Mmph?!" I didn't even have much time to say his name. Unlike the previous kisses we shared, this one was more needy. It surprised me. "Wait a mi-!"

It felt like I was being attacked by his own kisses. My heart was already running rapidly. Every time I tried to take a breath, another kiss would happen.

My mind was practically being clouded as Yukimura didn't stop.

' _Uwah uwah uwah_!' Although I did not hate this, it was a bit too much for my heart.

Soon my mouth accidentally opened midway into the last kiss and I suddenly felt his tongue going into mine which made me jolt in his grasp. ' _TOO FAR! TOO FAR! TOO FAR_!'

I removed my hands from his waist, and tried to quickly cover my mouth to stop him from doing more. I can feel his chapped lips press against my hands.

"W-Wait..." I take another deep breath as my cheeks finally started to cool down a bit. "A little too much."

I know we didn't see each other, but I at least managed to wait until after I graduated high school!

"Oh." His face reddened. "...I-I didn't mean to!"

"It's just..." His ears lowered. "I want to keep you to myself a little longer."

"...Eh?" Well my face wasn't cooling down anymore after hearing that statement. Turns out, he kind of abandoned the rest of the Sanada Clan members the instant he heard me scream in the forest.

Even though I was touched by the fact that he ran into the forest just to save me, nothing could save him from his own brother's wrath.

"Nobuyuki is going to give you another punishment again."

He winced. "I know."

Pulling me back into a hug, Yukimura buried his head back into my shoulder to mumble. "Let's just stay here for a bit longer."

"Okay." I don't think Nobuyuki was going to give Yukimura any mercy by the time we get back.

Once we did, I was jumped by the ninja trio just for a hug. I almost would've plowed to the ground if Nobuyuki didn't stop them. Of course Nobuyuki did not hesitate to remind Yukimura that he broke the same promise he made with his brother.

But by the end of it...all five turned back to me. Wearing a smile on all of their faces.

"Welcome back." Happiness bubbled within me as I smiled at everyone.

They haven't changed one bit!

"I'm back."

However after a few days, I received a letter from Yuzuki inviting me to her wedding.

I freaked out the minute I read the contents of the letter.

"SHE'S GETTING MARRIED?!" I didn't think Yuzuki would say yes that fast. Maybe at least give her a few days or so, but did staying back in our world for a year and having no one to tease or bug her made Yuzuki miss Hideyoshi?

Then again I told Yukimura that I would stay with him, but that didn't equal to marriage yet right?

Right?!

Unless he literally meant it.

Wait, but this was Yukimura though. He isn't the type to just say marry me right off the bat like Hideyoshi did to Yuzuki.

Besides if he did, I think I would've fainted right after our reunion.

I blushed in memory of how much kissing that happened on that day.

' _W-Who knew Yukimura was actually an impatient kisser_.'

To think he would go as far as doing a french kiss, I swear...when will I get my answer on what happened while I wasn't in Shinga.

As I walked down the hallway, I tried to find Yukimura to tell the news about Yuzuki's wedding.

"Maybe he's taking a nap in his room?" He always did get tired after finishing the punishment Nobuyuki gives him.

"Yukimura?" I opened the door to his room. Only to freeze the minute my eyes landed on him.

He was in the middle of putting on his uniform. More like he was in the middle of putting on his dress shirt. But froze like a deer in headlights the minute his eyes landed on me. "N-Nozomi..."

"Ah." This scene suddenly feels familiar. Except it's been reversed. "Sorry."

I quietly closed the door. Took a few steps away.

Then broke into a full on sprint for my room.

By the time I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I dropped right onto the ground. Covering my face in embarrassment.

' _Dear lord! Shinga was now giving me payback for leaving_!'

"Ahhhhh..." I buried my face into my hands. 'How am I going to look at Yukimura anymore?!'

First he kisses me like theres no tomorrow then I see him almost naked?!

Yuzuki was going to have a field day the minute she hears what I say.

Let me tell you.

She most certainly did.

To the point where she said.

"Wouldn't it make sense? You and Yukimura kept holding back right up until the moment we left Shinga."

"I was still in high school student back then Yuzu-nee!" My face burned in embarrassment. "It makes sense that I wouldn't let him go further than a kiss...or hug...or...holding hands."

Otherwise my heart would've exploded if Yukimura did anything more than that.

He was kind enough to understand.

But I guess after leaving for a whole year changes things.

Surprisingly the time in our world was roughly the same as Shinga.

However the promise to wait until I was ready broke the minute he saw me again.

"Then just take your time." Yuzuki patted my head. "But at some point you need to consider Yukimura-san's feeling."

Yukimura's feelings?

"You confessed to him right before you and the others went into battle against the other armies."

**Stab.**

"You told him to wait until you were ready to accept more than just a simple kiss on the lips."

**Stab.**

"You almost got kidnapped a few times due to some enemy armies wanting your blood or they actually wanted to steal you away from Yukimura-san."

**Stab.**

"Then last but not least you disappear into the sky leaving Yukimura only a gun and seeing you cry before you left Shinga."

**STAB!**

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"But this is literally what you did to him."

Yuzuki then pointed at me. "You better get your act straight, because we're going to make another trip home.

"What?!" What did she mean?! "Go back? But we just returned?!"

"We need to tell our families about this." Yuzuki reminded me. "Our parents will start wondering about our disappearances."

She's right.

Who knows when my parents will start a search party.

"Ah, that's right!" How many days passed?! "I was supposed to be visiting your apartment for only a week!"

"Who knows when Uncle Okazaki will start scaling up the wall of your apartment building to check if we're there!" Listen, Uncle Okazaki was probably more of a monkey than Hideyoshi will ever be and he's way too sharp in figuring out if something happened!

But then I remember Yukimura and everyone's smiling faces.

"Ah." But how will I tell everyone? Tell them that I need to go back home after only staying for five days?

I soon felt a hand cover mines. I glance up to see Yuzuki giving me a smile. "Don't worry."

"I'll be there with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	23. Epilogue [What if?] {2}

"You need to return?" Since we had a feeling the ninja trio might argue about my leaving, so Yuzuki and I started off with the leaders of the Sanada Clan first.

I nodded. "I can't let my parents get worried. They're pretty...scary when needed."

A policewoman that's pretty good at shooting a gun and a detective that was a former delinquent.

The last two people you want to worry. Otherwise Shinjuku will be at stake yet again.

"I won't be gone for long this time." But I'm not sure if the same thing would happen again. I'd rather not repeat that.

"You both don't mind, right?"

"No, after all this was a choice you had to make." Yukimura replied wearing a small smile, "Don't worry."

"We can wait for you again." But why does your eyes look so sad while saying that?

"Now, Nii-chan. Let's go find Sasuke and the others."

"Yes." As the two Sanada brothers left the room, I felt uneasy about the way Yukimura said that. But then I remember...that I need to think on what I'll say to my parents.

"Yuzu-nee, how are we going to show them proof?" First of all, my parents will think I'm crazy the minute I start mentioning the fact that we landed in another world.

"By this." Yuzuki revealed a digital camera that she had in her bag.

"When did you have that?" I don't remember Yuzuki being the type to take photographs by camera. Mostly cellphone.

"You don't remember?" Yuzuki sighed the minute she saw my reaction. "This camera has the pictures of your high school graduation."

Oh.

"But wait, you're planning to use the camera as proof?" I stared at Yuzuki as if she was crazy. "We're going to take pictures of the Sanada Clan and Toyotomi Clan?!"

Yuzuki waved a finger at me saying, "Not just pictures, but also videos."

VIDEOS TOO?!

"F-For what?"

Of them fighting Yakuma?

The way they live here in Shinga?

"Well Hideyoshi." She stopped using formalities with him too?! "Needed a way to get my parent's blessing otherwise this wedding can't happen."

"B-But..." I have to film Yukimura telling my parents that he wants me to stay by his side? "Filming Yukimura..."

I can feel my face redden.

I don't think I can focus on filming him.

"No, I'll be the one to do it."

"Huh?"

"You won't be able to focus the camera on Yukimura if you filmed him."

Right on the mark.

"Then who am I going to film?"

"Hideyoshi." Geh...the last person I want to meet. "I've already explained everything to him, you just need to make sure he says everything on camera."

' _But it's Toyotomi-san! He's going to start teasing about Yukimura and I right off the bat_!'

"He won't tease you." Yuzuki that's not going to reassure me.

* * *

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_   
**_ Select: [Yukimura] _ **   
_[Nozomi]_

* * *

"A video?" I stared at Nozomi's cousin in confusion.

Yuzuki nodded, "Yes. This would be a way for you to talk to Nozomi's parents."

"Nozomi's parents..." Now that I think about it, Nozomi did mention something about an item that can create a painting without taking too long. Nozomi even showed all of us this item called a picture with a detailed image of her parents and herself.

Nozomi resembled more of her mother compared to her father. I was actually curious of what kind of parents raised her.

"Yuzuki-san, before we start could you tell me more about Nozomi's family?"

"Her family? She never mentioned them before?" I shook my head. Yuzuki made a face, "Well actually I think I can understand why she won't go into detail about them. Her side of the family isn't exactly the normal type of family you expect."

Yuzuki then explained from what she learned when she was younger.

"Nozomi's parents, both of them held a role that protected people from danger. In our world, the people you call warriors...Nozomi's parents in a way can be called that but we refer to them as heroes."

"Nozomi's mother, Yanagi Ichika, is a policewoman. While her father as well as my uncle, Yanagi Aiji, resigned as a policeman to become a detective. The police and detectives are considered people who protect people from getting harmed as well as stop people from creating more danger." Yuzuki smiled as she said this, "Sometimes Nozomi would often say that she wanted to be like them. But of course it would bring her parents a rest of mind if she chose something that's not a police."

"Why?" I mean it sounded like Nozomi looked up to her parents. There were a few times she would often refer to them. Especially when it came to cooking.

"Has Nozomi-chan..." Yuzuki frowned, wondering if it was alright to say it. But pressed onwards, "Ever told you about what happened to her?"

I nodded. Yuzuki's frown soon changed to a small smile. "I see."

"She trusts you that much." Returning her gaze go me, Yuzuki continued. "After that incident, Nozomi's parents knew she can't handle what they're doing."

"A mental trauma is difficult to get rid of without proper help."

Yuzuki closed her eyes. "You really managed to reach out to her."

"Reach out?"

Reopening her eyes, Yuzuki gave another smile. "She told me a lot about you, back in our world." 

" _Yukimura is the coolest, strongest and most kindest man in the world_!" She eyed me while repeating Nozomi's words. " _And I love everything about him! From his smile to the way he is! Yukimura is the only one I love!_ "

I blushed. "Ngh?!"

Hearing that really threw me off.

' _Nozomi_.' You were even thinking about me back in your world? ' _But to call me all of that...makes me want to actually hear Nozomi say it._ '

"Hehehe." Yuzuki giggled. "I've never seen Nozomi-chan so fired up about someone like that you know. I always did wonder why she stuck so close to you before returning to our world."

"You even managed to give her something important."

"What is it?"

"Hope." Yuzuki mentioned while getting something out of her bag. "She lost all hope on whether she could have a proper future despite having that traumatic imprint left on her."

"Have you seen her in a anxiety attack before?"

"She did a few times." I think the first time I've ever actually seen Nozomi go into that state was when she finally confessed how she truly felt about me. Nozomi explained that it was a condition she underwent whenever something causes her to recall what happened in her past. The ones that happened later on were just sudden after we returned from the battles against the other enemy clans. I always had to make sure Nozomi would calm down by holding her hand.

"Then, can you promise me this before I start?"

"Promise me that she'll be safe with you."

"Protect her right?" Yuzuki shook her head.

"Not just that..."

"When she lost hope for her future, she also lost the chance of falling in love with someone."

Lost?

"Why?"

"The one she liked was among the group of people that placed her in that state." I felt my hands tighten into fists the minute I heard that.

How cruel.

No wonder Nozomi had such a difficult time in placing her trust in us. Nozomi was too worried about being rejected by others and held back several times on expressing what she wanted to say to all of us.

"Seeing that you managed to break the barrier Nozomi often used to keep other out. Listened and even calmed her down during her anxiety attacks. I think I can entrust the role I had to someone like you, because I can't always be there for her."

"So promise me, Yukimura-san."

"Be someone that Nozomi can always turn to."

Yuzuki lowered her gaze to stare at the item in her hands. "I want her to always be happy."

I closed my eyes and gave my answer. "I will."

I won't let anyone take away her smile.

* * *

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_   
_[Yukimura]_   
**_ Select: [Nozomi] _ **

* * *

****"So how far have you and Yukimura gone to?"

Was the first thing Hideyoshi asked the instant he saw me walking over to him.

"That's none of your business." After Yuzuki finished filming Yukimura, she said I have to handle filming Hideyoshi.

Honestly, he's already getting on my nerves.

"Ehh, how boring. I thought Yukimura would've been more assertive to you like he is on the battlefield."

My face turned red. "I-I don't need to know that!"

The fact that Yukimura did as he said, just made me almost want to bash the camera into his face.

"Oh really?" Urgh, him and his accursed smirk. "By the looks of your face, it seems like he did."

"Hyuu hyuu. I didn't think innocent little Yukimura would be so bold with you."

"Ahhh! Stop!" At this point I was covering my ears. He's worse than the villagers and children in Sanada Territory!

"Hahaha, now I can see why Yuzuki cares so much about you."

' _Huh_?'

I lowered my hands from my ears. "Yuzu-nee, talked about me?"

' _To him_?!'

For some reason I feel even more uncomfortable hearing that. I love you like a sister, Yuzuki...but please don't talk about me behind my back.

Especially to Hideyoshi. He will always be the last person I want to hear talking about me. Next to Sasazuka calling me idiot cat #2.

"Of course!" He grinned. I don't like that grin at all. "Yuzuki would always strongly tell me about how important her family was."

"That she needed to return to her world for someone's sake." Hideyoshi recalled, "I asked Yuzuki out of curiosity if it was because she had a lover back in her world."

He soon faced me, "Do you want to know what she told me?"

"What?"

"She said that she had a job to do. That job was to protect and care for the little cousin she saw as a little sister to her." Hideyoshi emphasized his next words. "Yuzuki said that she would choose to see you  _smile_  again than have a lover."

"Yuzu-nee." I gripped the camera tightly. I didn't know. You were even thinking about my condition even after you got sent to Shinga?

"When she found out that you were also here the day we were invited by the Sanada Army, Yuzuki was truly worried about you." Hideyoshi continued, but the sound of his tone almost resembled Nobuyuki's.

Like a big brother.

"In all honesty, I didn't mind taking you in my army." Oh that's right. Hideyoshi did make that outrageous offer in front of Yukimura and the others. "Yuzuki would've been less worried about your safety, but Yukimura didn't want to give you up."

"Eh?" Now that I think about it. Yukimura did reply with the most inconvenient statement to say in front of Hideyoshi. The mentioning of Oda Nobunaga, even if it was indirectly stated. Yukimura knew Hideyoshi didn't see eye to eye with the other vampire war lord.

"During our discussion, Yukimura stated that giving you away would be like losing a precious part of their family." Hideyoshi smirked in remembering the memory. "I asked him if he really did consider you as family."

He did, at that time. But after hearing his true feelings the day I confessed, it turns out that Yukimura only did it to hide any sign that he love me to prevent me from staying in Shinga. Yukimura wanted to keep the first promise we made no matter what.

"He said yes, but the face he showed was none other than a poor excuse of a lie."

' _Yukimura, I think Hideyoshi-san is telling me that you're terrible at hiding how you truly feel.'_  And I'm going to remember that.

"That's why I wanted to have a chat with you." Wait, was he referring to that time he asked me about our world's customs on relationships. "Not just for Yuzuki, but for Yukimura to stop being an idiot and make a move."

"Obviously he didn't. He's too stubborn to move especially when it comes to making promises." He crossed his arms, and made a sigh. Toukichi ran up from his master's shoulder to sit on top of Hideyoshi's head. "You know."

"If Yukimura does something stupid and you don't want to tell the others in Sanada army or Yuzuki. Don't hesitate to tell me." He soon placed a hand against my head to ruffle my hair and gave a smile. As if he was a big brother.

"Tell Hide-niisama everything." Then he lost the title of being a big brother figure.

I felt my eye twitch. "I'm not calling you that."

"Ehh? Why not?"

Because there's no way I'm calling you that!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	24. Epilogue [What if?] {3}

"I hate your fiancé." I heavily expressed my anger to Yuzuki trough my grimace. "I'm never calling him big brother."

"He told you to call him big brother?" Yuzuki almost laughed, but made a cough instead after taking one look at my face.

"Quote." I raised my hands to make the quotations gesture. " _I'm never calling him big brother_."

I fall to the ground lying on my side, exhausted. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow."

"We're not going to be gone for long."

"But Yuzu-nee...you know how serious our parents are." Do you even think they're going to believe us?

Yuzuki took a seat beside me, "I don't know."

"Then why?"

"Because I don't want any of them to start worrying about our whereabouts." Yuzuki placed her hand on my hair to smooth it out. "Besides, I think your parents will understand your circumstance."

"My parents?" I sighed. "If I can get them to understand."

"You will." Yuzuki smiled at me. "Yukimura may not be there with you, but he definitely conveyed his feelings for you in the video."

My face suddenly felt warm, "He did?"

"Mhm."

I want to see it.

I shift my gaze over to Yuzuki, while still lying on the floor. "Can I see the video?"

Yuzuki shook her head.

"Eh? Why not?" I frowned.

"You're only allowed to see it when you show it to your parents." Yuzuki reminded me. "Besides the camera is almost out of battery. We're going to need this alive before we pass the portal okay?"

"Fine." I shift back to face the wall again. Sulking that I won't get to see Yukimura's video.

"Now, now." Yuzuki brushed my hair with her hand. "Shouldn't you go meet up with Yukimura-san?"

"But, Yuzu-nee." I have a strong feeling that Hideyoshi would end up sneaking in here. That's why I planted myself on the floor of your guest room for a reason. "Hideyoshi-san might appear in your room while I'm not looking."

I'm not letting that monkey warlord near you before we leave.

"No." Yuzuki said in a motherly tone. "I need to sleep too."

I puffed my cheeks. "If I see Hideyoshi-san in here the next day, he's toast."

I'll be taking my gun with me in the morning. There's no way I'm letting him anywhere near Yuzuki until after we come back.

Bidding my cousin goodnight, I start walking around the castle to find the supreme leader of the Sanada Army.

By the time I reached to Yukimura's room, I found him sitting outside of it.

[Alone and staring at the moon.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Pz4CSjUKVs)

"Yukimura." I called out to the warlord, whose ears twitched upon hearing the sound of my voice.

Turning to face me, Yukimura muttered out my name. "Nozomi? What's wrong?"

"You see."

I should just ask him right?

"Can I sit here with you?"

But why can't I just say it?

"Sure." I take a seat beside him, but I feel nervous about asking Yukimura about the way he felt.

I just returned to him, and now I'm leaving him again.

That's just too cruel.

Yukimura and the others waited a full year for me to return. To just leave so soon and have no complete understanding of how to return to Shinga...

It's too painful.

Unable to express what I wanted to say, I soon find myself placing my head against Yukimura's shoulder.

Then I felt his hand cover mine. We didn't say a single word.

But in a way, we both knew it.

We didn't want to separate.

We both wanted to say something to the other. But kept quiet, to make it less painful to the other.

We both knew it needed to be done.

I can feel his head lean against mine.

I take a deep breath.

I still want to ask him.

"Yukimura."

"Yes?"

"Are you alright with this?"

"...Do you want my honest answer?" I gave a small nod. His hand squeezed mine. "In truth, I don't want to let you go."

"But you have a family that doesn't want you to be gone. They raised you since the day you were born." Yukimura made a sad smile. "I don't want them to lose their only daughter because of my own selfish needs."

I closed my eyes. Burying my head into his shoulder.

I made a silent wish.

Not by the stars, but a wish to the moon beaming it's light against us.

I hoped that this wish would be granted as soon as I made it.

' _Please let my parents understand.'_

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_ Select: [Yukimura] _ **  
_[Nozomi]_

* * *

Soon Nozomi fell asleep against my shoulder. A small smile formed against my lips as I take her sleeping form into my arms.

Carrying Nozomi in my arms, I thought back on what she just asked me as I made my way to her room.

The last thing I want to see from Nozomi was her crying face.

Watching her cry right in front of me was the most unbearable sight I've ever seen.

I wanted to comfort her that day.

I wanted to hold onto her hand and tell her that everything was alright.

But then...she vanished right before my eyes. The minute the portal took Yuzuki and her. It felt like a part of me left with her.

Upon reaching her room, I placed Nozomi back into her futon. Once I tucked her in, I noticed some of her hair getting in the way of her face.

Parting a few strands, I stopped the minute I saw Nozomi's sleeping face.

What were you thinking at that time?

Were you crying the moment you returned to your world?

I want to know.

All of the feelings kept in the back of my mind rushed the moment I heard your scream.

I thought I was imagining things.

But once I hugged you that day, I knew that you were real. I could feel  your warmth. Your heart beating at the same time as mine. The touch of your lips against mine. You weren't some dream that would end up fading away. You were real.

I'm sorry I kissed you so much that day. All of the feelings I had for you just slammed right into me. I didn't want you to vanish again. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to suddenly fade within my grasp.

"Nozomi." I leaned closer to place a kiss against her forehead. "Good night."

I don't want this to be the last time, so if possible...can I be selfish the minute you return?

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
_[Yukimura]_  
**_ Select: [Nozomi] _ **

* * *

The instant I woke up, I found myself in my room. I think Yukimura took me back to my room after I fell asleep on his shoulder. 

But then I remembered what I told Yuzuki, I scanned my room to find the item I was looking for.

Quickly grabbing my gun, I started running straight for the guest room like a hunter to shoot a target.

"Uh...Nozomi?" Sasuke spotted me running in a haste with the gun. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get Toyotomi-san if he's in Yuzu-nee's room."

"Ah, but he's already eating breakfast with Yukimura." What?! "Your cousin is still sleeping."

Panicked I ran straight for her room, "Yuzu-nee!"

"H-Hey, Nozomi?!" Sasuke tried to call out to me, but I was too focused on my cousin's safety. 

And as I hoped, Hideyoshi wasn't in there. Yuzuki had just awakened by the sound of my voice.

"Good morning...?" Yuzuki stared at me in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Eugh, I feel like a fool now. "Let's just go eat breakfast." 

**...**

Holding the Jinkis in our hands, Yuzuki and I eyed each other. 

"Ready?" She asked, as I grasped tightly onto my half of Hime-miko's Jinkis. I gave a small nod. 

' _I can do this_.' I sent Yukimura one last look, but instead of a crying face. I held back the need to cry, because now wasn't the time. 

A smile tugged on my lips, as I mouthed these words. "See you later, Yukimura." 

As light enveloped me, I wondered on what kind of reaction he made to what I said. But right now, I had somewhere to go. 

Once I opened my eyes, I found Yuzuki standing before me. Wearing a similar expression to mine. 

"Ready?" I nodded. The both of us started preparations in her apartment, checking if the data from the camera was still alive even after entering the portal. 

Yuzuki transferred all of the data needed for me into a single flash drive. Placing the flash drive in my hand, I gripped the item tightly. 

"Thank you, Yuzu-nee." I thanked my cousin before pulling her into a hug. "I'll call you if it went successful or not." 

"But if we're both successful, I hope you and Hideyoshi-san will be happy together." I can feel her tighten the hug. "I shouldn't be the only one happy. You and Yukimura-san deserve happiness just as much."

But then she made the most ridiculous suggestion I've ever heard of.  

"Maybe you should reappear in a wedding dress before Yukimura-san just to surprise him?"

"Eh?!" I shake my head furiously as my cheeks heated up, "T-They don't even know what a dress looks like to begin with! Plus where are we going to afford one?! Besides you're the one getting married! Yukimura just told me to stay by his side, and that does not mean we're getting married!" 

Western styled wedding dresses are terrifyingly pricey no matter how pretty they are. 

And even if we managed to end up returning to Shinga again, I'd rather be running in pants than a dress against the Yakuma.

"Hmm, that's true. A wedding dress is expensive and hard to move around in." Yuzuki thought, until an idea struck her mind. "Maybe it doesn't have to be a wedding dress."

'... _I have a bad feeling_.'

The plotting look on Yuzuki's face scared me a lot. 

"Then, I'll start heading home now." Before leaving Yuzuki's apartment, I felt a hand grip my shoulder. "Before we return, let's go shopping Nozomi-chan." 

There was a chill running through my back. 

**...**

After making a run from Yuzuki's vice grip, I finally managed to catch my breath after seeing how far I made it. 

"I think Yuzu-nee is having way too many ideas for our return." And Yuzuki was the one that's supposed to be getting a marriage approval from her parents. 

Meanwhile...I can only fear on what kind of reaction my father will make. I just hope whatever Yukimura mentioned in the video will be enough to convince my father at least. 

As I sighed to myself, I soon end up bumping my arm against someone's in the process. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" But once I glanced up to see who I bumped into, my face paled. 

"Anju...and." My eyes widened on who I saw standing beside her. "Ichirou-san."

Two people I never expected to see on my way back. 

Two people I never expected to see together.

My former friend from middle school and...my former middle school crush.

Why were they here? 

Why was Anju's arm linked together with Ichirou's?

Until it finally clicked in my mind.

' _Are they...together?_ '

"Oh my, is that you Nozomi-chan?" There was a smile forming on Anju's face, but the tone of her voice didn't seem to match. Ever since those times in Shinga, getting kidnapped and almost being swayed by words of enemy clansmen. I could tell that there was something odd by the sound of her voice. 

As if Anju was expecting me to find her and Ichirou together. 

"I didn't think I would see you again after one year." 

Was this her way of tormenting me?

To make me lapse into another anxiety attack? 

For not matching with her after all these years?

I can feel anger bubbling within me as I clenched my bag. Placing her head against Ichirou's shoulder, Anju's piercing brown eyes were still trained on me. As if waiting for me to say something. 

"Ichi-kun and I were just having a nice outing together." But I didn't respond. I just kept quiet, listening to Anju's words. "Did you know that we've been dating since our last year of middle school?"

"Oh...that's right." I swear, for a second there. You could see Anju's smile turn into a small smirk as she continued her words. "You weren't there at the end of the school year." 

However her words didn't hurt me for some reason. Like how they did before I landed in Shinga.

I didn't lapse into another anxiety attack. 

There were no hallucinations of the scary eyes I used to see back then.

I couldn't hear the sound of my middle school classmates talking behind my back again.

Because the only thing I hear beckoning to me was...

**_"Nozomi!"_ **

Yukimura's voice. 

"Ichi-kun felt really bad for me after you decided to-" Without further ado, I can feel myself stand on my own. 

"[Is this all you have to say to me?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiu4x0NOrF0)" I managed to interject Anju's words as I sent a glare at her. I can see her grasp tightly onto Ichirou's arm. "To mock what I did to you four years ago?"

I can feel Yukimura standing beside me as I continued. As if he was holding my shoulders to keep me from falling down. 

I'm not scared anymore.

I've faced death several times in Shinga. 

Whether it was by Yakuma, by someone's blade, or almost falling to my doom. 

But no matter how many times, he was always there to save me. 

Protect me.

And made sure I was safe.

**_"I promise, I'll protect you no matter what happens."_ **

I can feel my voice rise while standing my ground. Yukimura's voice kept me from lapsing into an anxiety attack. 

I've suffered four years. 

Four years of having this mental trauma. 

I'm not going to let Anju get away with this.   

"All I ever wanted was to go to school normally, be someone among the class that wouldn't be easily bothered by gossip and have a successful future." 

"So why would you even tell me to match with you? That matching you called back then was nothing but cultivating me into a mere copy-cat version of you to make people look down on me!" 

"So what? You wanted friends in the first place." Anju argued back. Ichirou looked uncomfortable as he glanced around to check on our surrounding's. 

It seems like I managed to gather people's attention. I know that they're watching and whispering on what's happening right now.

But I'm not backing down on this!

"Friends? I've never asked to make friends by copying you!" I retort back. "I'm not some dress up doll that you can drag along to make yourself seem like the better person!"

All of the fear I had those many years formed into anger and began to meld into my words. 

"If making fun of me was part of your plot to push me into the ground and make me suffer, then good job you did it!" I pointed at Anju and Ichirou. "But I want to live without any regrets! I want to live in a future where I can make my own choices! Whatever happened four years ago, stays in the past!"

I can see Anju biting her lip, while the guy I once had a crush on start to sweat after listening to my words.

"So leave me alone and stop trying to bring up the past because whatever this is-!" I made a gesture to their supposed date-like image that was being shown right in front of me. "It has nothing! Absolutely nothing to do with me!" 

I turned around and waved them goodbye, "So goodbye to you both!"

"Wait a second-!" I felt my wrist being held back. Returning my gaze back at the couple, I find Ichirou gripped my wrist tightly. 

"Take that back, Yanagi." Ichirou was now trying to use force on me.

Compared to Date Masamune, Oda Nobunaga, and Uesugi Kenshin...Ichirou can hardly stand on their grounds of intimidation.   

What in the world did I even see in him back then? Some pretty boy with handsome blonde-dyed hair that finally looked at me once in the hallway?

He was just an average guy that only wanted the best type of attention from crowds. Now that he was receiving the worst, Ichirou was finally making a move from his daze like reaction. And since Anju was a popular girl that gathered attention naturally its no wonder he...wait...oh my god.

"Yanagi!" I can finally see why you're with her now. Gritting my teeth, I practically retaliated him using my voice as the blade. 

"You...you were using Anju and me to get attention from everyone in school at that time!"  It finally made sense. "No...the both of you weren't even working on your own in the first place!"

The one who spread the rumor wasn't just Anju, it was also him! Anju was popular among the male students only, but the only one that can rile up the girl's jealousy and harsh words in school was him!

"Sato Ichirou!" I yelled at him, forcing the once popular boy to glare back at me. "It wasn't just Anju's fault! You were the blame too!"

"And so what if it was our fault?!" Ichirou was trying to even the score, "You're the one who started shouting nonsense! Putting the blame on Anju and I for something that happened four years ago, shouldn't you be the one apologizing to us?!"

Oh no you don't!

"How dare you!" I twisted my wrist enough to break Ichirou's hold on me, and massaged the throbbing pain he left on it. "You're the one leaving a death grip on my arm!" 

"Besides you two are practically a match made in heaven, a liar that just acts stupidly innocent while their copy-cat friend is taking the blame on what they did while the other is an attention freak hogging all of the limelight!" I can see the both of them stiffen the moment I revealed their true selves. "Better yet, your true title instead of the perfect couple should be..."

"[The King and Queen of Liars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOR8uTevHGc)!" They used me...the weakest link of the class that was in no cliques. The quiet student of the class that no one would expect to copy-cat someone or gain attention just glorify the way they are. Someone that had nothing to do with them to monopolize into becoming the only person take all of the ugly sides.

I had enough of their childish ways of shifting the blames on me!

"Now if you both excuse me! I have somewhere to be unlike you two!" As I forced my way around them, I could hear Ichirou angrily seethe. 

"Tch! Yanagi, you little bi-!" I wasn't going to stop moving, but then he latched onto my bag as if trying to yank it out of my arm.

No!

The flash drive holding all of the pictures and the video Yuzuki took of the Sanada Army was in there!

I can't let him take it!

"Let go!" I tried to stop him from taking my bag. There's no way I'm letting him take this from me! 

"Oh what's this? Is Nozomi-chan actually showing emotions?"Anju was snickering, the smiling mask that she would always wear was finally slipping.

If only I had my gun from Shinga, I would definitely start firing warning shots into the air to scare them off! 

They're only latching onto whatever sign of attachment I had on me. 

And that was my bag. 

"I've had emotions since the day I was born Anju!" I pulled on the bag, "Now get your stupid boyfriend off my bag and leave me the hell alone!" 

"You asked for it!" Anju hissed as she muttered in low tone, "Do it...we have to break her even more." 

"As you wish my dear Anju." Dear Anju? What kind of messed up master and servant relationship were they in?! Releasing her hold on Ichirou's arm, the guy raised his arm as if ready to swing it right at me. 

' _I'm not letting this bag go! I'm going to protect the hard work Yuzuki and the others did to create this lone piece of evidence_!'

I winced, prepared to take the hit from Ichirou. 

But nothing came at me and I felt the grip on my bag loosen quite fast. A yelp and a faint shriek sounded.

' _Was that Ichirou and Anju?_ '

But why?

And soon I heard a familiar voice sound aside from Ichirou and Anju's struggle-like tone.

"Ah ah ah! Attacking a girl and trying to steal from her is a public offense." My eyes widened in surprise as I muttered the names of my saviors. 

Holding Ichirou in a head lock and Anju by the arms were none other than...

"Uncle Okazaki and Uncle Enomoto?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	25. Epilogue [What if?] {4}

I stared at the two policeman, completely baffled by their sudden appearance before me.

"Why are the both of you here?" I know that they're friends of mother and father due to their occupations in the police force, but to just appear out of nowhere. Then save me from getting hit by Ichirou, it can't be some coincidence right?

"I'll leave that explanation to seaweed head." Enomoto replied back, while dragging Anju by the arms. "Wow for some petite girl, I didn't think you were the one that made Yanagi-san's daughter suffer such a mental trauma."

"And trying to hit her, isn't it common sense for a man to not hit a woman?" Enomoto glared at Ichirou, struggling to get out of Okazaki's headlock.

"Let me go, you big oaf!" Anju tried to kick her legs up in hope of breaking free from Enomoto's hold. "I'm going to call the police on you."

' _Was Anju that blind_?' I almost wanted to laugh as I watched Uncle Enomoto's face contort into a grimace. ' _Can she not recognize the badges on them or their uniform despite how modified it looked?_ '

I watched as Okazaki tighten his notorious headlock that he normally did on his partner onto Ichirou. "What a funny thing to say..."

Okazaki laughed, as if mocking Anju for her stupidity.

"What's so funny, old man?!" Again, Okazaki tighten his grip on Ichirou.

"Gah!" Ichirou choked as Okazaki continued his words. "I'm only laughing at your blind nature."

"After all..." Okazaki smiled oh so innocently as he revealed Enomoto's and his jobs. "We are the police."

I can already see the blood draining from Anju's and Ichirou's face. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever once told anyone in school that most of the people I knew as family were in the police force.

Uncle Kazuki and Yuzuki's father were the exceptions. A lead guitarist from a popular band and a man involved in politics.

Man, I always thought that if I ever mentioned a single word about my family. Nobody would believe that I was the daughter of two people working among as well as outside of the police force. But now that Okazaki and Enomoto revealed that I have relations to the police, there goes my life of normalcy here.

Then again what was normalcy anymore? I just came back from another world that had werewolves, vampires, and scary monsters called Yakuma. At this point, nothing seemed normal anymore.

"Anyway, seaweed head you better start telling her everything!" Soon Enomoto and Okazaki dragged off the two people I just thwarted elsewhere. Leaving me to mutter in confusion of who Enomoto was referring to.

"Seaweed head?" It wasn't until I felt arm tugged, forcing me to thrn around immediately. "Uwah!"

The next thing I knew, I was staring face to face with another person I know.

"Sasazuka-sensei!" I sputtered out his name in surprise. "You were here too?!"

"More or less." He was holding a paper bag bearing the donuts logo on one arm. They smell like they were cooked recently. "But to think you would resemble idiot cat this much."

"Hey! I'm no-" I stop midway into my words.

Backtracking on what I just heard Sasazuka say.

' _Did he just say that I resembled my mother_?' He only referred my mother like that. ' _Sasazuka-sensei always added #2 to refer to me!_ '

"But no matter what happens, you'll always be idiot cat #2."

Oh he was so going down!

"I'm not an idiot cat!" I huffed at him. I was so ready to hit him with my bag until Sasazuka grabbed a donut from the paper bag, and shoved the dessert into my mouth. "Mmph?!"

"Too loud." He complained while pushing the donut into my mouth. Making sure that I was chewing the dessert. "And stop attracting attention."

As I chewed the donut, it tasted faintly like chocolate. He shoved a chocolate donut into my mouth.

' _Just wait, Sasazuka-sensei_.' I seethed while finishing off the donut. ' _Wait until I manage to shove a matcha donut down your throat_!'

But you have to admit, Sasazuka had good taste in picking sweet desserts.

Once I finished the donut, I managed to calm down from my heated argument with Anju and Ichirou.

Actually, it felt like a giant burden was shoved off my shoulder the moment I yelled at them.

I'm not sure if I still have the anxiety attacks, but I'm glad.

Yukimura helped me.

The drive that was sitting in my bag was protected. In a way, it was like Yukimura was here to remind me to stand my ground.

' _Thank you, Yukimura_.'

I thanked him silently in my mind before returning my focus to Sasazuka. "So, what was Uncle Enomoto referring to Sasazuka-sensei?"

"What explanation did Uncle Enomoto mean?"

Sasazuka finished off a donut after listening to what I have to say. "Yanagi-san asked us to check if you were okay before heading back to work."

Oh...wait, did my father asked them to check up on Yuzuki and I?!

I can feel sweat roll down my face.

' _I must be really lucky_.' I can feel my heart pound in surprise. ' _I managed to return from Shinga before my father called up a search party_.'

I was actually expecting only Okazaki since he had the most physical capabilities to climb an apartment building. I'm still shocked to this day on seeing him climb up to reach the fifth floor of my father's detective agency building just to say hello.

"He only sent Enomoto and I to make sure Okazaki doesn't try to climb the wall of your cousin's apartment and get mistaken as a burglar again." Okazaki...I'm glad to know that you're worried about Yuzuki's and my safety.

But please stop climbing walls, only climb when a large scale incident happens. You're from the security police division for that sole reason!

Okazaki was supposed to be protecting VIPs or endangered individuals like the Prime Minister of Japan as an example. But for some reason, he always appears whenever I was sick or just barges into our house just to give my family and I these weirdly flavored snacks.

I think the last time I saw him, after returning from Shinga the first time, was climbing into my room to hand me Strawberry Flavored Potato Chips because I looked sad. Telling me that a mini cat like myself shouldn't be sad.

Next to Enomoto and Sasazuka, Okazaki was the most extreme uncle I had. With the most unique taste in snacks.

Sasazuka continued his words, "By coincidence...we saw you running out of your cousin's apartment."

And then I was able to piece on how they managed to save me in time. By sheer coincidence of seeing me leave Yuzuki's apartment, they followed after and saw that I was about to get hurt by Ichirou.

I really do owe them for stopping Ichirou now.

"Thank you, Sasazuka-sensei." He snorted after hearing me say that.

"You should be thanking those knuckle heads that dragged the two stupid kids away."

And Sasazuka still doesn't want to admit that he also helped me.

I managed to calm down the adrenaline rush I was having thanks to him.

"But still, thank you Sasazuka-sensei."

He raised a brow at me. "Even though Yanagi-san sent you to your cousin's house for a few days."

"You seemed to have changed quite a lot." Ahaha...like I can tell him the reason for my change was because I managed to go back to another world.

Soon I felt a hand being placed on top of my head.

Sasazuka held a grin as he patted my head. "You did pretty well against that stupid girl and her lackey."

' _Ah...was he complimenting me_?'

Sasazuka hardly complimented anyone except for my father and the few times I didn't act stupid to him during certain times. Sasazuka often kept to himself even when he came over to be my home school teacher.

The only time Sasazuka would stop the aloof expression would be whenever he had desserts that weren't matcha as well as my favorite red bean flavored ones. Then the other would be picking a verbal fight with almost everyone I knew, including me.

Sasazuka mainly picks on Uncle Enomoto the most due to...well...Sasazuka only does that because he said that Enomoto will always be an idiot mushroom.

But...

I didn't know that Sasazuka can be kind sometimes. It was actually nice to see him like this despite his aloof and serious nature.

"Here have another donut." And now it was gone. He shoved another donut into my mouth again. Ruining whatever bonding moment we had. Only this time it was a strawberry flavored donut.

"Mmph?!" I practically yelled in my head at him.

' _STOP STUFFING DONUTS INTO MY MOUTH_!'

"Hey, Takeru." Soon I heard the familiar voice of Uncle Enomoto returning. "Stop shoving donuts into her mouth, she's going to choke."

"Wherf?" I swallowed the remaining pieces of the donut. "Where's Uncle Okazaki?"

"He's having a talk with the two that were bothering you earlier near the police station." Enomoto explained while tapping the edge of his yellow fan on his head, "He told me to come back here and make sure you get back home in time."

"I see." Even though Uncle Enomoto seemed like the most bizarre person out of my non-blood related uncles due to his samurai-like fashion. He was probably the easiest to talk to. I think mother once mentioned about Uncle Enomoto having a younger sister. I guess he saw his little sister in me sometimes.

"Now let's get going before Yanagi-san starts cracking his knuckles." But for some reason, Enomoto would always fear my father whenever he starts looking rather intimidating.

* * *

"I'm home." After thanking Sasazuka and Enomoto, I entered the house being greeted by the smell of food in the air.

' _Ah, it smells so good_.' I can already feel my stomach growling from the smell of eggs. It seems like mother was making rice omelettes.

"Welcome back!" I can hear my mother answer back. She came out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel. "So do you feel a little bit better after seeing Yuzuki-chan?"

Her long brown hair was tied into a low ponytail. She still wears the flower barrette I gave on her last birthday to keep strands of her hair from getting in the way of her cooking.

Mother, in general appearance wise, would be an image of what I could've looked like if I still had my long hair. Except I kept my short hair to differentiate us as well as stating that this was my signature hairstyle.

Plus long hair was a pain to take care of. I'm still amazed mother was used to that length.

"It was great." I answered without missing a beat. If I sound suspicious about my stay with Yuzuki, then the plan to convince my parents will go down the drain!

My parents were pretty sharp on whether I was lying or not.

Especially father.

Nothing can escape from his eyes.

"Where's father?" Surprisingly he wasn't inside the living room drinking coffee and watching the news like usual.

"He's currently finishing up paperwork at the agency." Oh that's right. My father was a pretty on demand detective. A lot of people prefer going to him whenever they needed someone to investigate.

Sometimes he helps out the people working in the police force together. Especially with mother. They're practically the perfect pair of partners when it came to their jobs.

' _Maybe I can tell mother._ ' I thought while washing my hands. ' _If I word it correctly, maybe she'll side with me against father_.'

Getting her support on my side of the story was an absolute need. The only one who can face up to father head on would be mother.

"Um, mother?" I started off. Hoping that I can convince her.

"Yes?" She was washing the frying pan once I started drying my hands.

Here goes.

"Have you ever wanted to stay by someone's side?"

"For what?"

"Like you..." Ah, I can feel my cheeks heating up as I mustered the courage to say my next words. "Decided that you care about that person but you don't want to leave them behind."

Mother stopped scrubbing the pan, and asked softly. "Did you...meet someone?"

Gulp.

I'm nervous.

"...Nozomi." I can hear mother's kind voice call out to me. "You don't have to say their name. You can just tell me."

Mother.

"As long as your father doesn't know, I can keep it a secret from him."

I don't think this can be kept a secret from him.

I closed my eyes. "I did."

I quietly told my mother from the beginning to end, she didn't ignore or stopped me from what I had to say.

Mother would nod and gesture for me to continue. But never said that my explanation was some kind of bad dream.

She really...was a great listener.

"Mother." I can feel my eyes starting to get watery after I finished telling her on what happened to me. "I...I."

I swallowed back the tears and finally managed to tell my mother without any regrets. "I love him."

"But I don't want to separate from him." I waited one year. I finally found a way to see him again by accident. I don't want to lose the one that made me stand up.

I gave him my blood to recover.

I supported him whenever he looked down on himself.

I even picked up a gun to protect him from getting hurt.

If he was willing to risk his life to protect me, then I would do the same thing.

I don't...want to let go of the hand he held out to me.

"Mother...please." I covered my eyes with my hands. Trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. "Let me stay with him."

Mother held a sad look on her face, before pulling me into a hug.

"Nozomi." I hesitated to hug her back, because I didn't know her thoughts on what I had to say. "I guess you're just like me."

Huh?

She backed away to show me a small smile on her face. "Do you remember the story about the first time I met your father was back when I was a little girl?"

I shook my head. I don't remember.

"Around that time, I was kidnapped for the sake of ransom money. The kidnapper was trying to pay off a prison debt he accumulated due to his own mistakes. When he found out that your grandparents on my side of the family was wealthy, he stole me away while I was heading to school."

"I was practically screaming for help as the man dragged me away, but the one person who managed to see me before I was taken away...was none other than your father."

Father?

She nodded. "Yes...he was the one who saved me from the kidnapper. But that incident left an emotional scar on him up until the second time we met."

"That was when I became your father's partner." She placed a hand against my cheeks to wipe the tears off. "You and your father a quite similar when it comes to dealing with emotional trauma. But when you both found the right person to help you stand up on your own two feet, the scars left behind from the past will heal slowly in due time."

"This person, Yukimura. Is it alright if your father and I see him?" Mother asked, "I want to thank him for being your strength."

"But that's." Until I remembered the flash drive in my bag, "Oh, uh...wait a second!" I quickly grabbed my bag sitting on the coffee table.

"Yuzuki managed to get a video of him instead, will that be alright?" I hoped it was. "Sorry, there's currently no form of communication that we can use while going over to the other world."

"Then that's fine...right, Aiji?" Eh?

Walking down from the stairs, father's brows were knitted as if a little angry.

' _H-He was here this whole time_?!'

"What's this about another world and having a werewolf as a lover?"

' _I'm dead._ '

**...**

"So let me get this straight." Father started, after all three of us finished dinner. "You were taken to another world together with Yuzuki?"

Nod.

"You and Yuzuki were stuck in that world, until the both of you finally found a way to return home using this Hime-miko's divine items to return here."

Nod.

"But you somehow managed to find a way back to this world called Shinga, after meeting Yuzuki with the divine items and met him again."

Nod.

After taking one look at my face, my father sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're not lying."

I abruptly stood up from my seat completely mad.

"Of course I'm not!" This was the one thing I knew would happen. "I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

I crossed my arms. Refusing to look straight at my father.

"I didn't say that, Nozomi." Father sighed, "I just wanted to confirm that you're telling the truth."

I still refused to look directly at him. "You only listen when you have all of the evidence in front of you. Not by the sound of my voice."

"But you have evidence." Mother added, bringing my attention back over to them.

She directed her hand at the flash drive sitting on the coffee table. "You said that there was video of Yukimura, right?"

"Right." I'm still a little reluctant to play the video since father was getting on my nerves. Plugging the flash drive onto my mother's laptop, I searched for the video file and readied the video player.

I take one last look at my parents before pressing the spacebar to start it.

And then...

I cried the moment I saw what was featured on the video.

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_ Select: [Yukimura] _ **  
_[Nozomi]_

* * *

"Okay, ready Yukimura-san?" I gulped nervously at the item Yuzuki was using.

' _But I need to do this_.'

Shaking away the nervous feeling, I did my best to not seem awkward.

' _I want them to know that I'm serious_.'

"My name is Sanada Yukimura, the current general of the Sanada Clan's army."

I introduced myself. Wondering if I was doing this right. But should I really be holding a spear alongside me while talking like this?

"It's a pleasure to meet Nozomi's parents...even though I can't physically meet you in person."

I wonder if I'll actually get a response back from them.

I'm actually curious to actually know what kind of parents they were besides looking at the paintings Nozomi had.

"Although I may not seem much to you two, I simply wanted to thank the both of you for having Nozomi."

"Ever since the first day I met Nozomi, I always wanted to protect her and bear in mind the promise I made to her. To bring Nozomi back to her world."

"We went through several life threatening situations where my army and her were endangered. Either by Yakuma or enemy clansmen, my army and I fought to make sure Nozomi would always be the one that's safe."

"But there were times where we needed to rely on the power dwelling her blood." I can feel my shoulders lower, but kept standing tall. "Despite all else, Nozomi may call herself quiet...clumsy...worrywart...and negative at the times. However I think all of those attributes are what make Nozomi who she is. All of the hard work she did while staying here, the girl I swore to protect started to slowly change the longer she stood beside me."

I closed my eyes and smiled as I recalled all of the times I spent with Nozomi.

Compassionate towards others, especially toward the little girl we met in the village one day.

Diligent in helping us during the search for clues on Hime-miko.

Creative when it comes to cooking.

Changing the tides of the battle using either a bow or a gun.

All of these actions Nozomi did in order to support all of us...no matter how big or small...she always strived in doing her best.

Reopening my eyes, I finally expressed how I felt about her.

"And I love every single part of her."

I straightened my back as I said my last words. "And I have no intention of letting anyone else have her."

"Nozomi...is the only one I'll choose to have by my side."

I bowed. "No matter what happens, I'll take full responsibility on protecting her."

"And...that's it." Getting up from my bow, I see Yuzuki smiling as she pressed something on the item known as a camera. Unknown to my own knowledge, Yuzuki actually pretended to stop the video and was actually still recording.

Just to ask me this.

"When you meant you'll only choose Nozomi to stay by your side...are you?"

I scratched the back of my head.

"...I only told her to stay by my side for now, but if possible." I blushed in embarrassment as I answered Yuzuki's question. "I wouldn't mind asking for her hand in marriage."

"Why?"

"Well..." I redirected my gaze elsewhere. "I feel complete with her at my side."

"I'm assuming that isn't the only reason."

My face burned as I listened to what else Yuzuki had to say.

"You don't want anyone else near her, correct?"

I gave a small nod.

"Hehe...you sound just like Uncle Aiji." I raised a brow at her.

"Uncle Aiji?"

"Nozomi's father."

I resemble Nozomi's father?

"Once the both of you are attached to something, you don't intend to lose it to anyone else right?"

"I."

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
_[Yukimura]_  
**_ Select: [Nozomi] _ **

* * *

"I can see what he means." Yukimura muttered, "Once you start becoming close to something...you have no intention of giving away or losing it."

"In a way, Nozomi is someone I'm attached to." Yukimura sent a familiar look I always knew him by.

An expression full of determination.

It was enough to make me cry at the sound of his voice.

"She's...more than a precious friend or a family member."

I can't stop crying.

"She's my lover."

' _Yukimura_.'

I placed my hand against the screen once the video ended.

"I miss you." I muttered softly.

My parents were quiet after hearing what Yukimura had to say. Even after ushering me to bed, I can't help but wonder on what mother and father will say tomorrow.

Will I be able to return to Shinga with Yuzuki?

Or will I never see Yukimura again?

What will be their decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	26. Epilogue [What if?] {5}

Do you wish to know what their answer was?

Well...

"Mnn?" I mumbled sleepily. Opening my eyes, I found my father sitting on the edge of my bed. Getting up slowly, I called out to him. "Father?"

He was dressed and seemed ready to be going to work. But it looked like he was waiting for me to wake up. Turning around, he gave a small smile.

"Good morning." He placed a hand against my head. "Did you rest well?"

"...Yes." Why was father in my room this early?

There was something sad in his eyes.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

"There is." He removed his hand from my head. Keeping his eyes trained on me, father took a deep sigh before he continued his words. "Do you understand the consequences of that world, right?"

I nodded.

"Then I'll just cut this straight to the point."

Father straightened his back and held a serious tone in his voice. The question he asked was rather straight forward. "Do you trust him?"

Trust.

My trust in others broke the moment Anju placed me into a constant emotional state of fear.

It was hard regaining my trust in others because of the fear that was within me.

But...

Fear I held in the past was already fading away.

I'm standing on the road I chose.

I believe that this is the choice I'm willing to walk on.

I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for my experiences in Shinga.

A smile tugged on my lips as I gave my honest answer to father. "Yes, I trust him."

After taking one look at my face, my father finally showed his true smile. "Then."

"Don't let him go," He reminded, before pulling me in a hug. "No matter what happens, never let him out of your sight."

"Yes, father." I returned the hug.  The anger I had thrown at him yesterday slowly started to fade away.

"Thank you, father."

"You're welcome." Before releasing the hug, father had a few more things to say. "Also."

"Come back and return home every other week."

Nod.

"Bring enough ingredients with you too."

Nod.

"Make sure to stay alert whenever danger arises."

Nod.

"Only kissing, hugging, and hand-holding is allowed before marriage."

"I-I know that father." We're not even married yet in the first place. "Yukimura isn't the type to do that."

"He may seem like that...but." Father's tone suddenly darkened as he warned me this, "If he touches you anywhere else, I'm going to force my way into Shinga using your divine items to sock him in the face with an upper cut just like the way I do with Enomoto."

"FATHER NO!" The minute he mentioned that, father looked ready to crack his knuckles.

Yukimura, I hope my father doesn't charge into Shinga just to punch you. Better yet, I'm not even sure if that's even possible.

I mean Yuzuki and I have blood similar to Hime-mikos...oh.

The only way Yuzuki and I can be considered descendants of Hime-miko and have her blood at the same time means that Hime-miko's blood was in the veins of our...Fathers.

I gulped nervously at my newfound discovery. ' _D-Doesn't that mean my father has a way to actually see Yukimura and the others_?'

I hope father doesn't attempt it. Otherwise I'll be seeing gun holes in Sanada Castle and everyone having a permanent black eye.

* * *

"Do I really need to wear this Yuzu-nee?" My face was red as I held the handle of a rolling luggage filled with snacks, small ingredients, and clothes that mother recommended me to take.

Yuzuki forced me into a white dress she had spotted at a bargain clothing store while buying snacks with mother and I.

"But you look adorable in it, Nozomi-chan!" I hesitantly take one look at the mirror. It was a white spaghetti strapped sundress bearing a ruffle hemline. The dress was long enough to reach above my knees. It had a light and floaty feel.

But...

It feels weird. No matter how long I stare at the mirror. This dress doesn't suit me.

The idea of wearing a dress in front of Yukimura seemed uncomfortable to me. A kimono was fine because that's what most of the women in their world wore on a daily basis.

But a dress...

"I think this would look better on you than me." I muttered. My hair was too short to suit this dress.

"Well it's better than appearing in the middle of the forest in a wedding gown, right?"

"True, but can't I just wear pants or shorts?!"

"No!"

The argument between Yuzuki and I was so heated, that once the Jinkis started gleaming stronger and stronger. The light enveloped the both of us, leaving me to argue with nothing but a tree.

"Eugh...just wait until I get my hands on you, Yuzu-nee." I silently raise a fist into the sky, "I'm going to get you for this!"

"Nozomi!" My body froze the moment I heard a certain someone calling my name out.

' _Ack! I'm not ready yet_!'

Quickly dropping myself near the ground, hiding behind a bush with the luggage close by. I covered my body with my arms in embarrassment.

' _I can't let Yukimura_ _and the others_ _see me_ _like this_!'

"Nozomi! Are you here?!" This time it was Sasuke yelling my name out loud.

"D-Don't come any closer!" I yelled back, feeling the warmth in my cheeks. "I'm still not-!"

The sounds of trudging footsteps started growing closer and closer. I can only close my eyes as my face continued to heat up.

"No...zomi?"

' _Ahhhh! They're here_!'

"What are you doing crouched down there?" Kamanosuke asked.

"My cousin, forced me to wear something before we left my world. It's like a kimono, but a little different." I mumbled, still staying the same position. Refusing to stand up and show them what I'm wearing.

"We've already seen you in a kimono and the clothes from your world. You don't have to be shy in showing your beauty to us, princess." But that's the problem Saizo!

I can hardly consider myself pretty at all!

"No!" I buried my head into my knees.

"Yukimura, I don't think she's going to budge." I heard Nobuyuki mumble to his brother.

Yukimura hummed until he made a suggestion. "Then...let's try my last resort."

"Last resort?" The guys surrounding Yukimura stared at him in confusion.

They watched him out of curiosity from a good distance.

Wondering on what their leader was planning to do as he walked over to me.

I flinched after taking a glance at Yukimura's grinning face.

' _Oh no...not again_!' The next thing I knew, I was laughing my lungs out as his hands touched my sides. Forcing me to release my crouched position. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I ended up falling to the ground as Yukimura hovered above me. "S-STOP! YUKIMURA!"

"Nope!" He grinned as he continued tickling my stomach yet again just to stop me from being so stubborn.

"If you keep being this stubborn, I won't sto-" However his words fell, and then the tickling suddenly stopped. 

Leaving me to breathe for a moment as I hugged my stomach. Trying to protect it from Yukimura's sudden tickle attack. I open my eyes to see Yukimura looking rather dazed as he stared at me.

"W-What's wrong, Yukimura?" Ah I can't stop smiling. He tickled me too much.

"Oh...uh..." Yukimura back away a bit. "Er...Nii-chan."

"Yeah?" I can hear Nobuyuki answer back.

"Could you and the others give me some time with Nozomi?"

"...Of course." Nobuyuki then told the ninja trio, "Let's start heading back everyone!"

"What?! But I want to see her!" Sasuke argued.

Kamanosuke sounded like he was upset. "...Yukimura, stop hogging Nozomi all to yourself."

Saizo sighed, "I'll help you drag them back Nobuyuki-sama."

"Thanks Saizo."

"Hey!" As the four's voices started getting further and further away. [I returned my focus over to Yukimura.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtIHwDJLWgk)

But Yukimura immediately avoided my gaze.

"Yukimura?" I slowly got up from the ground, but realized the dress was slightly covered in dirt. Oh well, it's not like Yuzuki was expecting me to wear this all the time.

Returning my focus back to the werewolf, he still avoided my gaze. Better yet it looks like he's trying to cover up his face.

"Is there something wrong?" I moved closer, slightly peeking to see why he won't look directly at me.

It wasn't until I saw his face. It was red.

Once he noticed me staring, Yukimura's reddened face started to darken.

"Yukimura." Maybe he saw what I was wearing. "Do I look alright?"

"Ah...er...well." He tried to find the right words to say as he sat on the ground, crossing his legs. "You look."

Yukimura glanced at me, his cheeks were still red. "Pretty."

"You think I look pretty?" He nodded, leaving me to look down at the ground. Feeling completely happy after hearing his opinion.

' _Maybe wearing a dress wasn't too bad._ '

But there was one thing I had to ask, "So why did you tell everyone to go back?"

I kind of also wanted their opinion on how I looked.

"Thats...well." His ears lowered before turning over to face me. There was something in his eyes as he mentioned his next words. "Is it selfish of me to do that?"

"No, I just want to know why." My cheeks started getting warmer and warmer as Yukimura continued moving closer to me.

"I...don't want Sasuke and the others to see you in this." Yukimura muttered softly. "You look too pretty, Nozomi. Enough to make others look at you."

Without further ado, I was quietly pulled into Yukimura's arms as he muttered up close to me. "Is it wrong to want you alone with me?"

"N-No." That's why he sent everyone away.

To be alone with me.

"Then...can I be even more selfish, Nozomi?" Yukimura's heart was beating as well as he said his next words. 

I clutched onto his uniform, "I don't mind."

Because I also want to be alone with you. 

I soon felt my chin being lifted carefully by Yukimura's hand, the both of us stared at the other's eyes. The only thing I can hear right now was my heart beating at the same time as Yukimura's.

"Yukimura..." I muttered, "Can I be selfish too?"

"For what?"

"For this." Without any warning, I pressed my lips against his. 

I did my waiting. 

I'm not going to wait any longer. 

As I wrapped my arms around Yukimura, I can feel him wrap his around my body as well. 

Now...I can finally stay by your side and I don't regret choosing you at all. 

I love you, Sanada Yukimura.  

* * *

And that's basically the gist of what happened.

Yuzuki got married to Hideyoshi weeks after we returned to Shinga, while wearing a pretty white kimono dress. 

I spent my days together with everyone in Sanada Clan. Whether it was visiting the villages, hunting Yakuma, or cooking...I never had a hard time because it was familiar to me. It felt like home. 

Speaking of home... 

Yuzuki and I would always return to our world every two weeks to see our families again. 

It was quite a routine we had. 

Until Yuzuki finally decided to spill the beans. 

"So how in the world did you figure this out?" I sent Yuzuki a glare while tapping my right hand against the table impatiently. Expecting an answer from my dear cousin. "Because there's no way you could get a doctor's appointment here in Shinga."

"Thats..." My eyes narrowed at Yuzuki as I came up with a possible theory on how she did it. "Unless you used the Jinkis to go back to our world and bought a pregnancy test from a convenience store to check if you were positive." 

Yuzuki bit her lip. 

"Yuzu-nee...don't tell me." I can feel anger bubbling within me.  "Am I right?!" 

There was a small nod. 

"You went back to our world just for the sake of checking?!" I slammed my hands onto the table furious at her. "You do realize that the items you just used are divine items were owned by someone who could be our direct ancestor right?!" 

"These divine items aren't just for sheer convenience of travelling between worlds, Yuzu-nee! They're only supposed to be used for visiting our families and returning to Shinga!" Plopping back to the ground, I huffed while crossing my arms in anger. "Don't do this again unless we have to go home and see our families!" 

Yuzuki frowned, not bothering to answer me.

I'm still mad at her. 

Time to create a ruckus. 

Sorry Kamanosuke if you're sleeping right now, but my cousin needs this.

Raising my voice I then [declared out loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnHmskwqCCQ), "BUT I GUESS WE HAVE TO SEE OUR FAMILIES NOW! BECAUSE YOU JUST-!"

"STOOOOP!" And soon I started making a mad dash out of the room we were in. Running down the hallways with Yuzuki following after me. Trying to catch me as I made swift turns around each corner of the hallways in Sanada Castle. 

Since I was familiar with the area, it was pretty much easy to avoid Yuzuki's sudden grabs at me. 

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME FROM TELLING!" I yelled back at Yuzuki, "I'M TELLING HIM THE INSTANT I SEE HIM, BECAUSE HE NEEDS TO KNOW THIS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Without noticing, Nobuyuki and Mitsunari watched the both of us zoom passed them. 

"Was that?" Nobuyuki raised a brow at Mitsunari, who in turn, sighed heavily. "Yuzuki-san, why?"

By the time Yuzuki started slowing down, I noticed a certain blonde-haired monkey warlord walking with an uncomfortable looking Yukimura. 

It's time for the grand finale! 

"Well look who just arrived." I grabbed the gun that was strapped on my waist. "PREPARE TO DIE HIDEYOSHI!" 

"W-Wait! What are you doing Nozomi?!" Yukimura almost choked the minute he saw me pointing a gun at the man standing beside him. "Why are you pointing a gun at Hideyoshi?!"

"Yeah, Nozomi. Why are you pointing a dangerous weapon at your dear Hide-niisama?" My eye twitched the minute I heard him say that.

"For starters, you're only my cousin's husband and second of all...!" I clicked my tongue as I loudly yell. "YOU IMPREGNATED MY COUSIN!"

By the time Yuzuki arrived, everything was dead silent. You could already hear the crickets chirping in the distance. 

But then the sound of someone falling off a tree, manuscripts dropping to the floor, and the clanging of weapons landing onto the ground were immediately heard before a huge yell sounded around us.

"WHAT?!"

My face was completely red as I pointed the gun right at Hideyoshi, "Now take responsibility otherwise I'm never letting you near my cousin ever again!" 

Hideyoshi face was blank, I wasn't sure if that was a look of surprise or not but the minute his red eyes landed on Yuzuki. She flinched, looking slightly uncomfortable now that the cat was out of the bag. 

"Yuzuki." I lowered my gun, allowing Hideyoshi to make his way over to Yuzuki. She lowered her head in shame. 

"Hideyoshi, I." Struggling on her words, Yuzuki tried to calm herself down. "I've been meaning to tell you this, but I just never had the chance." 

Hideyoshi's eyes softened as he held out his hand before Yuzuki. 

Yuzuki stared at the hand being offered to her in disbelief. "Hideyoshi?"

"C'mon Yuzuki, who do you think I am?" 

' _An idiot!_ '

I flat out yelled in my mind, because my god...my cousin was having _his_ child! I did not ask to be an aunt this early. 

Putting the gun back on my side, Yukimura soon made his way over to stand beside me. Watching the duo talk about the matters concerning the future child that would soon be the heir to the Toyotomi clan. 

Once they finally managed to straighten things out, I heaved a sigh of relief. "Finally." 

"I swear Yuzu-nee, I'm going to go crazy if you keep doing this." Being the only one that can relate with my cousin was starting to annoy me. 

"But to think there's going to be a little Yuzuki-san or Hideyoshi running around soon, I'm actually excited to see what kind of child will arrive." Yukimura added on. "Children are always fun to play with, especially babies!"

"Hmmm...is that so?" 

What's with that cheeky grin Hideyoshi? 

Hideyoshi eyed the both of us while wearing a grin, annoying me quite strongly. "Then...why don't you and Nozomi have one?"

"...What?" Yukimura and I muttered out at the same time. Staring at Hideyoshi in disbelief of what we just heard. 

"You heard me." Hideyoshi smirked while placing a hand on his chin. "You don't have to wait for our child, after all...you and Nozomi are already progressing quite well on your relationship right?"

He smiled oh so innocently as he dropped the last bomb. "A miniature Yukimura and Nozomi might be a good sight to see." 

Our faces exploded upon hearing Hideyoshi say that. 

"Eh?!" We screeched in sync. 

"T-There's no way that's going to happen!" I quickly retorted, as I tried to argue my reasoning. "Yukimura and I aren't even married to begin with so...!"

"She's right!" Yukimura agreed with me. 

"Cheh...you two haven't even gotten that far? What a shame." His smile soon turned into a frown upon seeing our reaction. "The both of you are way too innocent."

Taking a few steps, Hideyoshi hooked his arm around Yukimura's head. Putting the general of the Sanada Clan in a headlock. "This is just the perfect time to teach Yukimura on how to be assertive in-"

"STOOOOOP! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT LINE!" I blocked whatever words Hideyoshi was going to say by immediately covering my ears. My head was already spinning by the increasing amount of embarrassment Hideyoshi returned after I aimed a gun at him.

I refused to look straight at anyone after that. I mean, Hideyoshi was referring to how babies were made right!? 

Yukimura and I weren't ready. 

Nowhere near ready!

By the time I stepped outside of my room to get some fresh air, I find a certain someone sitting outside of my room. 

Waiting for me. Turning around to face me, I noticed there was still a tint of redness on his cheeks the moment he glanced at me. "Nozomi." 

"Yukimura." Even my face hasn't cooled down from today's event. We only returned each other awkward greetings. 

Leaving us to stay silent.

The silence was pretty unbearable. 

"U-Uh...do you want to sit down?" Yukimura offered while patting the empty spot beside him. 

"S-Sure." Once I take a seat beside Yukimura, the silence still persisted between us. As I tried to think of what to say next. I felt Yukimura's hand brush against my hand, leaving me to jump from my spot and back away. 

"Oh...sorry. I didn't notice." 

Ah! I made things even worse!

"No it's not your fault." I can feel my hands tighten into fists. "It's Hideyoshi's fault in the first place."

It's completely his fault.

"But...Hideyoshi is right." Since when has Hideyoshi ever been right?! 

"I mean." Yukimura kept his eye on me as he continued his words. "I don't mind us having children either." 

"Us?" I gulped the minute he nodded. I pointed at the both of us. "Us?"

Yukimura nodded. 

My face burned. "Just not now okay?"

"Yeah." 

"Otherwise my father might enter Shinga to just punch you." No seriously, my father will do this if you break the rule he put on us. 

"Y-Yeah..." He paled at the thought of meeting my father here in Shinga. I remember how Yukimura reacted to the video Sasazuka happened to have of my father officially making my mother his. 

In that particular video, my father sent Uncle Enomoto flying into the air using only his bare fist. Yukimura gulped in fear of what my father could do. Probably even worse than Nobuyuki's punishments. 

"Then." Leaning closer to me, Yukimura placed a hand over mine. "Can I settle with just this?"

"Mmn." I nodded, not denying it at all. He leaned over to place his head against mine. Putting mines against his, the both of us interlock our hands together. Watching the starry night sky before falling asleep on the platform together. 

Yukimura was leaning against the wooden pillar, holding me in his arms as I buried myself into his body. 

It felt really warm and safe in his arms. 

I didn't want to move away at all. 

So I simply dreamed together with Yukimura until someone came by to wake us up. 

But soon...that [warm feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnqRY8vbrNM) that would always appear whenever Yukimura and I were together. 

Would soon take on a form.

Ten years from now. 

That warmth born between us would become a beautiful child...and the name of that child was none other than...

"Ruri!!" A ten year old boy bearing messy blonde hair and bright red eyes called out loud. "C'mon we need to find Uncle Sasuke and the others! Otherwise we can't be ninjas!" 

"W-Wait for me, Kichirou-nii!" Huffed a little girl bearing red hair tied into pig tails. Her wolf-like ears lowered as well as her tail in exhaustion. "I can't keep up!"

"Hmm, then." Kichirou crouched to the ground, offering his back to the little girl. "Get on."

"Eh? But Kichirou-nii, you're going to hurt your back if you carry me." Ruri reminded the boy. 

"Who cares, we gotta find our uncles before they say we're not qualified to become ninjas!"

Sanada Ruri and Toyotomi Kichirou. 

Ruri was my and Yukimura's future daughter. 

Kichirou was the son of Yuzuki and Hideyoshi. 

One was half werewolf while the other was half vampire. But the both of them held one thing in common...they both bear the blood of the Hime-miko due to Yuzuki and I. 

Compared to their respective fathers, their powers as Geggazoku was much stronger due to the mixing of their blood.

"And we're off!" Kichirou announced happily as he carried Ruri on his back. 

"Too fast, Kichirou-nii!" Ruri practically clutched onto Kichirou's clothes running through the vegetable fields to find their uncles. 

 The both of them are very bright and playful children. Even though they were special beings, we made sure that no one will dare lay a finger on them. 

Otherwise...there will be terror to pay for. By my gun and Yukimura's spear.  

"Mother! Father!" Ruri waved at us. "Are we close to finding Uncle Sasuke and the others?!" 

"I'm sorry, Ruri! Your father and I promised that we wouldn't reveal their hiding spots!" I replied back, only to see Ruri pout. 

"Aw..."

"Keep trying, you'll both find them soon!" Yukimura encouraged the duo currently trying to find the three top ninjas from the Sanada Clan. 

"You know." Yukimura muttered beside me, "Ruri really takes after you more."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, curious by what he meant. 

"The both of you pout in a cute manner." I smiled at him.

"You sure that's not you? Especially when you want something." He pulled me close by the waist. 

There was a smile tugging on his lips.

At this point, our foreheads were already touching. 

"Then...do you know what I want now?" 

"I wouldn't be your wife if I didn't know it by now, Yuki." Without any hesitation, I closed the distance between us. 

But before I could even kiss Yukimura, I heard someone gagging in the distance.

"Eww! Ruri, your parents are being gross like my parents!"

"That's not gross! They're kissing!" 

"Kissing is gross!"

"No it isn't!" 

The both of us laughed after hearing the two bicker among themselves. Since they were distracted, the both of us sneakily kissed without them noticing. 

Once Yukimura stopped the kiss, he muttered the very same words he said to me on the day I confessed to him. 

And in turn...I did too.

"I love you." 

**_[What if?] THE END_ **

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey...did you know?**

**Maybe we were meant to meet.**

**Maybe the gods of fate had our red strings connected on purpose.**

**And lead me to you even though we came from different worlds.**

**If...possible.**

**If we meet again in another life.**

**I want to fall in love with you again.**

**No matter what happens.**

**I will find you again.**

**Promise?**

**I promise.**

**_Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"...Wait...this voice?" Where have I heard it?_ **

**_"Yanagi Nozomi, right?" I flinched, staring at the being in front of me._ **

**_"Y-Yes...but who are you exactly? And why does your voice sound familiar?"_ **

_**"Well...I'm actually your classmate from communications class. Sanada Yukimura."** _

_**"...EH?!" This Shiba Inu is the popular guy in my communications class?!** _

**_ (Red Stringed Destinies) _ **

 


	27. Extra: How It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): This Extra covers the unmentioned Prologue to Chapter 2 of the Sanada Army Main Story in Nozomi's POV. With added bonus of a mother and daughter bonding!

The sound of tiny yet careful footsteps [echoed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkhEnvIy0yU).

A small smile formed on my lips as I awaited for my little visitor to open the sliding door.

With her twin tails swaying, the little girl grinned as she called out to me. "Neh, mama!"

"What is it, Ruri?" Putting my pen down, I redirected my gaze over to the little girl. I was busy writing a letter to Yuzuki when my daughter suddenly arrived in my room bearing a determined gaze in eyes.

As if awaiting my words.

Heading straight for me, Ruri took a seat right next to me and asked simply this. "How did you and papa meet?"

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I wanna know!"

I eyed the girl. In her green eyes, you can see how a tiny spark of eagerness in them. Her wolf-like ears twitched in excitement as her tail wagged. Waiting for me to start the story.

A soft giggle escaped my lips as I pulled my daughter into my arms.   
"Well Ruri, it all started like this."

* * *

  ** _[~Prologue~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiOicwAjtN4&t=1s)_**

**_ Welcome to the Sanada Army! _ **

* * *

I was already at my limit.

Running was never my strong point.

"Ha...ha...ha!" I huffed, trying to catch my breath for a second. I quickly glanced around the area, double checking my surroundings. Making sure that person wasn't following me. "I...I think I ran far enough."

My left hand was clutching the area of where my heart was.

It was beating rapidly.

Meanwhile my right hand gripped tightly onto a cellphone.

' _My cell phone_.' Bringing the device closer to me, I muttered quietly someone's name. "Yuzu-nee."

_'I need to call her.'_

_'I have to tell her.'_

_'Anju.'_

_'Arisugawa Anju.'_

_'I saw her again.'_

There was panic in my voice as I quickly scrambled through my list of contacts.

Trying to keep myself as calm as possible.

"I can't...believe she was there."

' _What were the odds of seeing Anju there_?!'

I almost threw up in the middle of the sidewalk after hearing her say those words.

**_A middle school drop out._ **

**_Someone who wanted attention._ **

**_Copy-cat._ **

The voices and eyes started getting stronger as I felt pressure weighing on me as I pressed the call button.

' _Please pick up_!' I internally prayed while bringing my cellphone close to my ear.

Waiting for my cousin to answer.

_'I need to see my cousin again.'_

_'The voices...'_

_'The eyes...'_

_'They're back again!'_

"Yuzu-nee." I tried to hold back my tears as I waited for Yuzuki to answer the phone.

But instead of getting an answer.

Something bright shined instead.

"Huh?" The light distracted me from my mess of thoughts.

_'It's coming from my phone?'_

The moment I checked to see what was wrong with my phone.

The light began to gleam brighter and brighter until I couldn't see my surroundings anymore.

"Eek!" I yelped as the light completely enveloped me without argue.

I don't know what else happened, but by the time I regained consciousness.

I heard someone talking close by.

"What do we do?"

I haven't opened my eyes yet, but it sounded like there was someone close by.

_'It sounded like a guy.'_

"I feel bad if we leave her here alone."

_'W-What do I do? There's two guys!'_

I can run away from one, but if I get surrounded.

"That's true. In any case, maybe we should try waking her?"

_'Should I open my eyes?'_

"...Does it even matter?"

_'I think I should.'_

"Ngh." I grimaced as the sun's rays blinded my vision. There was pain in the back of my head as I slowly opened my eyes.

Once I finally noticed my surroundings, I was overwhelmed with panic.

' _A forest?! I...I was supposed to be near the convenience store close to Yuzu-nee's apartment!'_

By the time my eyes landed on what was in front of me.

I felt even more overwhelmed.

There were three guys standing before me.

Dressed like...ninjas? I think. I mean they resembled ninjas.

' _But...why do they have dog ears and tails?_ '

By the time I shifted in my spot, whatever I was lying on made a sound.

Alerting the three guys in front of me as they directed their attention toward me.

"Eh?!" My breath hitched the minute their eyes landed on me.

"Oh! It looks like she's awake!" The one in the middle pointed out.

Hearing his loud voice made me flinch. ' _W-What should I do_?!'

I thought to myself as I clutched my bag close.

' _My anxiety attack might flare up again if I stare into their eyes.'_

"You were lying on the bush here." Getting a little closer to me, the guy standing in the middle stepped forward. Revealing that he was wearing red clips in his hair as he asked me. "You okay? Did ya hit your head?"

"U-Um."

' _A little too close_.'

I tried to avoid his gaze, but the next thing I knew.

The guy from the left made his way to the one in front of me and.... "Move, Sasuke."

Soon the guy named Sasuke was shoved aside. Surprising me out of nowhere as I watched Sasuke land pretty badly on the ground.

"Gugh!"

"Goodness, a young lady like her wouldn't feel fine seeing your face after waking up."

Then the guy suddenly grabbed my left hand, and asked me. "By the way, how are you faring my dear princess?"

' _I...I don't know what to say. But wasn't it rude to shove someone like that_?'

"I'm fine...just where exactly-?" Instead of finishing my words, Sasuke abruptly interjected.

"You bastard Saizo! How dare you?! Do you really wanna go!?" Sasuke hissed at the guy holding my hand. "Don't try to act cool in front of this girl!"

"My my, what a noisy man." Saizo sighed as he let go of my hand, "Be quiet over there. The princess just woke up, you know?"

Sasuke was practically glaring at Saizo as he raised a fist. "What'd ya say, you asshole!"

"U-Uh...excuse me." I don't think they're listening to my voice at all.

"Geez...I just want to finish this quickly and go home." The last person yawned out loud.

He sounded really tired.

But maybe.

Maybe I can ask him for some answers.

"Excuse me."

"Mm, what? I'm really sleepy right now." He yawned again, "I want to go home soon."

Maybe asking him was a mistake.

He's not paying attention to any of my words.

What do I do?

The other two look ready to break out into a fight while this one makes it hard to say a single word.

Will I be able to get them to answer me without looking into their eyes?

"Heeeey, you guys!" Another voice sounded close by, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Two more guys, except they weren't dressed like the three ninjas but instead they were wearing military-styled uniforms.

I gulped.

Feeling my hand grip tightly onto the strap of my bag.

' _They're wearing military-styled uniforms._ ' So far none of them seemed to be doing anything to me.

But what if they do end up doing something, what should I do?

Father told me I shouldn't attempt retaliation if they're using weapons. They all had a weapon on them. If anything, the only items I have in my bag are pretty much useless...except my house keys.

But what can I do with house keys against them?

As I was absorbed on trying to find a way out of this mess. One of the two guys began scolding the trio.

"Come on, Sasuke, Saizo, Kamanosuke! We're in the middle of clearing out the Yakuma. You can't just disappear on your own."

"No, you're mistaken. Sasuke was the one who left–" Saizo's words were soon cut off immediately by Sasuke.

"Hey, not fair! Are you trying to shove all of the blame on me?!"

Kamanosuke frowned muttering, "I didn't even do anything and yet I'm also getting scolded."

"Besides you're the one who always pushed the blame onto me!" Saizo sent a look of irritation as he pointed at Sasuke. "Before this even happened! You're the one that ate Kamanosuke's dangos!"

Then pointed back at himself while clicking his tongue. "And I ended up getting suspected even though I just cleaned the dishes! Nobody would believe me!"

Kamanosuke's eyes widened upon hearing Saizo say that, "Eh, Sasuke."

His eyes trailed over to Sasuke, "You were the one who ate my dangos?"

Sasuke was already sweating bullets as he directed his gaze elsewhere. "Uh, ah, no, um...well my stomach was screaming for food."

Kamanosuke's frown deepened. "I won't forgive you."

Kamanosuke's sudden dog pile on Sasuke snapped me out of whatever ideas I could use my house keys for.

I glanced to see one of the two guys laughing while the other tried to stop the ninja trio before me.

"Haha! Well, we've managed to all join up again like this so that's good." Once he stopped laughing, his green eyes landed on me.

Making me flinch again.

' _Ah_!' I immediately sent my gaze to the ground. ' _I almost made eye contact!_ '

' _That was a close one_.' As I breathe an internal sigh of relief, the guy proceeded to ask the trio.

"By the way, what happened to this girl?"

"Actually, this girl was collapsed on the bush here just now." Sasuke revealed.

The guy's eyes widened in shock, "What?! Collapsed?!"

He made careful steps over to me and asked. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The instant he asked that, I kept my head down and gave an embarrassed reply. "I-I'm fine."

I only have slight pain in my head, but its already going away.

"Hmhm. It doesn't look like you have any injuries." The one who was scolding the ninja trio then asked, "Why are you here?"

' _I really don't know how to answer that.'_

I kept quiet.

Wondering on what they were planning to do with me.

"Alright, at any rate, we should leave this place before the Yakuma appear. Then-" Before the one bearing green eyes could continue his words, Kamanosuke added.

"Too late already."

The next thing I saw was a huge monster.

' _W-What is that_?!'

"Sasuke, Saizo, Kamanosuke. Can we leave this to you three?" The one bearing blue eyes asked the ninja trio.

"Of course. There's no question about it!" Sasuke raised his dagger, while Saizo smirked while revealing a claw-like weapon on his right hand.

"Princess, you can entrust this to me."

"Ehh? I have to fight too?" Raising his sickles, Kamanosuke frowned at the monster before them.

"Heh, disgusting beasts. Burn the beauty of my ninjutsu into your eyes." Saizo declared as he charged straight for the monster.

But before I could even see what was happening, a hand was held out in front of me.

I flinched.

' _It's the guy with the green eyes_.' He was the only one that wore a red cloth on his wrist.

"Come on, now's the time to go."

I hesitated.

Keeping my focus solely on his hand and not his face.

I repeatedly chanted the same words in my mind.

' _Don't look straight into his eyes_.'

My grip tightened on my bag.

' _Don't look straight into his eyes.'_

' _Don't look straight into his eyes.'_

' _Don't_...'

But he didn't stop reassuring me.

"It'll be okay." The chant that I kept repeating in my mind stopped the minute I heard him say that. "Don't be scared."

And slowly my eyes met his gaze.

' _Ah_.' He really does have green eyes. I thought it was blue from a distance, but up close...they're green.

"Because we're taking you to a safe place."

There was something sincere about his voice. Unlike the voices of my former middle school classmates. It felt reassuring to hear him say that.

So quietly I reached out.

"O-Okay." And placed my hand into his.

I was soon guided out of the forest and away from the monster.

But the place the two led me resembled a castle similar to the ones shown in my Japanese History Textbooks.

' _I...I don't think I know this place at all.'_

_'There were no signs of cars...buildings...or any form of electronics around.'_

_'Did I possibly end up going back in time?!'_

_'But monsters and...'_ I carefully eyed the person taking me closer to the gate of the castle. _'People bearing dog ears and a tail...I'm pretty sure they didn't exist in the past.'_

Once we were by the gates, the guy holding my arm released his hold to ask. "Are you tired?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

But I'm a little bit overwhelmed by everything that's happened so far.

"I see, I'm glad then. By the way...where did you come from?" He started off. "I haven't seen your face around here before, but does that mean you're not from this territory?"

I sent him a look of confusion, "Territory?"

The one bearing blue eyes stared at me in surprise before explaining where we are. "This is Sanada Territory. Certainly, we're a small territory but...shouldn't you have at least heard of the name?"

' _Sanada Territory?_ '

No, I'm pretty sure no one uses the term 'territory' anymore.

' _But why does the name Sanada sound familiar to me?_ '

I don't remember.

I shake my head in response.

Uncertainty filled my mind.

"I see. Then I need to introduce myself again, huh." Standing up straight, the guy bearing green eyes formally introduced himself to me. "I am the general of the Sanada Territory, Sanada Yukimura. It's nice to meet you! And, this here is..."

Continuing in Yukimura's place, the other bearing blue eyes introduced himself as well. "Sanada Nobuyuki. I'm Yukimura's older brother and serve as the second-in-command general. Nice to meet you."

' _Wait...Sanada Yukimura_.'

It finally clicked in my mind.

The flash cards my classmates showed me earlier during our study session.

' _Sanada Yukimura was the name of a Sengoku Warlord! But...wait his name came from our Japanese History Textbooks_!'

' _But how_?!' I tried to remember what Uncle Enomoto used to tell me about his favorite warlords while drilling me on Japanese History.

' _Sanada Yukimura was said to be known as the Last Greatest Warrior during the Sengoku Era that had a team of elite ninjas known as the Sanada Brave Ten!'_

'... _But the one standing before me looked no older than I was! And he has dog ears and a tail_!'

Plus there were only three ninjas! Didn't Sanada Yukimura have at least ten ninjas?!

' _If I ever return home, Uncle Enomoto won't believe a single word of what I said_.'

He'll probably think I'm not getting enough sleep!

 _'Nn...but seriously the only things that break the idea that I went back in time are...that monster from earlier and_.' I eyed the dog ears on Yukimura's head. ' _Their dog ears and tail.'_

He has a curly tail.

One of the few dogs I can think of with a curly tail back home are...Pugs...Akita...Chow Chow...and... Shiba Inu.

Ah.

This was bad.

_'I almost thought Sanada Yukimura resembled a Shiba Inu.'_

"Hm? What's wrong." Yukimura's words snapped me from my thoughts. "You've been staring at my ears. Are you that curious about them?"

I stiffened. ' _Ack...I think I stared too much at his dog ears_.'

"Hmhm." Nobuyuki noted my expression. "I wonder if this is the first time she's seen werewolves. How unusual."

Wait.

Did Nobuyuki just say werewolves?!

' _W-Wait they're werewolves?_!'

' _Like the one in fairy tales_?!'

' _They're not planning to eat me right?!'_

Actually if I think about it...they wouldn't have saved me from the monster in the first place if they were intending for that.

But...the more I look at them...they seemed more human compared to the ones shown in storybooks.

However the next thing I knew even shocked me more. Yukimura leaned close to me just to show his ears. "Then look! Watch my ears move!"

' _Ehhhhh_?!' My eyes really aren't being deceived right now. ' _His ears are definitely moving_!'

Once he stopped moving his ears, I mentally calmed myself down to ask them. "Do you two know where this place is then?"

"I don't exactly remember or even seen a place like this before."

Nobuyuki then repeated, his were knitted. It worried me, because thats the face my father would make whenever he was angry at me. "Like I said before, this is Sanada Territory. Sanada Territory in Shinga."

' _Shinga_?' I repeated the foreign name in fear. The fear I had from earlier started to return as I tried to piece the simple clues together. ' _Castle, werewolves, territory, and monsters.'_

Theres no way such a place like this existed in the past. I don't remember anything about a place called Shinga from my textbooks.

Then the only explanation was...

"I...I don't think this is the world I come from."

I thought situations like this could only happen in dreams or fairy tales...but to actually experience such a phenomenon left me speechless.

"Not the world come from?" Yukimura raised a brow at me. "What do you mean by that?"

I shake my head, unable to give a proper reply.

I don't know how to answer that.

My mind feels heavy after everything thats happened so far.

' _Anju, a strange light from my cellphone, waking up in the forest, ninjas, monsters, castles, and werewolf Sengoku Era warlords?_ '

I only wanted to talk to my cousin.

How did I end up in this mess?

"Hm, it appears she's confused." Nobuyuki noted my trouble expression.

"It may be better for her to rest for a while then." Yukimura suggested while turning to discuss with his older brother.

I was too focused on the fact that all of this started from just wanting to call Yuzuki.

 _'I hope Yuzu-nee isn't worried_.' I don't even know if the call even connected.

But if it did...Yuzuki will definitely wonder why I'm not answering.

"Oh I know...Yukimura, this may be some sort of destiny. How about welcoming her into the Sanada Army?" Nobuyuki suggested to his brother, who agreed in turn.

"Mm, I was about to say that myself." Turning over to me, Yukimura asked. "Of course, as long as you're okay with this. How about it?"

I don't know.

To be honest, I barely even know the both of you.

Can I even trust them?

But everything feels like a mess.

And I feel like it might be rude to say no to their kind offer.

' _They even managed to keep me safe from that monster earlier_.'

"Until your feelings settle, you may stay here for a while." Nobuyuki added on to reassure me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there are things you're uneasy about but we'll protect you." Soon I felt a hand gently land on my head. Yukimura ruffled the top of my hair. "Be at ease...okay?"

At this point, they don't seem like bad people.

Once Yukimura removed his hand from the top of my head, I quietly thanked them for what they're doing.

"Thank you...Yukimura-san and Nobuyuki-san. Until then, I'll be in your care."

Yukimura flashed a big smile on his face. "I'm glad!"

But then his eyes widened in realization, as if he forgot something important. "Ah, that's right, if you don't mind, could you tell us your name?"

"Oh...it's Nozomi. Yanagi Nozomi."

"That's a nice name. Welcome to the Sanada army. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

"A Yakuma appeared when you first arrived?" I nodded as I attempted to fix my daughter's hair. Her dark green ribbons were crooked.

' _She must have played with Hanzo and Kichirou again_.' Combing her bright orange-colored hair with my brush, I continued telling Ruri my story.

"Yes, it scared me a lot."

Seeing a monster like that right after meeting Anju would've put me into shock if Yuki didn't help me out of the forest. "But I think the most scariest thing I ever saw was your father getting hurt in the process of protecting me."

I lowered the brush, placing it on the table as I started retying the ribbons.

_'I can still remember it.'_

I was too focused on trying to stay close to everyone even though I was still wary of them.

 _'I think...that was the first time I ignored a rising panic attack in me._ '

* * *

 [ **~Chapter 1~**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXEhZ8skkJY&t=569s)

** Troubled Minds Think Alike **

* * *

Right after Imari left to hide, the same ninja who woke me up arrived at the door.

"Oh there you are!" He greeted me with a small smile, "Yukimura asked me to come get you, so now I'm here."

"I see." I'm pretty sure his name was Sasuke, right? It was only brief, but I managed remember his face well.

"Earlier you seemed confused, but now you seem a little bit more calm." With a grin, Sasuke then added on. "If you have any troubles, then don't hesitate to ask me. I know everything about the castle from inside and out!"

"Ah and speaking of outside the castle, theres this awesome place! Maybe later on, lets go see it!"

Before I could even answer Sasuke's suggestion on seeing this supposed place he recommended.

Someone's voice sounded in my room.

"Wait, Sasuke. I won't let you do that." The next thing I knew, a puff of smoke erupted in the middle of my room.

Surprising me out of nowhere as I stared in shock.

 _'I-It's that other ninja?!'_  The one that shoved Sasuke away and started....

My face reddened.

_'I'm still not used to how he referred to me.'_

Lady was one thing, but being called a Princess was another.

"Oya, what's wrong princess? Seeing that you're staring at me like that..."

And then I finally saw his true colors.

"No...I'm sorry. My beauty is quite a sin and the moment you saw me...you've become speechless."

' _He's a narcissist._ ' I deadpanned. ' _I've never met anyone with an ego stronger than Sasazuka-sensei_.'

"No, you've got it wrong." Sasuke snorted at Saizo. "Your sudden appearance just surprised her."

Sadly Sasuke's words were completely ignored by Saizo as the said narcissistic ninja made his way over to me. Holding a hand out as he offered, "Then princess...instead of Sasuke, leave it to me. I'll show you the best views."

Eh...how exactly do I respond to that?

"Quit messing around Saizo! I'm going to be the one showing her around the territory!"

Uh oh.

I think another fight was going to happen.

"Hmph, considering it's you...you're probably going to take her to the forest? This is why someone with a monkey for brains doesn't know how to treat a lady."

Sasuke looks really mad right now.

"Princess, I am not like Sasuke. I will take you somewhere to a place that you will like."

The conversation was already starting to get out of hand.

"How do I handle them?" I mumbled to myself, silently praying that someone will arrive to help stop them.

Then suddenly, the last ninja bearing a hood arrived at my room.

With a loud yawn, the guy...I believe was Kamanosuke, finally realized his surroundings.

"Huh? Where is this?"

"What's wrong Kamanosuke, did ya get lost again?"

Kamanosuke shook his head at Sasuke, "No. I'm not lost. Remembering directions is just troublesome."

"What are you saying...that's called being lost, Kamanosuke." Sasuke sighed at Kamanosuke's antics, but then remembered. "Hm...now that I think about it. I feel like we're forgetting something."

I think I was too absorbed in watching their interaction that even I forgot what we were supposed to do.

Finally another set of footsteps arrived to reveal Nobuyuki, frowning at the ninja trio.

"You three..."

"Ah, Nobuyuki-sama!" Sasuke was the first to react.

"My goodness, while you three were standing around and doing nothing...Yukimura has started worrying about what happened to all of you."

"That's right!" Sasuke finally recalled what they forgot, "Everyone we gotta hurry over to the meeting room!"

As the ninja trio left my room for the meeting room, Nobuyuki shook his head to sigh.

He soon directed his attention back to me, "Now. It seems we've taken up a lot of time, but this time I'll show you the inside of the castle. Follow me."

I nodded, trailing after Nobuyuki as he began showing me around the castle before heading over to the meeting room.

He didn't rush me. In fact, Nobuyuki made sure to keep his pace close to mine that way he can point out the areas of the castle to me.

By the time we reached the meeting room, Sasuke and the others were already done apologizing to Yukimura.

And now I finally got to properly introduce myself to everyone in the Sanada Army. It was hard trying to maintain eye contact with them, but they all didn't seem to mind.

"My name is Yanagi Nozomi." Giving a formal bow, I continued to say. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The moment Sasuke heard me using formalities though, he added on. "There's no need to be so formal since we're already friends. You can talk to us like you normally do."

' _Mm...I don't think the way I talk to my relatives and uncles can work for all of you_.' I deadpanned at the thought of it.

"In any case, my name is Sarutobi Sasuke! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san." I kept the formality anyway.

The next one to introduce himself was Saizo.

"I am the only one! With beauty that fascinates everyone and known as the ultimate ninja who was blessed by the heavens with the strongest talent...Kirigakure Saizo!"

' _As expected of a narcissist._ ' His introduction was much longer than Sasuke's.

"Nice to meet you, princess."

"Nice to meet you too, Saizo-san."

Finally the last ninja yawned out loud, but didn't seem like he was in the mood to do an introduction.

So instead Sasuke introduced him.

"Ah that's right. This guy is called Yuri Kamanosuke, but don't hesitate to be friends with him too."

"Nice to meet you, Kamanosuke-san."

Kamanosuke's ears twitched from under his hood, showing that he was listening to me. He gave a small nod, "Mn. Nice to meet you."

Turning over to the last two of the Sanada Army, Nobuyuki reintroduced himself.

"And I'm Sanada Nobuyuki." Making a hand gesture over to Yukimura, "This is my younger brother and Sanada Territory's supreme commander..."

Yukimura continued off from his brother's introduction. "Sanada Yukimura. And again, it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you." Oh that's right! I should explain why I'm still being formal.

"I-I'm sorry for not being informal with all of you, but I'm still a little tense after everything that's happened."

Even if my mind managed to relax after everything. There's still a lot of stuff that I can't seem to grasp right now.

"So I'm sorry Sasuke-san, I would like to be informal but..." I have circumstances in which I can't divulge right now.

"Nah it's fine. We don't want to pressure you, but when you're finally convinced don't hesitate to call us informally." He then gestured to the rest of the ninjas and himself. "By the way, we are always fine with whatever you call us!"

"Hey Sasuke, quit answering in my place!" Saizo sighed at Sasuke's immediate antics, but gave in. "Well theres no objections."

"Thank you." Returning my gaze over to Yukimura, he was going to say something about the territory when a soldier ran into the meeting room.

Completely exhausted and tense from something.

"Yukimura-sama! There's trouble!"

According to the soldier's report, a village within Sanada Territory was just recently attacked by a Yakuma.

The very same monster I met in the forest.

Everyone was planning to head straight for the attacked village, but then they remembered my current situation.

I have no experience on a battlefield, what exactly can I do for them?

"The protection around the castle is stable, but I'm anxious on leaving her alone without an acquaintance." Nobuyuki pointed out.

' _On one hand they're going somewhere that involves that scary monster from earlier and on the other hand...staying alone in this castle makes me nervous_.' I lowered my gaze to the floor. ' _If only Imari-kun stayed a little longer._ '

Nobuyuki and the others wouldn't be worried about my circumstance.

After taking one look at my worried expression, Yukimura's words of encouragement snapped me out of my negative thoughts.

"Don't look so uneasy."

I didn't think Yukimura was capable of reading my expression right now. He then decided, "Then...you can come with us."

Hearing him say that surprised me.

"Won't I get in the way?"

"Don't worry. More so, if anything happens we'll be able to protect you immediately." Yukimura soon reminded me, "Also we promised remember? That we would make sure you won't end up in trouble."

"Yukimura-san."

Promise.

The word resounded in my mind as we made our way straight for the attacked village, but by the time we got there.

The whole village was in a catastrophic state.

' _The smell of smoke and burning wood_.' Most of the villager's homes were destroyed in the wreckage made by the Yakuma or burned by the fire.

' _This is too cruel_.'

But by mere luck, we managed to find the missing villagers as we searched among the debris. All of them managed to survive by running away from the incoming Yakuma.

' _Some of them have injuries on their legs._ ' I noticed on some of the children staying close to their parents.

' _Maybe I can help tend to the injured_.' I can't just stand here and do nothing for the people who saved me.

Glancing around the village, I tried to find Yukimura and Nobuyuki to see if I could help tend to the children's wounds.

By the time I found them, the two seemed deep in their thoughts.

"U-Um!" I raised my voice, hoping to catch their attention. "Could I help some of the villagers? I noticed that some of them have injuries on their legs..."

But then I noticed that they were both staring at me as if I said something wrong, so I redirected my gaze to the ground.

"I-If it's alright with you two! Yukimura-san and Nobuyuki-san!"

Soon a small smile formed on their face.

"It's fine." Yukimura was the first to reply. "If you want, we can help also."

"N-No it's fine!" I can handle first aid on my own. "Plus, you two need to focus on the Yakuma right? I'll be with villagers, so don't worry about me."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

I shake my head at Nobuyuki.

"I want to help all of you, so please let me do this."

"Then." Yukimura reminded me, "If you need help we'll be right here."

"Okay!"

* * *

As I finished tending to the last injured child, I heard the sound of running footsteps nearing by.

' _It must be Sasuke-san and the others_.' But once I turned around to see what was happening, a loud monstrous growl sounded.

"GUARGH!"

' _I-It's that monster again_!' Only this time it wasn't just one...it was a whole swarm of the same monster I saw in the forest.

"Haaaaah!" Soon Yukimura charged out from his army, running straight for the dead center of the swarm. Slashing the first monster with a spear in his hands. "Now whoever wants to be taken down first...come at me!"

He declared within the swarm.

 _'But if he does that...then all of the monsters will aim at him_!' That's too much for just one person!

"Yu-!" Before I could even call out to the general, another monster slowly made its way over to me from behind.

I didn't even realize it.

"Behind you!" Yukimura was trying to warn me, but by the time I recognized what he was trying to say to me.

It was almost too late.

"Eh?!" I quickly turned around to find the monster or Yakuma readying it's monstrous arm to hit me. As I attempted to brace myself for the attack, the next thing that happened was the most traumatic thing I ever saw.

The arm was ready to take a swing at me.

' _A-Am I going to die_?!' I tried to close my eyes and braced myself for the attack, but I didn't feel a single sensation of pain.

In fact, I felt someone hugging me instead. As if my life was more important than their own.

"Huh?" Once I opened my eyes again.

My eyes widened in shock.

Hugging and protecting me at the same time was none other than the very same general who offered me kindness from the start.

"Yukimura...san?"

And soon.

The monster's arm swung.

Two piercing screams sounded in the air.

"Gah!" Yukimura's yell in pain.

"Nooooo!" And mine out of horror of seeing what unfolded right before my eyes.

My hands started gripping tightly onto his uniform jacket as fear started racing in my mind.

' _Why_?'

_'Why did you protect me?! '_

_'You don't even know me and yet...'_

My words are starting to fail me.

But something wet was rolling down my cheeks.

However...I was only focused on what was happening right in front of me.

_'Yukimura protected me from getting hit by the Yakuma.'_

_'But in the process...he got hurt in my place!'_

"Yukimura-san!!" I yelled as I tried to help the general get up. But the minute I placed my hand against his back, I could feel something wet.

I raised my hand to only find bright red blood on the palm of my hand.

' _There's blood on his back!_ ' I need to get him out of here!

But I don't have anything to defend us!

"GUARGH!" As another Yakuma roared.

Yukimura's ears twitched as he slowly released his hug on me.

Using his spear to act as a staff, the said implement helped Yukimura turn around to face it. With determination in his voice, Yukimura stood in protective manner before me. "Damn it...just her...I won't let you dare touch her."

' _Yukimura-san_.'

He slowly returned his gaze over to me, asking in a soft voice. "Are...you...hurt?"

**_'Why are you focusing on my safety?'_ **

"I'm fine, but you-!"

_'You got hurt in my place.'_

_'Your whole back was bleeding.'_

_'It's my fault you ended up like this_.'

Seeing that I was crying for him, Yukimura tried to reassure me.

"I was attacked from behind, but it's nothing to wo-guh!"

But he can't hide the pain.

' _It's my fault he got hurt_.'

 **_Yes...it's your fault Nozomi-chan_ ** **.**

I can hear Anju's voice ringing in the back of my head.

**_You let someone get hurt in your place._ **

"Yukimura-san."

**_It's your fault._ **

"I..."

"GUARGH!" Another Yakuma neared us, Yukimura groaned as he tried to raise his spear. "Damn it...at a time like this."

But before he could even swing the spear in his grasp, someone else attacked the Yakuma in Yukimura's place.

"Haaaah!" It was Nobuyuki. "Are you alright, Yukimura?!"

"Nii-chan...thank you."

Taking over Yukimura's place in command, Nobuyuki told the ninja trio to hold off the remaining Yakuma. Meanwhile Nobuyuki and I assisted Yukimura in heading back to village to see how bad the bleeding on his back was.

But the moment Nobuyuki checked Yukimura's back, he grimaced.

' _It's much worse than before_.' That monster managed to do number on Yukimura's back.

I can feel my hands grip in anguish.

' _And I let him get this badly hurt_.'

Anju's words haunted my mind ever since middle school, but now that I've seen someone spill blood in my place...

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing I blurted out to Nobuyuki. "If I wasn't standing out in the open then Yukimura-san wouldn't be this hurt."

"I...If there's anything I can do to stop the bleeding! I'll do it!"

"N-No! Don't say that!" Yukimura interrupted me, as he was trying to keep me from saying it was my fault. "Besides...I'm fine. And we can't afford to pull back right no-ugh!"

But Yukimura could not hide the fact that the injury was painful.

Nobuyuki clicked his tongue in frustration, "No use."

"I didn't want to use it, but." Nobuyuki took a deep breath before sending his gaze over to me. "I'm going to use that method."

Fully turning over to me, Nobuyuki bowed as he asked. "I'm sorry. As Sanada Army's second-in-command general...as Yukimura's older brother...I have a favor to ask of you."

"If possible, for Yukimura's sake, would you give him your blood?"

"My blood?"

But Imari told me this world was a Sengoku Era world.

There's no way blood transfusions were possible...unless.

"Can blood help Yukimura-san's injuries in some way?"

"N-No way...Nii-chan you can't." Yukimura's face started to pale the minute he realized what Nobuyuki was saying.

Nobuyuki nodded at me, ignoring Yukimura's expression. "You might've realized it by now, but we're from a race thats not like normal humans."

"And that race is called  **[Jinrou/Werewolves].** "

"Werewolves." I repeated the word, keeping it in mind.

"Yes, I'll properly explain more about it later on. But the important thing is that as wild animals can heal wounds through blood and flesh, werewolves get better recovery of wounds by drinking human blood."

So in a sense, the Werewolves of Shinga can recover injuries by drinking human blood like Vampires are shown to do in fairytales.

"Even now, werewolves rarely drink human blood anymore, but...right now is an emergency."

"Then!" I raised my voice a little, trying to connect every detail of what Nobuyuki was telling me. "If I give Yukimura-san my blood, his injuries will heal right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Yukimura's injuries will heal at least." The instant Nobuyuki agreed, Yukimura quickly interjected before I could even answer.

"Wait Nii-chan! We can't do that!" Yukimura argued back, despite his current condition. "She just came to this world...and making her give blood."

"I want to respect her feelings, I don't want to be saved by forcing her to give me blood."

I shake my head at Yukimura.

_'I'm thankful for the fact that he's considering my feelings into this...but.'_

My hand clenched.

If this was the only way I can help them, I'd rather be of use than do nothing at all!

"No, if I could be of help to you...all of you now...then take my blood Yukimura-san." There was a look of shock being shown on Yukimura's expression as I removed my jacket and tied it onto my waist.

The only thing keeping Yukimura from drinking my blood was simply his unwilling attitude to drink from a girl's shoulder and my shirt.

 _'Mildly glad I'm not wearing my school uniform_.' I would be dying of embarrassment if Yukimura drank my blood and left blood marks on the blazer.

' _Then mother will be questioning me on what happened to my shoulder.'_ The last thing I need to hear from her was an at-home interrogation.

"I...I respect your feelings. But that." Yukimura lowered his gaze to the ground, as if avoiding my eyes.

"What are you doing, Yukimura? She said that it's okay." Then he said something that made me nervous. "You're hungry aren't you?"

Eh?! I-Is that why Yukimura wasn't looking directly at me?

The foreboding fear of getting eaten by werewolves suddenly returned to my mind.

' _I-It's not like Yukimura-san will eat me whole. Besides Nobuyuki-san said only my blood was necessary_!'

"E-Even if you say that! We just met!" Yukimura continued to argue back on Nobuyuki's constant suggestion of drinking my blood. "Drinking her blood means that...I have to touch her..."

Oh.

I forgot one fatal thing that Vampires were well known for doing in romance novels and fairytales.

They had to physically touch their victims using either brute force or mere pleasure. Then bite into their preferred area for drinking blood.

Yukimura's nervous words reminded me of those books.

My face started to burn in memory of those particular books, because the one who had interest in those said books was none other than Yuzuki.

' _I wasn't expecting this predicament_.' I gulped, trying to cool my face down. ' _Yuzu-nee, I can't believe your books on vampires ended up being real!'_

"Indeed...anyway I'm going ahead to help Sasuke and the others defend the villagers." Before Nobuyuki left, he placed a hand on Yukimura's right shoulder to tell him. "Make a decision, Yukimura."

Once Nobuyuki left us behind, it was quiet between the both of us.

...really dead quiet.

I think you can hear crickets chirping in the distance.

"Nozomi." And soon that silence between us was broken by Yukimura himself. Catching my attention by saying my name out loud. "A-Are you alright with that? Drinking your blood means that I...I have to pierce my fangs into your..."

 _'Yukimura-san I get that you're nervous in saying those words, but please stop making it harder for me to give you my blood_.'

"I've said it before Yukimura-san and I'll say it again. I'm fine with it...but why are you so hesitant on drinking my blood?"

I mean he keeps putting excuses after excuses to avoid drinking my blood.

"Well..." He scratched his cheek, avoiding my gaze by keeping his focus on the wall. "I've received blood from soldiers and friends within the army before, but the truth is..."

His face started turning red. "This is the first time I've received blood from a girl."

....well now this got even more awkward.

And the fact that this was the first time I'm giving my blood to a werewolf who never drank a girl's blood just made the silence between us more unbearable.

But...he needs to go back to the battlefield. He has so many people to protect.

I need to be more aggressive.

Biting my lip, I persisted in what I need to do. "But Yukimura-san, please...you need to drink my blood."

"But Nozomi...I have to...you know..." Yukimura gulped, refusing to look at me straight in the eyes.

"I don't care!" I shouted back, proving that I want to help him. He flinched the minute he heard me raise my voice. I don't normally raise my voice, but if I need to be aggressive against Yukimura's reluctant nature then I'm going to have to do the impossible! "If giving blood is what I need to do, then please Yukimura-san!"

"I don't want to sit here and do nothing when the person who saved me is bleeding to death!"

"Nozomi." His ears lowered after hearing my words. As his lips formed a thin line, Yukimura had to ask one more time. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, and reassured him. "I'll be fine."

"I'll try to make it not hurt too much...so I'm sorry if it hurts." Giving an apology in advance, Yukimura's cheeks reddened as he pulled me into a hug. "Then, here I go."

As he pulled me into his chest, I tried to bite back the nervousness in me.

' _N-Now that I think about it...this is the first time I've ever been close to a guy.'_

I slowly wrapped my arms around Yukimura's waist. But before Yukimura could even start, he muttered quietly to me.

"If it hurts, then please tell me...I'll stop as soon as I can."

"Mn." I mumbled back.

After hearing my answer, Yukimura pulled down my sleeve to reveal my bare shoulder.

My face warmed as I felt Yukimura's lips brush against my shoulder.

And soon...I felt something pricking against my skin.

' _It hurts_.' I winced. The sensation was similar to a needle. Except the needle was digging instead of poking. ' _It really hurts_.'

I didn't want to voice those words, because I wanted Yukimura to fully recover from his injuries.

I closed my eyes. Holding back the tears in my eyes. Trying my best in hiding the pain.

But I couldn't hold back my voice.

"Ngh!" As soon as I said that, I immediately bit my lip in embarrassment.

Worried, Yukimura stopped for drinking my blood for a moment.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt?"

But why did he have to say it right next to my ear? My face was already as warm as it can be. From our positions, how close he was, and by what was currently happening right now.

"It does hurt...but I feel a bit lightheaded...Yukimura-san."

Now that I think about it, when was the last time I ate? I might be feeling lightheaded because I haven't eaten.

Thinking that Yukimura was done with drinking my blood, I was going to release my hold on his waist.

"Huh?"

But for some reason, his grip on my body didn't loosen.

I winced as I felt pain return in my shoulder.

"Yukimura-san?" My face started heating up as I heard Yukimura drink more of my blood.

"Sorry." He apologized after taking the second drink. "I was planning to stop drinking your blood as soon as I can, but..."

"I can't...for some reason, your blood tastes so sweet...I can't..." And soon I felt another piercing pain in my shoulder.

"Ah!" I winced as my grip on Yukimura's uniform jacket tightened as he bit into my shoulder again.

"Yuki...mura...san..." I managed to mumble out his name. My face was already at the point of exploding in embarrassment. In fact my heart was racing as I tried to get Yukimura back go his senses.

And finally with one last grip onto his uniform, Yukimura snapped out of his drunk-like daze.

Upon releasing his fangs from my shoulder, Yukimura backed away.

Embarrassed of what he just did.

"S-Sorry!" Yukimura quickly apologized to me. "I broke my promise."

A small smile formed against my lips. If he was reacting that strongly, then it means Yukimura recovered from the injuries. "No. I'm just glad you're okay, Yukimura-san."

Yukimura's face was still red though as he thanked me. "But thank you...thanks to you I-"

But something stopped him from continuing his words. "...? What is this feeling?"

Then out of nowhere a bright light enveloped Yukimura.

Blinding my vision.

But once the light dispersed.

Leaving only Yukimura and I.

I gasped in surprise the moment my eyes landed on Yukimura.

' _His appearance changed completely_!'

"Yukimura-san?"

"W-What's with this appearance?!"

It's definitely him alright, but his appearance.

His hair, ears, tail, and uniform...even his weapons! They all changed!

"Are you alright, Yukimura-san?"

"I'm fine, but for some reason I feel like theres power coursing through my whole body." With a determined look on his face, Yukimura immediately got up as a smile formed on his face. "If so...then with this power, I can help save everyone."

Raising his spear in hand, Yukimura turned to thank me. "Thank you! Thanks to you, I can fight again!"

"I'll be right back!" He dashed out of the door like lightning.

As I pulled my sleeve back on, I realized Yukimura ran off without checking his wounds.

"Ah wait! Yukimura-san!" Geez, I didn't think Yukimura was this reckless of a warlord!

He didn't even check if his injuries really were healed or not!

Making sure my jacket was tied tightly around my waist, I ran outside.

Trying to find the running warlord.

"There!" Finally I managed to find him heading straight for the swarm of Yakuma that was facing Sasuke and Saizo.

As I jogged my way over there, I mentally regretted not taking a sports club.

Because by the time I reached the others, Yukimura was already taking out the final swarm of Yakuma.

"Ha...ha..." I had to stop for minute. As I take a deep breath, my gaze met Yukimura's and I noticed that his appearance had already returned to normal.

Once everyone put their weapons away, Nobuyuki was the first one to ask Yukimura.

"Yukimura, what really happened after that? You did drink this girl's blood, did you?"

"I don't know the details of what happened but..." Yukimura ushered me to move closer.

I choked the minute everyone's eyes landed on me, but I persisted in walking over to Yukimura's side as he continued explaining what had happened.

"When I drank her blood, I suddenly got a lot of energy inside my body...and then I ended up like that." He turned to me, the only one who saw it happen to confirm it. "Right?"

"Y-Yeah." I ended up remembering what happened before Yukimura changed appearances. My face burned, leaving me to focus my gaze to the ground.

' _Ahh...how embarrassing_.' If Yuzuki ever sees my shoulder, shes definitely going to question the markings!

"What the heck! Well then, let me drink your blood too! I want to get stronger too!" Suddenly Sasuke stepped closer to me, surprising me out of nowhere as he tried to bite my neck.

"E-Eh?!" I quickly take cover behind Yukimura. "I-I can't give my blood away like that!"

"Ehh, bu-wah?!" Soon Sasuke got shoved away and Saizo was now all up in my face. "No, wait, I ought to be the one drinking her blood here. After all she definitely prefers someone like me drinking her blood over a monkey brain like you Sasuke."

I buried my face into Yukimura's back, hiding my face from Saizo.

I shake my head.

"N-No!" Besides if drinking blood was like that all the time!

Brief flashes of what happened earlier made me dig my head further into Yukimura's back.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled into warlord's back in embarrassment. Completely ignoring the fact that Yukimura's back was injured before receiving my blood.

Blushing at my childish reaction, Yukimura tried to pry me off.

"O-Ow! Nozomi! Calm down!"

How can I calm down after what's happened?!

"You guys, calm down." Nobuyuki stepped in this time to handle the discomfort Sasuke and Saizo was giving me. "You're troubling her."

I peaked from behind Yukimura's back, awkwardly making sure they weren't trying to bite me for blood.

But once I confirmed that Nobuyuki handled the situation, I finally backed away from Yukimura.

"Sorry, Yukimura-san." I quickly apologized for my behavior.

"N-No it's alright." There was a tint of redness on his cheeks, but he soon notice that I was focusing my gaze over to Nobuyuki.

"In any case, thanks to your help we managed to save the villagers from the Yakuma. And for that, we want to give you our thanks."

"Ah, but I didn't do much." Other than treating the villager's wounds and giving my blood...I didn't really do much to help them. "I just got in everyone's way."

I mean if I didn't get involved in the battle, then Yukimura wouldn't have ended up in that state.

**_It's your fault._ **

I can feel myself bite my bottom lip as Anju's cheerful voice sounded in my mind.

He wouldn't have ended up in that state if you didn't get involved.

**_What's so special about you?_ **

**_You're just..._ **

I was ready to close my eyes.

Attempting to stop the echoing sound of Anju's voice. Yukimura and the others couldn't hear it. Only I could.

' _I'm not...important to anyone_.' I'm just a copy cat.

Glorifying what I've done won't justify the truth of how this all happened.

"That's not true." Suddenly Yukimura's words snapped me out of my negative thoughts. "It's because you were there this whole time, everyone in the village and our friends...you helped protect them."

I soon felt a hand against the top of my head, ruffling my hair as he continued telling me what I did. "That's why you, as apart of the Sanada Army, fought as well."

"Thank you. As the supreme commander of this territory and as a friend, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Once Yukimura removed his hand from my hair, I finally lifted my gaze from the ground.

"Yukimura-san..." And at long last, I managed to make proper eye contact with everyone else in the Sanada Army. "Everyone."

I lowered my head.

Something warm started bubbling within me.

' _Yukimura-san and the others saw me as apart of their army even though I'm an outsider_.'

It felt reassuring to hear them call me their friend too.

And for once.

Anju's voice stopped resounding in my mind as a small smile made its way onto my face.

"I see." For just this moment, it felt like I was at ease around them.

And that was when...I learned what friendship was like. It was taken away from me and shattered into several pieces the moment I left middle school.

But now...it came back to me through Yukimura and the others.

' _Thank you everyone_.' I silently thanked them in my mind as we all made our way back to the castle before sundown.

* * *

"Papa got strong?!" I giggled as I watched Ruri's green eyes sparkle.

Eager to hear how her father got strong so fast.

I nodded back at the eager girl, "Mhm!"

"Super strong?!" Now that I think about it, Ruri always admired her father's sheer determination. 

She always tried to copy Yuki's spear attacks by attacking a makeshift tree target.

"Right, your papa is super strong!" As I hugged my daughter in my arms, I soon remembered the very first promise everyone made to me. "And he always kept his promise."

Ruri's wolf-like ear twitched in curiosity of what I just said. "What did Papa promise you Mama?"

"Well..."

* * *

After everything thats happened so far, we were all eating dinner in bliss. Almost forgetting on what happened earlier at the village, until Nobuyuki reminded everyone about it.

"Just now, I discussed with Yukimura on what happened around the time his appearance changed." Nobuyuki's voice soon became serious as he continued explaining, "From what I've heard...her blood most likely has a special power within it and with that same power...Yukimura managed to utilize it in battle."

"Sasuke and the others, by now, have seen what that power is capable of as well."

My stomach churned the minute I heard Nobuyuki's next words though.

Because at that moment, I learned the existence of other armies.

"But what if someone like Oda Nobunaga or other generals find out about her power?"

Saizo was the one to answer that. "By force, they would try to take her away."

' _Oda Nobunaga...that name was also in the Japanese History Textbook_.'

Besides Yukimura's history, I can't seem to remember much. Curse my poor ability to retain information about my world's history.

"Besides, if she ends up going into the hands of generals with ambitions of unifying Shinga such as Nobunaga Oda and Toyotomi Hideyoshi. There is the possibility that she will be used as a tool of battle."

Who knew blood could be such a vital piece of power needed by the generals in this world?

Well not me.

And honestly...finding out that those two particular generals were vampires sent a chill down my spine.

"Thats why we need to hide the existence of the power within blood in order to protect her." Then Nobuyuki suggested this, "And then we need to get an idea of what kind of power lies in her blood."

He focused his gaze over to me, "She might end up anxious if she doesn't understand what kind of power lies within her."

Is it bad to admit that I'm already anxious right now?

"Then it's time to gather information right?" Sasuke added on, to which Nobuyuki agreed.

"Yeah, but the first thing we need to know from you was where you came from."

Ah...thats right. I haven't had the time to tell them.

That Shinga isn't my world.

"If I recall from what you said earlier, you stated that this place isn't your world." Nobuyuki recalled leading to Yukimura interjecting to ask, "By that...what did you mean by it?"

Mm...how am I going to word it? It might sound crazy to them, but it's the truth.

Imari was able to understand it because the Hime-miko told him about my circumstance. But this was Yukimura and the others.

Will they understand?

"Hm? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

But Yukimura and the others are listening to me right now. I should properly tell them the truth.

I don't want to lie to them.

"Um...the truth is-"

Finally I managed to explain most of what had happened to me. It was difficult for them to grasp it, but I tried my best in explaining how it all happened.

"Wow! So this place is a different world?! I can't believe that." Sasuke admitted in surprise.

Saizo crossed his arms, "It doesn't seem like you were lying."

"Sounded like something out of a dream, but it might be true." Kamanosuke bluntly stated his opinion.

"But the longer you stay here in Shinga, the chances of you becoming a tool for battle will be high. Of course, thats the last thing we want to happen..." Nobuyuki glanced at the general's direction, expecting an answer. "What should we do, Yukimura?"

Despite being silent throughout my explanation, it seems as if Yukimura had already made up his mind on something.

Getting up from his place, Yukimura then declared out loud. "Thats already obvious."

"The Sanada Army, in turn, will protect her. And someday we will send her back to her world as gratitude for what we owe her in helping our army!"

The minute I heard Yukimura say that out loud.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, a faint sniffle escaped my lips as I muttered. "Yukimura-san."

I sniffled as I slowly glanced at all of them. Completely unaware of the fact that I was crying as I said this. "Everyone."

Soon there was panic etched on all of their faces. I don't why, but I figured it out the instant Yukimura started giving me a worried expression.

"W-What's wrong? Did we say something wrong?"

I shook head as raised my hands to wipe the stray tears. "No, it's just I've never felt so happy in long time."

I thought happiness could only be gifted to those who focused on the brighter sides of things. My mindset was always filled with negative thoughts that I never thought I received happiness this way.

Giving smile, I thanked them again. "Thank you, everyone."

Sasuke immediately blushed and avoided my gaze. "I-It's nothing! Since you're our friend."

He mumbled the last words quietly, but I couldn't hear it clearly.

"As long as you're happy princess." Saizo smiled back at me.

Kamanosuke was the only one that stepped forward and placed his hand against my head to give it a soft pat. "Mn."

It reminded me of Uncle Okazaki patting my head a bit.

"Hey Kamanosuke, aren't ya too close." Sasuke bluntly pointed out to the quiet ninja.

"So?"

"Well the princess is starting to look uncomfortable. So how about you step aside and let me take care of the princess." Saizo added on.

But the next thing I knew...Kamanosuke placed his cheek against my head.

Making me blush at his actions as he boldly buried his cheek against my hair.

"No way." He stuck his tongue out at the duo. "Her hair feels nice...like a pillow."

And ended up pissing off the two ninjas.

"Kamanosuke!" Soon the ninja trio started running around the meeting room.

Like three chaotic children creating ruckus in the room. Their silly shenanigans reminded me of my uncles back in my world. Uncle Okazaki eating strawberry flavored potato chips while watching Uncle Enomoto and Uncle Sasazuka fight over pudding.

Nobuyuki sighed at the ninja trio in disappointment. Returning his gaze over to Yukimura, the second-in-command general awaited his brother's response. "Well Yukimura? A girl cried right in front of you, what are you going to do?"

"Er...eh...uh." Yukimura stumbled on his words. The once cool and strong general-like image disappeared leaving a confused teenager behind in its place.

Slowing down his pace, Sasuke called out on Yukimura. "What in the world are you doing, Yukimura?"

"Isn't this your area of expertise?" Saizo smirked, as if mocking the general.

Kamanosuke shook his head in disappointment at Yukimura's actions. "I can't believe Yukimura made a girl cry."

"W-Why are all of you looking at me like that?! I'm not the only one who made her cried!" Yukimura already seemed fed up with their antics.

I can never get tired of watching their playful roundabout nature, because it made feel like I never left home. "Hehe."

Yukimura's ear twitched. He must have heard me laughing. "Mm? What's wrong? Did we say something weird?"

"No its just...all of you really get along well." I lowered my gaze to stare at my clasped hands. "It makes me feel a little envious."

"Envious?" He raised a brow at me, wondering why I chose to say that. "Why do you need to be envious of us?"

"Besides my family, I didn't have that many friends to begin with." It's a rather pitiful thing to say to a group of strangers I barely even know, but for some reason.

Yukimura listening to my words made it easier to voice what I want to say. "So I'm happy...calling all of you my friends."

"I see." Yukimura smiled at me, "These guys..." He gestured to the ninja trio, who were currently getting scolded by Nobuyuki at the moment. "Are really great right?"

I nodded in agreement. Listening to Yukimura as he watched the four members of his army fool around in the meeting room.

"Its because of these friends, I'm able to rely on the Sanada Army." Yukimura's gaze soon turned serious as he continued his words. "Of course compared to the other armies, ours' is small."

His green eyes soon met mine as he stated these very words to me out loud. "But I promise you...I...no we will protect you no matter what."

No matter how many years had passed...the words Yukimura stated left an imprint on my mind.

Because in the end...

Yukimura fulfilled that promise.

And in turn, it was what started my journey together with everyone in the Sanada Army.

* * *

"Promise?" Ruri tilted her head at me.

Wearing a look of confusion.

"Right...a promise." I told Ruri, "Your papa and I did so many."

"But..." There was only one promise I treasured quite fondly. "The most memorable one was the first time we did a pinky promise."

Ruri smiled upon hearing those familiar words. "Pinky promise!"

"Papa always does that!"

"It's not just Papa...your uncles and Kichirou and Hanzo even do it too."

"Well...Papa's and Mama's pinky promises are different." I blinked in surprise of Ruri's statement.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...they're special!"

I see.

"Well then Ruri." I whispered softly to my daughter as I placed a finger against my lips. "Let's make a pinky promise too."

"Really?! For what?!"

"Fufu...I've never mentioned this to your Papa, but for you...I'll let you hear it."

Because this was how I slowly fell in love with your father.

"It all started like this..."

* * *

 [ **~Chapter 2~**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYSn5_TjdR4&t=51s)

** Let's Do A Pinky Promise **

* * *

"What's wrong Imari-kun?" I woke up in the middle of night. Hearing Imari's panicked voice as he raced his way into my room. Bearing urgent yet great news.

"While everyone was finishing off the swarm of Yakuma, I worked hard searching for a clue to lead us to the Hime-miko!" Imari was leading me through the castle, telling me which way to go without getting noticed. "According to my information, the Hime-miko came here alone to leave something behind. But...she was not in a position to go out without a reason. In order to go out, the Hime-miko must have an attendant to go with her no matter what. Nevertheless...she came to the Sanada Territory alone."

Once we were outside the castle walls, Imari stated his opinion in regards to the Hime-miko's situation at that time. "I think there was something the Hime-miko had that was important or had to hide around that time."

"She hid something in this territory?" We've barely even seen most of the territory. If I had to guess from what Imari and Nobuyuki had shown me, this was only a quarter of the Sanada Territory. "But Imari-kun, how will this work? We don't even know where this supposed clue is."

And it could take a long time to find the clue without help from others.

"Wouldn't it be better to get the Sanada Army's help, Imari-kun?"

I'm sure they would be willing to help if we tell them about it.

"But here's the thing Nozomi-san." Imari made a sad look, "Even though the Geggazoku, especially the Werewolves, were close to Hime-miko. I still have a hard time trusting them."

"Why?"

"Because after all this time, the werewolves could've helped protect the Hime-miko. However after so many years...the original werewolves that once followed the Hime-miko have split into four groups."

Oh that's what Nobuyuki was talking about earlier.

"The four werewolf armies right?" Imari nodded after hearing my answer.

"Yes, and since then...their cooperation has withered throughout the years. Making it difficult in getting much information regarding the Hime-miko's last location." Imari lowered his gaze to stare at his paws, "I would like to trust them, but...to tell the truth I still find them scary."

"I see."

"In any case, let's keep moving this way. The clue is-" Before Imari could even continue his words, the sound of rustling leave drew near us.

"Ack! I-I'm sorry, Nozomi-san! But I have to hide!" In a flash the raccoon dived right into the bushes.

"W-Wait." Sadly it was too late for me. Once I turned around to see who it was, my eyes widened in surprise. "Kamanosuke-san?"

"Haa." The sleepy ninja yawned out loud, trying to cover his mouth. But once he blinked a few times, Kamanosuke finally realized his surroundings. "Huh? Was the town this way?"

' _He sounds like he's lost again.'_

After taking another glance at his surroundings, Kamanosuke finally noticed my presence. "Huh? What are you doing out here at this time? Are you just like me? Lost?"

"I could say the same thing to you Kamanosuke-san. What exactly are you doing all the way out here?" by mere luck, I managed to avoid Kamanosuke's direct question.

He answered without hesitation, "I was asked by Nobuyuki-san to check up on something."

Kamanosuke tried to hold back another yawn, but covering his mouth didn't help much. "Haaa...but it started getting dark to the point where I couldn't tell which way I'm going."

I feel like someone needs to be by Kamanosuke's side at all times.

As I think that, Kamanosuke's dull grey eyes stared back as he returned to the first question he asked me. "So why are you here?"

"I." I can feel myself sweat as I tried to find the right words fo say.

' _How exactly do I go on with this? If I say something about searching for clues about the hime-miko, then Yukimura and the other will start losing their trust in me_.' I silently bit my tongue.

_'I don't want to betray their trust.'_

They've already done so much for me.

I guess the only choice I have right now...was to lie.

"I was taking a walk outside for a bit and decided to use this time to get familiar with the land around the castle." I simply put it.

It was kind of a half truth, but at the same time it was still a lie.

I internally apologized in my mind to Kamanosuke. ' _Sorry! But this was for Imari-kun's sake!'_

' _I really need to find a way home. I hope you can forgive me for this Kamanosuke-san!'_

Kamanosuke blinked at me as he mumbled. "Really?"

It sounded like he was not buying my white lie, but his next words surprised me.

"I like walking too."

"Eh?" I muttered in shock. 

' _Wait just a minute! He actually bought my lie?! And my parents hardly believe a single one of my lies!'_

Ah, but I shouldn't be dazing off like this! Kamanosuke may have bought my lie, but that doesn't place me in the safe zone yet. I need to convince him that I was really taking a walk right now.

"Y-You too?" I continued my words, hiding the shock in my voice.

Kamanosuke nodded back, "I like it because it feels nice walking outdoors."

And to my surprise, Kamanosuke's lips soon formed a smile. "Maybe we think alike."

We...think alike?

Kamanosuke and I? 

"Next time, let's go for a walk together." The lethargic ninja suggested happily. "I'll show you my recommended walking path."

"Then Kamanosuke-san, I look forward to it."

Now that I think about it...I think this was this the first time I ever heard Kamanosuke talk to me without interruptions. He seemed so sleepy and uncooperative at first, I thought he disliked talking to others.

But I'm glad.

Kamanosuke was just someone who goes at his own pace.

"But its troublesome to remember, so I often get lost along the way." Upon hearing that, I silently reminded myself.

 _'I should start getting familiar with these lands before I even start walking with Kamanosuke_.' I can already see it right now. The both of us standing the middle of nowhere, completely unsure of which way to go. ' _Who knows when we'll get lost.'_

"But I guess thats what makes walking outside fun." With a small smile on his face, Kamanosuke then excused himself. "Then I should get going, I'll see you later."

And soon the ninja left, leaving me to breath a sigh of relief.

I managed to fool Kamanosuke, but I feel bad doing this to them.

"Fweh!" Imari also breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the bushes. "At least he didnt suspect anything. And now we can continue-!"

But before Imari could even dare continue, a familiar voice sounded from the distance.

"Alright, let's go!"

"That voice." I recognize that familiar voice anywhere. "Thats Saizo-san."

"It sounds like he's in the middle of training." Imari wandered around to see where Saizo was training. After confirming the flamboyant ninja's location, Imari soon ushered me to follow after him. "Let's keep moving, Nozomi-san."

In turn, I followed after the raccoon. Heading deeper into the forest until we've reached a grassy clearing.

The clearing was completely empty.

No signs of any Yakuma so far.

But you could see how pretty the full moon was.

It was beaming enough light to shine the whole clearing.

"Then I'll start searching over here, Nozomi-san!" Imari started making his way to the left side of the clearing. Leaving me alone to search the right side of the clearing for any clues.

 _'I don't see anything_.' Even though the moon gave off enough light to see. Finding a clue regarding the Hime-miko's location was definitely going to take a while.

' _But I can't give up_!' As I mentally cheered myself on finding something.  _'I have to find at least one clue before I return to the castle.'_

But instead of a clue regarding Hime-miko's location. I ended up encountering something much worse.

"GUARGH!"

Adrenaline kicked in immediately the moment my eyes landed on the monster. Under the moonlight's beam, there stood a lone Yakuma.

Staring right at me.

"AHHHH!" I couldn't help it.

Seeing that monster appear from out of nowhere made me scream in horror.

It was like I entered the haunting hour. A time only monsters preferred to take a step into the real world to scare people.

Only this time...this monster wasn't fooling around.

There was blood lust practically radiating from it.

Quickly kicking it into high gear, I started running straight for the forest. Hoping that I can stop it by diverting it's attention elsewhere.

"Ha...ha...ha!" I huffed, trying to conserve my energy as I ran through the forest.

"GUARGH!" It felt like I was caught in a mouse chase.

Except I'm not the cat this time.

I'm literally the mouse!

**_Thump!_ **

**_Thump!_ **

**_Thump!_ **

The Yakuma's footsteps were loud.

But it was enough to alert me the Yakuma's location as I ran through the forest.

' _I can't keep running like this for long_!'

My heart raced as I tried to find a good hiding spot in the clearing I've found.

"There!" My eyes soon landed on a tree, big enough to hide me. But the only problem was that I needed to stay calm and quiet.

Otherwise I'm doomed.

Taking my position, I quickly covered my mouth. Trying my best at holding my breath.

**_Thump!_ **

**_Thump!_ **

**_Thump!_ **

The footsteps sound like they were moving closer.

' _But where was the Yakuma coming from?!_ ' This was the only problem with this particular hiding spot. You can't see the one coming after you.

I tried to swallow my nervousness.

But it didn't help at all.

My heart pounded as the footsteps grew closer and closer.

By the time the footsteps stopped, I raised my head. Only to myself staring face to face with the Yakuma.

My face immediately paled at what I saw behind the Yakuma.

The Yakuma had already cut down several trees besides the one I was hiding at.

And now here it was. Staring down at me.

Ready to swing it's arm at me like the Yakuma I saw at the village.

' _No_!'

I closed my eyes, internally begging.

Pleading for someone to hear my voice as I screamed out loud. "HELP!"

The next thing I knew.

"Haaaaaa!" The Yakuma that was standing before me dissolved.

Leaving only my savior in it's place. "Are you alright?!"

Holding a spear in his hand, there standing under the moon's light was none other than Sanada Yukimura.

"Yu..." I would've rejoiced in glee, but I couldn't finish my words at all.

Because there was a look of betrayal written on Yukimura's face as he marched his way over to me.

"I've heard from Kamanosuke that you were in the middle of taking a walk in the forest."

' _H-He looks really mad_.' I can feel myself grow small as the general stopped right in front of me.

"Kamanosuke didn't mind it that much, but I had a bad feeling...so I ran out of the castle immediately."

I could already see the disappointment in his green eyes.

"I'm glad that you didn't get hurt, but even at this time...the Yakuma are thriving and ready to hunt for humans at any given time."

I winced the moment I heard Yukimura's newfound tone up close.

"Now...never leave the castle alone like that again, alright?"

It was loud, angry, and above all else hurt.

Practically a tone filled with an overwhelming amount of emotions that I can't seem to describe all at once using only one word.

It was unfamiliar alright, but you could tell he was trying to avoid sounding mad.

Because there was worry within it.

I lowered my head, guilty of what I just did.

"I...I'm sorry, Yukimura-san."

I did it again.

I ended up troubling Yukimura for what I did.

"I'm sorry." I can tell that my body visibly shaking as I continued repeating the same words over and over again.

"I'm sorry." I wasn't even sure if my body was shaking out of fear or sadness. "I'm sorry."

But I can feel the tears in my eyes burning as they clouded my vision. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so-" The next thing I knew, my broken record-like voice stopped.

As I felt someone placing a hand against my face.

"Yukimura-san?" My voice went soft as my tears were wiped by sweaty hands. Once his hands finished wiping the tears, Yukimura lift my face.

Making me stare directly at his face.

My eyes still feel puffy.

"Please don't make such a sad face." Yukimura muttered back to me. "I should be the one apologizing to you, Nozomi. It's just that...I'm frustrated. I broke the promise to protect you and I ended up letting you experience something scary. I'm gravely sorry for this."

"...But I'm a burden to you aren't I?"

No matter what world I'm in...I always seemed like that.

A burden.

' _I'm...just someone that creates trouble and misfortune to those around me.'_

' _Like...a black cat of misfortune_.'

I smiled weakly. That name always stayed with me and was never forgotten.

' _I guess Sasazuka-sensei was right about me_.'

 _'I am an idiot cat_.'

Slipping out of Yukimura's hold, I shake my head at Yukimura. "Thank you Yukimura-san, but in the end this incident was my fault."

"I'm sorry for troubling-"

"Don't." Yukimura interjected my words immediately.

"Eh?"

"Don't look down at yourself." Yet again I was pulled close to him.

Only this time.

Our foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Yukimura-san?!" My face warmed as the general ignored my words.

"No more negative thoughts, okay?"

"But-" Yukimura frowned the minute I tried to argue. To the point where he placed his hands on my cheeks, and pulled.

"Ow!" That hurts!

"No more okay?" It was like he was mainly angry at me for constantly putting myself down.

"O-Okay..." I mumbled back.

Once he released my cheeks, I can still feel the pain.

' _He really wants me to stop being negative_.' The fact that I can still feel the pain proved it.

Yukimura was being serious right now.

"Then..." He still kept his forehead against mine. Making sure that I was listening and keeping my focus on him.

It was hard trying to hide the growing warmth in my face. "As a form of making up, let's do a pinky promise."

"Pinky promise?" It surprised me at first.

"Yes. Back when I was younger...Nii-chan and I would often get into fights. Whenever we resolved those fights, we'd always do a pinky promise."

And soon Yukimura carefully lifted my left hand up. Once my hand was up, Yukimura held his right hand near mines. "Then we wrap our fingers around each other like this."

He soon placed his left pinky near my right. Wrapping it around my pinky like a hook. I did the same, unsure of what Yukimura was going to do next.

"I promise." He started off. "I'm not a proper war lord material like others. I don't hold much power compared to others. I'm inexperienced and hard headed at times." ****

But without realizing it, Yukimura closed the distance between us. Unaware of the fact that the tip of his nose was brushing against mine.

' _This is bad_.' My face was burning.

I'm doing my best at listening to his words.

But I can't help it.

' _He's so close_.' I can hear my heart beating fast as Yukimura continued stating his words.

"But, I won't let you experience anything dangerous or scary ever again. I promise that I will protect you."

' _Huh_?' I blinked in surprise.

Instead of saying ' _we will protect you_ '...Yukimura said...' _I will protect you_.'

It was completely different from the promise he made earlier to me. At that time, Yukimura included everyone in the Sanada Army while making that promise.

And now...it was only Yukimura making this particular promise.

In a matter of seconds, Yukimura smiled at me. Making it even harder when it came to calming my heart.

"Even though I'm one person, can you rely on me?"

"Ah...yes...Yukimura-san." My words practically sounded like gibberish to me. I know I said yes, but there was something weird going on with me.

' _I made a promise with a boy_.' My mind echoed out loud. ' _But why is my heart pounding like this whenever I'm near Yukimura-san? I've never been this overwhelmed by a boy before_.'

At that time, I still didn't know what that emotion was.

But right now, I was sure.

The only one that made my heart beat like that was none other than Yukimura.

Tilting his head in worry, the first thing Yukimura said wasn't regarding the pinky promise it was about my reddened face.

"Huh? What's wrong? Your face looks red. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" Ah...dear god! Will somebody stop Yukimura from doing this to me?!

My heart can't take much more of this!

Taking my answer as a confirmation that I was fine, Yukimura finally backed away from. Allowing me to breathe a little bit better.

"Are you sure? If so...then it's alright, but don't force yourself okay?"

I nodded.

After everything thats happened so far, I'm surprised by the fact that I'm still standing.

' _And my anxiety attacks hasn't flared up like usual_.' But I shouldn't let my guard down. Who knows when my anxiety will get the best of me. ' _I might scare Yukimura-san and the others if they ever see me in that state._ '

As the both of us agreed to leave the forest, it was bright again.

Night has ended, meaning that it was already morning.

' _Eh...wait_.' I paled. ' _You mean I was pulling an all-nighter this whole time?!'_

I barely got any sleep!

I was already crying internally as I cursed at the sun. ' _Give me back my sleep!_ '

Noticing the depressed look on my face, Yukimura added on.

"Then let's get back to the castle. And...make sure you get a whole day of resting."

"Okay."

' _Thank you_.' I mentally cried as I thanked the general.

I think I really need a whole day's worth of sleep. I might be standing right now, but who knows when I can collapse from exhaustion.

"Ah, now that I think about it..." It seems like Yukimura just remembered something.

But for some reason, his cheeks were slightly red as he pointed out. "Tomorrow...well today, I was planning to check up on the village that got attacked earlier."

"So why don't you come with me? I mean I asked Kamanosuke for help but...um...well!" Unlike the way he made the promise on the spot, Yukimura was fumbling as he tried to find the right words to say. "You know...how bad Kamanosuke is with directions."

"And I just wanted to see the people in town, so I decided to go by myself. But if possible, I want to use this time to show you what's it like outside the castle."

...Maybe it was my imagination getting the best of me.

But...It almost sounded like Yukimura was asking me out on a date.

' _Yuzu-nee, I hate you for filling my mind with such romantic expectations of men.'_

I'm not even sure if Yukimura was intending for this as a way to introduce me to everyone in the castle town.

But it was kind of him to do that.

_'I think he's only doing this that way I won't get lost.'_

"Sure." I accepted. Resting the whole day can wait, plus I kind of want to see the villagers too. The children I tended to might be there.

"R-Really?!"

Oh.

I just noticed right now.

Yukimura's tail started wagging like a dog that's excited to go out for a walk.

"Thank you! Then let's go eat sweets together!"

Eh?

But Yukimura wasn't this just a visit to check on the villagers?

How did sweets get involved in this?

' _Well I can't say no to sweets.'_

"Theres a shop that I know selling delicious sweets." But before Yukimura could forget, he added on. "Of course, I will be the one treating you! So please look forward to it!"

...this was starting to sound more and more like a date.

' _Can I even consider this as one?'_ But Yukimura and I aren't in that kind of relationship.  _'I'll just think of this as a hang out between friends_.'

"Okay, Yukimura-san."

With bright grin on his face, Yukimura then held his hand out. "Then...let's go!"

"Mn!" Placing my hand in his, the both of us started making our way to the castle town.

Whatever happened after that...well lets just say thats a story for next time.

After all, this was only the beginning of how everything started.

* * *

"Then mama! Was that how you fell in love with papa? Was it at that time?!"

I raised a brow at Ruri, wondering why she seemed so eager to know.

I eyed my daughter. Trying to put the pieces together. "You seem awfully keen on knowing how I fell in love with your papa."

Ruri froze in place, as she silently gulped under my heated gaze.

My eyes narrowed at Ruri. "Ruri, are you..."

Up until now, Ruri has always asked me for stories of what her father was like whenever he fought in battle. Of course I answered her without hesitation.

But now...for the first time. Ruri was actually asking about my side of the story.

Specifically on how I fell in love with her father.

' _Wait just a second_...' My mind immediately locked on a certain word. ' _It can't be_.'

Love. Ruri was indirectly asking me for love advice!

But why was she asking such a thing right now?

...I need to get to the bottom of this before Yuki finds out. Otherwise the poor boy in question will get murdered by an angry father.

In a soft whisper, I asked my daughter. Hoping that it really was advice for someone else and not her.

"In love with someone?"

Sadly, I was right.

Ruri lowered her head, hiding the faint blush on her cheeks. She gave a small nod.

Lightning struck through me.

' _Ruri is in love with a boy!_ ' The line practically sounded in my mind like an alarm went off.

"Then who is it?"

Kichirou was like a big brother to her. Plus the fact that they were related by blood completely cross him out.

Then there's Hattori Hanzo, the ninja Saizo brought from his village in order to add more help to the Sanada Army. He ended up becoming Ruri's personal bodyguard, but that boy was strictly professional whenever I see him.

....this was bad. I'm already drawing blanks.

Ruri made so many friends with the children in Shinga as well as the children residing in my world.

But none of them were close to Ruri like Kichirou and Hanzo.

' _Then whose the one that stole your heart Ruri?!'_

Ruri shifted in her place, as the blush started coloring her whole face. "Ehm...Tamago-kun."

I deadpanned the minute I heard that familiar nickname.

There was only one person Ruri ever called by that nickname.

' _Date Masamune's first son...Date Tadamune_.'

This was bad.

Ruri was definitely not lying right now.

She stated her honest feelings.

' _Ruri...you're in love your father's enemy's son_!'

I can already see Yuki's expression right now.

' _Yukimura will definitely not like this.'_

"Then Ruri, how about I tell you this." Might as well hide it for now, before Yuki finds out.

He might even go to war against the Date Clan if he ever catches wind of this.

"The first thing to a guy's heart is to his stomach." I then suggested, "Let's practice making something he likes."

"Really?! Then mama!" Ruri quickly got up on her feet, as her tail wagged with excitement. "Let's make a rice omelette!"

"Alright."

"Because Tamago-kun never tried a rice omelette before! So let's make this one really yummy!"

A smile grew on my face as I watched my daughter. She was radiating with happiness.

"Okay, but remember...to take your time while cooking Ruri."

"Yes!"

"And remember to wash your hands!" As I got up from my spot, I left the room.

Following after the eager littler girl as she made her way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, a certain someone silently opened the sliding door that connected my room to another.

There standing by the doorway, wearing a deadly expression was Sanada Yukimura himself.

"...I just wanted to surprise my daughter and Nozomi."

But then Ruri made it even harder to appear, because she asked a story he never heard from Nozomi.

Which on one hand was great because he got blackmail material to use against Nozomi the next time he wants to be selfish with her. On the other hand though...

"My own daughter...my only daughter...is in love with my enemy's son."

The ball of sunshine that always brings a smile to everyone's face.

Was in love with the last the person he'd expect.

**_Papa!_ **

**_Papa, look I found flowers for Mama!_ **

**_Papa, look at me! I'm strong just like you and Uncle Kamanosuke! Doryaaaaa!_ **

**_Papa! Papa! Papa! Let me sleep with you and Mama!_ **

**_Papa! Look what Uncle Sasuke and the other taught me!_ **

**_Papa, I made cookies for you!_ **

**_Look Papa! Do I look pretty in the kimono Uncle Saizo got me?_ **

**_Papa! I want to get married to Tadamune!_ **

The last line broke something inside him.

"No! I can't let that happen!" Yukimura immediately raised his spear, ready to take down anyone standing in his path. "I'm calling for a meeting right now!"

The general of the Sanada Army quickly fled the room, as a dark miasma surrounded him. Making it difficult for vassals and soldiers alike from going bear him.

"I won't let any boy take my only daughter away from me!"

Oh boy...it seems Sanada Yukimura was very determined.

Then again, he already has an army of overprotective uncles...cousins...and grandparents ready to join him.

Now if only the said daughter was aware of how scary her father was when angered.

"Look Mama! I made a smiley face!" Unfortunately Ruri was too focused on making Tadamune lunch to even care.


	28. Extra: Valentine's Day Special

Nozomi stared at the box clutched in her hands.

' _Will Yukimura like this_?' She wondered to herself.  _'Do werewolves even eat chocolates?'_

' _I know dogs can't._ ' But Nozomi hoped that the general of the Sanada Army would at least try it.

As Nozomi made her way to Yukimura's room, she ends up finding the said person to sitting outside watching the stars.

Nozomi then called out to the said person, "Yukimura-san."

Once the general turned around, he smiled back at her. "Oh Nozomi, is something the matter?"

Oh this was bad.

She almost got distracted by Yukimura's ears.

Nozomi gulped, trying to hold back the urge to pet his ears from out of nowhere.

Shaking her head, Nozomi continued to tell Yukimura what she originally came for.

"I...I have something for you."

"What is it?"

Taking a seat beside him, Nozomi revealed the box of chocolates her hand and held it out to him.

Her face was starting to warm. "H-Here!"

Upon taking the box, Yukimura could smell a faint sweet aroma.

"Ah...it smells sweet." Upon opening the box, Yukimura stared at the chocolates. Curious of what they are. "What are these?"

"They're chocolates. It's a special sweet that's made in my world."

"Eh? Is that so?" Nozomi silently hoped Yukimura would try the chocolates as soon as possible.

But what Yukimura said next was unexpected.

"Then let's go share them with everyone else!"

Nozomi practically panicked the minute she heard him say that. She already gave the rest of the Sanada Army their share, and if Yukimura hands out the home-made chocolates she made for him.

All her efforts in making home-made chocolates for him would be for naught.

"N-No wait they're only for!" Nozomi scrambled from her spot to stop Yukimura. But the next thing she knew, Nozomi got up the wrong way. Accidentally knocking right into Yukimura's chest in the process. "Ack!"

"Ah?!"

The duo collided. Leaving the both of them to drop onto the hallway floor.

By the time the both of them opened their eyes, they were staring at each other in shock.

There was something sweet against their lips.

Nozomi was lying on top of Yukimura. Their faces deadly close to kissing. But one of the pieces of chocolates slipped out from the box.

Preventing them from kissing.

Nozomi wanted to scream. This was not part of the plan in getting Yukimura to try chocolates!

' _I-I need to get up_!'

Nozomi tried to get up and move away from Yukimura.

But then something was stopping her from leaving.

' _Eh_?' The next thing she knew, someone's arms wrapped around her waist.

Nozomi soon found herself secured in Yukimura's hold. Unable to leave his grasp.

Nozomi's face burned even more the moment she realized Yukimura was the one stopping her.

"Wait." Yukimura muttered to Nozomi as a faint tint of redness showed up on his cheeks. "Let's just stay here for now."

"B-But!" Nozomi practically stuttered her words the moment she heard Yukimura say that.

"Can we?" Oh no. Yukimura somehow learned to do the puppy dog eyes and Nozomi can't refuse.

"...A-Alright." Even though she gave in to Yukimura's request. Nozomi's heart was pounding at how close they were from kissing again.

"Ah...and...the sweet." Remembering the sole piece that was stopping them from kissing.

Yukimura pointed it out, reminding Nozomi of the chocolate.

"I'll eat it." Nozomi was about to eat the melting chocolate, when all of sudden.

"Mmph?!" The chocolate was suddenly pushed into her mouth as a soft sensation was pressed against her lips.

Nozomi's eyes widened as she found herself kissing Yukimura. The sweet taste of milk chocolate was mixed into their kiss.

Nozomi's face exploded the minute she heard Yukimura say this after relinquishing the kiss.

"By sweet...I wasn't referring to the chocolate."

Nozomi soon found her body pressed even closer to Yukimura's. Her heart was racing as she soon found herself trapped in Yukimura's embrace.

"The chocolates...taste sweeter with you." Nozomi gulped as she soon finds Yukimura placing another piece of chocolates against her lips. "So...again. Please?"

"O-Okay." Yet again, the sweet taste of chocolate was shared between the two.

But Yukimura's next words surprised her out of nowhere once they finished the kiss.

"When you said they're only...you meant these were only for me."

"Y...Yes."

"Then..." Yukimura's forehead was soon pressed against Nozomi's as he leaned closer.

Only this time without the need of a piece of chocolate.

"Can I have you instead?"

No words escaped Nozomi's lips. 

By the time she answered, Yukimura already pressed his lips against her's. 

 


	29. Extra: How It All Began (Anime Version - Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nozomi Drabble Exclusive Extra): Scenario in which Nozomi ended up in Shinga together with Yuzuki. Except this time they're both with the Toyotomi Clan. This extra takes place on episode 4 of the anime, but instead of Yuzuki. Nozomi visits the Sanada Territory to gather information on the Hime-miko. Part 2 will be focused on episode 7 of the anime. Summary of the plot for the next part will be mentioned at the end.

[My](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxwxOD1vkmc) name is Yanagi Nozomi. I'm a third year in high school, currently focused on studying my final exams. I was supposed to be heading to my cousin's apartment for dinner after the group study, but I ended up meeting someone I knew back in middle school.

Arisugawa Anju, a friend or shall I say ex-friend of mine from middle school.

Due to the horrific trauma she made me experience back then, I was unable to finish middle school. I ended up going through home schooling for my last year of middle school.

After our ill-fated reunion, I ended up running straight for my cousin's apartment after the bad memories rushed at me like a storm.

But by the time I tried to call my cousin to let her know that I was arriving earlier.

A bright light from my phone enveloped me from out of nowhere.

The next thing I knew, I woke up beside my cousin.

Confused and scared of what we saw next.

The moment we checked our surroundings, we realized that we landed on a battlefield. We didn't know much of what was happening at the time, but later on we would soon learn the names of one of the fighting groups.

They go by the name of Toyotomi Army. A group of vampires, from a tribe known as the Geggazoku, seeking to unify this land known as Shinga. They're lead by a warlord named Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

He's a happy-go-lucky vampire who fell love at first sight with my cousin. The instant he started making a move on proposing to her, my protective instincts kicked in.

"No!" I quickly moved from behind Yuzuki, to in front of her. "I won't let you marry my cousin!"

"Hmm so you're her family?" A playful grin formed on his lips as he eyed the both of us.

He decided out of nowhere that he will convince the both of us. In Yuzuki's case was to marry him while mine's was to give them their blessing.

Don't worry.

Yuzuki and I gave neither.

Instead the both of us ended up finding someone who knew that we were arriving.

A raccoon by the name of Imari told us of someone by the name of Hime-miko. Someone who was practically the centerpiece when it came to the unification of Shinga.

However before this Hime-miko disappeared, she told Imari to find us. Imari stated that we were the only clue he had to finding Hime-miko. In turn, he was the only one that knew someone that could take us back home.

Together with Yuzuki and Imari, all of us are working hard in finding clues or information on the Hime-miko's whereabouts.

Sure the Toyotomi Army continues to bug us from time to time, but no matter what. We have to find a way home.

* * *

After our farewells with the Takeda Army, Imari arrived early in the morning to tell us about the location of a clue.

"In Sanada Territory?" The raccoon nodded.

"Yes! There might be a clue regarding Hime-miko's whereabouts." Imari raised his paws in a plead-like manner. "Would the both of you look into it?"

"Even if you say that..." Yuzuki sent a knowing glance back at me. I sighed, knowing fairly well on what she was thinking.

"Hideyoshi-san might end up following after you Yuzu-nee if you go there." And even if Hideyoshi gave his consent on allowing us to go there, he won't hesitate in demanding why we're heading there.

' _Mmm that stupid monkey warlord gets in the way no matter what!_ ' It makes my blood boil at the thought of him. But then an idea zoomed through my mind.

"Yuzu-nee, how about this time I go?" Although it pains me to leave Yuzuki alone with that monkey, but at least I know she'll be safe. "I can get the information on Hime-miko by myself."

"But Nozomi-chan, will you be alright? You were able to adjust to Hideyoshi-san and the others without going into an anxiety attack...but if you end up meeting their eyes." Yuzuki's motherly-mode kicked in as soon as I mentioned  _going by myself_. "I won't be there to stop your anxiety attack."

"I'll be fine, as long as one of the members of the Toyotomi Army goes with me." After all, Mitsunari and Toshiie are really nice people. They managed to shed some of the good parts about Hideyoshi, but honestly I think they do most of the work in his place.

Plus Kanbee and Hanbee have been helping me learn Shinga's language.

I can't thank them enough. Giving a look of determination, I reassured my cousin.

"Yuzu-nee, I'll be fine! If it's to find a way home, then I'll do my best in avoiding that!"

Yuzuki kept sending me a worried glance. Wondering if I'll really be fine at Sanada Territory.

Besides...what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

I jinxed myself.

"...Why the rain?" It was practically pouring outside! But if this was the only way to get to Sanada Territory, then I'll push through!

"Nozomi-chan, are you really alright?" Hanbee asked me while trudging through the forest. "You're struggling."

Kanbee and Hanbee, this time, were placed as my bodyguards to watch over me. Since Hideyoshi refuses to leave Yuzuki's side, he decided that these two will watch over me.

Which I'm grateful for.

The only thing that peeved me was when he said this.

**_"Make sure to tell Hide-niisama everything about Sanada Territory!"_ **

I refuse to call him big brother!

"I'm fine, Hanbee-san." But every single time I take a step, I feel like I'm going to fall.

' _I can't be useless right now_.' I have to find that clue for Yuzuki and I.

Suddenly the rain started pouring even harder. I can feel my shoulder accidentally bumping into Kanbee as I walked down the path.

"...Are you really okay?" Kanbee, this time, asked.

"I-I'm..." As soon as my gaze landed on Kanbee, I started feeling overwhelmed.

Struggling to say my words.

And soon, my body felt like lead as I leaned against someone.

It was too hazy to see who it was.

"Haa...haa..." Why does it feel so warm?

It should be cold.

It's raining.

So why?

Why does everything feel like it's burning?

I soon felt someone's hand brush against my forehead.

"She has a fever." It was Kanbee.

"Nozomi-chan."

"Hanbee...I'm fine." It was hard to see, but I can tell Hanbee was shaking his head at me.

"You shouldn't push yourself."

"But..." I soon found my body being lifted by strong arms. I struggled, trying to get out of the grip. "...Wait I can."

"If you keep pushing yourself like this, your cousin will worry even more."

Kanbee's words struck through me like a knife. Even though he was holding me safe in his arms, it was painful to learn the truth of how weak my efforts are as of now.

"I...I want to help though." This whole time, I haven't been of much help. If we go back now, then what can I do to help Yuzuki?!

Soon the sound of rustling leaves echoed near us. I can feel Kanbee gripping my body close to him as Hanbee unsheathed his sword.

But my fever started getting the best of me, I ended up losing consciousness right then and there.

* * *

By the time I woke up again, I found myself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

Slowly getting up, I tried to take in my surroundings.

' _This isn't Toyotomi Castle.'_ I glanced down at myself.

I was wearing a kimono.

I immediately hugged my body as my face burned in horror. ' _D-Did someone change me?!'_

Suddenly the doors opened, surprising me out of nowhere.

"Ah! Sick people shouldn't be up!" The next thing I know, this guy bearing red clips in his green-colored hair came in. Pushing me back into the futon I was sleeping in. "Sick people need to continue resting."

"U-Um...er." I tried to say something, but the first thing that popped into my mind was my anxiety attack.

I redirected my gaze elsewhere, "Where am I and who are you?"

"My name is Sarutobi Sasuke and this is Sanada Territory."

Eh?! I'm in the enemy's territory?!

B-But where's Hanbee and Kanbee?!

Despite my panicked expression, Sasuke proceeded to wring out a wet cloth.

"First we're going to cool your head with this wet cloth and put it on your forehead." My heart started pounding as he leaned enough to place the wet cloth on my forehead. "Then you'll have egg sake! After drinking this your cold will get better in no time!"

"Now drink it all up!"

"But I'm underage."

I can't even handle the smell of alcohol.

"I can't even drink."

"Oh is that so? Then-!" It looked like he was ready to hand me fruits.

However another voice sounded from out of nowhere.

"Wait Sasuke!" Out of nowhere, a man bearing piercings in his wolf ears appeared. Shoved Sasuke outta the way and pulled me up from the futon by the hand. "Your treatment is nothing but a farce. Giving the girl a barbaric treatment like that is a real nuisance."

Turning his gaze over to me, I can feel myself getting overwhelmed by how close his face was.

' _Uwawawa_!' Why are they all trying to get a close look at my face?! It's harder to try and keep myself calm throughout all of this!

"I have heard about your condition, young lady. You're likely to die at any time from a high fever."

"I'm not really dying right now." And my fever wasn't high anymore.

Interjecting and ignoring my words, Saizo flashed a dazzling smile at me. "I will heal you with my powers. No need to hesitate. Many ladies have been healed just by beholding my beauty."

....Too close.

"Now look at me! Stare at me as much as you like!"

T-Thats going too far!

"Shut up Saizo, there's no way you can cure a cold like that!"

But before I could even stop him, Sasuke started shoving Saizo in the face. Forcing Saizo to release his hold on my hands. "I'm the one looking after her!"

Saizo returned with a sharp reply. "No she wants me looking after her!"

It was like watching two angry boys fighting over a toy. I'm silently glad they're not actually pulling my arms off like one.

But the fighting was starting to get out of control.

"I'm fine." I tried to get them to stop by telling them I'm fine. "I think my cold is already gone."

Sadly they didn't bother to listen to a single word. At this point they were butting heads at each other, trying to shove the other out of the way.

' _Can someone please stop them_?' And soon my wish has been granted.

"Give it a rest you two!" It was a man, a werewolf like Sasuke and Saizo except he was in a military uniform compared to Sasuke's and Saizo's ninja-like clothes. "I told you to look after her, but I didn't tell you to argue about it!"

Putting their fighting to a stop, the duo immediately turned to face the person standing by the door.

"Nobuyuki-sama!" They're using formalities? Is he one of the leaders of this territory like Hideyoshi?

"You two, come here!" The next thing I knew, Nobuyuki was dragging the duo by their tails. Stopping by the door, Nobuyuki turned to me.

Noticing that I was getting up from the futon.

"You look much better than before. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded back, "Yes."

With a small smile on his face, Nobuyuki then said. "Once you've changed, come this way."

He pointed to the left of the hallway. "Then you can eat."

"T-Thank you." I hope Kanbee and Hanbee were over there then.

Everything was just overwhelming.

' _Maybe I should've asked Imari-kun to come along._ ' If this keeps up, who knows when my anxiety attack might flare up.  _'But he's the only one who can watch Yuzu-nee for me while I'm gone.'_

...My mind feels heavy.

 _'I should get changed._ ' As I got up from the futon to start changing. I didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming from the distance.

"Where is everyone?"

Suddenly the door to the room I was staying in opened.

"Look at this!"

And soon my gaze met with the smiling face of another werewolf unaware of what he was currently doing right now. He was in a similar military uniform like Nobuyuki while holding a huge daikon radish in his right hand.

"Eh?"

The both of us stared at each other like deers in headlights.

And soon our faces burned scarlet on what just happened.

"AHHH!/UWAH!" The both of us screeched.

"I-I'm sorry!" The werewolf apologized while running down the hallway to who knows where.

As soon as the door was slammed, I found myself dropping to the floor covering my body by using the kimono.

My head was spinning.

' _M-My body...I was seen!'_

I tightened my grip on the kimono. ' _I CAN'T GET MARRIED ANYMORE_!'

Mother, father, and Yuzuki...I can't get married anymore!

* * *

By the time I finished changing into my clothes, I went straight for Hanbee's back. Sobbing at what just happened.

"Hanbeeee." I cried, avoiding the gazes of the Sanada Army by hiding behind Hanbee. "I...I can't get married anymore!"

Someone spatted food out. I think it was the person that accidentally entered my room.

I can feel someone's hand patting my head like I was a small child.

"Don't worry, but it's time to eat. You need to recover your strength."

"Okay..." I sound like a child now. As I peered from behind Hanbee's back, I can see everyone watching me.

I stiffened.

Retreating behind Hanbee's back again.

"...C-Can you please stop staring?" I muttered from behind Hanbee. "It's uncomfortable being watched like that."

As soon as I said that they focused on eating their food.

Slowly taking careful steps away from Hanbee, I take my seat. But the worst part about where I was sitting, was the fact that the guy who saw me changing was on the left side.

I can feel myself gulp nervously as I picked up the bowl full of soup.

' _This is awkward_.' The silence was starting to get to me. Taking one quick glance at the man I met, his green eyes locked onto mine.

' _Eek_!' I refocused my gaze on drinking soup. ' _Why is he staring at me?!'_

I feel uncomfortable.

I was ready to scoot closer to Hanbee and Kanbee when the man suddenly spoke up.

"U-Um!" But I didn't face him. Just stopped to listen. "Sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"I was just focused on showing everyone the daikon radish I picked up...and it just."

Happened.

I bit my bottom lip. Unable to decide on whether to stay quiet or forgive him.

But really.

I can't really forgive him for what he just did.

"...Then." I started off, noticing that the man's wolf-like ears perked up the minute I answered. "I'll let it slide for now, but I'm not going to entirely forgive you for what happened."

Plus making him take responsibility.

Wouldn't that end in marriage?

That's the last thing I need to hear.

I've already heard enough from Hideyoshi.

"I-I see." Placing a hand on his neck, the man redirected his gaze elsewhere. But the minute his eyes landed on Sasuke and the others. It seems like they were making signals about something.

Don't know why.

But the next thing I knew, the man sitting beside me coughed to say. "I know this is late...but."

"My name is Sanada Yukimura. I'm the general of the Sanada Army." He finally introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Yanagi Nozomi." I replied back while giving a small bow.

"Then Nozomi...would you mind if I show you around Sanada Territory? As an apology for what happened."

If he's offering to do that then...regarding the daikon radish from earlier.

"I don't mind. In fact, can we visit the daikon radish fields you mentioned later on?"

Yukimura stared at me in surprise, "You want to see my daikon radish fields, why?"

"I haven't seen vegetables grown that big in a while." Most of the daikon radishes we got from supermarkets can hardly compare to the one Yukimura had. "I'm kind of thinking of a certain dish to make."

"Does that mean Nozomi-chan is going to cook again?" Hanbee looked excited the minute he heard me say dish. "It's been awhile since I last tasted your cooking."

"True." Kanbee agreed before eating some more vegetables. "Your cousin and Hideyoshi-sama always looked forward to the days when you enter the kitchen."

Hideyoshi too?! I didn't know that.

"What's this?" Saizo held a look of interest at me, "Does that mean the princess is fond of cooking?"

'Princess?' Since when did he switch from lady to princess?

A little weirded out by the sudden name change, I shake my head at Saizo. "No. I just tend to get ideas and try to recreate dishes made by my family."

I can't help it. I just love the way my family cooked meals at home.

And if I didn't cook the dishes they taught me, I'd probably forget how my favorite dishes tasted back home.

It's too bad I can't make pancakes or any western styled dishes. But at least I remember my father's recipes.

"Then princess, I...Kirigakure Saizo offer to taste test your dishes."

Sasuke almost snapped his chopsticks in half the minute he heard Saizo say that. "Who says you're going to be the one to taste it?"

"Because she wants me to taste it!"

"No! She never asked you from the start! Which means I'm going to be the one to taste it!"

Ahahaha...they're at it again.

With a yawn, the hooded ninja known as Yuri Kamanosuke yawned. "They're at it again, Nobuyuki-sama."

"You two." Nobuyuki sighed at the sight of the duo, whereas Yukimura chuckled.

"My apologies." He started off while trying to hold back his laughter. "Sasuke and Saizo get along so well."

"WE DO NOT!"

The minute we heard them yell at the same time, Yukimura started laughing again. "See? They even speak at the same time!"

"Oh you're right!" Without even thinking, a small smile soon found it's way onto my face.

* * *

As Hanbee and Kanbee stayed at the castle reading information regarding Hime-miko. Yukimura proceeded to  introduce me to Sanada Territory's fields.

"Amazing!" There's so many rows of vegetables growing at the same time! "Are these all of the fields for the castle?"

Yukimura shook his head, "Not just the castle...but also all of the villagers within Sanada Territory."

"That's incredible." I've always lived in Shibuya, so seeing something like this was amazing.

The air was clear.

The sun radiated with warmth unlike that cold rain from yesterday.

And the smell of fresh vegetables.

It felt nice.

Yukimura continued to point out the various types of fields. In fact he mentioned that they were making home-made miso and sake!

"And over there-" Before Yukimura could point out the next field, some villagers passed by and called out to him.

"Oh if it isn't Yukimura-sama." Turning to the villagers, there were two elderly women carrying a woven basket like Yukimura. Except there seemed to be freshly picked herbs in their's.

"What brings you here?" Once their eyes landed on me, I went stiff the minute I heard them complimenting my looks. "And with such a beautiful girl as well."

My face heated up.

"B-Beautiful?!" I sputtered out in surprise.

"Of course! You two make such a lovely couple!" I don't know if that was a joke or a compliment but my face was definitely burning.

"C-C'mon don't tease us like that!" Yukimura tried to stop the teasing, but the two gave a small laugh the minute they saw our reddened faces.

"Please come visit the village again." She winked, "Together of course."

"H-Hey!" Yukimura could not stop them in time. By the time he turned around to face me, Yukimura noticed that my face was red.

"Are you alright? Your face seems red."

Yukimura was about to take a step forward to place a hand against my forehead. But I backed away immediately raising my hands as I outright stated, "I-I'm fine!"

T-That was close!

If he got any closer, my panic attack might've triggered.

"If you say so." But for some reason, Yukimura seemed a little worried about me.

So to get his attention away from my strange actions, I then decided to ask Yukimura. "Can I take some radishes then?"

That way I can save some for pickling or for dishes involving radishes.

"Sure."

The next thing I knew.

"Hnng!!" I was struggling to pull out the radish. "Hnnng!!!"

No matter how many times I pulled on the leaves!

It won't budge!

"One more time!" Tugging with all of my strength, I tried to pull the daikon radish up.

But it wouldn't budge an inch!

"Hah!" I ended up landing on the ground. Exhausted from the constant pulling. "H-How in the world did you manage to pull this out?"

"I'll show you." I thought he was going to show me on a separate daikon radish.

However...right after I got up to try and pull the blasted vegetable out.

"Like this." He went up from behind me and placed his hands over my own. Placing a firm grip on the leaves of the daikon radish.

Trying to ignore the sudden warmth at my back, I returned my focus over to the radish instead.

"Now...let's do this!"

One.

Two.

Three!

"Hnnng!" The both of us pulled and the daikon radish started to reach halfway out of the ground.

"Ah! Yukimura-san look!" We almost got it out!

"Good! Now one more time!"

And pull!

Immediately putting all of our strength into the vegetable's leaves.

We managed to pull the daikon radish out, but...

"UWAH!" The both of us ended up falling backwards to the ground with the vegetable.

But instead of the rough ground, something softened my landing.

"Ngh?" Once I opened my eyes to see. My face exploded with warmth as I found my body pressed up against Yukimura's.

The tips of our noses were touching and I can see the clarity of his green eyes.

No...wait!

I'm looking directly at his eyes!

"Aaaah! S-Sorry!" Quickly jumping off of Yukimura, I turned away to place my hands against my cheeks.

My face was practically on fire.

"Hold on a second." Suddenly I felt a hand redirecting my gaze back over to Yukimura's.

"A-Ah wait a sec-" The next thing I knew. Yukimura used his hand to wipe off something on my face.

"You had dirt on your face."

O-Oh...that surprised me for a second.

"Is that so?" Then why hasn't he removed the dirt on his face.

Unconsciously, I did the same thing to Yukimura.

"You also have some too." Once my hand brushed away the dirt on Yukimura's face.

I just realized how close we were.

"O-Oh sorry." I backed away immediately.

Even though I was focused on apologizing, I didn't notice the faint tint of redness on Yukimura's face.

All I heard was a mumbled, "It's alright."

* * *

After pulling out some more daikon radishes, we decided to take a rest at under a shady tree.

"We got so many." I smiled at the amount of vegetables we got. "I can't wait to use them."

"I've been meaning to ask, but what are you planning to make with the daikon radishes?"

"Mm." I hummed as ideas started pouring into my mind. "Maybe pickling? Simmered radishes sounds good too. They also taste good in soup."

Yukimura held a fond expression upon hearing the various ideas I stated out loud. "You seem like you're having fun."

"Do I?" I guess so. Cooking always managed to make me think of various ideas.

"Yeah and your smile is very pretty."

"Eh?" I stared at him, surprised of what he just said.

Did he just say my smile was pretty?

There was suddenly warmth on my cheeks. I wasn't sure how red my face was, but Yukimura started stumbling on his words.

"Uh...ah...I...er...uh."

Yukimura's face turned bright red once he realized what he just blurted out loud. "Y-You must be exhausted!"

"I-I'll go get you something to drink!" Before Yukimura could even dare leave.

A villager arrived, running up to us with a look of terror.

"Yukimura-sama! A yakuma appeared!"

Yukimura soon stopped in his tracks.

A serious expression formed on his face.

"Yakuma?!"

The same monsters that tried to attack Shingen and Yuzuki?!

Yukimura seemed ready to run straight for the village.

However.

The minute Yukimura's gaze landed on me, he seemed troubled.

"Nozomi...you should."

Return to the castle alone?! You're crazy!

I bit my lip. "I won't!"

He stared at me in shock, wondering why I was refusing.

"Huh?!"

"Even if I run to castle now, if I abandon you..."

You might get hurt! And I'll regret ever abandoning you!

"So please let me help you!" Seeing that I was refusing to leave, Yukimura relented to say.

"Then...don't leave my side, Nozomi."

I nodded in agreement. Without thinking, Yukimura grabbed my hand in tow.

The both of us started running in the direction of the village right after we told the villager to report to one of the soldiers to alert the others at Sanada Castle.

By the time we got there, the village was practically in shambles. There was smoke rising everywhere, but the flames looked like they just recently died down.

"The village."

This sight was horrific.

I just hoped the villagers were safe.

But to think Yakuma were capable of destroying an entire village like this.

I can understand why Yuzuki was scared when Hideyoshi mentioned the Yakuma.

Together, Yukimura and I started calling out loud.

"Hey! Is anybody here!"

"Is anybody alive?!"

"Answer us!"

As we ventured further, a voice finally answered back.

"Yukimura-sama?" By luck a villager in hiding appeared before us, however he seemed cautious of his surroundings. "Y-You two get over here!"

He signaled for us to head over there. The villagers were apparently fine, but...

"One of the Yakumas is still around here?" Apparently one of them was still lurking around the village.

"Yeah...it hasn't appeared yet. But it's still here."

The villager glanced down in anguish, "If only we reported to you faster Yukimura-sama...the village."

Yukimura shook his head, "As long as you and the rest of the villagers go to the castle town for now. I'll handle the rest here."

"But..." The villager was looking at me with worry.

I shake my head. Refusing to leave Yukimura's side.

"I can't leave Yukimura-san right now." If I leave him alone, who knows what will happen.

"Even I want to make sure you and the rest of the villagers are safe first." Staying true to my purpose, I then persisted on asking. "Where's the injured? I'll help treat their wounds as fast as I can!"

"Young lady." The villager was shocked to hear me say such things, but a small smile found his way onto his face. Turning toward Yukimura, the villager soon told him. "She's quite a force. You better treasure her, Yukimura-sama."

"T-That's beside the point! We're not even in that kind of relationship!" Ignoring the constant joke that the villagers made of us, we focused on helping the injured for now. Yukimura helped the ones that were not injured focus on heading toward the castle town. While I quickly used my basic first aid knowledge to treat the injuries to the best of my efforts.

However...as soon as I finished the last one.

A monstrous roar sounded.

"GUARGH!"

Was that a Yakuma?!

Making sure the injured villager was helped by the uninjured villagers, I regrouped with Yukimura. He already had his sword out, ready to face up against the Yakuma lurking around the village.

"Whatever you do, don't leave my side Nozomi." Gulping down the fear, I stayed close to Yukimura.

Wary of what could happen next.

Except.

We didn't think the monster would sneak up from behind us.

"GUARGH!" By the time I realized that the Yakuma's arm was about to swing at us, Yukimura's body moved on instinct.

Pulling me in to a tight embrace to protect me however his embrace could not hide what I saw next.

I saw something swing right before my eyes.

And then.

"GAH!!"

The smell of blood filled the air as I screamed in horror of what just happened.

"Yukimura-san!!!!"

No....No...NO!

"Yukimura-san!" There was fear in my voice as I tried to shake the person that just saved my life just now. "Yukimura-san!"

"I-I'm alright, Nozomi." There's nothing alright when you're making a pain expression like that!

"Why did you protect me?!" I'm not even apart of Sanada Territory. You don't have an obligation to protect me!

So why?!

Why did you do this?!

"...I'll answer that later." Returning his gaze over to the Yakuma, Yukimura let out a menacing air despite his bleeding back. "The Yakuma is still here."

"Don't worry...Nozomi." Raising his sword, Yukimura got into fighting stance. "I'll protect you."

"But your back...!" You're in no condition to fight right now!

"I can-!" I quickly wrapped my arms around one of Yukimura's arms.

Stopping him from moving.

"No!" The Yakuma seemed ready to send another attack, until it started to howl in pain.

"GUARGH!"

"Yukimura!" By mere luck, the sound of three familiar voices sounded from the distance.

Sasuke, Saizo, and Kamanosuke appeared in the nick of time to attack the Yakuma. Sending it away from our direction.

"Everyone! Yukimura-san got injured!" I told them the instant they got closer.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed while Kamanosuke focused on holding back the Yakuma.

Saizo quickly moved over to check. He clicked his tongue in frustration, "This injury can't be healed so easily."

"T-Then what can we...?!"

Saizo bit his bottom lip, and answered simply. "Human blood."

Human blood?

"S-Saizo...no...wait." Yukimura was struggling to stop Saizo from saying anymore.

"You're already aware that the Geggazoku can recover immediately by drinking human blood right?" I nodded, recalling the information I learned from Yuzuki.

"If you lend Yukimura blood, he might be able to recover strength."

Even if I don't have blood like Yuzuki? I know Yuzuki has special blood according to Imari, Toyotomi Army, and the Takeda Army were aware of my cousin's blood.

But if my blood can just heal Yukimura's injuries to the best extent.

"Then...I'll!"

"No!" Before I could even agree to give my blood, Yukimura interjected to say. "She just got here...making her give blood is absurd, Saizo!"

"This isn't the time to be hesitant Yukimura!" Saizo retorted back to the general, who was trying to hide his grimace. "Or are you afraid of taking blood from a girl?"

"Huh?"

"S-Saizo!" Yukimura's face turned bright red the minute Saizo boldly stated that.

"Just because you've taken blood from the soldiers before...doesn't mean we can do that again. Do you see any of our soldiers here? The only one that's capable of healing your injuries here is her!"

Yukimura gulped nervously as he struggled to argue back at Saizo. "Y-You know I can't just take her blood! Because if I do..."

Yukimura's green eyes briefly met mine for a second and the returned to Saizo. "She'll end up being the first girl I drink blood from."

Oh.

Wait what?!

I-I would end up being the first girl?!

But who cares about that!

Yukimura was bleeding from his back!

"Who cares about that right now, Yukimura?!" Saizo attempted to argue back.

"Gah!" However the sound of Sasuke's yell could be heard from the battlefield.

"Tsk." Saizo clicked his tongue before he refocused his gaze back to the general. "Yukimura...you better choose wisely otherwise Nobuyuki-sama won't forgive you."

Leaving us behind, Saizo returned to the battlefield to hold back the Yakuma.

Meanwhile it was dead silent between Yukimura and I.

But.

Even if I don't have the power to instantly heal Geggazoku like Yuzuki.

I have to at least try something!

"Yukimura-san, take my blood."

"Eh?! But I can't just do that to you! Besides if I take blood from you right now, you'll end up in pain."

"Who cares about being in pain when you're the one bleeding to death!" I argued back at him, "I don't care if I'm in pain! As long as the person who saved my life is alive then..."

Pulling my sleeve up, I revealed my bare wrist before Yukimura. Who was shocked at my sudden declaration.

"Take my blood, Yukimura-san!"

"Nozomi..." Yukimura frowned at me for a minute, but seeing the resolve in my eyes he finally relented. "I understand."

"I'll ty to be as gentle as I can, but I'm sorry if it hurts." Nodding back at Yukimura, the werewolf general gently lifted my wrist close to his mouth.

"Nngh!" The instant his fangs pricked my wrist, pain was the first thing I felt.

Quickly removing his fangs from my wrist, Yukimura sent a worried look at me. "A-Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Just surprised.

"...Are you sure?"

"It was just sudden."

"...Then again...I'm sorry for giving you more pain."

I shake my head, "It's alright."

As Yukimura returned to drinking my blood, the pain started to numb.

But for some reason.

Yukimura did not stop like before.

In fact, I felt something cold brush against my wrist.

"Eeek!" I almost jumped the minute I felt the cold sensation.

' _H-He licked my wrist_!'

"...I-I'm sorry." He muttered quietly, before brushing his lips against my wrist. "Your blood...for some reason tastes...so delicious...I...I can't stop...mnn!"

My face was burning a thousand shades of red.

By the time Yukimura finished, he looked ready to slap himself in the face right after he saw the expression I was making.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drink that much blood!"

"I-It's fine! I think it was because you needed more blood to recover!"

"Y-You're right! Ahahahaha!"

"Ahahahaha!"

Oh boy.

We were both a mess after what just happened.

"Ah...but thanks to you. My injuries-" But for some reason Yukimura's words came to a halt.

He stilled for a moment.

"Yukimura-san?"

"W-What is this feeling? It feels like..." The next thing I knew, my vision was blinded by white light.

Once the light dispersed, Yukimura's appearance had changed.

"What is this?" Staring at his newfound form in shock, the both of us wondered what just happened.

"GUARGH!"

"GAH!"

That sounds like Sasuke and the others!

"...Figuring out can wait, we need to help the others!"

"Yes!" Following after Yukimura, the both of us regrouped with the ninja trio.

"Haaaaaah!" With quick think, Yukimura sent a heavy slash against the Yakuma. Stopping the next incoming arm throw by the Yakuma.

"Yukimura!" The trio exclaimed in surprise, seeing their general. But more importantly...

"What's with that appearance?" Kamanosuke was the first one to point out.

"I don't know, but...for now let's take care of this Yakuma!" Aiming his sword at the Yakuma, Yukimura declared. "This is the end!"

Putting all of his newfound strength into his sword, Yukimura immediately stabbed sword into the chest of the Yakuma.

The monster dispersed into tiny black cloud-like particles.

Showing that it finally disappeared.

Once Yukimura finished the Yakuma, a bright light enveloped him again.

Returning him to his original appearance.

"Nozomi-chaaaaan!" The next thing I knew, I was pulled into a overprotective hug by Hanbee. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine Hanbee, but could you please stop rubbing your cheek against mine?"

"But once I heard that you left with Sanada Yukimura to face off the Yakuma, I had to make sure-" Suddenly Hanbee stopped moving as he sniffed something in the air. "...Blood?"

"Oh...I." I glanced over at Yukimura for a moment, but our faces turned red the minute we locked gazes.

Instead I mumbled to Hanbee on what happened. "I gave Yukimura-san blood."

"Is that so?" Hanbee seemed ready to ask me more, but we focused on returning to Sanada castle first.

* * *

"I'm just glad you're alright." Hanbee frowned as a sudden thought came to his mind. "But Yuzuki-chan will get worried the minute she sees your wrist though."

For now Yukimura was letting me borrow the red cloth he usually wore on his wrist to cover my own for now.

But every time I lift it close. Sasuke and Saizo would send panic looks at me.

Wondering if I actually cherished having something of Yukimura's instead of their's.

"As long as she doesn't find out I gave blood..."

"But Nozomi-chan, at this rate we need to tell her."

"But why?"

Hanbee muttered in a low tone, "Now that the Sanada Army is aware that you also have special blood, do you know what will happen next?"

Oh shoot.

I didn't think of it that way.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing I told Hanbee, "I keep causing trouble to you and the rest of the members of Toyotomi."

"It's alright, but now that we're aware of your blood...we're going to have to report to Hideyoshi-sama about it."

"Eugh." The thought of hearing Hideyoshi's voice was enough to make frown at the thought of him.

"Do you dislike Hideyoshi that much, Nozomi?" Yukimura asked, wondering why I constantly made a sour expression whenever Hideyoshi's name popped up.

"Because he keeps asking me for my blessings regarding his and my cousin's supposed marriage." I can already feel a headache coming along. "I don't approve him or the marriage. I refuse to let him marry my cousin just because he fell love at first sight with her."

"I just wish he'd stop asking me for my blessing everyday!" I'm already fed up with it!

"Then, why don't you stay here?" Sasuke suddenly suggested, leaving me to raise a brow at his suggestion.

"Stay in...Sanada Territory?"

"Yeah! That way I can show this amazing view at this moun-"

"Again with the mountains Sasuke? The princess would prefer to spend a day with someone like me than a monkey like you."

"What was that Saizo?!"

The two were shooting daggers at each other.

"We can take naps together." Uwah!

Kamanosuke suddenly placed his head against my shoulder.

Ready to fall asleep.

But the two arguing ninjas would not stand for that.

"Ah! Kamanosuke that's not fair!"

Soon Sasuke and Saizo were hounding against Kamanosuke, leaving me to watch their silly antics.

"...No way! Nozomi-chan is part of the Toyotomi Army like her cousin!" Hanbee tugged me closer to him.

Keeping me away from the everyone's clutches.

But the instant we returned to Sanada Castle.

Yukimura was punished to cleaning all of the floors and taking out all of the weeds in the castle for his rash actions.

"UWOAAAAH!" You can hear Yukimura yelling down the hallways from a distance.

"I'll meet you and Kanbee later."

"I see. Then promise me you'll bring us some of your tasty dishes later!"

"Sure!"

Removing myself from Hanbee's hold, I followed after Nobuyuki's retreating figure.

"Nobuyuki-san, please wait!"

Turning to face me, I bowed my head.

"Yukimura-san was only worried and focused on protecting the villagers, so please don't be hard on him!"

Prepared to take Nobuyuki's strict voice, I closed my eyes. Ready to hear it.

But instead, I felt something pat my head.

Opening my eyes, I found Nobuyuki patting the top of my head.

Wearing a soft gaze on his face.

"Nobuyuki-san?"

"You're also worried about Yukimura aren't you?"

"He's been like that since he was little. The instant he sets his mind off something, Yukimura goes off to do it." Pointing his gaze over to the said general cleaning the floors, Nobuyuki continued his words. "And as of lately the number of Yakuma started increasing. So we have to constantly be in groups whenever the Yakuma appear."

"If I wasn't hard on him, then Yukimura will never understand the fact that we need to stay as group."

Oh...so it's Nobuyuki's way of reminding Yukimura.

"I-I see."

Seeing that I finally understood his actions, Nobuyuki then brought up. "If I remember, you and those two from the Toyotomi Army came here to investigate on Hime-miko correct?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then...follow me."

According to the information passed down each generation of the Sanada Army, Hime-miko had non-human beings otherwise known as the Geggazoku brought into the world of Shinga.

With the appearance of Hime-miko, all conflicts ended. Shinga became a peaceful world with Hime-miko standing in the center of it.

She was a symbol of peace to those who've lived in Shinga.

But no one knows why Hime-miko disappeared.

"There's no other information than that?"

My hopes plummeted the minute I saw Nobuyuki answer back with a nod.

"I see." I managed to learn the relationship between the Geggazoku and Hime-miko.

But that information doesn't help much on finding Hime-miko's location.

' _Imari-kun...Yuzu-nee. I'm sorry I couldn't get much information here.'_

Even though I look down, Nobuyuki spoke up to say.

"I know we didn't provide much help, but...if possible could I assist you with helping you cook?"

Surprised by Nobuyuki's offer, I had to ask him. "Sure, but why?"

"You might need help finding the ingredients in the kitchen right?"

Oh, so Nobuyuki just wanted to help me!

"Then thank you, Nobuyuki-san." Nobuyuki, despite giving off a strict commander or older brother atmosphere, was just as kind as Yukimura.

He was also curious as to how my cooking tasted too.

"Then...can you try this?" I held out a spoonful of the soup's broth and thinly sliced simmered daikon radish before Nobuyuki's face.

What I didn't realize was that I ended up making Nobuyuki my first taste tester.

He was a little bewildered by the fact that I was holding it out.

Waiting for him to eat the food I was holding out when...

"Then." But what flustered me the most was when he literally brought my hand, holding the spoon, closer to his face.

"Mm, delicious." In fact Nobuyuki was still holding my hand even after he ate the food. "I can see why those two from the Toyotomi Army were complimenting your cooking."

"U...Um." The only thing I could manage to say was, "D-Did it need more seasoning?"

After hearing him say no, it just got even harder to look Nobuyuki in the eye as I prepared separate portions together with him.

Holding the tray prepared for Yukimura, I thanked Nobuyuki before I left.

"Thank you for helping me, Nobuyuki-san."

"It's not a problem...hm?" Ah, it seems like Nobuyuki noticed something.

"What's wrong?"

"Stay still for a second." The next thing I knew, Nobuyuki was taking something from the side of my hair.

"There was a dandelion seed on your hair."

"O-Oh..." But this was practically the second time Nobuyuki got close to me. "I didn't realize it."

By the time I managed to turn to a corner, the warmth on my face finally started to cool down.

Heading for Yukimura's room, I can hear the said person let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Finally done!" Internally, I hoped this dish would be able to help him regain his strength.

"Yukimura-san?" I called out to the general lying on the tatami mat of his room.

He blinked a few times before getting up to see me holding a tray.

"Oh Nozomi...is that?"

I smiled, "Yes! I made some soup using the daikon radishes we picked today."

Lowering myself to the ground, I open the large bowl to reveal Yukimura's portion. But then I remembered something I completely forgot to ask.

"That's right...Yukimura-san. Is the injury on your back really gone?" I still find it hard to believe that my blood shares the same ability as Yuzuki's.

"It is." He agreed while taking the bowl of food I handed out to him. "Before I started cleaning, Nii-chan went to check it."

"...I see." I'm glad that Yukimura managed to recover immediately.

However...

If any other army caught wind of my blood or my familial ties with Yuzuki...I might end up being used as a form of black mail.

The unsettling pressure was weighing my mind, but...

"Ahh! Delicious!" Hearing Yukimura and seeing him smile like that. For some reason it made me really happy.

And for some reason.

It was easier look at Yukimura now compared to earlier.

' _I was so focused on keeping my anxiety attack in check_.' But ever since I arrived here, everyone in Sanada Army was very kind and unique to their own personality.

It felt comfortable being around them.

Stopping midway, his eyes landed on me.

"You're still wearing it?"

Yukimura was referring to the red cloth he offered to hide the bite mark on my wrist.

"Well...I didn't want to remove it in case the blood triggered the others." But Yukimura was right, I need to remove it at some point. "Then I'll go cle-"

"N-No it's fine!"

Huh?

"You can keep it for now."

"This belongs to you though." I can't keep this.

"But you're going to return to Toyotomi Territory soon right?"

True.

"I am." Which was a little disheartening to recall the fact that I'm leaving Sanada Territory. Even though it felt so welcoming here, I need to go back to my cousin.

"Then keep it...so the next time we see each other...you can return it to me." Putting his food back onto the tray, Yukimura then suggested.

"In fact, let's do a pinky swear."

"Pinky swear?"

He nodded and showed me.

"You hold your pinky like this and then wrap it around mine." Once they were hooked, Yukimura started off. "The next time we meet, you'll return the cloth."

"Yes."

"And..."

There's more?

"Ever since I received your blood." There was a tint of redness on Yukimura's cheeks as he continued his words. "I've been thinking about your safety."

"At some point, other armies will find out about you having special blood like your cousin."

"And even though you're under the protection of the Toyotomi Army, if possible."

There was a look of determination in Yukimura's eyes.

"I want to protect you."

"Why?" The only thing I can think of was the fact that I had special blood. Immediately making me think that Yukimura was only saying that get my blood.

However...

"Because...I want to protect your smile."

My heart pounded the minute I heard Yukimura say that.

"I don't want to make you experience something scary like earlier again." He pointed out, reminding me of the Yakuma incident. "So...Nozomi."

"Can I also protect you?"

But before I could even say a word.

"Hyuu! Hyuu! What's this I see?!"

T-That voice?!

"Hideyoshi-san?!" The both of us turned to find a figure standing at the top of wall.

Grinning mischievously at the both of us.

"To think Sanada Yukimura managed to capture the heart of my dear sister!"

Jumping down, Hideyoshi landed right beside me. Yanking my hand away from Yukimura.

"Sorry, but you're a hundred years too early to steal my wife's precious cousin!"

What the heck was Hideyoshi saying though?!

Dear sister?!

My wife's precious cousin?!

I was practically glaring at Hideyoshi for saying such absurd words.

"S-Steal?!" Yukimura sputtered, repeating only one word of Hideyoshi's proclaims.

"Don't worry Nozomi, your Hide-niisama will protect you from unworthy men!"

"You're not my big brother! Quit making such false claims you stupid monkey warlord!"

"Ohohoho! In the rebellious phase huh?!"

Ugh!

"Why are you even here Hideyoshi-san?!" Shouldn't you be with Yuzuki right now?!

"Yuzuki was worried about you, so I offered to come here and check up on you!" I would've been happier if it was Toshiie or Mitsunari checking up on me! Not you!

"But...that's not the only reason I'm here for." He focused his gaze over to Yukimura. Hideyoshi, in a serious tone, revealed. "A huge battle will be coming soon."

"...I've heard from your vassals."

Hideyoshi smirked, "As expected of Hanbee and Kanbee. That makes things quick."

"Aren't you the one being quick?" I huffed, making Hideyoshi frown back at me.

In turn he pointed at Yukimura with a accusatory tone. "Nooooo! He's the one that's quick!"

"What?! Me?!" Yukimura stared at Hideyoshi in disbelief. The vampire monkey warlord heeded a warning before the werewolf.

"Listen up Yukimura. I won't forgive you if you dare lay a hand on my little sister!"

"Quit calling me your sister!"

In the end, I never got answer Yukimura thanks to Hideyoshi.

But...I wish I did.

Because I didn't think I'd end up getting kidnapped by another army during the battle Hideyoshi mentioned.

**_To be continued._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Summary: 
> 
> I managed to uphold the promise and kept the red cloth Yukimura handed to me...but who would have thought. Another army was aware of my family ties with Yuzuki. As the Date Army claimed me as their hostage. I hugged the red cloth close. Muttering softly,  
> "I should have said yes."


End file.
